Love, Life, and Peril
by tatsu55
Summary: Lundgren wants Caelin. Mark wants Will. Our heroes plan to stop them both. Part One Completed! Look for The next installment: Live, Love, and Perish!
1. Before the story starts

Tatsu: Well, at last I'll finally start this!

Wil: Took you long enough. And here I thought you'd died or something.

Tatsu: Shut up, I'll continue that other story after I start this one.

Senel and Fun Bunch glare

Tatsu: I will, really! Umm… Rebecca! Start it off!

Rebecca: Right! Tatsu doesn't own anything about Fire Emblem, although he does own whatever twists on Will the tactician that he creates.

Tatsu: Good, and Wil?

Wil: We're starting it off, with the prelude!

Prelude: Before the story

Hello everyone! I'm taking a stab at making a fire emblem fic, but with slightly different pairings. I know we've seen plenty of these fics so far, but I plan to add in plenty of other chapters that aren't part of the original story line, so I'd thank you all for reading and reviewing it. Oh, and first things first, I'll put up the pairs that will appear in this fic, and then I'll explain what comes next. You may wonder why I don't put any Boy x Boy or Girl x Girl fics, and that's mainly because I don't really like them. But if there are enough people that want it, I'll do my best to deliver. Here comes the list now… Starting with the guys.

**Pairings that might appear**

_The men_

Tactician (Will) x FlorinaorTactician (Will) x (your choice)

Eliwood x NinianorEliwood x (your choice)

Hector x LynorHector x (your choice)

Erk x PriscillaorErk x (your choice)

Matthew x SerraorMatthew x (your choice)

Bartre x KarlaorBartre x (your choice)

Heath x VaidaorHeath x (your choice)

Rath x (None)orRath x (your choice)

Guy x (None)orGuy x (your choice)

Lucius x (None)orLucius x (your choice)

Raven x (None)orRaven x (your choice)

Wil x RebeccaorWil x (your choice)

Jaffar x NinoorJaffar x (your choice)

Kent x FioraorKent x (your choice)

Sain x IsadoraorSain x (your choice)

Harken x (your choice)orHarken x Isadora

(He might not appear at all, as I always get Karel when I play. That's why he isn't paired with Isadora right off the bat.)

Dart x FarinaorDart x (your choice)

Lowen x (None)orLowen x (your choice)

Marcus x (None)orMarcus x (your choice)

Renault x (None)orRenault x (your choice)

Canas x (None)orCanas x (your choice)

Wallace x (None)orWallace x (your choice)

(Again, he might not appear, as I always get Geitz, but who know? I like him, so I'll see if I can work a way to bring him and Harken in anyways.)

Oswin x (None)orOswin x (your choice)

Geitz x (None)orGeitz x (your choice)

Karel x (None)orKarel x (your choice)

Legault x (None)orLegault x (your choice)

Nils x (None)orNils (your choice)

Pent x Louise (No choice here. They are married, after all)

Athos x (None) (He's extremely old and dies no need to have him with anyone, right?)

Merlinus x (None) (He's a merchant. No need to have him with anyone, right?)

Just to make sure I get everyone…

_The Girls_

Rebecca x WilorRebecca x (your choice)

Serra x MattheworSerra x (your choice)

Priscilla x ErkorPriscilla x (your choice)

Florina x Tactician (Will)orFlorina x (your choice)

Fiora x KentorFiora x (your choice)

Ninian x EliwoodorNinian x (your choice)

Louise x Pent (No choice here. Like I said, they're married)

Vaida x HeathorVaida x (your choice)

Hannah x (None) (She's an old fortune teller, and she leaves after a while, why bother?)

Lyn x HectororLyn x (your choice)

Karla x BartreorKarla x (your choice)

Farina x DartorFarina x (your choice)

Isadora x SainorIsadora x Harken (or your choice)

Nino x JaffarorNino x (your choice)

I believe that covers everybody, but if it doesn't, let me know, okay? Now to explain. The ones I put in the left column I plan to do, but I want to see what you all think of them before I actually start. Although I will be posting the first chapter shortly, the pairings can change until I posted chapter 2 a little later on, although I don't know how long that will take me. I really hope you all let me know what you think! I'll be posting Chapter 1 shortly.

Tatsu: Wow that was kind of long, seeing as it has nothing to do with the actual story…

Dorcas: You're lying.

Tatsu: So what if I am?

Dorcas: You're pathetic.

Tatsu: Shut up, Dorcas, just give them the preview!

Dorcas: Very well. Stay tuned for Chapter 1: Death on the Plains. Wait… does someone actually die?

Tatsu: It's the first chapter, no. It's to get their attention.

Dorcas: Oh… right.

Tatsu: And now we blew it by telling them. Well, there may be some deaths, who knows? See you all soon!


	2. Death on the Plains

Tatsu: TO: NON-EXSISTANT BEING…

Hector: Huh, is Harken truly on my story?

Tatsu: Then it is no wonder I haven't got him. And yes, I get Geitz on the four-fanged offense thing.

Eliwood: You'll have to play Hector's game fast now, won't you?

Tatsu: I suppose. I do want to put in as much as I can… (END RESPONSE)

Lyn: But that doesn't matter much right now! You have to get through my story first! And that's going to take a while, right?

Tatsu: That's true.

Hector: Then start it, already!

Eliwood: Lyn's supposed to…

Lyn: Right. Tatsu doesn't own any part of fire emblem, and a lot of lines that'll come up. Too bad…

Tatsu: Begin the chapter, already!

P.S.: This story is in third person.

* * *

Chapter 1: Death on the Plains

He was running. Why? How long had it been since he had a chance to rest? No… he still couldn't rest. They were still pursuing him. Damn it all.

"Well, if I'm going to die, might as well be on my feet when I do it."

The young man turned. He couldn't be older than 16, with brown hair, and a solid form. It was obvious he could still grow, though. He pulled out the only weapon he had, a sword, with the hilt having an engraved Tiger upon it.

"So… is this where it all ends?" He mused to himself, seeing his opposition.

There were about ten people, 4 wielding axes, 1 a lance, 2 swords, and three mages, one of each type. He quickly thought up a strategy. The lances and swords had a higher chance of hitting him than the magic and axes. Best to take care of those, first.

He charged forward towards the axmen, but swerved, heading for the lance man instead. The reason: a bolt of light hit the spot he would have been. So far, so good. He ran forward, and circled around the lance man, dodging a couple of attacks from the man. Then he leapt away as a void of darkness appeared below them. The lance man vanished, not even getting a chance to scream. The boy couldn't help but feel slightly surprised that the magic user had killed his own ally in an attempt to kill him. Was he really that important?

_One down…_ He thought, turning to look, only to roll, his sleeve getting badly burnt by the fireball that came his way, and then matched blades with one of the swordsmen. He was on one knee, so he ducked under, and then came up, slicing through the man's arm. He yelled, and collapsed into the boy, who grabbed him.

As the man was dying, the boy took him up as a shield, and he was struck by a bolt of light, and died instantly after. At least he felt no more pain. The boy then threw the corpse at the advancing axmen, and then ran at the other sword wielder, who promptly threw down his weapon and ran. The boy picked up the dropped sword, and threw it, as hard as he could, at one of the mages. The light wielder fell, dead, with a sword stuck in his head.

The fire mage gave fright, and also fled. "Too bad the rest never know when to give up…" He sighed sadly, as the four axmen charged at him, and he had to jump out of another void forming under his feet.

He could feel himself slowing down. "Damn… my wound still isn't…" He said to himself, clutching his left leg, and dodging a strike from an axe at the same time, though just barely. He swung his sword upward, taking half of the man along with it. Disgusting, that.

Two more lay dead before the final one gave up and fled, and the young man had picked up one of the axes from the dead men, and threw it, embedding it in the dark user's chest. It fell dead in an instant. He was feeling dizzy now… all the blood and gore he had just gone through… felt like too much for him.

"I got out of that place to escape this… and yet since I have, how come I'm killing even more people than before…?" He asked himself, almost feeling like crying. He was about to offer a prayer for the dead men, when...

"…" Another man stepped from the shadows, his daggers at the ready. The young man turned quickly on the spot. "Damn… should've known they wouldn't send only the grunts." He said, looking upon the newcomer.

"…" Without a word, the man charged, and the young man blocked, then sliced back. The man, however, was much faster than his younger opponent was, and leapt over his head. The young man could hear the twirling of the other's daggers, and turned.

The strike was fast, and true, and the boy could feel two strikes, one on his left leg, in the very spot it was hurting him, and the other in his stomach. He just wasn't fast enough. And yet… he couldn't help but smile. The one wound the man had given him, and now the other two, one of which was in the same spot as before.

"You truly are… an angel of death." He said, and collapsed. "…" The man turned without a word, and disappeared. "The idiot… didn't... finish me… guess he knew… I was... a... goner…" The boy said, and closed his eyes.

* * *

She just couldn't shake this feeling. Something was amiss. The wind seemed to be crying. Without a thought, she grabbed a ride on one of the many wild horses that roamed the plains of Sacae.

"Why… Why can't I shake this feeling?" She said to herself, as she hopped off the horse, only minutes after she had gotten on. She had traveled far though, as the horses ran fast and free here.

"The wind cries stronger here than anywhere else." She said softly, letting her green ponytail get whipped in the wind. She saw something in the grass. Blood. She gasped.

"Mother earth… what has happened to you…" She said, beginning to look through the bloodshed. She saw many corpses, all of whom looked like outsiders, and then…

"Father Sky… who is this? He's not dressed like the others." She said, her knees going down into the grass. Then she noticed something. His chest was rising, though very slowly, and just barely.

"He's alive!" She said, in sudden surprise, leaning down. His breathing was shallow, but his heart beat strong and true. If she got him back to her house, she could treat him, and he would live. He had no gear, only the attire that he wore. She could swear he looked like a traveler, and she was certain of it, too. He did not have the garb of one of the tribes of Sacae. But why was he in a fight with these men? Or were they working together? Many questions raced through her head, but she decided to take care of the most pressing issue first.

"Stay with me… I'll save you. Don't give up on life just yet." She said. The man seemed to open one eye. She looked, and saw that it was open.

He saw the girl. "I'm… not dead yet?" She shook her head. He half smiled. "...Damn, I'm must be... more stubborn... than I…" He closed his eyes, and could say no more. The girl, around the same age as the boy, got him on the horse somehow, and led it back to her house. By the time they got there, he was still breathing, but…

"His condition has gotten worse." She said, finally getting him onto her bed, as there was no where else she could treat him. "Now… good thing I've got these healing herbs from earlier…" She said, and set to work, tending to her new charge.

It was much later, and yet she still couldn't sleep. She continued to watch over him. "I wish I could do more…" She said. The boy's breathing had stabilized, and the wound on his leg she had bandaged, seeing as the vulneries had not worked well enough, and used a few vulneries to heal his stomach wound.

She couldn't help but look at his face. It looked much more peaceful, now that it wasn't contorting in pain every few seconds, as it had been when she had been treating it.

"I suppose there isn't much more to do until he wakes up, but I still can't sleep…" She said sadly. Then she stood up, and left her house. She needed to refill the water jugs anyway. Luckily, he didn't have a fever, but she had given him water none the less.

"I sure hope he does wake up soon… I suppose I'll wash his clothes and take a bath while I'm down there…" she said, glancing at his blood stained clothes. She had dressed him in a Lorca tribe outfit after treating his wounds, but his clothes were so cut up, that apart from the cape… it wasn't going to help him much. "Well… I'll wash them anyway." She said, shrugging, and took off. "I can't just let him keep the robe... then again... he might need it." She almost giggled.

He still didn't feel right. Something was wrong… was he dead? No… it wasn't that… he couldn't quite put his finger on it… and before he could, his mind slipped back into unconsciousness, without even the chance to open his eyes. His dreams were filled with more running… and more death.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's about it.

Will: Why do I have to commit a blood bath?

Tatsu: Because, how else would you have been on the plains?

Will: I dunno… starvation?

Tatsu: Too easily fixable.

Will: Exhaustion?

Tatsu: Bah… too boring.

Will: Getting almost killed? …Oh, wait, that is what happened.

Tatsu: Besides, maybe I've hooked more readers this way.

Will: Or just drove them away.

Tatsu: Would you shut up? Just do the preview already!

Will: Fine, fine. Next time, Chapter 2: A Girl on the Plains!

Tatsu: Read, Relax, and Review everybody! RRR for short!


	3. A girl on the Plains

Tatsu: Man, that took longer than I expected. The computer wouldn't upload my document... weird... oh well, Here comes the next installment!

* * *

Tatsu: Alrighty, first things first, responses to readers!

Lyn: This time, I'll be the assistant!

Tatsu: Pigrider says he liked the battle scene. Also he thinks Erk x Serra and Guy x Priscilla is better

Lyn: As he should! You wrote it!

Tatsu: Actually, I don't think I'm very good at writing them, but thanks for the positive outlook on it! I guess I'll try and make them even better!

Lyn: as for the pairs… hmm…

Tatsu: I'll get to that part soon enough. Firedude said he liked the start, and gave us more pairings. Thanks for that! Now Lao Who Mai…

Lyn: Yes, the fic is his, and will remain so, but…

Tatsu: My fic is a story, the romances are… a part, but I like people to enjoy the pairings, for the most part. And that way, you all get a chance to have more of a say!

Lyn: That's what reviews are for…

Tatsu: I know, I know, but I thought it'd be cool…

Lyn: It's fine. And why Sain and Isadora?

Tatsu: I dunno, jus felt like it for some reason. Weird, eh? Very well, next review… Yep, you guessed it. I always get Geitz because I always fight Linus. Ah well, I'll fit in Wallace somehow, never you worry. And thanks for the review, non-existent being!

Lyn: …I wanna say something…

Tatsu: You'll get to. Unfocused Mind's review is all yours.

Lyn: Yay! Yeah… Harken may or may not come up… this guy hasn't decided yet. And you forgot a K?!?! NO!!!!

Tatsu: Clam down, I'll watch out for that this time…

Lyn: You'd better…

Tatsu: R…Right… anyways… FireemblemPRO, thanks for the votes! And yeah, I figured most would pick up on that pretty quick.

Lyn: So Will isn't ordinary?

Tatsu: As far as I know, he is.

Lyn: Then why would Jaffar…

Tatsu: Because he was ordered to.

Lyn: …Right…

Tatsu: Alright, well, that does it for this reader review responses! Thank you and keep responding!

Lyn: Too bad I won't be on next time…

Tatsu: Don't worry about it. Anyway, now as far as the pairings go… I'll leave you in suspense until the end of the chapter, how do you like that!

Lyn: Now for Chapter 2: A Girl on the Plains!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Girl on the Plains

"_Tell me… do you know of dragons?"_

"_Y-Yes… I know the whole story."_

"_Do you now? Interesting. Repeat it."_

"_Yes… Once, dragons and men coexisted peacefully. This peace lasted for many generations, as it was founded on wisdom. But all of that was lost when Mankind disrupted the balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a bloody war called the Scouring, a savage war that shook the foundations of the world. Defeated and humbled by eight legendary heroes and their weapons, the dragons vanished from the world. In time, man rebuilt and spread his domain across the land and to the islands beyond. It's been a millennium since those dark days ended."_

"_And we… we shall bring them back."_

"_What the hell do you—"_

"_Do not talk to your superior that way!"_

"_Y-Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir."

* * *

_

The young man groaned again. It had been two days. The young girl had watched over him like she had nothing else to do, or no one else to care for. That much was true. She had nothing else.

The walls and floor were littered with very few items of no real value, much of it broken or burnt. It was obvious that she lived alone as well, as only her clothes were neatly stacked in a pile, the other clothing was thrown in bags or out of the way places.

His breathing had quickened. He must have been having a horrible dream, perhaps reliving the days before she had found him, or perhaps living days long before that. She didn't know. She picked up her bowl, deciding to refill the bowl of water again. She had been quelling his seemingly bad sleep with wet cloths, though he didn't have a fever. It seemed to help his body relax, though she didn't know what effect it had on his mind.

Just as she was about to leave, he shot up, eyes opening. He seemed disoriented, as he would be, having slept for the past two days strait. He looked around, and seemed to recognize two things.

_I'm not dead…?_ Was the first thought that crossed his mind. The second was _where am I?_

The girl smiled. At last, some results. "So… you're awake?" She said, putting the bowl back down, and walking towards him.

The boy looked at her, and tried to speak. "What… Where… am I?" His voice seemed a lot softer than other warriors, as his clothes showed he had been in many battles lately. She liked that.

"I found you unconscious on the plains. I brought you here. I'm glad to see you've recovered." She responded.

The boy felt his stomach, realizing there wasn't a wound. _That's right! He… that bastard didn't finish me off! What the hell was he thinking?!?!_ He then looked at the girl again, his face an impassive mask. "You… treated me?

She smiled, and nodded. He muttered a small, "Thank you." But didn't look too happy. She couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm Lyn, of the Lorca. You're safe now. Might I ask your name?"

He tried to get out of the bed, but she sat on his legs, not giving him a chance to attempt to stand. "I was going to bow." He said, obviously making a bad joke. She shook her head. "You're not well enough yet." She replied.

"I feel fine. And… my name is… Will." He said, resigning himself to it. That name held no pride for him anymore. He would have preferred to leave unnamed. Now he was indebted to her as well.

"Will, huh? That's an… odd sounding name…" She said, putting a finger to her chin pensively. Then changed tact at the speed of light when she saw his downcast expression. "But pay me no mind! It is a good name!" She said reassuringly, and Will couldn't help but give a little smile at that.

"I… could tell by your attire that you're a traveler." Se said nodding to his clothes, which were by the bed. It was then he noticed she had changed him out of his clothes, and put him in something that seemed to resemble a tribal outfit. Actually, he could tell it was, as it was very similar to what she wore.

"Yes… I'm sorry about changing you, but I assure you, I only did it to treat your wounds. I didn't want to watch you die, and those clothes were covered in blood." He looked at her, then looked away quickly, remembering what had happened before the 'Angel' of Death came knocking at his door.

"No, I thank you. Seems the door of death has retreated from me… again." He said the last word so quietly, that Lyn, as the girl was called, couldn't hear it.

"Would you…" Lyn began, looking at him again. "Would you tell me your story? How did you end up on the plains?"

Will looked at her. _I owe her my life… and yet… I don't want to tell her…I'm... still afraid to die. _"I…" He began, but noises coming from outside the hut stopped him from continuing, as both his and Lyn's ears perked up, listening intently.

"What… was that?" She whispered, and Will shook his head, signaling the he didn't know. "I'll go take a look." Before he had a chance to disagree, she was gone. "Don't do anything stupid…" he found himself saying, as though she could hear him.

Outside, Lyn was aghast. Bandits were fortifying a position near the ger. She ran back inside, looking for her sword.

"What is it, Lady Lyn?" Will asked. He was already on his feet, and back in his clothes, his sword at his side. It looked so worn out she almost felt like telling him to get back in the Lorca clothes, but stopped herself. Now wasn't the time to be a fashion critic.

But didn't he just call her Lady Lyn? How did she look anything like a... proper lady? It was weird being called that, especially by the guy with the worn out clothes. Oh well, like she told herself before, now just wasn't the time for that.

"Bandits! From the Mountains!" She said, finding her sword and picking it up. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages! If that's all of them, I think I can take them…"

Will pointed at himself. "Let me come too."

Lyn looked at him curiously. "Can you use your sword? Your leg is still in bad condition." She said. Will shrugged, putting one hand on his leg without thinking.

"I'm not sure, but I won't know until I try. Besides, I can help with tactics. I'm a tactician by trade. At least, originally."

Lyn looked at him again. "An odd profession…" He gave her that look again, the slightly depressed angry look. How he pulled it off, she had no idea. Yet it still made her feel bad. "But I could use your aid. Very well, we'll go together!" She said, and Will followed her out of the house.

* * *

"There's only two, right? Let me see where they… aha!" Will said, peeking from behind one of the trees near Lyn's home. He had good eyes, obviously, as they were some distance away. Then again, he was a tactician. He must have had good eyes to become one.

"Stay close, I'll protect you." She said, and Will nodded. It was best not to push his luck right now. He didn't really feel much like fighting measly bandits, anyway.

"Alright, the bandit by the ger looks like the leader." He began, and she was taken aback. She didn't know he knew what a ger was. It wasn't exactly a common thing you find in cities. "There's one grunt we'll have to take down to get to him. Think you can handle it?" He asked, and she nodded, almost indignantly. Of course she could.

The two closed in on the bandit, and he spotted them, and closed in himself. Will swerved to the side as Lyn charged, drawing her sword. The battle was brief, as Lyn's sword made mincemeat out of the loser, but her arm was cut pretty well by the bandits axe before he was killed.

"Lyn, you okay?" Will asked, as she looked at him. "Yes… I'll be fine." She said. Will shook his head. She was a bad liar. "I have an extra vulnery, hold still for a second." She did, and Will applied the medicine to her arm, healing the cut almost instantly.

"Thank you, Will." She said, somehow thinking she'd say that many more times before they parted ways. This was strange, as he would probably leave by tomorrow.

They hurried to the ger, and once again Will stepped back as Lyn charged. "Who do you think you are? Do you think you can take on Batta the Beast?" Said the leader, and swung his axe. Lyn's sword blocked the blow, but she was forced back a good ways before she could charge again. This guy was strong.

Unfortunately, she was only knocked again, this time on the head, by the handle of the Bandit's axe. Will sighed. Time for him to get to work. Even though he'd rather not.

"After I kill you, the girl and I will have a hell of a time!" Batta roared, looking at the approaching boy with a really disgusting look on his face.

"If you truly think you can kill me, go ahead and try it." He said, and the bandit charged, winging his huge axe. The boy sidestepped.

"W-What?" The bandit cried, spinning around to receive a kick to the gut.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention. I guess I'm not… your ordinary man." He said.

Batta roared again, charging and swinging his axe. "I'll cut you in half!" He yelled.

"Bad move." Will said, jumping onto the axe, and over the bandit's head. "For then you make it easier to dodge. Diagonal is the best way to go."

Batta heard the clink of a sword being drawn, and felt it pressed against the flesh of his neck. "Surrender and go home." The boy said simply, and Batta…

Lyn opened her eyes. She felt very groggy. She had been hit, right? Then why wasn't she… Will! He must have… oh no… but she couldn't stand. She saw something. Batta had a sword pressed to his neck.

"I know what you're feeling, Batta." The boy spat. Batta felt it fall onto his back. "And I've seen it many times before. That despair in your heart. Now…" His sword was pressing harder, and Batta's weapon fell to the ground, as he raised his arms in defeat. He didn't want to die, it seemed.

"Good." The boy's sword lowered… perfect. Just then Batta swung around to kill the little bastard… but was stabbed in the chest. "What...? How... did... you..." He spluttered.

"Oh, I forgot… you hurt the lady." He said, withdrawing his sword, and wiping it the grass, as Batta fell to the ground. He then sheathed the sword, now only the engraved tiger in the handle showed.

Lyn was amazed. He had just killed the bandit leader as though it were nothing. The one that had bested her so easily. Now… she knew… she knew what to do. She knew what she wanted. A half-smile flicked across her face, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Will looked at the bandit's corpse, and sighed. "Never thought I'd be using it like this…" He said, patting his sword. Then he walked over to Lyn, picking her up easily in his arms. "Luckily there's no blood on her clothes… I don't think she'd be as forgiving if I had to change her." He smiled at the thought, and brought her back to her home.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it!

Lyn: That was a bit longer…

Tatsu: Meh, not quite as much action though.

Lyn: Now tell your nice reviewers about the pairing thing!

Tatsu: Right. Very well! I've taken your ideas into consideration, and decided that, since a lot of the girls don't really show up until the Eliwood/Hector story, there's plenty of time!

Lyn: …That's it?

Tatsu: No, of course not! We're going to vote for pairings one at a time!

Lyn: Oh! So like this time is one person's pairings, the next is another, and so on?

Tatsu: Exactly right! And you all better vote, too!

Lyn: So who is it this time?

Tatsu: Why, our Main character of course! He starts it all out!

Lyn: Oh right! So, what are the pairings?

Tatsu: Alright! Here are the five choices for the Tactician Will to be voted upon. Choice 1: Sacaen Swordsman, Lyn. Choice 2: Budding Pegasus knight, Florina. Choice 3: Mother's opposite, Nino. Choice 4: Adopted noble, Priscilla. And choice 5: Village archer: Rebecca. The reason for these five are that I have solid plot ideas to build with them that can easily turn to romance. Now, please send me your votes! The ones voted for will make it to round 2, unless only one is voted for.

Lyn: Review the chapter too, while you're at it!

Tatsu: Don't worry; the next chapter will be up soon!

Lyn: I hope so… but will Will still be there when I wake up?

Tatsu: That's a secret! Now Lyn, time for the preview!

Lyn: Alright alright… Stay tuned for next time!

Tatsu: …The chapter title, too.

Lyn: ...Right… Stay tuned for Chapter 3: A new Journey!

Tatsu: See you all soon!


	4. A New Journey

Tatsu: My responses to readers... Thank you for the votes! And also, I know that Will and Wil will be confusing, but there's a reason I spelled Will's with two L's... So I don't mix them up. :P Don't worry, you'll get used to it. And yes, I promise I'll continue writing, and I'll try to make even better chapters and fights and stuff. Thank you all for your support.

* * *

Tatsu: Alright, let's get working on chapter 3!

Will: I get to help this time, eh?

Tatsu: Well, more characters will come in later, but for now it's just you and Lyn, remember?

Will: Right…

Tatsu: Alright! Just to remind readers, we'll be doing votes for pairings one at a time! The first time was Will, and next is…

Will: Lord Eliwood!

Tatsu: Why do you ask? Because he's another main character!

Will: His pairings will come at the end, first, the results for Will's votes!

Tatsu: Alright, Will has votes for these pairings… Lyn and Florina. That means that these two pairings will make it into the next round, where I'll just flip a coin or something.

Will: Okay, well, you'll still have the final say.

Tatsu: Sure, but it eliminated some of the options for me.

Will: Shall we get on with the story now?

Tatsu: Yes, but first! I must tell you that I have solved my Harken and Wallace problems!

Will: You have? How?

Tatsu: You'll have to wait and find out, just like all the rest.

Will: Fine. Now should I start the chapter?

Tatsu: Yes, please do.

Will: Here comes chapter 3: A New Journey!

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Journey

"_Now, I'd like you to meet your partners."_

"_I work alone."_

"_I order you to work with them, Will."_

"…_Yes, my lord."_

_"Good, now come with me."_

_Will followed the man, even though he didn't want to. In the next room were two other men. Not only them, but there were two men in the corner, along with a younger girl._

"_Now, this is Jaffar, the angel of death. And this… this is Mark, the angel of deceit." The man said, pointing to the two in the middle of the room._

"…" _The quiet one must be Jaffar. There was a tattoo on his arm that gave it away._

"_I think it'll be fun working with you." And that was Mark. Had to be, as he was the other one left._

"_This is Will, our angel… of despair."_

"_I… It… pleasure to meet you both." Will said, giving a very small, quick, bow._

_"Now... I'll leave you to it." _

_

* * *

_

Will ran a hand through his hair. "I could've done without those nasty memories… I really don't want them." He sighed, and got of the chair, stretching. He had fallen asleep in it after putting Lyn in her bed and treating her wound.

"Still sleeping?" He said, walking over to her, and tapping her lightly on the cheek. She groaned, and opened one eye wearily. He couldn't help but laugh at her slightly confused look.

"You… stayed?" She asked, and he shrugged. "I couldn't leave you knowing you were hurt, could I? I'd have to be…" He trailed off, but she got his meaning. What was with the sad look on his face, though?

"Yesterday must have been rough on you." He said, picking up his sword, which was deposited by the door. How had he gotten over there so fast? "I'll go get some more water for you."

"Wait…" She said, sitting up, he looked back. "Can I… talk to you?"

He smiled. "In a bit." She shook her head. "I need to talk to you now." She replied, while thinking _I can't have you leave without asking…_

"Well… you're still…" He trailed off, wide eyed at the fact that she had stood up quickly, and walked right at him, pulling him outside even faster than she had stood up. He didn't even get a real chance to answer her.

* * *

"You have… experience in the ways of war, I see." She said, and Will looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, I'm… sorry for not telling you, but…"

She shook her head again. "You didn't have time or need to tell me. We're perfect strangers, after all." He smiled sadly. "That's true, I suppose." He replied.

Lyn turned, and smiled. "But you took care of me, as I did to you. Were you… merely repaying the debt?" She asked. His face was downcast again. "I… I just don't like seeing people die." He said, even though he knew her wound was nowhere near enough to kill her. She knew it too, but it was still a nice thing for him to say.

"Then let me travel with you!" She nearly shouted suddenly, taking him aback. That was not what he had expected at all. It was also something that came completely out of nowhere. "Travel… with me? Why would you want to do that? What about… your family?" He had a feeling he knew what had happened, but… he needed to ask the question anyway.

"You… want me… to get… permission…" She said, her face growing sadder with every word. "From my… parents?" She finished, her voice growing very quiet with the last word. She looked down.

Will looked at the ground as well; it was as he had surmised. Hers were the only clothes that were truly neat, only her possessions seemed in order. "What… happened?" He asked, almost afraid to ask.

"They died… six months ago." She said. Obviously, she had been waiting to tell someone about this. She had... needed to talk about it. "My people… I don't…" She was having trouble. Will decided to prod, if only a little.

"A surprise attack?" He said, gently. She nodded.

"I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits… they… killed. Many. Too many." She swallowed, and Will took the chance to collect his thoughts.

Will looked at the ground. Near here, the only bandits that could coordinate an attack on a whole tribe, and wipe them out that efficiently, were… "Taliver?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and nodded. "My tribe was scattered." She was almost sobbing now. "I wanted to protect them… but I was too young to be of any use." She was crying, probably remembering the deaths she had seen. The murders that had happened before her very eyes. "They… wouldn't follow me."

Will looked at her, and put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from falling into him. She didn't look like she was about to break down, but…

"No." She straitened up, and Will removed the hand. She wiped her tears away. "No more. I won't cry anymore. I'll avenge my people." She looked at the rising sun for a moment, then back at Will.

"Will, I want… I must, become stronger. I saw you yesterday, you know how to fight, and you know what tactics to use. I know that I'm asking too much of you, but…" She looked up at the sky. "To avenge my father, I must become stronger. I need someone to train me! I… I don't want to be alone! Please, tell me you'll let me come with you!"

Will looked at the ground, at her, the ground, and finally, at her again. He was apparently mulling it over. "Alright."

She nearly jumped for joy. "Really?"

Will nodded. "But… I have no clear destination in mind."

She shook her head. "We'll figure it out! I know we can! You'll be my master tactician, and I'll be your fearless apprentice warrior! We can do it! Right?"

Will smiled. "Sure, but we'll need stuff. Clothes, food, shelter, and all that kind of stuff will be needed for a journey. And as you can probably tell… I've none of it."

She dashed back into her home, presumably to get supplies. "Why am I… so stupid…?" He whispered, before he saw her coming out again. "That was fast."

She held out her left hand. In it, was some money. He added it to the residue left in his pockets. They had a fair amount, and if they could get some work as mercenaries… he shook his head. He'd do a job to get the money. He wouldn't let her become involved… he hoped.

"Here's what I've got." She held out two blankets, and a package, that appeared to be a tent. "I've also got some food inside, but it won't last us long."

Will pondered on this. "Hmm… We'll have to stop in Bulgar then, to get some more supplies." She nodded, and went back in.

It was only a short time later that Will had secured the food in one pack, and the living supplies in another. It would still be some rough traveling, not to mention long… and dangerous. He didn't like to think about the last part.

"Lyn?" He asked, as he picked up the heavier bag, and she the lighter one. "What is it?" She replied. "You sure there's only one tent?"

She nodded. "Why, is there a problem?" She said, and Will shrugged. "During hunts, the tribe often had many people in the same tent. I see no problem with it. And you did say we had to travel lightly."

Will sighed, shaking his head. "You were definitely raised on the plains, Lyn."

* * *

"Where am I now…?" A young boy asked, seeing that no one was around. Darn it all… "Wait… is that a village? Yes! Oh thank heavens; I needed a place with food and shelter!" And he ran towards it, not seeing the man sneak up behind him…

* * *

A young girl landed, hopping off her Pegasus, into what looked to her… like ruins. "Oh no… what happened here?" She looked at her Pegasus, but it made a whining noise similar to a horse, as though to say it didn't know. "But then… Lyn!" She gasped, and hoped back onto her Pegasus, taking to the sky once more.

* * *

Two knights continued their journey, now nearing the city of Bulgar. It had been a long one for them both. "Sain, don't go flirting with the ladies here. You know our mission."

The green clad knight laughed, and then responded to the red clad one. "I know, Kent. We must find the tribe of the Lorca, and request that Lady Madelyn and her family attend a reunion at Castle Caelin. But how else shall I gather information?"

"How about you try asking?" Kent responded, feeling like giving his companion a good kick. "And remember to buy some new weapons. Our old ones are running out." Sain sighed, but nodded in response, showing that he understood.

* * *

Tatsu: And… that's that!

Will: Hmm… so you introduced the other characters as well?

Tatsu: I figured it'd be better to mention them sooner rather than later.

Will: So the guy that found the village was…

Tatsu: Shut it! Let them draw their own conclusions! They'll find out soon enough anyway!

Will: What about your Harken and Wallace problems?

Tatsu: They'll be in the story, but they won't join Eliwood's company. Don't worry, you'll all find out what happens soon enough.

Will: Right, so now, tell them Eliwood's choices!

Tatsu: Alright, now the viewers choose! Who will Eliwood end up with! The five choices are… 1) Dragon dancer, Ninian. 2) Sacaen Swordsman, Lyn. 3) Pegasus rider of Ilia, Fiora. 4) New vassal, Rebecca. And 5) Loyal knight, Isadora

Will: Why are some reoccurring?

Tatsu: Because that's what they do. I write down those that make it to the next round, and then I'll decide who to put with whom.

Will: Ah, I see now.

Tatsu: So now is the time to vote for your favorite pairing for Eliwood! I promise I'll update again soon! Please keep reviewing!

Will: The preview.

Tatsu: Right… go ahead.

Will: Next time, Chapter 4: Footsteps of Fate!

Tatsu: RRR, everybody!


	5. Footsteps of Fate

Tatsu: I wanted to thank all you people again for your votes and reviews, and hey! I even got a new reader! That's always fun! I guess there isn't much else to say… Except that yeah, I decided to put in a whole new character! So… I don't own Fire Emblem, just borrowing most of the characters, and the main plotline, for this story. Just in case any of you forgot. Oh, and I modified ages of characters a bit. So there. And about the Mary Sue thing… I have no clue who that is. And yes, he'll be more of a tactician than a fighter. Why should he want to fight after the fang? Doesn't mean he won't fight though. Anyways… thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Tatsu: Now this time…

Kent: I shall be assisting you.

Tatsu: Fine by me.

Kent: Very well. We must start with Eliwood's pairs.

Tatsu: Yeah, and stop sounding so formal about it.

Kent: Apologies.

Tatsu: Anyway… Eliwood has votes to be with… Ninian, Lyn, and Fiora.

Kent: Therefore, those three will be put in a hat.

Tatsu: Something like that. Thanks again for the votes!

Kent: This time, the votes will be for Lord Hector's… mate.

Tatsu: Yes, and I'll give them after the chapter! This one… is going to be long. Kent, let's get started.

Kent: Right. Here comes chapter 4: Footsteps of Fate.

* * *

Chapter 4: Footsteps of Fate

_It wasn't just them; the other three were also very interesting people. I guess they seemed... normal. I enjoyed our talk, I suppose. I remember that a lot better than whatever it was I talked to with the other 'Angels'. It was something about a job. Either way, after that I approached the other three._

"_You don't seem like those two." The tallest of the three said. "I'm Linus, pleased to meet you."_

_I bowed to him. "I'm Will… pleasure."_

_The next one, the other guy, who had facial hair already. Then again, he must have been about 20 or so. "I'm Lloyd, nice to meet you kid." That's right, he was older._

_The other girl, Nino, was a pleasant girl. I… was about 14 at the time; she must've been… 10 or so. Four years difference. Yet she was also doing HIS work. Or, as she claimed, work for her mother. Though one of the brothers said something that made me wonder. "They're complete opposites, I swear…"_

_Of course, shortly after that was my first mission for him, and I came to hate him and most of the Fang… quickly.

* * *

_

Will sighed, closing the journal he kept on his adventures. This one was of his past work, one that he looked at to remind himself of what he had done, what needed to be… repented for.

Then he put it away, in the hidden pocket of his traveling cloak. Luckily, Lyn hadn't found it, and she hadn't washed it either, as it was the least likely to get dirty thing. He also touched the necklace and ring that were hidden inside. He sighed, withdrawing his hand, and exiting the tent.

Lyn stretched. "That was a good night, wasn't it, Will?" She said, and Will shrugged. He closes the notebook Lyn had let him 'borrow' as a new journal for their travels.

"What did you write?" Lyn asked, walking next to him. He raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?" She nodded. He opened the book again, and read the new passage.

"The Tactician Will and the Swordsman Lyn, a strange pair on an even stranger Journey. With no set destination, they leave the plains of Sacae for Bern, to purchase supplies. Unknown to either of them, Lyn will discover something that will change her life forever."

"I will?" Lyn asked, and Will laughed. "No, I made that part up. But it would be interesting, wouldn't it?" Lyn shrugged. "I dunno about that…"

* * *

Sain sighed. "Why must I wait here while Kent asks around?" He stared at another lady, that was passing, who incidentally sped up, muttering something about 'perverts these days.' He sighed. "I only like to appreciate true beauty…" He looked, and saw another beautiful girl, and a boy with her. It looked like they were travelers. The girl was most definitely a beauty.

"Will, over here!" Lyn shouted, running into the square like a little girl on a field trip. Will couldn't help but chuckle.

"Careful, Lyn! This is the biggest city in Sacae, after all. We don't want to get separated." He reached her, and she giggled. "Don't worry; I don't plan to get myself lost. Besides, you'd come look for me."

"Dunno about that." He replied, and she whacked him playfully on the arm. "Well, maybe we should split up, and meet back here. We need a lot of supplies." He said, pulling out the notebook, and checking the list he had made for them. A tent was on the very bottom… if they had the money. An extra one would be useful.

"Oh my heart, what a dazzling vision of loveliness! Wait, O beauteous one!" Both Lyn and Will turned, with eyebrows raised, at the green clad knight that approached Lyn. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Will couldn't help himself. He cleared his throat, and Sain turned to him. "Where are you from, Sir Knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn's eyes flashed, showing now she knew what the man was. She hadn't learned mush on the plains about Knights, maybe.

Sain put a hand on his chest in a dramatic way. "I thought you'd never ask! I am from Caelin, home to men of Passion and Fire!" He said, ending it with a dramatic curl on the word 'fire'. Will was just about to break out laughing now.

Lyn crossed her arms over her chest. "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" She said, and Sain, or green-clad-knight-quickly-becoming-annoying-pervert to them, acted as if an arrow had pierced his chest.

"Ouch! And yet, you're even lovely when you're cruel." Sain replied. Did this guy ever run out of pick-up-ladies lines? Will was silently breaking up now.

"Come on Will, I've no more to say." She said, and Will followed her angry form away from the knight.

"Tell me what we're supposed to get." Lyn said, looking rather scary as she said it. Will calmly repeated the list, though he felt somewhat apprehensive about her angry state. Hopefully she wouldn't blow up in a poor store owner's face…

* * *

"Sain, how many times must I tell you to hold your tongue?" The red clad knight said, appearing behind the now somewhat depressed Sain.

"Kent! Why so severe an expression?" He asked, earning a good knock on the head with the hilt of Kent's blade.

"If your manners were better, then I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" Kent then went on a rant, and Sain conveniently noticed a group of pretty women talking across the street. He'd regret that later. Maybe.

* * *

Will couldn't help but smile. Lyn's anger wasn't cooled down, but it had turned out to be more amusing the longer it lasted. She was mumbling dark things that didn't sound very pleasant to herself, and quickly whizzed them through their shopping. Now he saw that their way out was blocked not only by the green knight, but a red one as well.

Sain finally got fed up. "I know! How could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

Kent sighed, putting a hand to his head. "What do you know of courtesy?" Then looked at the two that were standing in the road.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking the road. Mind moving your horses?" Will said, and Kent noticed that their horses were indeed in the road as the young man said. "Of course, my apologies." He moved the horses, but when the girl passed…

"Pardon me… have we met… before?" He said. He had seen that face before. In Caelin, maybe? He wasn't sure, but at that moment, Sain had to say something stupid. "No fair! I saw her first!"

Lyn was at the boiling point. And just when she thought maybe one man among the knights were virtuous… "It seems there are NO decent men among Lycia's knights! Come on, Will." And with a tremendous 'humph' she left, Will trailing behind.

"W-Wait, it's not like—" Kent tried to say, but both of them were gone. "Sain you lout!" He shouted, turning at least ten other heads in the square, and whapped him on the head… again.

"But… but I thought you were…" Sain began, as though it were perfectly natural.

"I. AM. NOT. YOU." Kent said, each word ringing with anger and gallons of venom. "Now come on, I suspect she might be…" He trailed off, getting on his horse and riding off.

This took a moment to sink in. "You think she's our mission? You're joking! Wait up!" Sain said, realizing his comrade was already out of the gate, and following as fast as he was able.

* * *

Lyn stopped him, and listened. Will did the same. "Someone's coming." He said. "Could it be those knights from town?" She asked him. Will shook his head.

"These men are out for our blood." He said, recognizing the feel of the air when a battle drew close. Suddenly, some axe men appeared, and approached them. Both drew their swords.

"You're Lyndis, ain't ya?" Said the one that seemed to be the leader. "Well, ain't you the pretty one… too bad. The things I'll do for gold…"

Lyn seemed to be at a loss for words as the men retreated, and the leader called out his men. There were many of them, too many. Some already approaching. _This might be a little tough…_ Will thought, readying his sword.

"Hey, there they are!" Both turned to see the knights riding towards them, weapons drawn. "You there!" The Green clad one shouted, pointing at their enemies. "Such numbers against two? Cowards, every one of you!"

Kent looked at Will and Lyn. "Please, stand back. We will handle this." Lyn found her voice again. "NO! This is my fight, stay out of my way!" Kent considered this, looking particularly hard at Will. He had seen this man somewhere before…

Will turned to Lyn. "Hang on a moment." He turned to the knights. "How about this. Allow me to direct you. I'm a tactician by trade, and should be able to pull us all through the battle safely. Would that be alright?"

Sain and Kent looked at each other, before nodding. Kent spoke to Will. "Very well. I am Kent, knight of Lycia." This man seemed very serious. He must be a true knight. "My companion is Sain. We shall follow your orders for this battle." Will nodded.

"Will, yes? Let me impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" Sain said, Will raising an eyebrow. "Not yet. First, we take care of the first wave." He took out a piece of rope, and threw the other end to Lyn, who caught it.

"Right, let's go!" Will said, charging forward. They held it high, knocking down the first attacker, then tripped the next two. Then he tossed the rope to Kent and Sain, who wrapped three bandits to a tree, making them useless. Lyn finished off the last of the first three she and Will had tripped, and they turned to the second wave.

"Now go!" Will said, jumping onto Sain's horse as the man galloped forward. Sain was impressed by his agility, jumping off right before Sain reached his goal. His lance flashed, but the man dodged it easily.

"Damn… I missed?" He asked himself, and Will came up closer. "Sain, use a sword!" He called. "But the lance is more heroic! A knight must look heroic!" Will's sword flashed, and the bandit's axe fell, along with his hand. "Take fighting more seriously or you'll end up on the wrong end of a blade." He stated, as the man fled. Sain looked saddened.

"Truth be told… I forgot to buy one." Sain said, and Will sighed. Suddenly, Kent rode up, and passed Sain a sword, while engaging another enemy. He was impressive. "Here, take my spare, and use it to attack next time!" He said, and Sain took it without word. Will went over to Kent.

"You anticipated that, didn't you?" He said shrewdly. Kent half-smiled. "Yes, he always does that. He spends too much time dallying with women, and then complains afterwards that it was very important. He's almost more trouble than he's worth. Almost." Will also smiled. The knights seemed to be doing alright. So he went to check on Lyn. Turns out, she had been interrogating the wrapped up bandits with no success, and was only now returning to the fray.

* * *

They caught up with the knights. "There are a lot of woods around, so keep to the trees if you can." He advised, and all three looked at him in a confused manner. "The trees provide cover, making it harder to hit you. But be wary, they can use it against you as well." Sain gave a nervous chuckle. He had already had trouble with it, apparently.

"I told you not to charge in so rashly." Kent said. It was now apparent that Sain had a wound on his arm. "You worry too much." Sain replied. Kent sighed, and rode off.

"He worries too much." Sain muttered again, holding his arm. "He'll grow old before his time." Lyn went over to him. "Why have you not healed yourself?" She said.

Sain suddenly tried to recompose himself into the knight of knight's pose, and Will laughed, silently of course. "Ah… to wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry over me! I must…"

Lyn's face fell into a scowl; making Will laugh harder, still silently. "I was going to give you a vulnerary, but you seem fine, so never mind." She walked away.

Sain chased after her, spewing something like "No, Wait, I'll take it! I'll take it!" Will chose to move ahead and join Kent. Maybe he'd be of help there.

* * *

Kent had just finished off his fifth brigand. The trees did make it easier for him to avoid them, but harder to hit them as well. His training was truly coming in handy. Then, as the next brigand came, Will appeared beside him. "Time to press to their leader, eh?" He said, and Kent nodded, and watched as Will took out the brigand with a swift stroke to his axe arm, immobilizing him. The two continued across the narrow bridge.

* * *

"Thank you, my kind angel." Sain said, looking at his healed arm. Lyn just shook her head and finished off her third Brigand. Sain then rode ahead. Lyn followed. "Will went with Kent?" She asked. Sain shrugged. "I suppose they must be having the leader begging for mercy by now."

* * *

Not true. Will was finding it extremely difficult to fight the man. Kent had been held up by a brigand, and he figured he would go on ahead and have him follow, but this man wasn't like Batta. He was faster and stronger. He just wasn't good enough.

"Accursed Knights, always tampering in others affairs." The man said, and Will scrambled away as both Kent and Sain came at him with Swords. The battle that ensued, only the trained eyes of a tactician could recount.

Kent attacked, but the man dodged, creating a gash on Kent's horse. The exact same thing happened to Sain. Both landed on the ground, and turned to the man, swords drawn. He was leering at them, and would've charged, if not for the Lorca battle cry of Lyn, who came charging in with her sword.

It went even faster after that, Lyn disappeared for an instant, and appeared in the same spot a moment later, sheathing her sword. Like hell she needed training.

The leader fell to the ground, his head severed from his body, and the remainder, fled, shouting something about "There were only supposed to be two of them…!"

Will smiled. "That's the last of them. Good work, everyone." He then turned to the knights after giving Lyn a small pat on the shoulder.

Lyn also turned to them, focusing her mind after hearing his whisper "We'll need to talk. Later, of course."

"Now or these knights of Lycia…" She said. "You were going to share your story with us?"

Kent nodded; his formality went everywhere, apparently. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia. We come in search of someone." He looked more at Lyn than Will though.

Lyn didn't know much about this Caelin, but apparently Will did, as he said "Ah yes… the country beyond the mountains to the southwest?" Kent nodded again.

"We are messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped 19 years ago with a nomad."

This time, it was flipped. Will hadn't a clue, but Lyn's voice grew quieter, and sadder. "M…Madelyn?"

Kent nodded a third time. "The lord Marquess's only daughter. Of course, at first when she left he was heartbroken, and declared that he had no daughter."

Sain now interjected. "Then the castle received a letter from her. She, her husband, and their daughter were all living happily on the Sacae plains. The Marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a daughter of 15 years, soon to be 16." He smiled reminiscently. "I remember the joy on his face, and in his voice, when he announced he'd suddenly become a grandfather. Her name… was Lyndis. It also pulled at his heart, for it was the name of his wife that passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Will said, looking at Lyn. She had definitely seemed different than the plains folk he had met before, but he would've never guessed this. Lyn was looking happy, and sad at the same time.

"Now all he wishes is to meet his family at least once. We didn't know she had died until we got to Bulgar a short while ago. Apparently, it was only a few days after she sent the letter." Sain's face turned from one of joy, to sadness as he looked at Lyn.

Kent continued. "We also learned that her daughter survived, and that she was living alone, on the plains. When I met you, I knew… that you are Lyndis." Will looked up. "How?" He asked. "You look so much like your departed mother." Kent said, and now Lyn looked at him.

"You… knew her?" She asked, but he shook his head. "Not directly. I saw her portraits in the castle, though."

Lyn looked out over the plains, towards the place where the sun set. "In my tribe, I was always Lyn. But… when I was with my parents… alone… then I was Lyndis." Will walked over, putting his hand on her shoulder again. She grabbed it, and sobbed into his hand. She couldn't help it. She was alone… and now, suddenly, she had a grandfather. Although, he had to admit it was weird having his hand sobbed into. Shoulder and chest were all fine and good, but hand?

"But the bandit!" Will said suddenly, and Lyn and the knights looked at him. "He called you Lyndis too."

Lyn also recognized this, and looked at the knights. "How would he have…?" She started, but Sain cut her off. "I bet he was a henchman of Lord Lundgren." He elaborated once they gave him confused looks. Will and Lyn, that is.

"The Marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed that the Lady Madelyn was gone, and this made Lundgren heir to the throne." Kent sighed. "Your existence is a threat to your granduncle's ambitions." He said.

Lyn let go of Will's hand, and he messaged it lightly. She had a firm grip. "But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" She said.

Will sighed. "He won't believe that. Humans are jealous and power hungry creatures. He believes you'll come to take the throne from him. These attempts on your life will continue."

Lyn looked at him desperately. "But then… what should I do?" Will looked away. Kent thought he knew why. Because of what He, Kent, had to say next.

"Accompany us to Caelin. It is the safest path for you." He said, and Sain nodded. Lyn looked at Will again, but responded. "I see… little choice. I… will accompany you." And both knights nodded.

* * *

Later, Will sat in the dark, humming a tune a friend had taught him. Lyn sat next to him, and listened for a while. It was a nice tune. Eventually though, he stopped, and continued to look at the moon. Lyn decided to break the silence.

"Will… I'm sorry." He looked over, and shook his head. "I know it's not my fault entirely, but still… this changes everything."

Will looked at the moon again. "Well, some things have to change. Fate never moves forward that way." She sighed. "I suppose, but… what will you do?"

Will stayed silent for a while. "You tell me, Lyn." He said, and she looked at him. He was still looking at the moon, but his eyes were narrowed.

Lyn thought for a while. "Well, your companionship would be greatly appreciated. It would ease my journey to have a friend along."

Will laughed. "So, we're friends now?" Lyn stuck her tongue out. "Got a problem with that?" He laughed again. She liked his laugh. It made him seem much more carefree. "Fine by me." He replied.

It was silent for a while. Lyn finally spoke again. "It's just that… it'll be dangerous."

Will looked at her. "And you never needed my strength. As little as it is." She looked at the ground.

"I was… tired of staying on the plains. Tired of being alone. I wanted to see other places. I wanted to go on a journey, make friends…" She said, looking at the moon herself now.

"Well, now you have it." He said, quietly. Once again, silence fell. Finally, Will stood up. "Well, you'd better get some sleep, Lady Lyndis. We've a far way to go."

Lyn looked at him. "You'll come? Truly?" He nodded. "Oh thank you!" She said, jumping to her feet and hugging him, and letting go shortly afterwards, blushing. "Umm… sorry, it's just…" She breathed, and turned to him. "Let me ask you once again, for your friendship and your guidance."

"You don't ever need to ask that, Lady--"

"Please don't call me that."

He stuck out his tongue, and went back to humming. She chased him, and listened again while they entered their camp, now with an additional tent for Kent and Sain. Unfortunately, they hadn't the spare tent he needed either. But neither had said anything when Lyn had said they were sharing a tent.

"I'm keeping watch for the first shift, you go get some rest." He said, and Lyn nodded.

Before she entered her tent, she turned. "Who taught you that song?" She asked, and Will laughed.

"An old friend. Maybe you'll meet her someday." He said, and Lyn shrugged, and entered her tent.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Kent exited his tent. The Lady Lyndis was asleep, so now was the time to act. He was about to get some answers…

* * *

Tatsu: Whew, that was a long one!

Kent: Yes, but why leave it on a cliffhanger?

Tatsu: Because the next chapter will pick up where I left off.

Kent: And?

Tatsu: I wanted to. So sue me.

Kent: Very well. Now tell them Hector's pairings.

Tatsu: Right. I have five Ideas for Hector's pairings too! Aren't I an idea maker?

Kent: No.

Tatsu: Fine. Anyways, here they are! 1) Nervous rider, Florina. 2) Sacaen beauty, Lyn. 3) Hired hand, Farina. 4) Horrid vassal, Serra. 5) Raven's sister, Priscilla

Kent: hah, so you played off Raven's hate of Ostia and Hector?

Tatsu: Yup. Now, please vote, and review!

Kent: Next Time, he'll be helping you. Good luck with that.

Tatsu: I'll manage. Now… RRR everybody!


	6. Questions and Answers

Tatsu: Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Let's see… actually, it's really hard to make it seem like I'm not bashing Sain. I like Sain, I really do! He's just… a hard character to write about without him being an idiot. Oh, and I'll do my best not to make him perfect, though it already seems like he's pretty flawed to me… and he doesn't like to fight. At all. He only does it when needed. And he isn't really all that great at it, I think… Anyways, thanks again all, and I'll start the update!

* * *

Tatsu: Alrighty, this week I have Sain to help me out.

Sain: I will do all in my power to assist you, honorable writer!

Tatsu: Yeah… anyways, this week's pairings are going to be for…

Sain: My boon companion Kent! For… he is another quite main character early on, and easy to put since he's already in the story!

Tatsu: Exactly, but those come after the story.

Sain: And Lord Hector's love partner?

Tatsu: Well we got some for Lyn/Hector, some for Serra/Hector, and some for Farina/Hector.

Sain: So those will also go in the hat?

Tatsu: Yes, I think it'll be interesting.

Sain: Yes, shall I present the title now?

Tatsu: Yes, please do.

Sain: Here it comes! Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

"_I'll teach you the song, if you want. It's really simple. Lloyd and Linus taught it to me, actually."_

_A room. Yes, that was where they were. In the Black Fang's headquarters. He didn't like his team very much. Mark was too mysterious, disappearing and reappearing whenever the mood hit him, and Jaffar said nothing at all, carrying out his missions ruthlessly. He had begun to talk more to Lloyd and Linus, and Nino was quickly becoming his best friend in that place. She had the upbeat attitude he needed to see to keep himself going._

"_Alright, fine. But it'll have to wait until later. We both have things to do."_

"_You do maybe, but I don't. I wish mother trusted me more."_

"_Mother?"_

"_You know her! Sonia is my mother, of course!" She said cheerily, and Will almost fell off the chair he was sitting on._

"_She's your mother…?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Wow… the Reed brother's are right. Complete opposites…"_

"_Hmm? What's that Will?"_

"_Oh it's nothing. See you later, Nino."

* * *

_

Will sighed, and poked he fire, making sure it was still going strong. It had only been a couple of minutes, but already the memories came flooding back. He shook his head, and pulled out his notebook.

"Let's see… Man, I don't even know how to chronicle our adventure this time…" He thought about it, before putting his pen to the page.

**Lyn did find out something that changed her life forever. She's a princess. Great… just what I needed. Of course, as long as these knights don't recognize me, I'll be fine. But I sidetrack. We fought off some bandits that attacked us, with the knight's, named Kent and Sain, help. Of course, now we know that Lord Lundgren is out to kill her. So we're setting out to Caelin. Yes, I'm going too. It may be dangerous, but I feel like it's something I must do. First, we must pass through the Taliver Mountains… Where I bet we'll run into trouble.

* * *

**

He closed the notebook, and jumped. Kent was sitting across from him. "So, you hope that we don't recognize you, Will of the 3 AD's?" He said, and Will's expression darkened. Then he laughed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I hoped." Kent continued to be serious. "Why? Do you plan to lead us to our deaths?" Kent said angrily.

Will shook his head. "I just don't want to be arrested and put to death, is all."

Kent retorted in an instant. "And why shouldn't we arrest you?"

Will sighed. "I guess… I just…"

Kent pressed the advantage he knew he had. "Why, Angel of Despair, did you help the Lady Lyndis? Why did you plan to let her travel with you? And where were you headed?"

Will looked at Kent. Interrogations were never fun, especially when being called a name like that. "Don't call me that." He said, simply.

"Call you what?" Kent said, taken aback.

"I am no longer of that team. Or of that lifestyle. My name is Will." He said simply, and Kent looked slightly curious. "What do you mean, 'no longer of them'?" He asked.

Will looked at him again, and sadness shone in his eyes. "How could I stay? The Black Fang isn't what it used to be. It never was the one known as heroic to those of Bern. At least, I never saw that side of them while I was there."

Kent stayed silent. Will was off in memories, and was talking without thinking. "That evil man took over. He's been taking lives senselessly. I didn't like it, but I saw no other way, and for two years I was a loyal slave. Then, I finally realized what I had to do. Leave." He looked at Kent.

"You know what that means, right? I'm now a wanted man by Lycia, Etruria, Bern, Ilia, and the Black Fang themselves." He sighed. "Sacae was left. I hoped maybe they wouldn't care. I thought I might be able to live there, secretly."

* * *

"Why couldn't you?" Sain asked, and both Will and Kent jumped. Neither had noticed Sain join their little circle. Will looked saddened. "So you both knew?

"I suspected." Sain said. "Kent was acting strangely earlier, and I figured it was to do with you." Will laughed.

"Why not Lyndis?" Sain laughed. "Because the day Kent finds love is the day Lundgren gives up without a fight." Both laughed, and Kent ended up shouting something at them both about being 'gits'. Apparently, that was a word.

When things finally calmed down, Will continued. "Well, the reason I couldn't was The Fang. They tracked me there. There was a battle… and I was wounded by one of my former teammates." Both looked horror-struck. They never expected that the fang would kill their own, let alone have former comrades do it.

"Wait, I heard there were only three Angels of the D squad." Kent said, recalling what he had been told before they left.

"That's right. Jaffar isn't a talker, and he was the one who struck me. But he didn't kill me. The Angel of Death failed." Once again, Kent and Sain looked astonished.

"Am I… going to be arrested? Or did you want me to leave?" Will said, and Sain looked at Kent. Kent looked at Sain. They nodded. "We think you have another reason for coming with the Lady Lyndis to Caelin." They said in unison.

"She's the one that saved me from death. Make no mistake; I would be dead if I hadn't been found. But I was." He said.

"Then I have no wish to send you away." Sain said, and Will looked at him. "You are repaying your debt to the Lady, as is the courteous thing to do."

Kent smiled. "His morals may be different than mine, but I agree. I will not send you away. But we will keep a close eye on you."

Will nodded. He didn't expect anything less from knights. "There is… one other thing. One you both should know."

They looked at him again. "First, you have to promise not to tell Ly—I mean, the Lady Lyndis."

Both nodded to him, and he continued. "How do you think Lundgren found out about the still living granddaughter?"

Kent shrugged. "I thought he got the information when we were sent away."

Will shook his head. "No. He'd already attacked the Lorca by then."

Both looked at him. "Why do you think the Taliver bandits attacked her tribe?" He explained.

Sain looked horror struck again. "You can't mean…"

He nodded. "Lundgren paid them a large sum of money, is my guess." Kent now looked towards Caelin in a dark manner. He must've been sending a thousand curses upon Lord Lundgren. So was he. And Sain too, he'd bet.

"But then how would he know Lady Lyndis survived?" Sain asked him.

Will looked into the fire, throwing another piece of wood onto it before continuing. "Mark." He said, and both Kent and Sain snapped back to attention.

"You can't mean, the Angel of Deceit?" Kent said.

Will smiled ruefully. "We're famous, huh? Guess that happens when you have that much blood on your hands. My guess is that he's got Lundgren's ear. He might have even… silenced the Marquess. And his loyal subjects."

Kent and Sain again looked saddened. "So… you plan to stop him." Kent said, in slow revelation.

"My only option that is left is to hound The Fang's movement at every turn. I'll put an end to it myself, if I must." He said, clenching his fist around his sword. His mind seemed made up.

"Then we will trust you." Sain said, and Kent nodded. Will looked at them both. "Kent, Sain… you're both idiots." He laughed, and they joined in. "But I thank you." He said, after they had finished. Both nodded. Kent decided to get some sleep, but Sain stayed up with Will.

* * *

"You know, it might be best if you stay with the Lady Lyndis. For as long as you are able." He said, and Will looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. Sain smiled. "She asked you to stay, didn't she? I'll leave it at that."

Will stared into the fire. "You are a confusing person, Sain." He said, and Sain laughed. "That I am. But I like it that way. It makes me… unique."

"I suppose." Will said, stretching, and falling back into the grass of the field, which was their campsite. Sain looked at the sword that hung by his side. "You know… I think I've seen that sword somewhere before." He said, and Will quickly covered it up with his cloak again.

"Y…Yeah? Well, they make a lot like them. It was a gift from my dad." Sain looked at him curiously. "No, my Dad's dead. So is my Mom." He said, answering the unasked question.

"Yes… I figured as much. You would be with them if you had them. Do you have any relatives?" He asked, and Will smiled ruefully.

"Well… I do have a grandfather…" He said, and Sain jumped on it.

"Why not ask him for aid? Surely you must get tired of running all the time. You are still young, after all."

"What, me? You and Kent are both like, 20!" Will said, and Sain laughed.

"And yet that makes us men! You and the Lady are 16, making you still children." He said, and Will muttered 'stuff it' before they fell silent.

"My grandfather… disowned my father. A long time ago. Before I was born." He said. "I doubt he even knows I exist."

Sain smiled. "Ah, and there is your other reason for helping the Lady Lyndis. You are gald that her grandfather acknowledges her life."

Will smiled. "Yes… I suppose so. Sain, how old are you and Kent, anyway?"

Sain smiled. He could handle this. "Me? I am 20, as you guessed. My birth month is of light, January the 13. Kent is 21; his birthday is of Stone, February the 9. We know of Lady Lyndis's birth date as well. It was included in the letter we received. She is of the Moon, the 21 of March. She is currently 16, no?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, same age as me, though I'm older. I'm from the month of Anima, October the 17." He said, smiling.

"Ah, no wonder you seem like such a complex character. Anima's tends to be." Sain said shrewdly, and Will laughed. "You know that's all a joke, right? No one really fits in their month symbols…" Sain looked at him. "Well, I suppose I am not the devout follower of St. Elimine I should be…"

They both laughed again, and continued to share some stories that now seemed funny to them, as they passed their watch for the night.

* * *

At castle Caelin, Lundgren was pissed off. No real way of putting it all noble and stuff, he was just flat out pissed. He stormed into the dining room, where his consulter was. "Well? You told me they could handle them! But the Pegasus knight just returned bringing word that they failed, and now Kent and Sain have joined her! Not to mention a little bastard of a tactician…"

The other man's eyes flashed. "This tactician… does he have a name?" He asked. Lundgren continued to spew out his anger. If it was food, the table would be covered in it.

"Yes, and I heard it was one of your men! Name's Will, or something like that. And now they're headed this way!"

The other man smiled. "Don't worry. If they make it pass the Taliver mountains, not to mention the Ganelon Bandits, we'll deal with them then. Your chief concern is that brother of yours." The man seemed to glide over to Lundgren, smiling in a sweet, yet really creepy way.

"Yes… of course. The poison… he is continuing to drink it, and to my knowledge he has no knowledge of it." Lundgren said. The young man smiled. "Good. Now, go sit on your throne and let your loyal man Mark take care of things for you."

"Yes… my throne… ha…" Lundgren said, and walked away. Mark stood in the now empty room, his smile becoming one of pure evil. "Well Will, seems my tactics will be tested against yours. I challenge you… to the death." He laughed, and a couple of maids that heard it, were heard to have had a nervous breakdown a couple of hours later, and were all fired.

* * *

"I said don't worry, I promise I'll be back. And I'll have the money." A man said, as he pulled his pack over his back. "We need the money for your operation.

The younger woman grabbed at him. "Please, you don't need to go! I need you here with me!" She sobbed, but the man looked away.

"I'm sorry Natalie… but this must be done." He said, lifting her up.

"At least… at least… come back safe." She said, kissing him. He smiled as he opened the door. "I promise." He said, and then he was gone.

* * *

The young man woke up, and saw many people over him. "ugh… huh? I'm not dead? What happened…?" He sat up. "You were mugged by those thieves, the Ganelon bandits. They left you for dead." The man looked around, and noticed only his bow. So they took it all… damn.

"My name is Wil… thank you for helping me." He said. The three in the room smiled. "The innkeeper is giving you free room until you're fully recovered, so rest now, before you leave."

"Thank you again…" He said, before falling back in the bed, and into sleep once again. "He's soooooo cute!" The girls squealed, and ran out of the room.

* * *

The girl continued to fly, but she was getting very tired. "She wasn't in the city Huey… that means she might be gone… gone forever…" She said, and Huey, her Pegasus, snorted. "I know, they told me they saw her leave with some strangers, but…"

The Pegasus gave a worried snort this time. "Yes, I'm worried too." She said, gripping her lance tightly. "By my name, Florina, and as a Pegasus Knight of Ilia, I won't rest until I know she's safe!" She said, thrusting it in the air. Then she almost lost her balance, and clutched tightly onto Huey. "First though… let's get some sleep…" She said, and Huey gave a tired nod of her head in agreement.

* * *

Tatsu: And that's that!

Sain: Wow that actually became quite long!

Tatsu: Yes, you and Will talked through the night. You'll be tired come morning.

Sain: Ah, but I am a fearless knight of Caelin! I do not fall!

Tatsu: You will too.

Sain: Ahem, Kent's pairings now?

Tatsu: I win. Anyways, I have some pairings for Kent here, and they are for… 1) Liege Lord, Lyndis. 2) Dutiful friend, Fiora. 3) Fledgling knight, Florina. And 4) Money lover, Farina.

Sain: All three sisters?

Tatsu: I have ideas to make all three work.

Sain: And of course, he loves the lady. Who doesn't?

Tatsu: I dunno… whoever doesn't love her?

Sain: How dare you make such accusations!

Tatsu: What accusations?

Sain: That someone would not love Lady Lyndis!

Tatsu: Just do the preview already…

Sain: Very well. Stayed tuned for me in all my brilliance in the next chapter!

Tatsu: The blasted title! Not you!

Sain: You've been around lord Hector too much. Next time, Chapter 6: Sword of Spirits!

Tatsu: RRR everybody!


	7. Sword of Spirits

Tatsu: Thanks for your great reviews! Yeah… I know it went a bit off track there, and my jokes are pretty lame… Sorry. And I know the birthdays really have little importance all in all, but to me they just irk me. I want all the details in there. And… I needed to make the chapter longer somehow. I apologize for the horrificness of it all! Please have mercy! I am but a writer! I'll get started on the chapter now! Oh, and this is going o be a long haul. I'm doing Lyn's chapters with extras, then what happened in the year for them all, then Eliwood and Hector's chapters. So if you aren't ready to be reading my writing for a while… I guess you should stop? Although, I really don't want you to. Please keep reading and reviewing! It motivates me to keep writing!

* * *

Tatsu: But first, we have our results, and our new person! This time it's… that guy… the evil dude… argh…

Mark: I am not evil. I merely like to torture people and small creatures.

Tatsu: Err… right. Anyways…

Mark: Tell them the results so I can slit your throat.

Tatsu: You're not being very deceitful…

Mark: I'm having an OC moment.

Tatsu: sure… well, for Kent we got… Fiora, Farina, and Nobody?!?!

Mark: So those go into consideration.

Tatsu: Yes, because They have come up before and will most likely come up again.

Mark: Who is it this time? The buffoon?

Tatsu: No, it's Sain.

Mark: That's who I meant.

Tatsu: Well, you should have said that in the first place.

Mark: I did.

Tatsu: No, you didn't. Now admit defeat and start the chapter.

Mark: I never admit defeat. Let's bring this outside…

Tatsu: Fine!

Mark: I'll pummel him and be back to give you the buffoon's pairings after Chapter 6: Sword of Spirits!

* * *

Chapter 6: Sword of Spirits

"_So, you, Lloyd, and Linus all get together on the days off to sing and dance?"_

"_Yeah, and we have a bunch of other people too! Dad comes sometimes, though he's always grumpy. And Uncle Jan comes, and Uncle Legault…"_

"_Really? Could… I come?"_

"_Sure! You sing really well! They'd all like you!_

"_What about Jaffar? And… Mark?"_

_He asked this question with some trepidation. Jaffar didn't talk, so he wasn't so bad. Except when he was in kill mode. Then Will liked to stay away. Mark was just… creepy. There was really no other word for it._

"_Oh, Mark's boring. He never bothers to come." Nino said, and Will smiled slightly. What was creepy to him was boring to her. "Besides, he always disappears and stuff."_

"_I see… so I'm not the only one that noticed that."_

_It had only been a few months now since he joined the fang. No, scratch that. He liked to think that. Truthfully, it had already been half a year. Nino was, in truth, what kept him sane._

"_Yeah, he's weird. Jaffar's nice though! He always comes and listens to me sing! Of course, he stays after too, but he doesn't say much."_

_**So Jaffar goes to them… that's not so bad, I suppose.**__ Will thought, looking out the window._

"_You'll come and hear me sing too, right?"_

"_Sure, I'd be delighted!"_

"_Yay! I'll make sure to sing an extra good one!"

* * *

_

Will sighed, putting his hand to his head. Another useless memory. One that had no real meaning to it. Then why did he remember it?

"Will, are you sure we should allow this?" Kent asked, as Will rode behind him. "This shrine seems quite far out of the way of our current route."

Will shrugged. "She said it was a Sacaen tradition to pray at the altar of the Mani Katti for a safe journey. How could I tell her 'no' then? It would be saying she should stop being Lyn…dis." He added. It was strange to have to rework the way you said a name in such a short time.

Sain rode next to them, while Lyn was far ahead. Lyndis, that is. Will opened his journal, and wrote a few notes in it.

"What did you write, fair tactician?" Sain asked politely, and Will obliged him. It would be good for a laugh later.

"**A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to those of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of the spirits. Before starting their journey, many people come here to pray for safety during long journeys. At this place, Lyn's hand will be directed to a grand inheritance."**

"That's a tall lie." Kent said, and Will laughed. "You shouldn't write such things in a record book."

"I can write them if I want." Will said. "Besides, not like I'm going to publish them in a book or anything."

Sain laughed along with Will, though Kent still looked sour. "No need to worry, dear friend." He said, as Will had gotten off, and went to catch up with Lyn. "He is still young, after all."

Kent sighed. "A young man with our lives in his hands, and the possibility of the Black Fang at his back."

Sain sighed as well. "You still do not trust him?"

Kent looked at him. "Did you expect me to? I do not think he intends to harm us; I don't want to think it. And yet… I still have doubts."

Sain shrugged. "You'll learn to like him, I'm sure. He's quite a good storyteller, though."

Kent looked as his companion rode ahead to catch up to the other two. "Am I the only one with any sense?" He muttered, before hurrying to catch up as well.

* * *

"So… this is where the Mani Katti is enshrined?" Kent asked, and Lyn nodded.

"How quaint!" Sain cried, and the other three smiled. They actually agreed with that assessment, truth be told.

"It's nice to see some customs are still observed." Kent said, and Will smiled to himself. Kent was only saying that. Of course he was, just a minute ago he had said it was unwise to come here.

* * *

Inside the altar, things were not going well. A man and his thugs were taking over the shrine. "Stay quiet, old man, unless you wish to die." Said the leader, holding his sword in front of the poor man.

"I will not give you the Mani Katti! It is a sacred blade under divine protection! It cannot be removed from its place of rest!" The old man said, obviously braver than this bandit thought.

"You fool!" He said, not giving an inch. "What good's a sword if you don't you it?"

"Use it, in Battle? Sacrilege!"

"Shut it! I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is legendary! And if I want this sword, then the sword I shall have! Now, move!"

With a rough shove, the old man was pushed into the wall, while glass attempted to pull the sword out. But it wouldn't budge. He kept trying, but failed every time. It merely fed his anger.

"The spirits have judged you." The old man smiled in triumph. The sword would never allow such a man to wield it. "They have found you wanting, and have rejected you."

Glass snapped. "Listen, you senile old fool! If you value your life, you'll get out of my sight!" He then locked the old man away in the inner chamber. He turned to his men. "Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone if I have to!"

* * *

"Excuse me…" A young woman asked, and all four looked at her. "Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Why, yes we are." Will said, and she stepped forward.

"Then you must help the priest! A band of Ruffians headed there not too long ago! They plan to steal the holy blade!"

Lyn seemed to have already started walking towards the shrine, and indeed she was. "I won't allow it!" She said, and Kent and Sain began to follow.

"Hold on a second." They both turned to Will. "There are some houses south of here. I'm going to go gather some information. Send Lyn over the mountains if you get there before I return." Then he was off.

"He's a tactician, not a fighter." Kent reminded Sain, who looked like he was angry that Will wasn't going to fight.

"He could have still sent one of us." Sain said indignantly.

"Lyn needs us more." And with that, Sain shut up. It was true, and he didn't need to get into a lost battle of words. So they rode to Lyn and the battle Sain knew he could win. One with his weapons, of course.

* * *

"Whew, thank god I'm in shape." Will said, as he began he route back. The others were waiting, using a good fortress to attack the bandits. Lyn struck down one from behind the trees. "Will! What did you find?" She asked.

Apparently, Kent and Sain had filled her in. No need to explain that part, then. "Kent, Sain, there's a crack in the altar wall. If you bring it down, you can get to the leader. Lyn and I will have to go across the mountains there, and come from the other side." They all nodded. "Then let's get to work!"

* * *

"There's the entrance." Will pointed out, and Lyn nodded. She looked at him, but he shook his head. "All that running made my injury start hurting again. Bad leg, you know?" He said, and Lyn nodded, rushing ahead. Will sighed, and plodded behind.

* * *

Sain found the crack. "Over here! He called, and Kent came, looking closely at the hole. "Let me handle this." He said, and took very careful aim with his sword. The wall took the hit, and crumbled easily. Sain then jumped forward without a chance to say thanks, as a bandit had been lying in wait. The cling of metal was heard.

* * *

"Lyn, dodge left, no right!" Will called, and Lyn ended up back flipping to avoid two bandits that both swung at her. She gave him a half glare, and he shrugged innocently. She shook her head, and with a swift roundhouse kick, knocked both bandits to the ground.

* * *

Sain gave a soft sigh. He owed Kent again. He had been knocked from his horse when he was focused on the one bandit by another one, and Kent had come in on foot and slashed them both up easily. It cost him a hit though.

"You go take down the leader, Sain." Kent grimaced, and Sain looked saddened. "I'm not sure I'd be able to do it." He admitted. Kent shook his head. "We are the knights of Lycia, correct?"

Just that one sentence was enough to send him on his way. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you have a chance of opposing me?" Glass yelled, tossing aside the Mani Katti, and pulling out his reliable Steel sword, placing it on his shoulder. Sain readied his lance.

* * *

Lyn and Will had just finished the two bandits. It was simple when Lyn had knocked them to the ground. "Kent and Sain should already be inside." Will said, and Lyn wondered why he thought that.

"The wall didn't look to sturdy to begin with. Any part could have been brought down." He elaborated, and she closed her mouth, now unable to ask her question.

* * *

Sain dodged the third strike. This man was fast. But he was open after his strikes. That was where he'd finish this. Glass's sword flew up in the air as the man tackled Sain instead. Well, there went that plan. He was trying to wrestle Sain's Lance from his hands, but Sain had a very form grip on it.

He kicked the man off him, and turned. He twirled his lance, and the man couldn't help but watch it spin… before it struck him down.

Lyn, Will, and Kent arrived on the scene, Kent with a freshly healed wound. "You did it Sain!" Will shouted, giving a little jump. Kent gave a nod of approval, and Even Lyn gave him a small smile.

"But of course! Did you expect any less of me?" He asked, smiling broadly.

"Of course not." Will said, chuckling. "Kent, Sain, come with me. We'll need to repair the damage we did to that wall." He said, and they both nodded.

_Why did he knock it down in the first place then?_ Lyn couldn't help but wonder, before picking up a key that had been on the dead man. She unlocked the inner chamber, and out stepped the priest, who ran strait to the Mani Katti, and picked it up gingerly.

* * *

Will turned to Kent and Sain, who didn't looked surprised at all. "So… what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kent asked.

Will sighed. "I've got a good route for us, which will get us to Caelin sooner, I believe." He said, and Sain looked happier.

"Why would that be bad? It's great news!"

Will shook his head. "It's not… because… to get there as soon as we can… we have to… go through…" His voice trailed off.

Sain looked at the mountains. He couldn't mean… but of course he did. "We have to pass through Taliver Mountains?" Will nodded silently.

Kent looked back into the shrine. Lyn was now talking to the priest. "You are the tactician, so make your decision. We'll need to have a group meeting tonight. The Lady Lyndis will want to know."

Will nodded, and sat down. "I'll… wait here. Why don't you two go keep Lyndis company?" He said, and looked at the sky. Both Kent and Sain paused for a moment, before obeying his wish, and heading back inside.

* * *

"I'm Lyn, of the Lorca." She said, smiling at the priest. "You're safe now. Are you hurt at all?" She asked.

"No, thanks to you… I am unscathed." The old man said, smiling pleasantly. He patted the Mani Katti. "It is still safe as well… I thank you for stopping those thugs."

"Oh no, I didn't do it alone. And please, anyone would do the same." She said.

"If you say so. Nevertheless, as my thanks, lay your hands upon the Mani Katti, and pray for a safe journey.

"Thank you…" Lyn said, and placed her hands upon it as Kent and Sain rejoined her. Before she had time to wonder about Will, the sword flashed.

* * *

Will smiled as he saw the flash from outside. "So… the sword finally chooses its master." He muttered under his breath, and stretched. He knew now what they must do, for better or worse.

* * *

"The sword… it's… glowing?" Lyn said, thoroughly bewildered at this.

"The spirits call to you! You are the rightful wielder of the Mani Katti! You are meant to wield it!"

Lyn's hand lowered off it, and she stepped back, shaking her head. "No… I couldn't…"

Suddenly, Will's voice came from a nearby pillar. Apparently, he had just come in. "It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath." She looked at him, and then at the priest. Both of them nodded.

**Lyn placed her hand on the sword, and drew the Mani Katti without effort. She even dared to take a practice swing with it, before replacing it in its sheath once more. It was her sword now.**

"I never dreamed to meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my lifetime. I am fortunate indeed to see your sword reach your hands." The old priest said, with a bow, and presenting the sword to Lyndis.

Lyn took it without a word, and replaced her current sword, which she handed to Will, and put the Mani Katti in its place.

"Now go, and face the trails ahead of you." The priest said, and all four of them nodded, and left the shrine, through the hole they had made.

"Oh dear… how will I get the villagers to help me fix the wall, now that I can't show off the Mani Katti?" He wondered, and sat down to think.

* * *

"So… this is the Mani Katti, the blade with no equal?" Sain asked, and Lyn shook her head.

"There are plenty of equals… but Sacae's sword… in my hands… it seems so unbelievable." She said.

"Not quite, my lady. There are many legends that tell of weapons that lie in wait, calling out to their true masters to come and find them. I can't explain it, but when I saw you draw that Sword, Lyndis… I felt like the sword was waiting for you." Kent said, and Lyn blushed.

"St-stop it! I'm nothing special!" She said, and turned to Will as though expecting him to say something.

Having both eyes closed, he had heard most of the conversation, and could tell Lyn had rounded on him. Oh well, might as well give her his thoughts then. "Look at it this way." He said, opening one eye. "Some weapons feel good in people's hands, while others don't. My tiger blade feels very right in my hands, and it feels best with me. You and the Mani Katti fit best together. Does that make it easier? I mean, doubt any of us just switch weapons at random with each other."

Lyn thought about this for a minute. "Yes… it does feel right… a sword only I can wield… I can handle it." She took it out, and held it up. Will, Kent, and Sain placed a hand upon it.

"Shall we continue?" Will said, and with a small cheer, the group set out for the mountains. Will fell behind… tonight wasn't going to be easy. Lyn might not have realized it yet… but the trails ahead might test them like never before.

* * *

Tatsu: Whew… that's it.

Mark: So, going to have another filling chapter?

Tatsu: Of course! It might not be as long as I want it to be, but I would like to drag this out as long as I can.

Mark: So, you going to give them Sain's pairings or what?

Tatsu: Yeah yeah. Alright, here they come! 1) Villager girl, Rebecca. 2) Budding knight, Florina. 3) Serious knight, Fiora. 4) Money lover, Farina. 5) Liege Lord, Lyndis. 6) Heartbroken Knight, Isadora. 7) Princess Priscilla. And 8) Devil Cleric, Serra.

Mark: That's a lot.

Tatsu: Well, Sain flirts, and his supports are with a lot of the girls… so I had a lot of ideas for him.

Mark: Fine, next time will be my brainwashed servant.

Tatsu: Yeah… well, stay tuned, okay?

Mark: Next time, Chapter 7: Path Decisions!

Tatsu: RRR everybody! (Read, relax, and review) And vote too!


	8. Path Decisions

Tatsu: Yay! Reviews! I love reviews! Umm… coughs Anyways… Thanks for reading my story! It's really nice of you! And your reviews are nice too. I'm sounding really weird… aren't I? Okay okay, to business. I have one more month till summer, but it's going to be a long one. Dunno when and how I'll update. I'll be doing all I can of course, so please keep it on your story alert or something, okays? Thanks to all! Again!

* * *

Tatsu: Alright, now for chapter seven…

Lord Lundgren: My throne! (Jumps on it and promptly starts stroking it lovingly)

Tatsu: Err… right. Now for the votes on Sain's thing… We got… Priscilla, Serra, Fiora, and Isadora. I put in Isadora for selfish reasons, okay?

Lord Lundgren: Mine… it's mine…

Tatsu: So those go into consideration. Oh, and soon I should have the final decision for Will's pairing. Hey, I need something else to think on during school, right?

Lundgren: (Stroking throne still) my precious…

Tatsu: Enough with the Gollum imitation! This week is Wil's pairings! The reason is because he's the next one to appear! And his name is really close to Will's!

Lundgren: After chapter… yes… my own…

Tatsu: I'm feeling really bad for the throne right now… Well, let's start the chapter!

Lundgren: My precious…

Tatsu: Scratch that. I'll start the chapter. Here comes Chapter 7: Path Decisions!

* * *

Chapter 7: Path Decisions

"_You're right… Jaffar isn't as mean as you'd think he is. He can actually smile!"_

"_Yeah, he's funny. Whenever I run errands, He's always around. I think mom told hi to protect me."_

_**Fat chance. He's probably doing it for someone else…**__ Will still smiled, and nodded. "You know, I have that meeting today…"_

"_Oh, yeah… that means we won't get to hang out… well, I'll still see you tomorrow, right?" She smiled._

"_Of course Nino, I'll see you again soon."_

_One year it had been. And now, apparently, that bastard… or 'My Lord Nergal', as Will was forced to call him, had decided to up the Angel Squad's status. Not that it was needed, what with Jaffar recently becoming a Four Fang and all. Lloyd and Linus both said they had mixed feelings about it._

"_As long as he isn't out to kill us, that's fine. But he seems so… different." Lloyd had said, while Linus nodded. "He's dangerous in some ways, and in other he can be gentle. It's too bad we see more danger than gentle in him."_

_Will had only nodded. He couldn't remember everything he did in that year, but it had been a long one. He made it through with the help of those three, and partly Jaffar. The Angel of Death just wasn't quite as deadly as people thought, was all. He knew that.

* * *

_

Will sat at the campfire, rubbing his temple with a sigh. _That's right… shortly after that everything went wrong. I can remember the missions…_ He shook his head, sighing aloud.

"Bad memories?" Kent asked, poking the fire. "You could say that." Will said, which made the corners of his mouth twitch. _Must've been pretty obvious._

"Sain and Lyn back yet?" He asked, and Kent shook his head. "If they were, we'd already be cooking dinner." He replied.

"True enough." Will said, before they could hear huffing sounds. Sain obviously wasn't as graceful as Lyn on his feet, and the fact she was a plains girl used to running fast must've made it hard on him. Lyn was carrying a good sized boar.

"Got one." She said with a smile, while Sain merely staggered over to Will and plopped next to him. "Next time… you do it." He said, and Will laughed.

"But knights are best at a disadvantage, are they not?" He said, and Sain raised his eyebrows.

"That's in battle, my friend. In finding food, there are… different rules."

"Really? Then what are they?" Lyn asked curiously.

Sain thought for a moment. "Uh…" Kent shook his head. "There aren't any. He just doesn't like losing."

"Ah… it is sad indeed. I cannot impress her with my skill if she is better than I." Sain said, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Here Lyn, I'll cook it." Will said. "I've got some experience under my belt, and it'll at least be edible."

No one could argue with it, since Sain had relayed Will's story of cooking for his team on missions to Kent, and Lyn simply assumed he had traveled a lot on his own and had learned it then.

"Check out the perimeter. We can't afford a fight tonight." They all nodded, and went to their respected tasks.

* * *

An hour later, they had all sat down to eat. "We aren't a great group. Four against Lundgren isn't going to be enough. Even with the Mani Katti." Kent said sadly.

"I'd prefer to keep numbers low, at least for now." Will said. "It'll be easy to keep moving if we're not lugging a bunch of stuff and people around."

Sain nodded. "When we get near Caelin, we'll worry about it. For now, let's focus on what's ahead of us."

They looked at the mountains that were looming closer. Lyn could swear that she recognized them.

"We'll need to go over those mountains if we're going to get to Caelin faster." Will said, putting down his food. Lyn looked at him. "Is there a problem, Will?" She asked.

"If you want to go another way, best tell me now." He said, standing up. "Because otherwise… we're going strait through the Taliver Mountains."

Lyn let this sink in for a moment. Why would it stop her? It motivated her! She could get revenge! But… was she strong enough?

"I know you'll want to go to get revenge." Will said, and all three looked at him. "But you can't. Not now. We have to move quickly, and if you're attention will be drawn away to them…" Will looked down.

Kent spoke up after a minute or two of silence. "We have no chance of killing them in their stronghold; we would need an army of well trained soldiers to do that, not to mention a powerhouse like Lord Wallace."

"Lord Wallace? The old guy that retired a while back?" Sain said.

"Yes, but he's retired, and none have been able to quite match his level of power in the general department."

Lyn looked at the ground. "You're saying… I should let those murderers go?" Her voice was dangerously low. It sounded dark, even.

"For now, yes. We're on a mission to save Caelin. You can't do that if you're dead." Will said bluntly.

"Why should I care? That man wants me dead anyway!" Lyn started, getting to her feet. "He might have even killed my grandfather by now! Why should I die there for something that isn't mine, when I can get revenge for what I've lost?" She cried, and Will turned on her.

"Listen to you whining and complaining like some sorry little victim." He said angrily. "You think you're the only one that's lost something? You think everyone else has it easy? You think no one else wants revenge?" He asked her, advancing on her.

Kent and Sain could do little more than stare. Both were about to snap. It seemed there was tension between them, probably from the fact that they hid things from each other. Both Kent and Sain had talked to her about her parents. She had said they were wonderful.

Then she had gone into how they died. How her father had sent her away on a horse with his dying breath. How she had vowed not to stop living until those murderers were dead. She told them… she didn't plan to tell him.

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! WHY SHOULD I WANT A THRONE? I'M JUST A GIRL ON THE PLAINS!" She shouted at him, while he took it in stride.

"I didn't say anything about a throne." He said simply. She stopped yelling. "I was talking about… the chance to have a family again. Someone that truly shares your blood." He then turned, and walked to his tent.

It took another minute for this to sink in before Lyn collapsed to the ground, crying into her hands. She didn't want to cry… but she couldn't help it. He had been thinking of her. Only her. Her chance. Her life. And she had yelled at him.

"Milady…" Kent began but she shook her head, and he fell quiet.

Sain threw another log on the fire. "It's hard to build trust, when each of you knows nothing about the other. There is a bond, and yet… it is shaky. The tiniest strain on it might break it." He said.

Kent nodded. "Perhaps you and he cannot tell each other everything. I know he can't bring himself to tell you his past out of fear of hatred. Yet eventually you can learn about each other. You must…" He trailed off. Lyn had gotten up, and started to walk away.

Kent and Sain sighed. "Do you think…?" Sain began, but Kent shook his head. "Don't be stupid." Sain sighed. "I didn't mean THAT… I meant if we'll be going through the mountains?"

Kent shook his head. "Oh, well… I really don't know. We will simply keep watch… and wait."

Sain nodded, and then took his turn to rest, while Kent kept watch. He kept glancing at the part of the forest that Lyndis had gone, hoping she would come back soon and he would not have to look for her.

* * *

_They're right… both of them._ Lyn thought, swinging her legs idly form the tree she had climbed, and looking up at the moon. "I guess we really don't know much about one another, and yet…" She shook her head.

"I do trust him, no matter what they say. I think we're both stronger than that. We wouldn't let a fight break our friendship up so easily… right?" Despite her efforts to reassure herself, she couldn't help the creeping fear of doubt that entered her mind.

Kent looked up. "Milady, you've returned." It was more a statement than a question, but she nodded just the same.

"Yes… Kent, is Will still in the tent?" She asked, and Kent nodded.

"I think…" Kent said, glancing at it. "He's probably forgotten you two are sharing it. He might be drawing up a new route, or battle plans as well." Kent shrugged. "I did not check, to be honest."

Lyn smiled. "Thank you, Kent. Goodnight." She walked over to the tent, and opened it.

* * *

Will had been lying in his sleeping bag, thinking. Memories and other things sprung up in his mind, but the most prevalent thing was what path to take tomorrow. "I will have to go with the Lady's decision…" He whispered to himself, knowing that it was sad, but true. He was following her. She was the leader. He was just the tactician.

"Will?" Lyn asked, entering the test. He gave a small grunt, despite himself, to show that he was awake. "Kent said you were probably still awake."

"Bah, Kent knows I don't sleep much. I work too much for that." Lyn sat down as he sat up, both looking at each other.

"You should. Otherwise you'll collapse from exhaustion. None of us want that." Lyn said, and Will shook his head.

"I was never much of a fighter… despite his efforts; Jaffar never was able to teach me well enough for me to be of much use. He did try though… it was… nice of him." He said, and Lyn felt that pull. One in her chest. Pain? Yes… because once again, she realized how little she knew.

"Who's… Jaffar?" She asked nervously.

"He was a friend of mine." Will said simply. Lyn couldn't help but noticed the 'was' he used.

"Was? What happened to him?" She asked.

Will felt it again. That burning need not to be hated. He would have to tell her soon. But… he couldn't do it just yet. He wanted her to reach her goal first. The he'd tell her, and leave. Most likely never to return.

"We… went our separate ways." He said slowly, and Lyn bought it. "That's too bad. It's always sad to lose a friend."

Will nodded. "I too, have a friend. Though I don't know where she is now." Lyn said. Well, a bit for a bit was fair… right?

"Really?" Will asked, obviously intrigued. She nodded.

"She's determined to become a Pegasus Knight, but she a hopeless case when it comes to doing… well, anything, with men." She said, giving a small giggle.

Will laid back. "Hmm… She must be really cute then?" He said, and Lyn grew angry.

"Why say that?" She asked, and Will countered quickly.

"I just meant her fear must have a source, and if she was cute and some guy hit on her or something…" He trailed off. Bad lie, but it worked.

"Oh, well, it's not like that. She's just really really really really really really really really shy around men of all shapes and sizes. Well, maybe not the little ones." She said, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

Will laughed. He couldn't help it. Of course he stopped once Lyn glared at him. "Sorry… but it will be very hard for her to find any work. Most of it involves men." He explained, and Lyn couldn't help but nod.

"She's told me about the customs of the Knights… it's too bad. I really hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine. I mean, she's your friend, right? People involved with you have to be made of some pretty strong stuff themselves." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lyn asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh… Nothing!" Will said, and Lyn laughed.

* * *

"Good… they're doing better." Sain said, as he exited the tent. "Alright Kenty, time for you to go to bed." He said.

Kent twitched. "Do not ever call me that again." He said, and entered their tent. Sain sighed, and shook his head. "Whatever you say…"

* * *

"About the mountains… let's go." Lyn said, clenching her fist. Will looked at her, and nodded slowly. "Thank you for worrying about me." She said simply, and he nodded again.

"And… I promise… I promise I won't run off looking for them." She said, and that got him to smile slightly. "But if they come for us…"

"We squash them." Will said simply in response, anputting a fist into is hand. Lyn smiled, and without thinking she planted a kiss on his cheek, rolled herself into her sleeping roll, and went to bed. Will shook his head again with a small laugh, got up, and pulled out his notebook.

**The Taliver Mountains it is. Luckily I've got some good strategies written down already, so I'll get some sleep tonight. Hopefully, we won't run into much trouble, and we'll be on our way. I don't want the others to worry, so I'll get some sleep for tomorrow. Then the real adventure begins.**

He closed the notebook, and went to sleep.

* * *

Day broke, and many things were happening. Of course, he was tired. But no, it was 'do this for me' and 'do that for me' and by the saint it was ticking him off. It had only been three days. THREE DAYS! How he'd make it to Ostia, he never knew.

"ERKY! COME HELP! MY DRESS RIPPED ON A BRANCH! BURN THE TREE!" Came a yell. Erk sighed.

"Shut up, Serra. And please stop calling me Erky." He said, and walked up to the Cleric girl. She had indeed ripped her dress. And quite well, if he might add. It now showed most of her left leg. "Can't you just sow it back together?" He asked.

"You think someone as important as me has time to sow it?" She said, incredulously.

Erk sighed as they continued, Serra complaining about some random thing or another. The girl didn't even know how to sow… that was just sad. She was a devil cleric. There was no explanation that fit her better. He was doomed.

* * *

"Huey... I don't see Lyn." The young girl cried to her pegasus, as they flew over a mountain peak. Then, she spotted a village. "Hey, let's look down there! If we're lucky, we might find something about Lyn!"

The pegasus Huey gave a tired nod, and headed down into the village. She could tell they would probably need another rest after this.

"Oh no!" She cried, spotting people below her, and trying to get Huey to move, but it was too late.

CRASH! She and her pegasus landed on one of the men, and the other promptly jumped at her.

* * *

They had been running for such a long time. And yet their pursuers never gave up. And neither did they. They would keep running. They wouldn't let them have their way. For the one that had rescued them, and then drawn off the pursuers for their sake, they wouldn't get caught again. Not again.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for now.

Lundgren: No names… my throne… mine…

Tatsu: No... Oh that? Guess. No wait, don't.

Lundgren: Crown?

Tatsu: No. I'm not telling. You all can guess.

Lundgren: King?

Tatsu: Shut it. Now, we're on to Wil's pairings.

Lundgren: …Queen?

Tatsu: I told you to shut up. Alright, now here they come. 1) Childhood friend, Rebecca. 2) Lady Lyn-I mean Lyndis! And 3) almost clone of each other, Nino.

Lundgren: …lover?

Tatsu: Sort of… and there's only three I could think up stuff for. Too bad, huh? Well, no worries.

Lundgren: ROYALTY!!!!

Tatsu: I am SO not bringing you back.

Lundgren: My precious….

Tatsu: Look, just stay tuned for the next chapter, okay?

Lundgren: Mine?

Tatsu: No, mine. Chapter 8: Band of Mercenaries!

Lundgren: RRR my precious…!

Tatsu: Please let him die soon… oh, and don't forget to vote!


	9. Band Of Mercenaries

Tatsu: Interactive fics aren't against the rules, are they? I didn't see that in the terms of service when I checked… did I miss something? Oh boy… now I'm going to be worrying about this forever! Until I find out the truth that is… Gah! I'll just freaking start the chapter! Thanks for your votes and reviews, everyone! Yes, my spelling is so horrible, even spell check can't fix it! I'm sorry! I'll try and do better! And don't worry, Raven will come up too. Remember, I just put them all into consideration, so the real pairings will come. Hopefully before Eliwood and Hector's story goes too far… By the way, I don't own anything expect the characters I make! And the extra chapters. And twists in existing chapters. Okay, truthfully I'm just borrowing the story to stave off boredom.

* * *

Tatsu: Alright, this week we'll have…

Florina: Umm… I… hi…

Tatsu: Yes, that's right, Florina!

Florina: Umm… yes… umm… about Wil's pairings?

Tatsu: Let's see… we got Rebecca and Lyn!

Lyn: HELL NO! DIDN'T YOU SEE KNIVES91? WILL IS MINE!

Tatsu: This isn't your chapter, go away. (Pushes Lyn offstage) Florina?

Florina: O-okay…

Tatsu: Now let's see… this week is…

Florina: It's a… not Dorcas.

Tatsu: Right. Because he's got a wife. And he's not a cheater.

Florina: Then it's… Erk?

Tatsu: Yeah, I think he's the next to come up. So his pairings will be announced at the end.

Florina: Umm… okay. Do we… do we start now?

Tatsu: yes, let's.

Florina: Here comes chapter 8: Band of Mercenaries. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Band of Mercenaries

_Yes… everything went wrong. That next mission was the hardest we had ever had. I remember it well. Though I block it out as best as I can. The whole battle I whispered instructions into Jaffar's ears. The reason? At the start an arrow landed in both my right shoulder and my left leg, and I was useless for fighting after that. But he didn't leave me behind. He tied me to his back with a length of rope._

"_Why did you save me?" I remember asking later._

_He had looked away for a moment. "You are useful." He said simply._

_I sighed. "And…" he began, and I looked up at him. "Nino would never forgive me." Despite myself, I smiled. He was alright, really. Jaffar…

* * *

_

Will jerked up, realizing where he was. They had camped out near the mountains. And today they were crossing them. He hoped to make it in on day. Of course, things might not go so smoothly.

"They never do." He said softly to himself. He got up, opening the tent only to see Lyn practicing with Kent. Despite his advantage, Will had to say Kent was doing poorly against the plains woman.

"Kent, stop holding back." He said by way of greeting, and Kent gritted his teeth. Of course he was holding back, he didn't want to get discharged for hurting his liege.

"He keeps doing it! It's so frustrating!" Lyn said five minutes later, as Will walked next to her. Kent and Sain were both only slightly ahead, keeping a lookout. They had packed up camp fast and went on their way, eating the fruit they had found the night before for breakfast.

"Well, he doesn't want to get fired, and you're a girl. He's one of those chivalrous guys." Will said, shrugging.

"Maybe I'll get Sain, or…" She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Don't even think about it." He said darkly, and she laughed.

"Oh come on… I'll go easy on you…" She said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, you know." He said, sighing.

"But you're better than you give yourself credit for." She pointed out.

"Not really, for one I hate fighting, and for a second, I have horrible stamina."

This conversation ended maybe five minutes later, with Lyn giving Will a look of If-you-don't-I'll-attack-you-in-your-sleep look, and he had to agree to the fair fights instead. At least until he got out of the same tent.

* * *

"Let me go!" She tugged fruitlessly against the man holding her.

"Not a chance, girlie. You're quite a catch, along with your winged bird here."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HUEY!" She screeched, making the bandit's ears sting.

"Quiet girl!" He said, and slapped her across the face.

* * *

"Bandits! Outside the village!" He heard the cries, and rushed outside, bow in hand.

"Everyone, get into your houses. Travelers, into the inn!" He called, waving his arms around and directing them. They followed his instructions, and he joined others in the inn. No one there had weapons. No matter. He'd defend them well enough.

One problem though… "Mind letting go of my arms? I can't use my bow otherwise." He said, glancing at the three girls that had taken care of him, which were all clutching his arms desperately.

"Okay…" They all backed off, though reluctantly. He shook his head. Girls were strange; he didn't know what was ever on their minds. They giggled at his serious profile, and he gave them another raised eyebrow look, shutting them up.

Not really. They merely moved into the back room to continue giggling. "He's so hot!"

* * *

**We head west to Caelin, Lady Lyndis with me, Kent, and Sain at her side. The Taliver Mountains are home to no order, and are filled with bandits of all kinds. The cruelest are the Taliver, who kill all in their path. Though I see no signs of them, their destruction is evident, as on our fourteenth day away from the plain, Lyn sees their atrocities herself.**

Will closed the notebook, as they passed yet another ruin of a village that had once been. "Monsters" He heard Lyn growl. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him, and then sighed. "I know, I know… no dangerous stunts."

Sain was also angry about the state of things. "This place is in ruins! Why doesn't the Marquess do something?"

Will shook his head. "No Marquess holds power here. These mountains are overrun with bandits."

Lyn's face was filled with sadness and fury. "My village was on the other side of these mountains… The Taliver came at night. It only took that one night to finish off most of the tribe. Maybe seven survived, including me. I'll never forgive those soulless beasts."

None of them could find anything to say to comfort her. And how could they? Only Will could come close to relating to losing someone, but no where near close enough as losing a whole tribe in one day.

"I'll be back someday. When I'm strong enough. I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people."

"When that time comes, bring me with you." Said Sain, brandishing his lance with a growl of his own.

"Sain…"

"Don't forget me, either." Kent said, pulling out his sword, eyes hard as stone.

"Kent…"

"I may not be much use, but I think I'd worry more if I didn't tag along. I can come too, right?" Will said, putting one fist into his hand.

"Will… all of you… thanks." She said, smiling.

* * *

"So? How do you plan to apologize? Huh?" One of the bandits said, still holding onto her hands.

"Uh…. I…"

"She's quite a catch, isn't she? Boss will pay good for her." The other said, examining her. Despite her fear, she spit on him, and received another punch across the face.

"Roughed up a bit, but fair's fair. She deserves it, anyway." The first said, smiling wickedly.

"And the mule? What do we do with it?"

"Don't touch Huey! Do with me what you will, just let her go, please!"

"Huey's a weird name for a girl Pegasus…" One of the bandit's said, and they all stood their stupidly for a moment.

"It was all I could think of…" The girl muttered embarrassedly. "Maybe Makar?"

"That still ain't a girl's name." The bandit said simply, and the girl's face fell. "And we ain't gonna let it go, neither. Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare, and will sell for much more than you will. We'll be rich!"

* * *

"Damn. Over there, bandits got a hold of a girl and her Pegasus." Will said, from his point on Kent's horse. Lyn also looked in that direction.

"Could it be…? Florina? NO!" And she was dashing off, Will, Kent, and Sain following.

"Florina? Why are you here?" Lyn asked, and in surprise at the new arrivals, the bandit let go of Florina's hand, and she promptly hid behind Lyn.

"Is it really you?" She asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Come now, what did I tell you? No crying!" She said, and Florina nodded though tears still began falling from her eyes.

"Wait a minute… is this that friend of yours that was going to become the Pegasus knight?" Will asked, hopping down, and Florina 'meeped' and latched onto Lyn.

"Yes… this is Florina. She's a Pegasus knight now, unless I'm mistaken." Florina nodded slightly. "She's also afraid of men." She said, more a point to Sain than Will or Kent, because Will already knew that, and Kent wasn't the type to hit on a girl he just met.

"What happened here, Florina?" Lyn asked her friend.

"Well…" Florina began. "I was looking for you, because I heard you were alive, and then I asked people, and they said you left with weirdoes…" The three men twitched. Weirdoes, were they? "And then… I thought I'd asked that village about you, but I didn't see them… and… well…"

Will put a hand to his head, speaking without thinking. "Your Pegasus landed on them?" Both Sain and Kent went bug eyed. Having a Pegasus land on you wasn't pleasant. They had training being knocked off their horses, and the Pegasi were the hardest to avoid. And the most painful.

"Umm… a little…" She responded, and the two bandits regained themselves.

"Hah! She confesses! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

Lyn put her hands on her hips in a matter-of-fact way, and said "You apologized, right Florina?"

Florina nodded. "Yes, I told them I was sorry many times over, but they just wouldn't listen!"

It was then Will noticed the fine bruise she was sporting on her left cheek. She must have been hit there quite a few times to get a bruise there.

"Look," Lyn said to the bandits. "She's obviously sorry. Can't we just drop it? You don't seem to be injured in any way."

"No chance." The one Will took to be the leader said. "The girl comes with us, by force if need be!" Both Will and Lyn reached for their swords, but the men retreated.

"What the…" Lyn began, but Will sighed.

"COME ON OUT BOYS! KILL THE MEN, AND CAPTURE THE WOMEN!" Came the leader's roar.

"We'll have to fight back." Will said, looking to Lyn, Sain, and Kent. All three nodded.

"Florina, right? You're a Pegasus knight, right? You can fight, right?" Will said in quick succession, and Florina could do little more than nod, and then mounted her Pegasus.

"Umm… Lyn? Who's that?" She asked, pointing to Will.

"That's Will. He's only an apprentice, but he's my tactician. And my lover." Florina blushed furiously.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" She cried is a hoarse whisper.

Lyn laughed. "I'm only joking, Florina." She said, and Florina sighed.

"Lyyyyyyyyyyn…" But Lyn was walking towards Will already, and she clutched to Huey sulkily. "I like your name." She muttered, and Huey gave a happy snort.

* * *

"Don't take them lightly even if they are bandits." Will told Kent and Sain, who nodded. "We clear them out. Use the walls to your advantage to dodge their attacks, but watch out for archers, especially you, Florina." He said, elaborating on the battle as fast as he could. "By the way…" He turned to Florina, and bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Florina couldn't help but blush, and she tried to do a half bow herself, and almost fell off her Pegasus. When she regained herself, she was blushing even more, and only managed a quiet "nice to meet you too." In response.

"I'll go warn the village, you all handle those bandits." Will said, heading for the village, as Sain and Kent both met the bandit's axes with their swords, and Lyn cut off and archers head. Florina used her slim lance to hit a man with a sword, though she 'meeped, as his sword came dangerously close to hitting her. She struck again, and the man fell dead. Kent and Sain passed by their targets once more, this time leaving both without heads.

* * *

"Is anyone here?" Will called, but the village seemed deserted.

"Away you thugs! We want nothing to do with you!" Came a shout.

"We're not bandits! We're here to help!" Will shouted back.

Wil knocked the girls off him for the third time in the last hour. "I'll go see. Remain inside, everyone." And he left.

"Not bandits, eh? Then who are you?" He asked, and Will smiled.

"I'm Will. We're here to clear out the bandits. I merely came to warn the villagers. Don't worry, we'll be gone shortly.

Wil was shocked to hear this man's name, which sounded exactly like his. "Wait!" He said, putting a hand on the stranger's shoulder, and turning him around. "I'm Wil."

Will was also taken aback at this. _Ugh… I'm already confused_

"These villagers have been kind to me after my misfortune of my travels. I'm quite good with a bow… mind if I join you?"

Will sighed. It was going to hurt his head to call out his own name, but an archer would certainly be useful. "Alright. We could use all the help we could get." He said, and rushed back outside, Wil right behind.

* * *

"Lyn! This is Wil. He's an Archer. Bring him with you so he can back you up." Will said, and Lyn nodded slightly, though she was confused at the man's similar name. Kent and Sain were ahead, hacking through the lines.

"Kent, Sain! Over there! Reinforcements are yours to handle!" They nodded, and headed in that direction. Will dodged a strike from an axe, and signaled Florina, who dive-bombed the man, killing him with her spear.

"Stay close." Will said, obviously forgetting her fear of men. She nodded though, and tried her best to conquer her fear. Lyn needed her.

"Will… there's an archer…" She said, fearfully.

"Don't worry about it." Will said. "That's Wil. He's on our side."

"But… bows… and men… scare me…"

"Fear your enemies, not your allies." He said, drawing his sword. "There are reinforcements here too, damn. Get Wil over here, you go help Lyn kill the leader." She nodded, and flew off.

* * *

"Draw your swords! We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!" The leader called. "Haven't got a sword…" Wil said grimly, shooting an arrow, which the man knocked away with his axe. Suddenly, Florina flew down. "Will needs you over there." She said, and he nodded, rushing off.

* * *

Kent and Sain were handling things easily. The bandits were no match for there swords. Knights obviously beat mere bandits. "Lyn better finish this soon though. We're not going to be able to keep up the pace." Kent said, lopping off another's head. Sain met blades with a swords man, as he had gotten off his horse to keep it safe. "She is the Lady Lyndis, no need to worry." He said, and Kent smiled in spite of himself.

* * *

Will jumped back again. "Damn… where is he…" Will ducked two axes, and swung his sword, taking two legs, and two men fell, both missing one.

Then an arrow flew past his ear and landed in an archer that had been shooting at him. Unfortunately, the arrow that had flown moments before had hit its mark, and Will's sword fell. "That hurts." He said, clutching the arrow in his right shoulder, and then wincing. He picked up his sword in his left hand. "I'll heal up later, come on Wil!"

Wil nodded, and the bandits were subjected to the Will and Wil combination, many getting injured, and more falling dead, both dodging the strikes that came at them. Though they were slow, as Will's left arm was slower, and Wil had to keep searching for arrows. So it wasn't so impressive. It still worked.

* * *

"I have a question to ask you…" Lyn said, cutting through another axe man, and approaching the leader. "Are you… Taliver?"

The leader growled. "We're nothing like those greedy monsters! Those fiends would kill even women and children! We are the Ganelon Bandits, and we know something of honor. After all… Why kill what you can sell?"

Florina shivered as she heard that, though she still finished off the swordsman that was attacking her. He was a very bad man, so Lyn and she would kill him. She knew they could do it.

"If you aren't Taliver, then there's no need for you to die today. If you turn tail and flee, you can live." She said, raising her Mani Katti.

"What?!?! Grr... No more Courtesies! You will learn to watch your tongue!" His axe rose and fell, but Lyn dodged it, and dealt a blow to his arm. He yelled in pain, swinging around, and connecting the handle to Lyn's face. She tumbled away, leaving Florina to face the man.

"Umm… excuse me…" She said, tentatively.

""YOU! So… have you changed your mind?" The leader said, pointing his axe towards her. Blood was running from Lyn's wound to him, but he didn't seem effected by it.

"No… but, it really is my entire fault… so… so could we…" She tried, but it was hard facing a man and an axe at the same time.

"What is it? Spit it out, lass!" The leader said, spitting on the ground.

"Can we just stop fighting now?" She said, almost too fast for him to catch. But he did, and he laughed wickedly.

"You've gotta be kidding me. After I've been made to look the fool? No way! And you'll come with us whether you want to or not! Give up now!" He yelled, charging.

"EEK!" Florina cried, stabbing instinctively at her attacker.

Her eyes were closed, but the blow never came. She only opened one eye when she heard a dull 'clunk.' The man was over her, her lance, in his chest. She then realized she had killed him. She pulled out the spear, and he fell. She suddenly felt faint.

Will caught her as she fainted. "Not much of a soldier, is she?" He said to Wil, and winced as the man pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. "How's Lyndis?" He asked Kent and Sain, who both looked up, and nodded. She got to her feet.

"I'm fine, Florina?" She asked, looking at the girl's form.

"She's just shook up." Will said, smiling.

* * *

An hour later, Florina woke up, and saw the other five all sitting nearby.

"So, Florina, we've already talked." Will said, and she 'meeped' again.

"The Ganelon bandits will likely pursue us for revenge, as they retreated after their leader fell." Sain said, stabbing the dirt idly with his lance.

Kent nodded. "And you and Wil would be safer traveling with company. Will you come with us?"

Florina looked amazed. "Travel with you Lyn, truly?"

Will smiled. "Why not? With the addition of Wil here, a fine band of mercenaries, we are."

Wil knocked Will on the shoulder. "Wait, me too?"

Lyn nodded. "Of course! We can use all the help we can get! This will make our journey much easier!" She said, jumping into the air, and hugging Florina.

"Besides…" Will muttered to the other three. "Maybe this'll make her forget that she wants me as her sparring partner…" They all laughed, and Lyn looked back in slight confusion.

"So, I can really come?" Wil asked. Will shrugged. "Unless you've got other things to do…" Wil shook his head. "No no, I'd be glad to be considered a part of Lyndis's Legion!" He said, obviously making up the name on the spot.

_Wait, we need a name now…? _Will and Kent thought at the exact same time, while Sain agreed heartily to the name.

"Lyndis's Legion? This is getting stranger by the day, Will." She said, smiling at the memory of their original plans, and at what it had all turned into.

"You're telling me." He said, shaking his head with a smile and a shrug. "Well, shall we get going?"

Lyndis's Legion nodded, and they headed on their way.

"Oh… and be warned. Tomorrow we're up at the crack of dawn." Lyn told Will, and he sighed in defeat.

* * *

The Ganelon stronghold was in uproar. "They won't get away with this! We give chase! Bring all the new guys! And a good leader to kill them! There are only four men and two women! It's not that hard! We must take them!" Shouted someone important.

"Natalie… I'm sorry." The man said, pocketing his Wife's picture, and picking up his hand axe. "I do this for you." He followed the others out the door, to chase down these mysterious people the Ganelon were so intent on defeating.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for now!

Florina: Umm… I don't like…

Tatsu: Now then, I think we were going to do Erk's pairings, right?

Florina: Umm… but I just wanted… I mean…

Tatsu: Something wrong?

Florina: Umm… why am I a ditz?

Tatsu: Huh, do you think? Well, you aren't a full-fledged knight yet, so…

Florina: Oh… okay…

Tatsu: Now for Erk's pairings. I got quite a few of them, to tell the truth. Or do I? Maybe I just like the ideas I have developed for each.

Florina: Umm… they are… 1) Devil Cleric, Serra. 2) Noble employer, Priscilla. 3) Uppity Mage, Nino. 4) Ranged Rival, Rebecca. 5) Secretive Dragon Girl, Ninian. Umm… that's it.

Tatsu: That's pretty good, though my Ninian idea is pretty bad. She only really works with Eliwood… that's gonna cause problems. Oh well!

Florina: So… that's it?

Tatsu: The preview.

Florina: Y-yes… Stay tuned for next time, Chapter 9: Bows, Lances, and Swords!

Tatsu: RRR everybody! And don't forget to vote!


	10. Bows, Lances, and Swords

Tatsu: I suddenly realized I am very well liked! You want to know how? I decided to cruise through the other FE7 fanfics, mainly ones that had the tactician in them (I'll admit it, I'm so pissed that he seems so minor sometimes) and found not many reviews for them. Okay, well truthfully not many of them update much, but it was slightly sad to see… I also got a chance to see some stories by some of my reviewers! And mainly, I was happy to see them! Oh, my other pet peeve is the girl tactician… I like him being a guy, though I'll admit many fanfics are good with the girl tactician in them… Well, onto the story, yes? Oh, I put in characters at random. Wallace will appear soon, then not appear again for a few chapters and such. I'm sorry to confuse you, it's just fun to try and think of what others do before they join up. I'm not perfect though, I can't do everyone all the time. By the way, I don't own FE, only this fanfiction about it. Though I am writing a book…

* * *

Tatsu: Alright, well this week I brought on Wil!

Wil: Yay! I get to show off my archery!

Tatsu: no archery, just talking.

Wil: ...What? Sain lied!

Tatsu: What did he say?

Wil: That all the girls are very impressed at the start!

Tatsu: …I'll kill him later. Let's continue, shall we?

Wil: Right! FOR ERK WE GOTS PAIRINGS!

Tatsu: Too… loud…

Wil: Sorry. But we gots… Priscilla, Nino, and Serra.

Tatsu: Predictable, those are his three double endings.

Wil: He's a real ladies man, yes?

Tatsu: Just like you.

Wil: It's your fault those girls are chasing me! YOURS!

Tatsu: I know (Evil laugh)

Wil: (Runs from giggling inn girls) HOW THE HELL DO THEY KEEP FINDING ME!?!?

Girls: Oh Wil!

Tatsu: It's fun to make people suffer… Alright, I'll go help Wil, and we'll be back to give you… Rath's Pairings! That's right, I have ideas for him. But it's the viewer's choice. Here comes Chapter 9: Bows, Lances and Swords!

* * *

Chapter 9: Bows, Lances and Swords!

"_Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, worriedly._

"_I'm fine Nino, Jaffar took care of me."_

"_I told you he was nice, didn't I?"_

"_Yeah, you did."_

_Nino had been right all along. Jaffar wasn't really all that bad. He just didn't like to show it. But now… we had a new mission. One that I hadn't liked at all. We had just returned. I didn't meet the hostages. Neither did Jaffar. We couldn't do it. At least, until Nergal forced us too._

"_Now… these are your responsibility… you won't lose them, yes?"_

_We looked into the cage. A young boy… and a girl about my age were in it._

"_They got names?" Jaffar asked simply._

"_They are our children of destiny…" Mark said, in a way that made me shudder. He was always acting like a gay psychopath. I half expected a red rose to be in his hand. Dunno why though._

"_Their names…" Nergal began. "Are Nils... and Ninian."

* * *

_

"Will!" That voice was like the crack of a whip in the early morning. He rolled over, and grunted.

"I said 'Will'!" The voice came again, and Will opened one eye. He was lying outside, on the grass.

"Lyn… it's the crack of dawn… and I'm tired…" He said, yawning.

"You promised." She said simply, and Will sat up, sighing heavily.

"I was hoping you'd forget, what with the addition of Wil and Florina now…" He said. She shook her head.

"You said we'd fight, now let's go!" She said, practically dragging him out of the camp. Kent gave a sigh, closing his tent. He couldn't help but feel bad for Will.

* * *

About three hours later, Will fell to the ground for maybe the ninth time, Lyn's Mani Katti at his throat again. "I win again. You aren't trying at all." She said, sheathing the sword.

"Well, if I had any real skill, maybe you'd believe me when I say I can't beat you."

Lyn shook her head. "Then how did you beat Batta?"

Will shook his head as well. "Lyn, bandits don't think. That's how I get them. You need to be an idiot to not beat them."

She grew angry. "So I'm an idiot, am I?" Her sword was out, another slash downward, this time Will dodged to the side.

"Lyn, swing diagonally. You may not hit them where you wanted, but you'll hit them all the same." He broke two branches off a tree, despite Lyn's protesting growl, and passed her one.

"I can, however, teach tactics. That way I won't have to throw myself into danger to direct you." He grinned at that, and Lyn also smiled in spite of herself.

"So… try to hit me." She stabbed forward with her stick, and Will slipped his arm around it, then used his stick to disarm her. "What the…" She said, and he laughed.

"That's a killing blow. Never use it at the start. If they're stunned, aim for the heart and stab. Slashes work best otherwise. Open as many cuts as you can."

She nodded grimly, though she didn't like imagining cutting Will open like that. Even if they were only using sticks.

"Stop. Don't think of me as your friend." She halted. "You halt before your enemy; you give them their chance to kill you. I've learned that few of them have sympathy."

"But…" Lyn began. "NO." He cut her off. "I am your enemy right now. I am a Taliver. I have killed someone close to you. Does that make you want to fight?"

Lyn shook her head. "I know you aren't capable of that."

Will was taken aback, but smiled slightly. "Can you truly be so sure of that?" He said, darkly, and she found she couldn't answer.

"We'll continue another time. We rest today. I need to measure the other two's skills." He said, pausing as he walked passed her. "And you'll be rooming with Florina now. She can't room with anyone else."

Then he was gone. Lyn turned after, as though expecting him to have come back, but he didn't. She slumped against a tree. _He's not capable of something like that… well, he is, but he wouldn't do that… he wouldn't betray us… me…

* * *

_

Will nodded to Kent, who went into the wood. He'd train with the Lady today. Sain was on watch, though he complained about it. Though not as much as usual, when he heard Kent's task.

* * *

"So, Wil, you get it?" Will asked, about an hour or two after explaining things. Wil nodded. "So these people are Lyndis's Legion, the six that stand against Lundgren. And you want to make sure we're good enough to not get killed?" He glanced at Florina, who was staying as far and close as she could to hear and yet feel safe.

"I just… want to help Lyn…" She said, and Will smiled. "You will. I merely need to develop some new tactics based on your levels of abilities." He said, and both nodded.

"Alright, let's begin then." He said. He had already put up some targets, made from paper from his pocketbook.

"Now, the one at the top of a tree is a Pegasus knight." He said, elaborating while Florina mounted Huey. "There are also two cavaliers." He pointed out the two papered trees, one being the man or woman, the other the horse. "There is an archer and a mage." He pointed to two well hidden targets. And one axe user and a mercenary wielding a sword." He pointed those out. All were white. He also pointed to different colored targets now. "The green colored papers are your allies."

Both of them nodded. "Alright, I'm going to give you some quick directions." He said, elaborating. "Lyn is on the field with you, Sain and Kent are held back by reinforcements. I'm not much use in the fighting area, and you want to make sure none of us die."

Wil was already starting to feel the pressure of the situation on him. Florina also seemed tense. Will had done this before, so only he seemed lax. He knew they wouldn't find this fun.

"The Pegasus knight is aiming at Lyn, and the archer is going for Florina." Wil had already started to go for the Pegasus knight, but Will stopped him. "BAM!" His shout rocked them both. "Florina's shot down now."

Wil faltered. "But…"

"Your bow is indeed good against the Pegasus, but the archer would shoot Florina."

"But if I shoot the archer, the Pegasus gets Lyn." He said, slowly.

"Not exactly. Now, normally Lyn wouldn't be standing in place, but for now she is. Say she's locked in combat with the boss or something."

Both grinned. That seemed exactly like Lyn. Though Wil wasn't all that sure yet.

"Now, Wil, you would need to take the archer. I know…" He began, before Wil could ask. "I know it's harder to hit him, but Florina can lock herself in combat with the Pegasus knight. Both of you can handle that, right?" They nodded slightly.

"You see, Florina can't fly fast enough to take the archer there." He pointed to the distant target. "She'd get shot. So we take the best chance for survival. Despite what you may think, it's much better that way."

Both nodded again.

"Now, as for the remaining units…"

* * *

Kent was huffing. She was strong. She used her environment well. "You are very good, Lady Lyndis." He said, straining his ears for the sound. He spun just in time to block her sword with his own.

"You're good when you aren't holding back." She said, letting go all of her insecurities. The only thing that irked her was that Will wasn't there to give his snippets of advice. She popped back into the shadows, a slight scowl on her face.

"I don't need him here all the time." She reprimanded herself, and cost her position as a javelin-stick flew her way. "Careful, my lady. I have good ears myself." Kent said, and she laughed.

"Then I suppose I'll have to take it up another notch." She said, and Kent sighed wearily. Did she ever get tired?

* * *

Sain was humming pleasantly. There wasn't really anything for him to do but look after the camp. He did smile at Will's obvious hammering of real battles into the two, as they simply tried their best to understand and follow his advice and orders.

"Maybe I can catch our dinner… And start cooking… it is already passed noontime…" He mused, picking up his lance, and strolling to the forest.

* * *

Will saw Sain leave, and told Wil and Florina to stop. Both were sweating slightly, the imaginary pressure of each situation he had described had been getting harder to find a solution too. Kent had been 'killed' once, Sain twice, Lyn three times. Will himself had been 'killed' five or six times, along with Wil. Florina was proving hard to keep safe, as she had been 'killed' eight times.

"That's enough for now. Florina, guard the camp. Wil, Target practice. Simple target practice this time, though." Will said, and both nodded.

Will put a quiver of five arrows next to Wil, and pulled out his best target, and largest. It was a classic archery target. He just wanted to see Wil's skill, apparently.

Wil picked up an arrow, putting it into the bow, and shooting it strait into the center of the target.

"Nice…" Will said, but Wil shrugged. "I used to practice all the time. Rebecca and I did a lot of hunting together." He said, smiling.

"Rebecca huh? Your sweetheart or something?" He asked, and Wil laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be the day. She's been a good friend though. I think she's still fine… at least Dan is with her now…"

"You think? Dan?" Will asked, obviously curious, with wide eyes at the fact that, while talking, Wil had still hit the next three arrows also right on target.

"Well, about two months ago now…" He began, but stopped as Will got up, moving the target farther away and removing the arrows, all five of which had landed dead center. After Will had sat next to him, having refilled the quiver, Wil picked up an arrow, and shot it strait into the center of the target yet again.

Will again was aghast, but he stayed silent, as Wil continued. "Me and Dan left together. We planned to make a fortune together, to take back home, you know?" He fired another, dead center again.

"We couldn't get a job though, and after a few tries, Dan decided to go back. He always doted on Rebecca… He probably missed her." He smiled slightly.

"So, you continued alone?" Will asked, and Wil nodded. It was silent for a while, and not until Will had moved the target even further, did Wil speak again.

"I know I don't have much of a chance, but I'd like to be able to go back to them, and say 'I made something of myself.' I didn't want to go home empty-handed." Wil smiled.

"You won't. I'm sure Caelin will reward you for this." Will said, waving his hand airily.

"That's true, though with assassins out and about I gotta make sure I don't die, right?" He said, and laughed. Will smiled.

"I won't let that happen." Will said simply, and Wil smiled slightly. Despite the short time, they had already become friends. Perhaps it was because they had practically the same name?

"Well, you win. You are good." Will said, shortly afterwards. Wil had managed to hit the target quite far; Will could swear it was about half a mile. THROUGH THE TREES.

Wil smiled. "Florina's turn, huh?" Will nodded, and Wil went off to get her.

* * *

Kent was panting, on the ground, Lyn's sword at his throat. "Whew… you win, my lady, you win…" He panted, and she smiled, before flopping onto the ground as well. "You made it hard though, that's for sure. Why didn't you fight like that before?"

He shrugged. "I was not ordered too?" He gave as a lame excuse, but Lyn accepted it.

"Well, thanks Kent. Let's head back." And that they did. It was already getting dark, and they were eager for something to eat, and a good rest.

When they got back, they noticed Wil and Sain gathering wood for the fire, with a good boar to cook. It seems Sain had gone hunting. Lyn looked around.

"Where's Will?" She asked. "And Florina?"

Wil looked up, and saluted. "Hello, my lady!" He said a bit too formally. She smiled slightly.

Sain answered her question. "Will finished training dear Wil here, and has now switched to Florina… ah… I missed my chance to be with true beauty in such a timid form…"

Lyn and Kent rolled their eyes. "I'm more worried about her fear of men. Will she be able to listen to Will's advice without getting scared of him?" Kent asked, and Lyn shook her head.

"Unless he's some psycho about fighting and looks like a demon, he won't scare her away. Add in the polite speech, and she'll be just fine." Lyn answered.

Kent and Sain's faces darken for but a moment, and then lightened as Wil mentioned the cooking of dinner. Will wasn't stupid. To betray them… he wouldn't do that… at least, not yet he wouldn't. They went about to preparations.

* * *

"The day's gone fast." Will commented, and Florina nodded slightly. "You know, this is going to be interesting."

She tilted her head slightly. "Why?" She asked.

"Well, I've been slightly worried about our numbers, and now we're a little better off than before. Though a shy Pegasus knight was unexpected."

She blushed. "It's not like I…"

"I know you don't mean to be." He said, waving it off. "But we'll have to work on your fear of men. Enemies are mostly men, and if they captured you somehow, you need to be able to stand up to them."

"Y-yes…" she said, meekly. Suddenly, she found Will standing next to her, and she 'meeped' again, almost falling off her Pegasus again.

"See? You need to be able to deal with this, at the very least." He said, smiling at her slightly, and she nodded. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Florina was able to seat herself properly on her Pegasus again, and wasn't quite as nervous at Will's presence.

_After all…_ She reasoned with herself. _He's not an enemy; I shouldn't be scared of him… right? Or the others…_ She got into a battle stance.

"Good." She heard Will's voice softly beside her. She still had a hard time not losing balance again; presence was one thing, talking was another. She couldn't help but silently curse herself for it.

"You're holding your lance wrong." He said. "You need to hold it high, not clutch it to you." He said, resisting the urge to correct it manually. She would probably run off screaming if he did that, and Lyn would be out for blood. She had made it perfectly clear that anyone that made Florina cry would suffer. DEARLY.

She nodded, and tried to correct it, and after trying to, he couldn't resist, climbing quickly onto Huey, correcting it, then hopping off. Huey hadn't moved, and neither had Florina. "Like that." He said simply, continuing like nothing had happened.

Huey had let someone on her. Other than Florina. A boy. This mere fact made Florina feel… very strange. She looked at Will, but couldn't hear what he was saying. This went on for a couple minutes until she noticed him looking at her rather peculiarly.

"You okay?" He asked a third time, and this time she heard him, and nodded.

He shook his head. "Look, we'll do more when we set up camp tomorrow. Let's head back." Florina nodded again, trying to remember her new battle position. She had a feeling it would really help her. Huey was making a lot of snorts that sounded like laughter.

"No, I'm not." Florina told him, as she followed Will back towards the camp.

"Smell that? I think Sain found something good!" Will said, turning and giving her a grin.

Florina couldn't help it. She grinned too. Huey snorted again. "Oh shut up." She said, and Huey gave as close to a grin as a Pegasus could.

* * *

She had ripped that damned dress of hers. Again. On the other side, this time. Of course, he refused to fix it. Adamantly.

"Erky, I want you to fix my dress while I take a bath in the river. That way you won't peak on me."

"Like hell I'd peak on you." He muttered, under his breath. "I'm not fixing your dress. You do it."

"I told you before, I'm too important. Now DO IT!"

"NO."

So here he was, fixing that damned girl's dress while she bathed. He cursed himself for his weakness. He was so going to demand a raise if this kept up all the way to Ostia. There was no way he was being paid enough.

"EEK! ERKY! A MONKEY STOLE MY TOWEL!"

He sighed, putting down the re-sown dress and chasing after the monkey. He was SO not getting paid enough for this.

* * *

An older man, though not much older than our heroes, sat in the shining hall, sharpening his arrows. "Rath." Said the Marquess. "Keep a sharp lookout. I've heard that trouble is brewing in Lycia. An inheritance dispute."

Rath nodded silently. He had nothing to say. He merely did his duty. "If she truly resembles Lady Madelyn… perhaps we shall offer her aid."

That Marquess often talked to himself, mainly about this Madelyn. He had obviously been in love with her. He wondered what had happened. He was often sent away before he was able to ask. Not that he really needed to know.

* * *

"Matthew, you understand?" The lord said, coughing lightly.

"Of course, Lord Uther." The man named Matthew said, smiling. "I am to offer my… services, but not give away my position, yes?"

"That's correct." The lord said, coughing again.

"Alrighty, I'll help them out and be back before you know it. Take a break, will ya?" He said, before zipping off, blending into the shadows.

"Yeah yeah… you all say the same things…" The lord said, with another cough. "A break would be welcome… but… I do not have the time."

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for now, you like?

Wil: No, I'm tired from running.

Tatsu: I can call them back…

Wil: NO! I LIKE IT! I LIKE IT!

Tatsu: Alright, then let's get to Rath's pairings, yes?

Wil: Fine fine… So what are they?

Tatsu: They are… 1) Sacaen Plains Woman, Lyn. 2) Dragon girl, Ninian. 3) Heartbroken Knight, Isadora. 4) Anger Management needed, Vaida. 5) Fellow Archer, Rebecca. 6) Strong Swords Girl, Karla.

Wil: That's… a lot…

Tatsu: I have good ideas; I just need to develop them. Of course, there's always a chance someone will say, "NO ONE!!!!!"

Wil: you mean people can do that?

Tatsu: Yeah… didn't I mention that?

Wil: No.

Tatsu: Ah… Well, they know now.

Wil: Preview?

Tatsu: Yep.

Wil: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!?! (Runs from crazed fangirls).

Tatsu: Oops… must've told them where we were hiding by accident…

Wil: Like hell! I'll kill you!

Tatsu: I look forward to it. Next time: Chapter 10: In Occupation's Shadow! (dodges arrows) RRR and vote, everyone!


	11. In Occupation's Shadow

Tatsu: Gah! I'm trying… And apparently failing dismally. I read through it twice after typing it to try and get the errors out! I'm horrible! Well… guess I'll up it to three times now… Thanks for the reviews people! It's really nice that you keep doing that! I have lots of projects, but I've still found time to play Hector's story obsessively and write this story! I missed 19xx the first time through, but I'll get that next play through, I suppose. On this current one, I gots Farina and beat that chapter! Now I'm onto the chapter that's hard not to charge the boss on because she kills you. You know, witch lady Vaida? Well, while I struggle through that, I'll keep writing! Yay! I write fast sometimes, but thanks for continuing to read, everyone!

* * *

Tatsu: Let's see… this week I'm going to bring in… well, I haven't officially introduced Dorcas yet, so…

Will: It's me again?

Lyn: And me! (Promptly hugs Tactician)

Tatsu: Yeah, those two are back!

Will: Need… air…

Lyn: You are SO much cooler than Rath!

Will: Lyn…

Lyn: No

Will: Let me breathe…

Lyn: No.

Will: Please?

Lyn: No.

Tatsu: Well, on the subject of Rath, his pairings were… No one, Ninian, and Karla. That's hard.

Will: How is it hard?

Lyn: Because it makes it harder to take out guys when it comes to the pairings!

Tatsu: Right. Now, for this week we've got Matthew's Pairings!

Will: He won't forget about Leila, right?

Lyn: Of course! I mean, we've already come up with plenty of back story for that! We can't lose it!

Will: Yeah… good point. They'll find out about it sooner or later…

Tatsu: Exactly. Now, let's start the chapter without any more mishaps.

Will: (Is glomped) Lyn… let me breathe!

Lyn: No! I'll hug you all the way through Chapter 10: In Occupation's Shadow!

Tatsu: This has gotten out of hand. (Clacks movie reel thingy) And… Action!

* * *

Chapter 10: In Occupation's Shadow

_After that… I can't really remember so well. Our Angel squad became famous. The AD branded into our shoulders by Nergal was feared everywhere. I always feared it. I always wondered what would happen if I left. Would he kill me through it? No… even Nergal made mistakes; he thought his plans were perfect._

_The only things I had to look forward to were my briefer talks with Nino, and the chances I had to guard the kids. Me and Jaffar were both becoming more and more withdrawn… I couldn't help it. I felt lonely, I felt… hated._

_I always slipped the kids extra food I stole from dinner. They always thanked me for it. I even began to tell them stories. I told them in whispers, putting my horror, my feelings, into snippets of a story, and they listened._

_They were very nice to me. They were friends. I almost savored that word. Friends. If I was their friend, I had to get them away from there. If I was their friend, I would leave with them._

_The next question came soon. How? Mark was not to be trusted. He loved the way me and Jaffar killed without a thought. He loved to watch us do our duty. He called it 'art.' I called it murder._

_Then… the answer came. In the form I had least expected… Maria.

* * *

_

Will shot up again, breathing hard. More dreams of the Fang. He wondered if he'd ever be rid of them. Then he laughed at himself. His only memories were there. With Nino, Jaffar, Lloyd, Linus, Nils, Ninian, and… those other people. He didn't want to think about THEM.

"Rough dreams?" Asked Wil, his new tent mate. They were both still laughing about how confused things got with both of them around, Wil and Will always saying 'What?' Whenever anyone said one name or the other. They had even accidentally scared Florina once, though both apologized afterwards.

Maybe one or two more days had passed. Will had continued Florina's training. She still had trouble keeping the lance up high when attacking targets. He had to correct her several more times, though he had started to show her a lot more, using Kent's lance as an example, and having her mimic him.

"Today's going to be another long one. Hope we find a good campsite, these wide open spaces are more dangerous by the day." Wil said, grabbing his bows and arrows.

"We will, I have a hunch it'll be a long night though." Will said, and when Wil asked why, he merely shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark was smiling pleasantly to Lord Lundgren. "You mean she's… not dead?" He asked, horrified.

"Do not worry, my lord. Will's skill is formidable, but once I give him my message…" He smiled. "We will have no more problems."

"Are you sure you can get him on our side?" Lundgren asked, concerned. "Can you at least get him to leave the girl's company so we can kill her?"

Mark held up a single, black rose. "He will join us, my lord, or die outside it." He said, handing the rose to him. At once, Lundgren's face became a blank slate.

"Of course you will… Go now, Lord Mark. Show them your power." He said, and Mark gave a bow, leaving/

"We will meet, Will. A joyous reunion I have planned for us…" He picked up some books, putting them in his bag. One Had the Flux symbol on it. Another, the lightning symbol. The Third was the symbol for fire. The last had a symbol of Thunder on it, and it looked the most dangerous of the four.

"This will merely be a greeting… an incentive for you to follow me…" He laughed wickedly, scaring a guard that was passing by, that promptly dropped his weapons and fled, never to return.

"Will… I will see you soon… perhaps in the a couple chapters of your story, even…" He still had that sick, evil smile on his face, as he left the grounds of Castle Caelin, for where he knew Will would soon be.

_Oh, and the Roses work perfectly, Lord Nergal…_ He thought, another wicked smile crossing his face, and he was on his way.

* * *

The day had been long and hard. More to the fact that they had been nonstop marching than anything else. Will seemed in a rush, though he didn't explain why. When asked by Kent, Lyn, and Florina, he simply shrugged in response, the same he had given to Wil that morning.

In fact right now Wil was scouting ahead with Sain, looking for their nesting spot for the night. It was best to have as much shelter as they could, and finally he spotted something worthy of their notice.

"Sain, look at this beauty!" He said, running to the fortress wall. "Pretty sturdy… no bandit hollers from inside… Tonight's bed!" He declared, as if it were decided. Will, Florina, Lyn, and Kent were now approaching them.

**We've traveled westward. Now we have reached a ruin fortress, and it looks like that'll be where we stay for the night. Ganelon bandits are hot on our trail though and I think we may have to do a bit of fighting tonight…**

Will was writing this, not noticing Lyn was looking at it over his shoulder the whole time, and she noticed as he added a post script.

**Maria, if we have to fight them, we'll kill whoever gets near us. For you.**

Then he closed it with a small snap, making the others look around at him. He smiled, shaking it off with a wave of his free hand, and pocketing it. Lyn was curious. Who was this Maria? And who was she to Will?

"This mildewy old fortress? Is that the best we can do?" Sain complained, obvious not used to cold weather around the clock. It had been rather cold lately, both at day and night.

"The bandits around here keep everything in turmoil. No where is safe. Besides that, Ganelon bandits are after us. It wasn't an idle threat. No one would take us in around here. And… there are quite a few of us." Will said, patting Sain's leg, which was the closest he could get, since Sain was on his horse at the moment.

Lyn nodded her approval. "It is fine, Sain. Who needs to be inside, anyway? I love to feel the wind blowing…" She trailed off, and Will shot her a glance. She blushed slightly, and looked away. She was already starting to miss the plains.

"I'm just happy to be here." Florina said, reasonably, and Wil nodded to that.

"Well then, for the protection of the Ladies…" Sain began, but Kent cut him off.

"Sain, you and I are on guard duty. Will, you watch the other three. We'll switch in about four hours." Everyone nodded to this. Will let Kent set up the watch, as he liked to keep schedules. Though he did shift it when he though others needed an extra wink or two. Or if anyone was injured.

"I don't think I could sleep tonight anyway. Something about the air here makes me on edge…" Will shivered slightly, and the others looked at him.

"It's probably nothing." He said, waving them off again. Just then, a woman stepped from the shadows, grabbing Will for support. Her leg appeared to be injured, which is what kept Will from jumping back in total shock and dropping her.

"Who are you?" Lyn said, also seeming unaffected. Florina and Wil were on the opposite walls, clutching their chests. Kent and Sain came back at the sounds, and took it in stride.

"I'm sorry… I'm Natalie. I live not far from here… ow!" Her foot gave another tweak, and she nearly toppled Will over, though he managed to lower her to the ground without incident.

"Your leg…" Will said, reaching into his bag for a vulnerary.

She waved him off. "It's from a childhood sickness. I can't travel far, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"Why are you here alone?" Kent asked. Wil and Florina had now slightly recovered, walking over to them, but still looking like they had seen a ghost.

"My husband… I heard he was around…he was going to raise money to get my leg fixed, but… I'm worried about him. He hasn't even had a chance to write… I'm afraid he's involved in something dangerous." She rustled in her pocket, pulling out a sketch she made. "This is a rough sketch of him… It's not as flattering as I hoped it would be… but it gets his general features. Have you seen him?"

Will took the picture, showing it to each person, but they all shook their heads. He turned back to Natalie with a small shake of his head.

She didn't give up. "His name is Dorcas. Have you heard of him?" Again, no one knew who he was. Will felt a bad about it now, giving another small shake.

"We've heard nothing of him, sorry." Will said, as lightly as he could.

"If you do find him, can you tell him Natalie is looking for him?" She asked, as Will handed her back the picture.

"Now that, I can promise." He said, smiling.

* * *

The bandit brigade was huffing and puffing, though they were not really fatigued. The sun had only just started to go down.

"We finally caught up to them, boss!" An underling cried.

"Hiding in a fortress, eh? This'll be good. We surround them, and…" He made a chopping gesture with his hand, and then laughed horribly.

"Yeah, we wait until night, and then slit their—"The underling began, but a blow to his back stopped him.

"IDIOT!" The leader said, angrily. "There are only a few of them, and there are women among them! We'd be a laughing stock if we did that! I will not be so wasteful!"

The underling looked at the leader with Sparkling eyes. "Carjiga, you're so smart!" The underling cried. "We'll get revenge and some souvenirs!"

Carjiga nodded. "Spread out and encircle them!" He yelled, motioning his arms this way and that. "Finish this before the sun sets!" Then he turned to a man next to him, one holding an axe that worked like a boomerang, quite handy for bandits. "You, Dorcas. If that weapon isn't just for show, then prove it now! Take the east entrance, and capture the women inside. Kill the men. Do so, and I'll increase your share."

Dorcas gave a little nod, and went on his way. "Women, eh?" He muttered to himself. "Natalie's heart would break to hear of my doings…"

* * *

Kent was there in seconds. "Will, bandits!" He called, and everyone was on alert. "Persistent buggers, aren't they?" Sain said jokingly, giving everyone a chance to smile before the fight.

"Natalie can't move well." Will said, pacing very fast and talking even faster. "We need to keep them outside the walls, and if we get the chance, break through to their leader. If we hold out until the sun sets, they'll leave. They can't fight in the dark any better than we can." He said, and everyone nodded to this plan of action.

"Wil, take the west wall. They may try to break through it, but you can shoot them down, right?" He asked, and Wil nodded.

"Sain, you and Kent take the entrance. Do not give them room to get through. Strike them down with your swords. Do not hesitate." Once again, only nods were the response.

"Florina, stay here and protect Natalie for now. I'll come back and get you if we need you, or send someone." He said, and she nodded.

"Lyn, you and I are the east wall." Lyn nodded, and they all went to their respective posts.

* * *

At once the bandits showed no mercy. Waves surged at the front, Kent and Sain hacking with their swords, and dodging all strikes that came their way. Four bandits fell within the first minute.

* * *

Wil noticed bandits searching the wall already. He shot their archer quickly, as he didn't want arrows coming over at him, but now the swordsman and an axeman were alerted to his presence. Now the fun began.

* * *

Lyn and Will were also immediately under attack, but the man didn't look much like the other bandits. Will recognized it from somewhere… "Lyn, isn't that..?" He began, but was pushed down by her as she helped them both dodge his axe. "I'll try and talk to him, hang on." She said, and rushed to the man. Will once again wasn't able to mutter a warning before she did so. "She'll get herself killed that way…" He said, and rushed after her.

"You, are you Dorcas?" Lyn asked, and the man stopped himself from attacking.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, in a clam, gentle, yet firm voice.

Will had reached them. "Natalie told us. Why are you with these bandits?" He asked, and Dorcas's face fell.

"I needed the money. This is the only way to earn gold in these parts right now. I'll do anything for her… even this." He said, preparing his axe.

"You would do anything? Even hurt your own wife? We're protecting her in this fortress!" Lyn said, once again stopping him from attacking.

"She's here? Natalie's here?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes. She came looking for you. Dorcas… do you think your actions would please your wife? Would she want this for you?" Will asked, and Lyn was surprised at the amount of emotion in his words.

"No… she wouldn't." He looked at Will. "I'm done with the bandits here and now." He turned around, throwing his axe at an approaching bandit, who was promptly cut in half. Dorcas grabbed the fallen man's axe. "I will fight with you to protect her."

Will smiled. "Alright, then I have a task for you…" He said, seeing the reinforcements coming their way.

* * *

Kent was fine, but Sain had been hit a few times, and had to take the moment to heal, so Kent charged, yelling to draw their attention. Hiding in the trees nearby, he cut down another two swiftly, giving them no chance to retaliate against them. Sain, now healed, caught back up.

* * *

"This is supposed to be easy!" Carjiga roared, and pointed to one of his back-ups. "You, get more men! Now! We must crush them!" He practically yelled, and the man obliged, more afraid of being killed by the leader than by the people inside that fortress.

* * *

Wil was doing alright. He had Shot down the swordsman, he could tell by the clinking sound, which had halted. Butt the axeman, more of a thumping sound, was still going. He shot another arrow, but just then the wall burst open. "Oh damn…" He said, pulling for more arrows, and realizing he had none. "Double damn."

* * *

Dorcas was huffing, but he reached the point described to him by Will. The girl and her Pegasus were there, and she immediately readied her lance. He held up his hands. "Peace. Will sent me." She still looked suspicious, but Natalie tugged her sleeve. "It's Dorcas… you can go. He won't hurt me. I know it's him."

After Florina had gone, Natalie hugged him tightly. "Oh Dorcas! It's you! I'm so happy!"

"Natalie… what were you thinking?" He asked quietly, hugging her back. "Why did you follow me?"

She shook her head. "I was worried! Please… don't put yourself into such danger for me! Please!" She continued to hug him.

"I must've been out of my head." He whispered, though she caught every word. "Those two opened my eyes to the truth."

"Do you mean Lyn and Will?" She asked, and then they heard the crash of a wall breaking. Dorcas pulled out his axe.

"Later, first we must drive these bandits off. Don't move from here." He said, and hurried off.

"Now I know I'm safe…" She said, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Will! I'm here!" Florina called, and he waved her over. Then she saw the ten swordsmen coming. "Where's Lyn?"

"She's taking care of the leader, as leader's do." He said, pulling out his sword. He gave Huey a little pat. "It's you and me now." He said, and raised his sword above his head, in a pose common for Sky riders. Only he was on the ground. Florina readied her lance. "Lances beat swords, you won't have any trouble." Will said, and she shivered at the closeness. Though she found herself more worried about him. Either way, she nodded.

* * *

Wil stumbled back, barely dodging another strike from the axe_. Damn, a corner._ He realized this too late, as he backed against the wall. The bandit smiled, raised his axe and…

SPLAT.

Blood hit the wall, and Wil looked at the axe embedded in the bandit's skull with surprise. "You okay?" Asked Dorcas, lugging the iron axe. Wil nodded. "I'm guessing you're an ally." He said, simply. Dorcas nodded.

* * *

Kent had now cut off one of their faucets of reinforcements. Sain had cut off another. It was easily done. Apparently, the Knights of Lycia had no trouble in combat. They smiled at each other briefly, and turned to the sounds of fighting coming from the other side.

* * *

Lyn approached the leader, coolly drawing her Mani Katti. The leader at first shouted an order at her to bring more men, but then noticed that she wasn't one of his men… far from it. His axe was out in an instant.

"Come to kill me?" He asked, laughing. Lyn simply nodded. The clash of metal came but seconds afterwards.

* * *

Will dodged again. He was becoming an expert at that. The problem was he couldn't kill. He didn't have the strength for it. There were too many at once. Nevertheless he was taking on four, Florina six. They were obviously easy for her and her Pegasus, but she still received a cut or two. She had cut down three, and the other three were so badly wounded they couldn't move anymore.

Will stabbed one through the stomach, leaving his second down. Then dodging the blow from one, he felt a sword connect with his hand. Blood sprayed, and his sword fell without a sound into the grass. His hand was still attached, though it was bleeding profusely. Thank god.

Florina saw this, and urged Huey forward, and stabbed her lance through one, while Huey landed on the other. "Nice landing." Will said, smirking slightly. He obviously wasn't in good shape, and Florina realized the problem. She had to get him back to their supplies and get him treated. He wouldn't die, but he might lose a lot of blood. He might even lose his hand.

She gulped, and approached Will, who was beginning to feel his vision blur. His eyes closed, and he collapsed into Florina. She 'meeped' for what must've been the hundredth time since she met him. She grabbed him though, and pulled him onto Huey, though she wasn't sure how. Then she led Huey back inside the fortress. The last faucet was cut off.

* * *

Lyn's sword knocked the bandit's axe out of his hand. She smiled at his horror. "Sorry, but you've killed one too many lately." She said, and her sword cleanly cut him in half. He didn't have time to say anything.

"Damn it! They ain't human! Come on you rogues! Retreat!" The second in command yelled, and what was left of the bandits fled.

* * *

Lyn entered the fortress only to see something not to her liking. Everyone was fine, but Will seemed unconscious, his sword hand wrapped up. He had the only injury. A few vulneraries had healed it, but a sad Florina said he wouldn't be able to hold his weapon for at least another day or two. Assuming he healed normally.

"At least it's over." She said, though she sat down next to Will, and didn't move for a while. No one did. At least until Natalie hugged her husband again. "Dorcas!"

He smiled in spite of himself. "I'm sorry, Natalie." She didn't bother for being subtle, and promptly began kissing him.

"All's well that end's well, right?" Will said, making the others jump. They hadn't realized he was awake. "So what's the verdict?" He asked, looking at Florina. She blushed in shame, and looked away. "You won't be able to fight for a few days."

He took this surprisingly well. "That's it? Well, considering I can't fight much anyway, that's not a big loss." Everyone tried to say something, but in their own way, they knew he was right.

"I can still train you guys and give you advice, right?" He asked, and they nodded. Then he got up. "Dorcas, come with me." He said, more demanding than asking, but Dorcas obliged him anyway, and followed him outside.

"Is that safe?" Lyn asked, starting to go after him, but Kent stopped her. "He'll be fine. The bandits are gone." He said, and Lyn sighed, but nodded. Sain gave notice to this. His smile broke through in spite of himself.

* * *

"You have experience fighting." Will said, once again a statement. Dorcas smiled slightly. "You're one to talk." Will laughed.

"Yes well… I wanted to ask you something." Dorcas stayed silently. "I may not be much of a fighter, but it'll affect us. We have a small force to take on our task."

"Explain." Dorcas said, and Will launched into the story so far, starting with when he and Lyn had met Sain and Kent, and moving to now.

"So, you need more fire power?" He asked, and Will nodded. Dorcas smiled. "I would be honored to help you in return for what you've done for Natalie."

Will smiled as well. "I'll make sure you get something out of all this, okay? I don't plan to just let you walk away without something for your troubles. Dorcas simply nodded.

* * *

It was maybe an hour later, and Dorcas and Natalie were ready to go. Will was inside, Wil and Florina were tending to him. Mainly Wil, as Florina just kept guard over the room. Will didn't understand how she had tended to him earlier.

"Our village is close." Dorcas said, looking in the direction of it. "I will take Natalie there and return in the morning."

Lyn was taken aback. "We're not saying goodbye today?"

Dorcas shook his head. "I've been asked by Will to join your little band of mercenaries. He even offered to pay me himself."

"But we're headed to Lycia…" Lyn started, but Dorcas shook his head again, and this time Natalie spoke. "We agreed on this, my lady. Please… watch over him for me?"

Lyn looked at Kent and Sain, and all three nodded.

* * *

Later that night still, the group was sitting in the fortress. "It's finally calmed down…" Will said, finally breaking the silence.

Florina, Wil, and Lyn had all fallen asleep. Kent and Sain were around the fire with him once again, like that first night…

"We'll keep watch. You should get some rest. You're injured." Kent said.

Will shook his head. "So are Wil, Florina, and Sain." He said, brushing his aside. "My wound is nothing."

They both sighed at him. "You need to take better care of yourself. We can't rely on you if you collapse in the middle of the fight." Sain said, proving once again that he wasn't just a knight that liked women. By now Will knew there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Well… are you sure?" He asked, uncertainly. Sain sighed. "Sure… Kent would make me stay up anyways."

Will laughed, and then turned serious. "You know that bandits won't hesitate to cut your throat in your sleep if they get the chance, right?"

Sain looked hurt. "You doubt my bravery! I am a knight of Caelin! There is no need to worry! Right Kent?" He said, looking at his companion.

"We'll take care of anything suspicious, rest assured." He said, as serious as ever, and Sain took the chance to flash a 'V' sign at Will.

"Alright, alright…" He said, giving in. "I'll get some sleep. Be careful though." He said, and walked himself to his and Wil's tent, and entered.

"Come on Sain." Kent said, pulling Sain to the entrance of their little camp, a narrow corridor.

"No one ever trusts me…" He said with a sigh, and took up his night watch, without another word.

* * *

Lucius stretched. His studies always took so long to do, and he always prayed. This meant it took him forever to get from one place to another. Though, in truth, he enjoyed it. The life of a monk was to help people.

Of course, it was not without its problems either. He always seemed to be low on money, and no matter where he went there were always fights. He hated taking lives, but the gifts bestowed upon him by St. Elimine were not to be wasted.

He sighed again, counting the money he had. "I have enough for a meal… the people of this town were less generous to me than others…" He said, and went to get some food. It was time to move on to his next destination.

* * *

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME." Said Erk, in a voice of forced calm, though it was still extremely loud. "THAT YOU HAVE BEEN LEADING ME ON A DETOUR FOR A NEW DRESS?!?!"

"That's right Erky. I needed a new one since mine ripped."

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE ME SOW IT UP?!?!" He shouted.

"Quiet down Erky, you're making a scene."

Erk clenched his fist, and stormed outside. He was never going to make it to Ostia. He'd fry her with his fire tome first.

Of course, less than an hour later, they were on their way again. Erk couldn't help but mentally smack himself for not leaving her in that town. At least she'd stop talking then. Though he wondered if that voice would ever leave his head now.

"And then, you wouldn't believe it! He said 'Serra, go away.' I mean, that was totally rude, wasn't it?"

Erk just stayed silent, and kept walking. He'd get there as fast as he could. He needed the money. That was all that kept him going now.

* * *

She tripped. The boy ran to her, picking her up again. "Come on Ninian, we can't stop now!" He cried, and she nodded, though her legs were exhausted.

"Nils… I don't know how much longer I can do this… I'm so tired…" She said, and Nils tugged her arm again. "Just a bit longer… He promised he'd find us again. He will… He'll help us. I know he will." He said.

Ninian got to her feet, and smiled. "Yes… right. Let's keep going." And they sped off again, hearing the sound of hooves not far behind.

* * *

Tatsu: Ugh… that was longer than I thought it'd be…

Will: And they only get longer from here, don't they?

Tatsu: I dunno… it's going to be interesting, to say the least.

Lyn: You'll manage… you always do.

Tatsu: Not really… but at least this chapter is done.

Will: Matthew's pairings now?

Tatsu: Ah… yes. Of course. Let's see…

Lyn: I remember what they are! It's 1) Devil Cleric, Serra. 2) Jaffar's friend, Nino. 3) Money Lover, Farina. 4) Wil's friend, Rebecca.

Tatsu: I know they seem weird, but I actually do have ideas for them! Really!

Lyn: Good. Now… (Attaches to Will again)

Will: Argh… get off will you? The pairings aren't even decided yet!

Tatsu: Yeah… I may do a second round of voting after the first… who knows?

Will: Do it soon… get her off…

Lyn: NEVER! You are mine!

Tatsu: Well, stay tuned for next time.

Will: Chapter 11:

Lyn: Occupations can be a Drag!

Tatsu: It'll be a short chapter, I think. But I need some time for my school projects too.

Will: Yes, you are too busy to help me!

Lyn: He just likes me.

Tatsu: Meh. Fun to watch Will squirm. RRR everyone! And vote too!


	12. Occupations are a Drag

Tatsu: I want to thank all of you for reviewing, and give you a reason for this chapter, because it isn't going to be all that great… I think. It's mainly setting the stage for next chapter, which will have some deviation from the actual chapter in the game. I mean, how else did you expect me to build up Mark and Will's relationship, right? No, they are not lovers. Get your mind out of the gutter! Oh wait… that was me. Screw it. Next chapter also has the fan favorites Erk and Serra official appearance! I've also decided how to deal with my pairings thing, and I'll explain it after the first round of voting is done! Yay! And now onto the chapter!

* * *

Tatsu: Oh wait, first we have stuff to take care of, right Dorcas?

Dorcas: Yes. Though you never use me in the games.

Tatsu: How else am I supposed to get Karla? You can't get her, can you?

Dorcas: No, but…

Tatsu: There it is, then. Now give them Matthew's pairings.

Dorcas: (Shrugs it off) Matthew got these… Farina, Serra, and Rebecca.

Tatsu: And for this chapter's voting person we have…

Dorcas: Nils is a child, so not him. So it's Lucius?

Tatsu: Yeah… don't have many ideas for him but…

Dorcas: Everyone counts.

Tatsu: Yes. Well… I'll have to get on my list here and start deciding how to set up the next round…

Dorcas: Shall I start the chapter then?

Tatsu: Go ahead. (Starts writing on a clipboard)

Dorcas: Here comes our lighter Chapter 11: Occupations are a Drag!

* * *

Chapter 11: Occupations are a Drag

_Yes… she was what I needed. Well, I say it like I was using her, but I wasn't. Guess I should start from the beginning, even if it is just a memory._

_Being fourteen now, it was easy to tell the difference between things that worked and things that didn't. My tactics had improved greatly over time. Of course, our squad took on more and more danger, making it harder to survive. Nergal decided to add another._

"_This is Maria. Our newest Angel." He said. I wondered if she felt as I had. Disgusted to be so close to a thing like that. She did seem to be shivering._

"_A child?" Mark said, skeptically. Like he was one to talk. All of us must've been in the age range of fourteen to twenty, Jaffar being twenty. Turns out Mark was fifteen. This girl was fourteen, just like me._

"_She is just as capable as any one of you." He said, smiling. Oh how I hated that smile._

"_The angel of Destruction." I said, involuntarily. But I knew that was her name. Nergal's smile gave it away._

"_Yes. Good guess. Now the squad has four."_

_I looked at her again. She seemed like me, but different. She had a family; by the way she walked, like she wasn't ready to die. And…_

_She was a spy for Ostia.

* * *

_

It was early, but both Lyn and Florina knew they heard the sounds of training in the background. Both of them looked at each other in slight confusion, but they figured it must be for a reason. Probably Kent and Sain.

* * *

Will dodged Dorcas's stick another time. Dorcas was faster than he let on, the man was quite good. Though being an axe user meant that he was inevitably slower than Will, who was a sword user. Of course, Dorcas had much more power.

Wil launched a stick at Will, who dodged it again. He was good at dodging things, and he had told them he needed to be.

"Look, I need your help." He had told Kent, Sain, Wil, and Dorcas seriously that morning. "I can't hinder you all in a fight, so I need to be well versed in dodging and holding off an enemy." They all nodded to this.

Will had proven to be a great tactician in all their fights so far, and they had no reason to doubt him this time.

Kent and Sain's sticks were harder to dodge, as he had to be sure to not get run over by the horses at the same time. Despite that, he managed to roll through a small crack in their defenses.

All of them smiled, and lowered their weapons. "Let's see…" Will said, ticking off his notebook. He had a feeling he'd need a new one by the end of this. "I've stayed alive long enough for people to come back and help me six times, and died… twenty-seven times."

Everyone sighed, but they shook their heads. "In real battle it will be different." Kent said, and Will nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

Now they were seated around the fire again. Will had explained what they had been doing, and though at first Florina and Lyn looked slightly surprised, they took it in stride.

"You could just stick near one of us, you know." Lyn said, voicing a thought as they ate their breakfast, a small plate filled with fruits and such. "Wouldn't that keep you safe enough?"

Will smiled slightly. "Well, the problem with that plan is that I need to be able to get around to everyone to give them advice, or send people to other places. The more people we have, the harder it becomes to do." Kent and Sain now nodded, and Lyn sighed.

"Couldn't you just send people more?" She asked.

"Lyn, don't worry about it. My arm is a small loss now. We got Dorcas to help." He said and Dorcas gave a little smile in response.

"I'm just worried. You can't defend yourself for a short time. Wouldn't it be better to…?" She trailed off as Will shook his head.

"Sorry Lady Lyndis, no can do." He stood up, and motioned to Dorcas. They left together, probably for tactics training.

Lyn sighed. Kent looked at Will's retreating form. "He's doing something he's never done for you, milady. I think that should be enough." He also stood, and Sain joined him.

"He's a slippery guy. Doubt we'll find an axe in his head anytime soon." Sain said, and left, both obviously going for more training.

"Lyn…" Florina began, but Lyn stood up as well. "Come on, Florina, we're going to train as well." Florina simply nodded, deciding to save the discussion for later.

Wil looked around, still having a piece of fruit in his mouth. When he noticed everyone had left, he jumped up, and hurried after Will.

* * *

"So…" Will said, explaining yet another tactic to Wil and Dorcas, Wil having joined them after a few minutes. "Here would be a good part for the three of you to break through."

He was talking about the two there and Lyn, as most of his strategies did. They still wondered why he did this, when in battle he still shouted out directions.

"Will, why bother? You give us directions anyway." Wil said, wondering. Will smiled.

"For two reasons. One, I won't always be around to help, and it's best if you know how to fight enemies. Two, if I die…" Both of them frowned at that, "You need to know strategies that can help you to the goal. If I become useless, you leave me and continue on, that's the law of the…" He trailed off.

Both looked at him again, this time in confusion. His voice had become quiet. "Right… I'm not there anymore… it's not the law anymore… I live free…"

"Will, you okay?" Dorcas asked, snapping Will out of his brief reverie. "Yeah, sorry. I was wrong. Look, I'm not going to die, okay? It's just an extra precaution."

Both shrugged at this. They weren't sure what he was talking about at all, to tell the truth.

"I made a promise to Lady Lyndis to see her through. Well, more of a self-promise than anything, but I'm not going to die until our goal is reached, okay?" Both smiled slightly, and nodded.

Will gave a little nod, and then continued. "Alright then. Now as for when you've got a pack of cavaliers coming towards you, it's best to…"

* * *

Kent and Sain's swords clashed with a resounding ring. They were careful enough not to injure each other, but they found they fought better with them than with the sticks Will recommended. They knew why, though.

"Are you sure you don't want to use a stick, Kent? You might lose an arm…" Sain joked, and Kent smiled slightly.

"I much too careful for that, Sain. You might lose the arm." Both laughed briefly, and then lowered their swords and bowed to each other. The duel ended in a draw.

"Alright, now for the lances?" Sain asked, reaching for his pack. Kent nodded.

"Although I might not be so lucky there. You train far too much with it." Kent shook his head. "You and your heroics, Sain."

Sain shrugged. "There is always the off chance that I will sweep one off their feet with my amazing abilities." And they both laughed again.

"Whoever falls for that must read or hear too many knightly romance stories." Kent said, and their lances crossed for the first time, and Sain shrugged in return.

* * *

"Lyn…" Florina tried again. She had been blocking Lyn's more violent than usual strikes for the last half hour, only attacking her once or twice in the process.

"What, Florina?" She asked, through gritted teeth.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting all angry since breakfast." She said, and Lyn sighed, finally lowering the stick.

"I'm just angry. If I'd been quicker taking out that leader, I could've come back to help you both." Florina sighed.

"You can't blame yourself Lyn… I mean, if it's anyone's fault it would be mine… I mean, I was with him and all…" She said, quietly, and Lyn walked over, and hugged her.

"Well, I feel responsible." She said, simply.

"Why?" Florina asked, curious.

"Well…" Lyn started. She might as well tell her, it wasn't like it was a lovey-dovey moment anyway. _I mean… it was just a talk. Yeah, I'll say it like that…_

Lyn took a breath slowly, and said it as simply and as fast as she could. "Iaskedhimtolookafteryou." She said, and Florina tried to work it out for a minute, and then said, "Sorry?"

"When you were unconscious, we agreed to take you and Wil with us, remember?" She said, and Florina nodded.

"Well, I said that you weren't the best at being a knight yet…" Florina made a bit of an indignant squeak. "I'm sorry, but from when I last saw you…"

Florina sighed. "I know… I'm no where near as good as my sisters are… but still…"

Lyn nodded, and the silence stretched for a couple of seconds before Lyn continued. "So… I asked Will to train you, and help in whatever way possible. I think he said he would have done it with everyone anyways, but I asked him to… you know…"

"You asked him to take extra time with me?" She said, a little hurt.

"Yeah… I did. You aren't… mad, are you?" Lyn asked, seeing the look on her face.

"I… I…" Florina tried. She wanted to say she wasn't mad, but in truth, she was. She thought that he was being a little too nice with her. She had thought it was just because he hadn't wanted to frighten her. But…

"I am." She said, and headed back to camp. Lyn put her back against a tree, and looked at the sky. She didn't cry, but she was sad.

* * *

"What is wrong, fair Florina?" Sain asked, as Florina entered the camp. Kent had hunting duty, along with Wil. Will was still with Dorcas, apparently.

"Nothing." She said, and entered her tent.

"Hmm…" Sain said, thinking to himself.

* * *

Shortly later, Will and Dorcas entered the camp. They were discussing tactic. Dorcas seemed much more adept in thinking up strategies than Will had known, and had known situations similar to the ones Will constructed.

"Guess there isn't much for you to learn, is there?" He said, grinning. Dorcas simply shrugged in response.

Sain was looking at the tent still, and Will wondered why.

"Something wrong, Sain?"

Sain looked around. "Dame Florina seemed upset when she returned from training with Lady Lyndis."

"Who doesn't?" Will said, plopping down next to him. Dorcas sat across from them.

"No, not like that, in a different way. Like she heard something not to her liking… and Lady Lyndis hasn't returned yet either."

Will sighed, getting up. "Time to raise morale, is what you mean?" He said, with a stretch.

"I suppose so. Good luck out there." Sain said, giving him a cheery wave, and Will went off to find Lyn first.

"So, you're a knight?" Dorcas asked, and instantly Sain went into his life story, Dorcas only half listening.

* * *

Kent and Wil had found a good couple of animals, both of which Wil shot down easily. Now they were carrying them back to camp. They had spent the day not marching. Mainly to give Will a chance to heal.

"So, tomorrow it's back to the grindstone, eh?" Wil said, cheerily.

Kent knew he was right. "True, but the Ganelon will still pose a problem. Lundgren will be after us as well."

Wil was still smiling. "Aw, come on. We're better than them!" He said.

Kent smiled slightly. "Yes… I suppose we are."

* * *

"Lyn?"

She opened her eyes slowly. She must have dosed off. Someone was shaking her.

"…Will? What's going… huh?" She was confused, and Will laughed.

"It's getting late. How long have you been out here?"

He pointed to the trees she had scraped up with marks from her Mani Katti. Counting them, he realized she had struck over forty of them. Now that was surprising.

"You must've tired yourself out training. Come on, let's go back."

She nodded, and leaned against him tiredly as they went back. He merely laughed it off.

"She's mad at me, you know…" Lyn said, sleepily. "I told her that I asked you to look after her, and she was mad… and then I still thought it was my fault you were hurt…"

Will couldn't help but wonder if Lyn wasn't sleep-talking. She definitely didn't seem to be awake. "Don't talk nonsense. It's my fault I was hurt, and the one who attacked me. The blame can't lie with anyone else." Lyn leaned even further into him, and he sighed.

"You need some sleep. We have a long march tomorrow." He said, as they entered the camp. Kent, Wil, Sain, and Dorcas all raised their eyebrows at the sight of Lyn practically hanging off him.

"She's trained a little too hard today." He said as an explanation. All of them shrugged. _Great… joint effort…_

He brought Lyn to her tent just as Florina was exiting it. It seemed she had been sleeping too, as she looked rather ruffled, as though she had been tossing and turning.

She just walked right by him to the fire, making sure to take the furthest seat from the others, and waited.

Will put Lyn down onto her bed roll. "Just like any other girl…" He said, as she finally let go of him. "Hard to believe she's gone through so much."

"I'm not… the only one…" Lyn said, still sleepy. Will smiled. "You seem… a lot like me…"

Will stayed quiet for a moment. "Sleep well, Lyn." He said, which caused her to smile. He had, for the first time in a while, forgotten to use her title.

"Just one thing…" She said, and he turned back. "Don't die on me."

"I promise." He said, and exited the tent.

The next morning, Lyn could swear her sleep had been one of the best she ever had. But that was tomorrow.

* * *

Will looked at the others around the fire. "She's asleep." He said.

They were all looking at him, which made him feel a little weird. Wouldn't they have done the same? Put someone to bed when they needed it?

"Who gets her share?" Sain asked, looking at the extra plate. Will nearly fell over. That was what they wanted. "Uh… cut it into pieces and split it between the six of us?" He suggested. They all looked at each other, then shrugged and did it.

Only five minutes later, Will sat down next to Florina. The other Four were retelling the tale of the last battle from their point of view. Will could tell that each was blowing it way out of proportions, but it didn't matter. Let them tell it.

In truth, Kent and Dorcas kept close to facts, though they did seem to add a couple extra enemies. Wil and Sain, however, were telling boastful tales of taking on hordes of enemies alone with naught but beaten up weapons. Both were told off by Kent when he asked "The same good conditioned weapons you used today?"

"Still mad?" Will asked. He wasn't close enough to scare her off, but close enough that she could hear him.

"Well… yes. I mean… you did all that just because…" She was cut off by Will laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Come on… even if Lyn asked me to, I could have not done it." He said, and Florina couldn't find a response. "Your lance work has already improved tremendously, and your fear of men has definitely gotten better. I mean… you took care of my injury, right?" He said, waving the bandaged hand.

She nodded, looking at the fire instead of at him. She could tell he was looking right at her though.

"It's just… I don't want to be taken care of." She said. "I want to be able to take care of others."

"You're a good person." He said, and looked at the fire as she looked at him. "You want to do something it took me years to do. I always cared for myself."

"You mean…" She said.

"Of course. I was a selfish bastard like so many people are. I didn't care who got hurt if I stayed alive. That changed though… I suppose I have you all to thank for that."

She still looked puzzled when he looked back at her. "If Lyn hadn't found me, I wouldn't have gotten another chance. I owe her for that."

She nodded, looking at the fire.

"So… still want to train with me? I can't guarantee it'll be easy, but to help yourself and others, you'll probably need it. Sorry to sound rude or…"

She shook her head, cutting him off. Her light purplish hair swayed slightly as she did so. "It's okay… I know I need it. I think I will train a bit more." She got up, and smiled.

Will just gave her a half shrug, like it didn't matter either way, and joined in the conversation with the others, who were now talking about how they had come to be there.

Florina entered her tent to see Lyn sleeping, a smile playing across her face. He was a very strange guy…

In the morning, Florina also said she couldn't remember the last time she had slept that peacefully. The boys all complained that they knew THEY had slept better in a bed.

* * *

Matthew was weaving his way through the trees, making his way to Araphen. He'd been told that Lady Lyndis and her band were headed to Caelin, which would mean they would probably pass through there. That's where he'd 'offer' his services.

"Of course, it'll take me forever to get there at the rate I'm going…" Said Matthew, noticing he hadn't even crossed Ostia's border yet. He'd make it though. He always did.

* * *

Rath sighed. It was boring here. He missed his tribe, he missed the plains. He hated being locked up like this. Though he never told it to the Marquess's face. He was always polite to him. Though something always seemed wrong about that smile. Something always irked him about the man…

* * *

The older man wiped his sweaty brow, looking up at the sun. He also noted the change in the atmosphere that had come over Caelin lately. Something had changed, he'd find out soon.

"I have a feeling I won't be farming for much longer… The Crag of Caelin will move again…" He said, and then turned to his house. "Hopefully my map is correct… I hate that I get lost all the time…"

* * *

The bandits were trying to organize. But it was difficult. They were having trouble finding volunteers. No one wanted to fight those people. They were harder to kill then they had thought.

"We can't spare the women either. We go for the kill." Said one of the leaders. Suddenly, a man stepped from the shadows. "Allow me."

Without a word, he redirected their battle plan, the arrows turning and twisting into a much better plan. They looked at him.

"Will anticipates such moves as the ones you have used. The same one won't work. Allow someone who knows his strategies, to assist you."

They looked at him. This Nut was willing to take them on? Then they'd let him. "Alright, but if you make any wrong moves, you're dead, got it?" The leader said, and the man shrugged.

"What's your name, anyway?" He asked as the band set out for their target.

"I am Mark." He said, smiling in reply. That same creepy smile didn't have the same effect on the bandits as it did on the soldiers.

"I like you, kid." He said gruffly, and they continued on their way.

* * *

Tatsu: That's it! I know, not all that great, but it's hard to keep it going well…

Dorcas: It was fine.

Tatsu: Yeah yeah…

Dorcas: Now for the pairings?

Tatsu: Yep. We're very uninteresting, aren't we?

Dorcas: Yep. The pairings for Lucius are 1) devil cleric, Serra. 2) Lord's sister, Priscilla. And 3) Reforming Knight, Vaida.

Tatsu: Vaida is bad. But it's an idea.

Dorcas: Vote.

Tatsu: Yep. RRR everyone!

Dorcas: Yep. Preview?

Tatsu: Yep, you wanna do it?

Dorcas: Yep. Next time: Erk's mystical Appearance!

Tatsu: Yep. But that's not the name of the chapter.

Dorcas: Right… that's Chapter 12: Beyond the Borders

Tatsu: Yep. RRRV everyone! (Relax, Read, Review, and Vote!)


	13. Beyond the Borders

Tatsu: I'm glad you all like the OC characters. And don't worry, you'll find out all about it soon enough. This chapter will probably be a long one, but I'll try and write it fast. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll get to it! Oh! I don't own anything expect characters I make up and story twists and such. Other than that, it isn't mine at all. Oh, and I know Lucius is uninteresting. So is the rest of the pairings… sort of… And yes, I feel that my chapters get longer as I go on… but maybe that's just me.

* * *

Tatsu: Alright, now for this week, it's… 

Erk: Me. Thank god I have a break from Serra.

Tatsu: Not for long, my friend. Once the chapter starts, you're stuck.

Erk: Don't remind me. What did we get for Lucius?

Tatsu: Not much. We got one for Priscilla, and no one…

Erk: Like I care.

Tatsu: You could be nicer about it.

Erk: How can I? I have to deal with HER now!

Tatsu: Only after we announce this week's person.

Erk: You mean Wallace?

Tatsu: Totally wrong.

Erk: Then… Marcus?

Tatsu: Nah.

Erk: Then… Bartre!

Tatsu: That's right!

Erk: Damn! Now I'm even closer!

Tatsu: Only after you announce the start of the chapter.

Erk: You mean Chapter 12: Beyond the Borders?

Tatsu: That's the one!

Erk: (Realizes mistakes) I hate you….

Tatsu: That's nice. (Clacks movie reel again) And… Action!

* * *

Chapter 12: Beyond the Borders

_How I found out she was a spy? Oh, well that was quite the story. Well actually, it wasn't. She told me._

"_So… you aren't like us."_

"_Well duh, not everyone can be like you or Jaffar."_

"_I suppose not."_

"_But you seem different."_

"_I do, do I? And why do you think that?"_

"_Because your eyes look sad."_

"_You expected else wise?"_

"_Duh! Why stay if you're not happy?"_

"…" _It was the first time I'd ever thought about it. "I have something to do."_

"_Really? And what's that?"_

_I don't know why, but I told her my plans. All of it. For some reason, I knew I could trust her. I must've been insane._

"_Oh. Well then, I'll help you!"_

"_You're insane."_

"_Maybe. But I'm also a spy."_

_BAM. That's how I found out. And that's how our alliance was forged. Weird, eh?

* * *

_

Will dodged Lyn's stick for the third time. It had been maybe three days since their last battle. Will's hand was generally healed, but to use his sword for an extended period would most likely open the wound again. The sword had a strange poison in it, apparently. He still waved it off.

"So, is it any better?" Lyn asked, striking again.

"Meh. It'll recover in time. Just hope I don't screw up again." Will replied, trying, and failing to dodge, getting hit it the leg.

"I win." Lyn said, and Will smiled, and then shrugged. "Of course, the Lady beats the servant. That's the way it works."

"Oh come on. You're not telling me you went easy." She said, doing a very good fake pout.

"Nope. I lost fair and square." He said, as though it were final. They walked back to camp shortly after, and the march began again.

* * *

**After easing some tensions in camp after the battle, we set out once again to Caelin. To get across the border would finally put us in Lycia. For a moment, Lyn can imagine the face of a grandfather she has never seen…**

"Not that it'll last." He muttered, closing the notebook again. Peace never seemed to last long. It was a small hope that they'd get any further without trouble.

"The border is almost upon us." Kent said, riding at the lead with Sain. Florina was overhead, and Wil walked with Dorcas, Lyn, and Will.

"We'll be safe from bandits once we cross the border into Lycia, right?" Lyn asked. It was obvious she was tired of Ganelon as much as the others were.

Will nodded. "I doubt they'd want to pursue us across it."

Sain was obviously enjoying being close to home. "Lycia at last! It's been far too long! By tomorrow we can dine on Lycia's finest food! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a real beauty!"

_You say that about most women._ Will, Kent, Dorcas, Wil, Lyn, and Florina thought at the exact same time.

"Nothing better to restore a man's souls than food and love! A fine evening we'll have, eh Kent?" He said, not noticing the glares everyone had given him.

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd be better off passing by the inn completely." Kent replied, which made Sain looked horrified.

"We aren't here for 'sightseeing,' my friend." Will said.

"But… but… that's not fair!" Sain said, obviously wishing he hadn't said anything.

"The inn will be fine." Lyn said, simply.

Wil, Dorcas, and Florina simply stayed silent. There wasn't anything for them to say.

"As you wish, milady." Will said, bowing.

"By your command." Kent said, doing the same. Quite the bowing pair they made, too.

"You are truly an angel from on high my lady!" Sain called, praising the heavens openly.

Lyn couldn't help but blush slightly. "It's nothing. Just forget it." She said. Florina flew down near them. She must have heard the whole conversation.

"It'll be nice to have a bed to rest in, won't it?" She said, and Wil stretched. "I might actually have a good night's sleep." He said.

"What, you haven't lately?" Will said, jokingly. "Nope, how could I? Sleeping on the ground is normal. Now a bed? That's luxurious." He said, joking back.

They all laughed together. Then, they continued in silence for a while.

* * *

"Damn." Will said, and everyone looked at him. He was looking forward. Lyn saw it too. "They just don't give up." 

Everyone's weapons were out in one quick flurry of movement. Three men were approaching them quickly. They were obviously Ganelon. They had that stupid look in their eyes. Or something similar to that.

"Here, I've found them!" One of them said. Wil sighed.

"Still after us, are you? Can't you just give up?" He said, which ticked them off, of course.

"You won't get away so easily!" Said the second man. "Ganelon won't let you! We'd be thought of as softies if we did!"

Lyn stepped forward, the Mani Katti at her side. "We care not for your reputation. Get in our way, and you'll pay."

Will had been looking at the third man the whole time. He had a hood on. Yet he had seen that hood before.

"Bah, fine then." Said the first. "Let's get them lads! Wipe them all out! No holding back! Kill all of them!"

The bandits came out of hiding, and Will recognized the strategy. "YOU!" He yelled, but the men were already retreating.

Everyone looked at him right now. "Damn it." He said. "They may look like they're all out in the open, but I guarantee at least one other is hidden near each bandit you see, be extra careful.

* * *

Mark threw back the hood, pulling out his Light tome. He smiled slightly. "This will be fun, Will. I can't wait to see you make it to me. I can't wait to… convince you." He said, laughing evilly. 

"We'll kill all of them, and our honor restored!" The leader shouted, and the men all cheered.

* * *

"WE'RE LOST! I'M SO PISSED!" The Pink haired cleric yelled, a purple haired mage trailing behind her. 

"You told me you knew where you were going this time, Serra." He said, and she turned indignantly.

"What's your point, Erk?" She said.

"You are NOT the woman I agreed to escort." He said, turning away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was told that someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian Priestess to Ostia."

"That's me!" Serra said brightly, pointing to herself.

"You? Frail? Serra, you have no need of an escort. Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company. Look, I'll return your fee." He even dug into his pockets for it. Then he remembered she had spent it on her new dress. "Will you just go to Ostia alone?"

"NO! You're my escort Erk, MINE!" She said, grabbing him. "You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like me can't be seen without a proper escort." She let him go, and he rubbed his neck where she had grabbed him. See looked at him. "I mean, your personality is nothing special, but you're not bad to look at…"

"Me? I'm the one that should be saying that to you!" He said. Then he added, under his breath, "I'm supposed to last until Ostia… I'll never make it…"

"What are you mumbling about, Erk? You're so gloomy!" He glared at her, but she didn't notice it. "HEY! Something's going on over there!" And she ran off.

"And the first chance she has to get into trouble, she takes. I'm not even getting paid for this, am I… not that any amount would make up for it…" He sighed, and followed.

* * *

Will was directed them into a good formation. _Damn, I never expected him to go so far from the castle. I thought I'd kill him there… but this is fine. I'll kill him here and now instead._

Then he noticed a girl, Pink haired, near one of there archers. He also noticed a Mage.

"A fight! Hey Erk, look! There are girls fighting those bandits!" Serra yelled, very loud. Will and the others felt like a bead of sweat appeared on their faces.

"Idiot, lower your voice." Erk whispered, but it was too late.

"You're in league with those devils?"

Erk sighed. "This is so wrong…" He moaned.

"I'll kill you in one stroke!" The bandit yelled.

"How? You're and archer." Erk said.

"I'll cut you in half!"

"HOW?"

"Just die!" He said, pulling out an arrow.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ERK! HELP ME!" Serra screamed. Lyn and the others once again had that sweatdrop feeling.

"So… loud." Erk said through gritted teeth. "Serra, behind me!" He said, and she did so. His fire tome appeared in a flash. "You there! See if you can match me!" He called. The arrow hit, but didn't deal enough damage. His hands moved quickly as he recited the tome, and a ball of fire appeared, striking the man square in the chest. In another second, his body fell to the ground.

"Will? Should we…" Lyn began, and Will nodded. He didn't need to hear that scream a second time. Wil was still trying to pop his ears so he could hear again.

"Excuse me…" Lyn began, and both the Cleric and the Mage looked at her. "Why are you fighting these bandits?"

Erk decided to answer before Serra could. "It just happened."

Serra, to Erk's horror, interjected. "Those Bastards thought that we were with you! You got us into trouble! Now how are you going to get us out of it?!?!"

Will was pissed. It was HER fault for getting herself attacked, not theirs. Bandits would've attacked her anyways. It had nothing to do with them. Yet she blamed them. Erk seemed to be on the same page.

"Next time don't meddle, Serra. Our apologies. Trouble yourselves with us no further." Will could respect that, but Lyn decided against it.

"If you have to fight, why not join us? It will end things much faster that way."

Will knew she had a point, but he had no battle plan that involved these two in mind.

"Good idea!" Serra said. "Erk, go and help these ladies!"

Will looked at himself. He didn't look like a girl, did he? Suddenly he wondered.

"But… I… Fine!" Erk yelled in frustration. He walked over to Will, and stuck out his hand. Will shook it. "You aren't a girl, don't worry." He said, and Will smiled.

"I'm Lyn, and this is Will." Lyn said, introducing them.

"I'm Serra. And this gloomy guy is my escort, Erk. Now be a good boy and go fight, Erk." She said, waving him off.

Erk just sighed, for what Will guessed was at least the fifth time in the last hour. Will gave him a small pat on the back.

He didn't get a chance to rework his strategy yet. Mark was there. He needed to get to him. But of course, it was never easy. "You're Will, right?" Said Serra, looking at him critically. Will nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Apparently, he passed her standard of 'this guy is passable in looks.' "This contrary mage here…" She jerked her thumb at Erk, "is my escort. He's been hurt though." Will nodded again.

"I was thinking of healing him, free of charge." At this, Will glared at her. How could she even think of charging people? Wasn't she a cleric?

"I know, I'm generous to a fault." Then she noticed his glare. "What are you looking at me like that for? Praise my generosity!"

Will glanced at the mage. No wonder he looked so worn out.

"Just heal the guy." Will said, and stalked off. Serra did as told.

* * *

Kent was doing well. He and Sain once again were blasting through the front lines, along with Dorcas and Wil. Florina, Lyn, Wil, and the two new people were taking the other path, through the trees. 

"Bandits have no chance against us!" Sain yelled, plunging forward with Dorcas behind him.

"Will noticed someone." Kent said, and Wil nodded.

"I have a feeling we're going to be needed there…" Then archer replied, landing an arrow strait into the advancing bandit.

* * *

"Look, I don't know how I got into this mess," Erk explained, as they made their way through the forest. "But I'll show them the true power of magic!" He recited a tome with the hand signs, and blasted another bandit with flames, killing him instantly. 

They were all getting closer. Except…

* * *

"Damn!" Kent said, wheeling his horse around. Waves of bandits were coming from behind. Sain and Wil turned as well. "Dorcas, go on ahead and warn the others." Dorcas nodded. 

Kent's sword clashed, but he took off the bandit's arm, and grabbed the axe. From his mount, he threw it into another, while Wil's arrow killed the first. Sain's Lance flashed, taking out one, two, three swordsmen in the space of a minute.

* * *

Dorcas rushed ahead, cutting down a couple of Brigades that got in his way, dodging most. But then another wave of Brigades met him. "Damn." He muttered, and met the first three with a clean cut from his axe.

* * *

Will noticed the wave behind, and the one in front. They had come out of the forest strait into an ambush. He also saw the back one was having trouble. Looking as hard as he could, he saw Dorcas, alone, fighting them. 

"Florina! You and me, this way!" He drew his sword, pointing to the back, she nodded.

Both Lyn and Florina glanced at Will's hand briefly, and it seemed okay. The problem was, would it stay that way?

"Lyn, take Serra and Erk, break through the front and beat their leader!" He called, and they nodded, charging forward.

Will cut through the first bandits, the ones with axes. Florina was dive bombing into the crowd easily, taking out at least twice the amount he was with her lance and Pegasus. "You've gotten better!" He shouted, noticing that his hand was beginning to hurt.

"I've had some good training." Came her reply, and both smiled. The enemy seemed to notice they were being hit hard on both sides, and were beginning to panic. Will, Florina, and Dorcas used that to their advantage.

* * *

Lyn was slashing through the sword with her Mani Katti, Erk with His Fire, and Serra healing them both whenever they got so much as a scratch. The enemy began to realize how bad this was going from them. They believed the man had betrayed them. But they couldn't kill him now.

* * *

Kent felled another enemy. "That's thirty!" He yelled, smiling. Wil planted an arrow into another. "Damn. I'm behind. Twenty-six!" Sain was still twirling his lance in what seemed to be a never ending arch. "Forty!" He yelled, as he felled another. Both Kent and Wil looked amazed, and upped their game.

* * *

Dorcas finally cut through, or thought he had. He realized He had only gotten himself surrounded. Will and Florina were with him now. "Wow, nice weapons you got there." Came Will's voice, and he laughed in spite of himself. 

Suddenly, they parted. A man appeared on the hill, where the enemy ended. Will's face fell. "MARK!" He yelled, charging. Immediately, weapons flashed. Will, Dorcas, and Florina were fighting and defending blows that came from all sides. Will was trying to cut his way to the man, and Dorcas and Florina merely tried to keep up. Her lance was used against the swords, while Dorcas took out the axmen with his axe.

* * *

Kent finally killed what felt like his hundredth brigade. But it wasn't. "Fifty-seven!" He called. Wil launched yet another arrow. "Fifty! I'm out of arrows!" He called. Sain finished off the last one. "Sixty!" He said, and smiled in triumph. 

"Alright, here's what we do." Kent said. "Sain, you and Wil gather arrows for him. I'll go on ahead and join the others." They nodded, and Kent rode off to the others.

* * *

Lyn slashed through yet another. Erk blasted another. This was ridiculous. "Not very impressive." She said, and one smiled. "You're not… who we're after…" He said with a smirk as she struck him down. 

"Father Sky…" She said, turning to block another. "Will!"

Erk blasted another one, and then realized the leader was coming towards them. "Lyn…" He said, and she looked around.

"_Remember this, Lyn…" Will had told her. "You take out their leader; the rest will usually give up without a fight. That's the way bandits work_

Lyn's sword flashed, the bandits axe was drawn. "Erk, you and Serra hold off the rest of them."

Erk nodded, turning to the five bandits left to him. They looked scared. As they should. The pages of his book fluttered as he recited another spell.

* * *

Sain and Wil were still searching, as Kent approached the mass of enemies. He could see at the far end fighting. Will, Dorcas, And Florina by the look of it. 

"Face me!" He cried, his sword cutting down another bandit. He realized now that half were looking at him. Damn, this wouldn't be easy. Then, another sword appeared beside him. "Heya Kenty!" Sain said, smiling.

Kent shook his head, but accepted the help. It appeared Wil had found a couple of quivers, as he seemed to have even more arrows than before. Three arrows flew into the mass, felling three of the bandits. "Fifty-three!" He yelled in triumph. The fight began anew.

* * *

Will finally broke through. Dorcas and Florina were right behind him, but they turned to face the numerous bandits, seeing the others start their attack as well. 

Will's sword shone with blood, and a trickle of it was running down his hand.

"Oh no…" Mark said, looking at him smiling. "Are you poisoned? I must help you then…"

"GO TO HELL." Will said, his sword raising.

"Ah… you mustn't be so mean… you know I care for you…" He said, a tome in hand.

"LIKE HELL! YOU KILLED MARIA!" He yelled, charging. Mark dodged easily.

"Oh… you mean the witch? She turned you against us, Will. I couldn't forgive that, now could I?" He said, dodging a second strike.

"Then you should've killed me!" He yelled, managing to take part of Mark's cloak this time.

"But that's no fun… I can't know where the children are if you aren't alive… And then I can't have you for myself."

Dorcas looked disgusted at this, as he slashed down another bandit. Florina gave a 'meep' of surprise. Will just looked angry.

"You expect me to keep murdering people? You expect me just to go back to something that isn't mine anymore? I won't do it!"

Mark dodged again. "Oh… then I'll just have to drag you back by your hair, Angel of Despair!" He yelled, a flash of light blasted Will right on his hand, opening the gash, and spilling blood everywhere.

Will picked up the sword he had dropped in his left hand instead, and charged again. "Stop!" Dorcas yelled, but it was too late, as Will was attacking again.

* * *

Lyn wasn't a match for the man in power, but managed to push the man back. Her speed threw him off. He wasn't much of a leader, this one. 

Erk had easily blasted away three, and the other two had fled in terror. His hands now crossed together as he recited his next spell, and it blasted right through the man's chest, leaving his body burning.

Lyn didn't pause a moment. "This way!" She called, turning and sprinting back to the mob of bandits where Will had disappeared.

* * *

Kent, Sain, and Wil had blown away one front, and advanced to the next, when Lyn, Erk, and Serra joined them. "Dorcas, Florina, and Will are up there, fighting that man!" Kent called, felling another bandit. "Eighty-four!" He called. 

Wil shot three others with three arrows at once, seemingly with ease. "Eighty!" He called, sad he was still behind.

Sain felled two, one with the sword, and another with the lance. "Eighty-eight!" He called, and Lyn smiled slightly. "A competition?" She asked. "You should've told me."

Kent shrugged. "We didn't feel like losing." Which got a laugh from Lyn. Erk simply blew away his ninetieth enemy without a word.

Serra wouldn't have it that way though. "Well, Erky has gotten ninety! Take that!" She said, and everyone looked at Erk. He shrugged. He didn't like that Serra was counting his kills for him.

* * *

"DIE!" Will yelled, slashing again. "Reckless…" Mark said, blasting Will a third time with light magic. The second he had dodged, but the third... 

"Will!" Florina yelled, jumping off her Pegasus, which promptly flew up into the air, and then landed onto two more bandits, breaking their skulls, and caught Will as he came tumbling down the hill. He was stills struggling to get at Mark, but it looked like he was too confused to stand strait.

Dorcas smiled. "Help has arrived." He said, and Florina saw that the others were cutting through the bandits, whose numbers suddenly seemed to be diminishing after all that time.

"Oh dear… I thought they were smarter and better than this…" Mark said, glancing over the strewn battlefield.

"A bloodbath… seems you haven't changed much after all, my Angel of Despair." He said, smiling. Will scowled, trying to get to his feet. Florina barely managed to restrain him.

"I'll see you again… in Caelin, of course." He said, and turned, walking down the other side.

"GET BACK HERE!" Will roared, struggling against Dorcas, who had taken over for Florina. But Dorcas was too strong, and Will couldn't break free.

"LET GO! LET ME KILL HIM! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" He was still struggling when the last of the bandits surrendered, and Kent took over restraining him.

"It's too late, my friend." He said, softly into Will's ear. "He's gone."

Will still struggled for a moment, and then collapsed into his arms. "Maria…" He said, very quiet, though everyone still heard him. Then he fainted.

Florina gasped. "He's bleeding all over!" Serra rushed forward, and healed his wounds. Of course, by now his hand was sufficiently useless.

"He's been poisoned." Erk said simply, and everyone looked surprised. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

They shook their heads. "Ah." He said, and didn't say any more.

"Will it kill him?" Wil asked, curious.

"Without an antidote, yes. I bet that guy has one." He said, nodding to where Mark had disappeared. "It'll take some time, though. You needn't worry about his immediate health."

* * *

Florina refused to move, and Kent stayed as well to tend to him. So Lyn, Sain, and Dorcas were there to see off the two, while Wil went to search for arrows. 

"You're all so strong! I was quite surprised." Serra said, smiling.

"Your staff was most helpful though. Healing powers amaze me." Lyn said.

Serra gave a cocky grin. "Only those in the service of good can wield it!"

"Nevertheless." Dorcas said, trying not to laugh. "It was a great help to us.

"It's time for us to go." Lyn said. "Thank you again for your help. Farewell."

Her and Dorcas left, but Sain stayed.

"Let's be on our way, Erk." Serra said, turning. Erk sighed.

"Ah… what is this? Another wildflower? Perhaps a Butterfly? An absolutely delectable creature!" He said, and Serra turned back to him.

"Oh, are you one of Lady Lyn's companions?" She asked. Erk had a bad feeling about letting this continue.

"I am Sain!" He declared.

"I am Serra, of house Ostia." She said, smiling. Yes, he had a very bad feeling about this.

"What a lyrical name!" He seemed to sing it, and Serra enjoyed it. "I am in service to Castle Caelin!" He said, jubilantly.

"You mean to tell me…" Started Serra, and Erk really didn't like the tone she was using. "That Lady Lyn is part of the Marquess's family?"

"Why yes! She is the granddaughter of our lord!" Sain said, and an evil glint that Erk definitely didn't like entered Serra's eyes.

"Serra… what deviousness are you plotting?" He muttered to her under her breath.

"Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing" She whispered happily back, and Erk sighed.

"You can't be serious…" but it was too late. Serra had pranced over to Sain.

"Oh Sain! Mightn't we join the Lady's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I'd love to help her in any way I can…" She said, twirling circles in on his armor with her finger.

"Of course!" He cried, though taken aback at her… boldness. "We couldn't be happier! I remember Will mentioning that our fighting power was in need of improvement…"

"Are you being hunted?" She asked, leaning into him now. He back up slightly.

"A typical inheritance dispute is all. Assassins everywhere…" He said.

"Oh?" She said, advancing again. He was definitely not used to this. "Then my staff and Erk's magic should be most helpful!"

Erk was jerked out of his plans of leaving by that. "What? I… err… sounds dangerous." He said, and they raised their eyebrows. He looked away.

"That would be extremely helpful!" Sain said, turning away from Serra. "Your staff and Erk's magic would make excellent additions to our cause! Please wait; I'll go speak with the others!" He said, and hurried away.

"Unbelievable…" Erk muttered. His life was over.

"This is perfect, Erk!" Serra squealed, coming back over to him. Not too picky, was she? "Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!" She said, and looped her arms around his neck.

He simply started walking, dragging her with him. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said, and she giggled.

* * *

Mark made his way. He'd be back at the castle soon. Then he'd tell Lundgren what had happened. Of course, it wouldn't be good to have the man angry. He'd have to have another present for him. Will would die, though. Soon. 

"The poison won't leave… not without the antidote." He said, pulling out the small bottle of purple liquid. His laugh wasn't heard by anyone, and just as well it wasn't. They would've killed themselves in fear.

* * *

Nils was still pushing them, but they had found a good place to hide. They heard their pursuers leave after searching for them. They had gotten lucky. 

"How long do you think we can stay here?" Ninian asked. Nils shook his head.

"Not long." He whispered. "But I know a route for us." He smiled at the look on her face.

"I heard something they said… Will is still alive." And Ninian resisted the urge to clap her hands together in delight.

"We'll set out in the morning. You get some sleep. I'll keep watch." He said, and she nodded, lying down in the small space the had, and closing her eyes.

* * *

Lucius simply continued on his way. He hadn't found another job. "St. Elimine will help me. I am in her service, after all." He said, and just like that, a village appeared. 

"I thank you." He said, putting his hands together, and heading strait for it. With any luck, he'd find a job there too.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it. I left a kind of Cliffhanger, eh? 

Erk: That happens practically every time. No worries.

Tatsu: well, it was long.

Erk: Sure sure. I seem so emotionless…

Tatsu: Aren't you?

Erk: No.

Tatsu: Oh. Well, on to the pairings!

Erk: Right, for Bartre?

Tatsu: yeah. But I don't have many ideas for him…

Erk: Put them up anyways.

Tatsu: Fine. 1) Karel's sister, Karla. 2) Serious Knight, Fiora. And 3) Broken Hearted Knight, Isadora.

Erk: Not bad.

Tatsu: Meh, he doesn't interest me much. I thought he was cool until I got his support convos. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! That's all he cares about.

Erk: True. Now, the preview, right?

Tatsu: yep, you gonna do it?

Erk: I suppose, though that means you'll have to deal with HER.

Tatsu: (Shudders) Right… well, no use putting it off.

Erk: Very well. Next time: Chapter 13: Poisons and Antidotes!

Tatsu: RRRV Everyone!


	14. Poisons and Antidotes

Tatsu: I got a new reader! Awesome! And it's nice to still have people reading through it. Although, I've reached a crisis. I got Harken this time, playing through Hector's story. He's cool though. Damn it all. I guess I should bring him in… maybe I should leave out Geitz? NO, I'll just do two chapters for Pale Flower of Darkness, I suppose. This'll be interesting, as now I have another guy with pairings. Curse it all… oh well. I'll probably change it so He and Isadora aren't engaged, though. Well, I'll get to it when I get to it. Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Tatsu: Alrighty! I know that the last chapter was a little… off story, but still, it worked.

Serra: But you made me seem like some kind of Demon!

Tatsu: You mean you aren't?

Serra: (Hits) I'm a Cleric! I'm sweet! I'm defenseless!

Tatsu: Ow… that's not defenseless.

Serra: (Hits again) Just tell them the pairings!

Tatsu: (rubbing head) Right… for Bartre we got Karla.

Serra: Now tell them this week's!

Tatsu: I'm the author here! (Gets hit again) FINE! God, I'm going to get Erk to fry you…

Serra: But Erky-poo loves me! He'd never—

Erk: I wouldn't, would I?

Serra: ERKY! (Grabs)

Erk: You owe me.

Tatsu: Yes… I suppose I do.

Serra: PAIRINGS!

Tatsu: ALRIGHT! This week is Lowen!

Serra: And I get to start the chapter! Aren't you all lucky that I do this for you?

Erk: You are the most deranged…

Serra: I know you love me!

Tatsu: She sounds too much like a friend of mine… Start the chapter already!

Serra: Here comes Chapter 13: Poisons and Antidotes!

* * *

Chapter 13: Poisons and Antidotes

"_Alright then, I'll tell you."_

_Once again, I found myself in her company. We had even met with Nino together. She never seemed to be far. A strange girl, that Maria, spy of Ostia._

_I told her my plans. Nils and Ninian were to be freed. I knew how to do it, too. I knew the whole layout of Valor. Wasn't that hard, as I was shown the maps of it. I was the strategist. No one expected the strategist to turn tail, much less betray them._

"…_You've gotten better."_

"_Think so?"_

"…_yes. You are trying harder. That's good."_

"_Thanks Jaffar."_

_I was trying my best to become good with the sword. At least I didn't drop them anymore. My plans moved forward, with adjustments here and there thanks to Maria._

_Of course, at this time Mark began acting more oddly. He always tried to drag me away when I was near Maria, which meant it happened most of the time. I don't know why. I suspected he knew she was a spy. But then… he never attacked her._

_Of course, our team had now become feared across Elibe. There were warning posters out on it, even. A reward was offered for information leading to us, or for any one of us, dead or alive. _

_

* * *

_

Will was still asleep. He had been for quite some time now. His sleep was only punctuated by groans or tossing and turning. He was obviously still in pain. Erk had said the magic had been tainted. But really… that Mark WAS tainted. But they were still worried.

At this moment, Kent, Sain, and Wil were preparing food. They seemed to be doing this a lot. Erk was outside the Tent, reading his books so fast, that he was bound to run out by the end of the night.

Serra was inside, though she merely talked most of the time. Will's hand had healed. The poison was still in it, though. Erk had told them he'd be fine, but…

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Lyn asked angrily, cutting off Serra's tirade about how bandits had no consideration for who they were attacking. Of course, Erk had only come in to tell her to shut up five other times. This worked much better.

"Well… he just got beaten up by that M-Mark… and he came tumbling down the hill. He was bleeding a lot t-too. I don't know how he was still w-willing to fight that man…" Florina said quietly, shuddering.

"Easy." Dorcas said, and everyone looked at him. "You heard him. That man killed someone he cared for. Revenge is something that drives people more than anything else. But it is also the worst for them."

"But how does he know that man? Who is Maria?" Lyn asked, frustrated at the lack of knowledge of her friend.

"It probably has to do with that." Dorcas said, nodding to Will's left sleeve.

Without thinking, Serra pulled it up. "Ugh… What an ugly burn…" She said, but Dorcas's face darkened. Florina looked surprised, Lyn looked slightly confused, and Erk, who had entered, looked as he usually did. Impassible.

"He's Black Fang." Dorcas said, itching to reach for his axe.

"No way… he's never acted like one. I can't believe it…" Florina said.

"Who are these Black Fang?" Lyn asked. The tent was suddenly very crowded, as Kent, Sain, and Wil entered. For a moment they all were cramped, until they moved outside, leaving Serra and Erk to tend to Will.

* * *

"The Black Fang… you found out, did you?" Sain asked, and everyone nodded.

"Sain, what are you talking about?" Lyn asked.

"Will already told us, first night we met him." Kent said, which was received with some gasps, and a couple of raised eyebrows.

"You may have already noticed the small AD under the BF burned into his arm." Sain said, looking around the circle.

"An Angel." Dorcas said, horrified. "He's the Angel of Despair. Mark said it when they fought."

Florina couldn't help but pipe up. "But that makes no sense! If Will is the Angel of Despair, why fight his Comrade? Mark is the Angel of Deceit, after all… if what I heard is true, I mean..."

Lyn spoke up. "It must have something to do with that Maria person… he was yelling something about Mark killing her."

Wil nodded. "The official announcement was she was killed by Ostia on a mission for the Black Fang. Will, better known as the Angel of Despair, vanished from the Fang after that. The Angel Squad ceased to exist… and our Will appeared."

Dorcas growled. "He's still part of them. We should drive him off before he has us killed!"

Kent shook his head. "Do not forget. We have asked him to lead us to Caelin. He has not given us bad advice so far."

Sain was also on his side. "He told us Mark was involved, too. He thought Mark was the reason Lundgren found out about you so quickly."

Lyn nodded. "I…"

Dorcas cut her off. "I don't know if I trust a member of the Fang, but he was the one that asked me to help out while he was injured. I suppose I should trust him. I'll keep an eye on him, though."

Sain and Kent nodded. It was the response they had given to him, and he had accepted it without a complaint. He expected it. But it must feel bad to be watched like that.

"He's never done anything but help me. He's never tried to hurt me. I'd like to trust him as well." Florina said, blushing slightly.

"We share the same tent. I reckon if he wanted me dead, I'd already be lying on the ground. Not breathing, either." Wil said, cheerfully. Everyone shook their heads.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy. He only wants to see you through safely." Erk said, suddenly appearing. He looked at Lyn. "He's awake now."

Lyn nodded, and got up. She wanted to talk to him. Florina also went with her. Serra exited as they were about to enter.

"I tried to heal that burn of his, but he laughed me off. He said that MY magic was in itself tainted. How rude!"

They couldn't help but chuckle, as Serra went to vent at Erk, who was reading his book again, oblivious to all she said. Sain and Kent were once again cooking dinner. Wil and Dorcas were gathering more firewood, their weapons ready to try and find some more food if they could get it.

Florina and Lyn entered the tent, and Will looked up.

* * *

_Before I knew it, my plan had morphed to include her too. It was obvious she'd be punished if they found her out. I couldn't have that at all._

"_I want no one to suffer for my sake."_

_She laughed, and said that to include her in my plans; she got to include me in her plans._

"_And… what plans are those?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity._

"_You and the kids come with me to Ostia!" She said, cheerily._

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because, you should meet Lord Uther, and Lord Hector. Oh, and you definitely must meet my sister!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Duh! That way you'll be safe! And you can help Ostia beat these guys up!"_

_I thought her view was a little bit overly optimistic, but I laughed anyway._

"_Fine. I'll do as you ask."_

"_Okay, now let's get something to drink!"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh come on, you can't think if you're thirsty! Let's get something to drink!"_

_She dragged me out of the room, her hand firmly grasping mine. I simply followed, not knowing that I was actually smiling, for the first time in a long while._

_I didn't know then, that Mark had seen my smile. Or us holding hands like we were the best of friends. I didn't know then that his thoughts turned evil, as they must've always been._

"_That witch! Tainting Will with her words… she'll probably go for others next… I must stop this… and Bring Will back to me! Without her… he will be perfect again. There is no need for such petty emotions! No need for a thing like happiness in our world of blood!"_

_The wall next to him shattered from a flux spell. I never guessed he had done that. I was stupid not to know things were going to well. I was stupid to think… stupid to hope… stupid to dream. _

_

* * *

_

"Hi." Will said, smiling slightly. Florina and Lyn couldn't help but smile back.

"You doing better?" Florina asked, as they sat themselves near him.

"You kidding? I just found out I've been poisoned. I know that Mark has the antidote. To tell the truth, I've been better." He said, waving his hand, now with a clear, thin scar on it, at the two of them.

"Well…" She said, blushing. Will cut her off.

"I know. Other than that, I am better. Guess I owe Serra." He said, smiling.

"They're going to travel with us to Caelin." Lyn said.

"I had a feeling, since they were here when I woke up. Tell them double thanks for that." Both of them nodded. "Erk's magic has proven most useful. Serra's healing, while it costs sanity points, is also good to have." They laughed in spite of themselves.

* * *

Dorcas smiled in spite of himself as well. "Seems they're going to be okay. Dunno why, but I'd hate to lose Will. He's useful."

Everyone nodded. "By the way…" Wil said. "What was the final score?"

Serra spoke up for Erk before he could quiet her. "Erky got one hundred!"

Sain sighed. "I failed then. I only got ninety-eight."

Kent shook his head as well. "I come in with ninety-three."

Wil smiled. "Well, at least I didn't get last! I got ninety-five!"

Dorcas shook his head. "You know that next time everyone will be counting?"

Erk sighed. He knew this all too well. Serra would count for him whether he wanted her to or not.

"The Lady Lyndis will beat us all easily." Sain said, and both Kent and Wil nodded. Dorcas shrugged.

"She'll never beat Erky!" Serra chimed in with a sing-song voice, clinging to his neck, as he continued to ignore her and read his book. He had become very good at this within one week of being her escort.

* * *

"You know now, huh?" Will asked, lifting his left arm in disgust. Both Lyn and Florina nodded, not sure what else to do. He shrugged it off.

"I knew it would come out in the end. I just planned to tell you myself when the time came." He said.

"What time was that?" Lyn asked.

"When you were reunited with your grandfather. It would be easier to hear, 'get out of my face,' then, rather than now." They continued to look confused. "What, you aren't mad?"

Lyn shook her head. "Why should I be? You've helped us out so much."

Will sighed. "Thank god. I thought you'd want to kill me after what happened. I mean, I left the Fang right after it, but…" He looked up, saddened. "Those bastards killed your whole tribe. The Black Fang pulls their strings. I'm just…" Lyn had gotten up.

"What?" She said, her voice full of fury.

"Did Kent and Sain not tell you?" Will asked, taken aback.

"The Taliver…" She said, her voice ringing with anger. "Are part of your group?"

"No." He said. "They are Mark's puppets. But I was part of his team for a while. I had to deceive him for a little longer. The plan had to work."

"What plan?" Lyn asked, her eyes on fire now. Will just answered her, eyes closed. He didn't realize how close he was to death at that moment.

"My plan to save the kids. I used the aftermath of the fight Mark had against the Lorca to put it into action. We succeeded, but somehow Mark found us. He killed Maria…" He trailed off, opening his eyes as he felt Lyn's blade on his chest.

"You used my family and my tribe's deaths to save two measly people?!?!" She said, angrily.

"Lyn, stop!" Florina said, pulling Lyn back, which was surprising considering Lyn was so much stronger.

"I already told you. I was a selfish bastard like everyone else. I only cared for those near me. I didn't care about those that I didn't think I'd ever meet. I now know that I was very wrong to think such a thing."

Lyn was sitting next to him still, her sword placed on her knees. Florina was giving her frightened glances now and then.

"Why do you say that?" She said, and her voice was level. Florina still was keeping a close eye on her sword, though.

"I met you, didn't I?" He said, and smiled. "Someone that was thought to be dead. I met Kent and Sain, who said they would trust me in spite of my past. I met Florina, who is fun to train. I found Wil, who's the best shot I've ever seen, and a good friend to me already. I found Dorcas, who's an amazing person as well."

Florina blushed slightly when he mentioned her. "And now I've met Serra, the haughty Cleric, and Erk, the Mage prodigy. If I didn't care for those nameless people now… how will I ever meet them in the future?"

Lyn put her sword down. "I believe you. You aren't a bad person. Not anymore." Will smiled.

"But you might not have much longer." She added, frowning

"I do. As long as I don't fight, and we get to Caelin in time, we'll get the cure." Will said simply. They both looked at each other briefly, and then back at him.

"But how can you be so sure?" Florina asked, worried.

"Mark is pulling Lundgren's strings. He'll be there. He has the cure. I know it." Will said, clenching his fist.

They didn't question him any more. He closed his eyes shortly after, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"He's okay." Lyn announced to the silent campfire, and it broke out almost at once into relieved laughter, and jokes about how tense they had been. They had been slightly worried that Lyn would send him away, but she hadn't. They'd continue on schedule. Caelin was getting closer by the day.

"Will said to be ready to move out in the morning, because we've still got a long way to go." Florina said, and everyone nodded. They decided to eat, then get some sleep themselves before they marched again.

* * *

Will smiled, hearing the activity of the camp in the background. "You were right Maria… Being free is a lot better than that stuffy place. If only Jaffar and Nino knew…" He said, and then dropped off to sleep.

In the morning Will seemed a bit too cheerful to them, considering his condition. But with that huge weight off his chest, he must've felt better. They decided not to question it, and just moved on their way.

* * *

The bald man sighed, looking at the official looking letter in his hand. He had several questions to ask the sender, but he had a feeling his questions would be answered in the next letter. Yes… He'd wait for that one.

Of course, it could be a long time for the next one to arrive. He shook his head, sparing another glance to the official looking armor on the wall. He walked outside, to tend to his fields.

* * *

Matthew had finally reached the heart of Araphen. Once again, he had proved himself. "How's that, Leila? Think you can top my time?" He said, glancing at the position of the sun.

"Only five days and a half, by my reckoning. Wonder if she's ever done better. Bet she has…" He said, wrinkling his nose. He looked around the square. "Maybe I can fill my pockets with things these people don't need… just to pass the time."

Of course, he only said that. He really just walked into the inn, paid for a room, and then went to sleep. He still had a bit of time, and he wanted to be in top form.

* * *

Rath rode thorough the town, giving small nods to the people all around. They all looked cheerful enough, but he heard them muttering whenever he turned around.

He doubted it was about him. He thought it had something to do with the Marquess, who often treated him as though he were a glass ball, and the smallest crack could break him. This was ridiculous, of course.

He was Sacaen.

"The wind blows my way… fate seems to be upon its wings… A strange manner of fate." He uttered so quietly, that not even his horse could hear him. Not that anyone but him could have understand what it meant. He just smiled, and continued on his way.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" Lord Lundgren yelled. Mark rubbed his ears. The man was rather loud when he wanted to be. "She crossed the border?!?!" He said, through teeth so tight, it was a wonder they didn't shatter under the strain.

"Yes…" He said, handing another Rose, this one white, to the Lord, who immediately was sent into a glassy eyed state.

"They are headed to Araphen, my lord." He said, smiling. "But the tactician is poisoned. And without this Antidote…" He said, putting the purple vial in his lap. "The tactician will die. I leave it to you."

Lundgren nodded. "Shall I send soldiers to meet them, Lord Mark?"

"That would be wise." He said, and turned, walking from the hall. All the soldiers gave him a wide berth. They didn't like this man.

"Well? Hurry it up! Kill that Sacaen Mongrel! Attack her with everything we've got!" He held the rose, muttering something to himself.

"Lord Mark was right… The Old Man and the Girl cling to life like a drowning man to a rock." He turned to his attendant. "Double the strength of the poison."

"But My lord!" The servant said.

"DO IT." Lundgren growled. "If he struggles, hold him down and pour it down his throat! You get it?"

The servant bowed, and left. Lundgren was left on the throne, twirling the rose idly in his hand. "Once the Girl is gone, no one will stand in my way… NO ONE!" And he laughed. One that by no means matched Mark's, but one that caused the soldiers slight fear for their lord's sanity none the less.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it.

Serra: How dare you give me a shorter chapter!

Tatsu: You deserve it.

Serra: Oh, do I? (Eyes flash)

Tatsu: Maybe… (Whacked)

Serra: I'll give them the pairings, if you don't mind.

Tatsu: whatever,

Serra: This week, it's 1) Fellow knight, Isadora. 2) Friend n Danger, Rebecca. 3) Shy Pegasus rider, Florina.

Tatsu: For Lowen, in case you forgot. Or are too lazy to scroll up.

Serra: Lowen is Boring.

Tatsu: you're annoying. (Whacked again)

Serra: Now what was that, Tatsu dear?

Tatsu: You sound way too much like Aya-chan… just give them the preview!

Serra: Okay! Next time I won't be on, so you shouldn't care!

Tatsu: SERRA!

Serra: (Huffs) Fine. Next Time: Chapter 14: Blood of Pride!

Tatsu: RRRV for me! Don't let me have suffered for nothing!

Serra: Did you say something?

Tatsu: maybe…

Serra: TATSU!

Tatsu: (runs)

* * *

P.S.: Don't worry, Serra didn't kill me. I know this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but what do you expect? No one is perfect. I hope you all keep reading! And I hope you write or update your own stories soon! I enjoy reading and reviewing as much as you do! I'll go play FE and kill Serra for revenge now…


	15. Blood of Pride

Tatsu: I'm annoyed. Not once could Ursula kill Serra. She did like three bolting spells and not one hit! GRAH! Oh well. Many others died instead. Hector, Nino, Jaffar (NPC in this chapter) Dart, and I think Lucius and Canas got it once or twice too… Anyways, back to how things are going, I've got school, and it sucks. But what did you expect? Seems I'll be at summer school too, just because I didn't take health and Computer Lit, which are apparently REQUIRED to graduate from this school of mine. Life likes to screw with my family. Ah well, least I got a story to update! Here it goes!

Next, I found out what was meant by an 'interactive' fic. It was different than what I thought. My new beta reader and good friend **One of the Three Amigos** informed me of this. Of course, it wasn't the voting, as I thought, but my playing around with the characters in an interactive way. I guess that's what you meant.

Of course, I'm a real bore, and don't want to get banned before I finish my story, so I'll now be informing you all like this. Of course, I can't get out of the house, since Matthew locked me outside, and refuses to let me in until I finish the chapter. Yes, he somehow stole my keys, too.

So here I am, all alone… Ah well. I suppose you just want Lowen's pairings, right? Well, I got a pretty sound round of No One for Lowen, so I decided to stick to that. It'll make things easier on me.

Of course, now that the plot has developed further in my mind, I realize that I need to redo the pairings for the tactician. You may have realized it too. I'll do that sooner rather than later, if that's alright with all of you. This time will be a remake of Tactician's pairings to be voted on. Sorry y'all.

Well, hear I am banging on the door, but I don't think he'll let me in, so I'll use my free hand to write the chapter. Here comes Chapter 14: Blood of Pride!

* * *

Chapter 14: Blood of Pride

I can't though, not yet. It's not something I'm willing to remember, not even in memories. To tell the truth, I want to believe it didn't happen. That I'll wake up and see her smiling face laughing at me.

I suppose I could say that I became distant from the Fang. No one seemed to notice, as I carried out the missions perfectly as always.

Jaffar and Nino noticed though. They were my… well…

They were my friends.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nino asked, looking down at my plans again.

"Yes, I'm just a little stressed." I said, smiling slightly up at her.

"Well… I suppose planning a big escape must be hard."

"It is."

"Of course, you'll come back and visit, right?" She asked, innocently.

"I…" I sighed. I doubted I would come back. But Nino knew the secret. I couldn't give her reason to tell someone else.

"Of course I will." I said, smiling. It made her beam.

"You know I will have to kill you." Jaffar told me, in his no nonsense tone. It was always the same with him.

"Business is business." I replied, simply, looking back down at the plans. Nino had gone into the other room, oblivious to our conversation.

"You still plan to…"

"Yes. If I run fast enough, the Fang can't keep up."

"They always find a way."

I set down my writing tool. "I know."

He looked at me sympathetically. I smiled. "If it comes to that, I hope it is by your hand."

"It would be my honor." He said, bowing slightly.

"And…" I said, making him look up. "Don't tell Nino." He looked at the smiling girl entering the room, and nodded.

My past was dark, my present was darker, and my future looked the darkest.

* * *

Their march had continued, generally in good spirits. Kent had elaborated on a plan, and Will had readily agreed to it the day before.

"The plan is this." He had said, while Will listened closely. "The Marquess of Araphen seems sympathetic to our plight."

"Ah, so we restock our supplies and try to pick up a few extra hands there, eh?" Will had concluded, before Kent had time to finish.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, and Kent smiled.

The rest had gone fairly smoothly. Sain had been stuck on hunting duty with Serra, much to his dismay, as she took every opportunity to flirt with the big flirt. Now he didn't seem like much of one.

"What happened to that brash guy filled with confidence that all the ladies loved him?" Dorcas said, slightly amused.

"He met Serra." Erk replied simply, which caused the older man to laugh.

"Is she really that bad?" Wil asked, packing up the extra supplies.

"You don't know the half of it." Erk muttered darkly, and the other two raised an eyebrow, and then gave a wary glance to where Sain and Serra had disappeared.

Sain hadn't been willing to disclose what had happened; only Will caught his mutterings that knight of "Crazy screaming loon…," "Never again…," and "I'll kill him…" which made Will hastily retreat.

Florina had stayed silent most of the time, but changed Will's bandage that night as he talked animatedly to Lyn about what he thought Sain had suffered through. They had a good laugh imagining it, until Serra came in and demanded to be, in her terms, "Part of your talk for I am the queen of gossip."

Why she bragged about that, Will didn't know.

Lyn was also acting secretive about something lately. Most of the men in the camp thought it was just a girl thing

Florina knew that it wasn't.

"I know it's too much to ask for, Florina, I know."

"You've only known him for a little while!"

"So have you! You have to agree he's the best one to help me do it!

"Lyn… shouldn't you talk to him first?"

"I will… soon… I think…"

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

The girls shared a laugh.

"Bringing back my tribe… won't be easy." Lyn said, sadly.

"And he was part of what destroyed it."

"That's why I think he'll help bring it back."

"Out of pity?"

"No… out of friendship."

Of course, Will thought otherwise. He thought he knew the reason too, though he wasn't to sure about it sometimes.

"Out here sewing again Lyn?"

"Yes, I want to finish it by the time we get to Caelin."

"For Florina, right?"

"What? How did you…?"

Will laughed. "Lyn, it's written all over your face."

She sighed. She didn't like it when that happened. But these two somehow saw through her.

"I think I know what it's for, too." He said, simply.

She nodded. "Florina's the closest to family I have. If I were to bring anyone… I'd start with her."

Will sat down next to her. "Good to hear." He said, smiling again. The rest of the night passed that way. Lyn sewed, and Will sat there, keeping her company.

* * *

Either way, now they were very near to Araphen, and it was the daytime. Will had written in his journal again, and at the quiet questioning of Florina, decided to read it for all to hear.

**At last we have arrived at the land of Lyn's** (He did remember to say Lyndis's, as he didn't want the knights on his case for it) **mother's origin. Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful Marquess. After my great success at being poisoned, we hurry towards Araphen in the hopes that the Marquess will extend us his aid.**

"No lies this time, eh?" Wil said, laughing.

"Hey, those turned out to be true. Besides, I felt it bad karma to say something like 'Lundgren has prepared a surprise welcome' you know?"

"And yet you just said it." Dorcas said, smiling as well.

"Oh shut up." He said wearily, and everyone else grinned.

They reached the city, only to have Will and Kent ride off towards the castle without so much as a goodbye. Lyn knew they'd be back soon, but…

"What city is this, anyway?" Serra asked Sain, who responded in a mechanic way. Erk sighed. Had she not listened to what Will said minutes earlier?

"Araphen. After Ostia, it is the second-biggest city in Lycia." Sain said, simply.

"It does seem awfully busy…" Lyn said, glancing around at all the people in the square.

"When will the other two be back, do you think?" Wil asked, also looking curiously around the square.

"Dunno. Soon probably." Sain said, peering over the crowd on his horse. "Ah, there they are!"

Will and Kent were riding back swiftly, and made their way strait to the others. "We should proceed to the castle." Kent said, smiling. "They've prepared supplies for us. The Marquess has agreed to lend us his aid on this journey."

Lyn looked taken aback. "He'll help us?"

"Araphen and Caelin have shared a steady friendship for years." Sain said, waving it off. "Once they told him of our plight, I'm sure he was more than willing to help!"

_Not exactly…_ Will thought, turning his head away. Kent gave a sigh. Will had given up a necklace to the man in exchange for the aid. The Marquess was not a pleasant man. Apparently, it had belonged to Will's mother, though that was all he could get out of the man before they had returned.

"If we pick up some spare solders, we'll be that much better off. I'm getting better at directing multiple people." He said, and everyone around shared a murmur of agreement.

'Sorry I can't help you in battle…" he said, looking at his right hand, which still bore a distinctive scar. It looked ready to reopen at any time.

"Nonsense! You've been a great help, and an even greater friend." Lyn said, patting him on the shoulder. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks Lyn-I mean Lady Lyndis." He corrected, making her laugh.

"What about us?!?!" Sain asked indignantly.

"Kent, you are very capable." Kent beamed. "So are all of you." She said, pointing to everyone else.

"I suppose you are capable as well." She said, finally looking at Sain.

"Of course we are!" He said, oblivious to this. Florina giggled.

"The castle awaits!" Wil cried, thrusting his fist into the air. Of course, not only had they taken two steps when the trouble started.

"Wait a minute…" Dorcas said, looking up at the castle. "It's burning!" He yelled, pointing. Everyone looked.

"Enemies." Will said simply, pointing to a much closer area, where men were approaching. Lyn stepped next to Will, and met them.

"Who are you?" She asked, one hand on her sword.

"Lyndis, right?" The bandit said, grinning wickedly.

"What do you-" She tried, but the bandit cut her off.

"No questions. Prepare yourself!" He yelled, jumping at her. Will caught something in the corner of his eye, and quickly reacted.

* * *

The Horseman was pulling out an arrow. Whether against them or their foe, he couldn't be sure. "My lady, down!" He shouted, and pushed her to the ground rather ungraciously.

The arrow flew true to its mark, strait through the man's head. Lyn's eyes widened at this, and she smiled.

"So… he saved us instead." She said, almost jokingly.

"Never can be too careful." Will said, shrugging back.

The horseman had ridden up to retrieve his arrow.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked, taking a step forward. He stepped back, and didn't respond.

"Why did you help us?" Will said, examining the corpse of the man.

The man looked at Will, then at Lyn, and spoke. "I thought I saw a Sacaen Plainswoman in trouble. I see now that I was mistaken." When he said that, he nodded at her companions.

"But you are right! I am of Sacae! I am Lyn, the daughter of the chieftain of the Lorca." She said, giving him a bow of introduction.

"The Lorca? There were survivors?" He said, and Lyn nodded. He looked towards the castle. "You should leave. A blaze has started at the castle and is spreading. Do not waste the life I just saved."

"The castle… do you know what's happening?" Kent asked.

"How severe is the fire?" Sain added.

Rath looked back at them. "The castle is under attack, and the Marquess has been taken captive. That man…" He gestured towards the dead one, "Was one of them."

"I see…" Said Will, looking at the others. "We've got to help you then."

He said this as though it was a fact, and it made the others stare.

Lyn, however, nodded her approval. "These brigades are after me. They are attacking the castle because me of! We must do what we can."

Rath considered this for a moment. "Very well, let us go then."

"You'll accept our aid?" Wil asked, cheerily. He was ready for battle.

"Yes. I am Rath, of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of Sacae." He said, looking at Lyn the whole time he said this.

_So the rest of us can crawl up and die, or what?_ A couple of them thought bitterly, including Florina and Will.

"Thank you Rath!" Lyn cried, making the others' scowls deepen. "A thousand blessings upon you!" Now this was just ridiculous. Will half expected them to just start making out right there. They had become invisible to the two.

"And a thousand curses upon our enemies!" He cried, his horse rearing. Then he rode to Will instead, which surprised him.

* * *

Meanwhile, our friend the thief had taken up to looking out the window in a house nearby.

"Sheesh, that woman couldn't let me watch for free, since she's hiding and all. Oh well, I'll just swipe something from whichever side is going to lose…"

He was watching as Rath put an arrow through the head of one of the men.

"Ouch. Guess I'll stay off his bad side…" Matthew said, thinking hard.

* * *

"Once the Marquess is safe, my men can move in." Rath explained, as Will listened.

"Secret passage?" He asked, taking quick notes.

"An underground tunnel that leads strait to the throne room. There are three triggers that will open the doors. We need people to stay on them to keep them open, and once the passages are open, my men can move in. We need to defeat the enemies inside."

"The doors are locked though, and we have no keys…" Will said, absentmindedly waving his hands and directing the groups to form.

"Right. Kent, you and Sain check out the houses there." Will said, but Sain smiled.

"Already done!" He proclaimed, extracting a key.

"Well then, you and Kent take the switch over there." Will said, and the two knights rode off. The others went to the gates to try and figure a way inside, but Will went into a nearby house. He had the feeling some one was watching him…

* * *

Kent and Sain already met a resistance quite large, when Wil appeared. "Will sent me as back-up at the last second! I've already got three!"

Sain and Kent gave a little laugh, and plunged into the battle anew. Quickly the bandits were being scattered, but their attack had been so planned… Mark again? It was almost positive.

* * *

"YOU!" They pointed at each other for at least a minute, stuck in utter silence. Then, the thief finally spoke up.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. I didn't expect to run into you here."

"How do you know that it's me?" Will answered, grinning slightly.

"Come on. Maria's reports, duh. Her description of you was to the T. I don't forget these things."

"Uh-huh…" Will said.

"And how do you know of me?"

Will shrugged. "Maria showed me a picture of you. I remember those things. She also said you were 'her sister's lover.'"

Matthew turned red, and then quickly covered his tracks. "Well, looks like you're in a spot of trouble. Want me to help you?"

Will sighed. "I don't think I would need the help of a thief, or a spy."

Matthew made a 'tut' sound. "Then tell me how you plan to open the barrack doors?"

Will twitched. "I don't think that should concern you…" He said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Bulls eye!" Matthew laughed, making a 'bang' motion with his hand, as though he had hit the target right on. "Ah… don't be mad." He said, seeing Will's expression. "Hire me. For you, I'll even lower my normal rates."

Will hesitated, but he knew they didn't have time to argue about the help that came their way. "Fine. If you can really get those doors open, you're hired." He said. But before they left, he had to ask. "Why ally yourself with us?"

"Oh, well I had a front row seat of that little fiasco right then, and to tell the truth, you guys looked a lot more fun than the dead guy." He said, with such simplicity it was almost suspicious.

"Have it your way…" Will said, as the left the house.

"Time to get to work!" Matthew cried happily, and ran off. Seconds later, one of the barrack doors flew open, and Dorcas ran in, killing the few enemies that came near, and standing on the switch.

"First switch is a go!" He called. "Two more!"

That opened yet another door. A new passageway stretched in front of Will, Lyn, Matthew, Erk, Serra, Rath, and Florina.

"Oh-ho!" Matthew called, pointing out an obviously locked chest. "Would you look at that? Why not help ourselves while we're here?"

"Stealing is wrong." Will said simply, but Matthew didn't give up.

"Oh come on! You're so boring! You have to use all means at your disposal to win a battle, am I right?"

"Not exactly." Will said, more avoiding the question than answering it.

"Look, let's just call it… an advance on our reward for saving the Marquess!"

Will couldn't find a response to Matthew's comment, so he nodded.

"Alright! Treasure time!" Matthew called happily. Then he ran over, and opened the chest. He pulled out the item, one known as the angelic robe, and stuffed it into a bag. They'd deal with it later.

"The weird thing is…" Erk muttered, making Will turn to the Mage. "I heard that the Marquess hates Nomads. It is strange that Rath would be captain of the guards then. Perhaps the Marquess likes having them underfoot."

"Yeah, he said he didn't like the stink." Serra said, as Matthew rushed to the next door, followed by Rath and Lyn.

* * *

"Door's… open!" Sain called happily, and Kent nodded, as he cut off another bandits arm. Wil followed by plunging arrows into three more.

"Hah! I've got ten!" He yelled. Kent had gotten eight, and Sain only five, as the enemies here weren't as plentiful as they were back at the last stand of the Ganelon bandits.

Sain stood on the switch, and Kent stayed with him. Wil turned, and ran to where Will had told him the first switch was. He was Dorcas's back up.

Dorcas, however, had no trouble. Only two other bandits had attacked him, and he had taken them out easily with one wide sweep of his axe.

* * *

Suddenly, another passage opened. Erk's magic flew, destroying one archer. The other aimed right at Florina, but Will's sword was in his chest before he could fire. "Ow…" He muttered, clutching his throbbing right hand, were the cut was close to opening again.

Now, the leader remained. Florina charged just as Rath came back around the corner, along with Lyn and Matthew.

"Lyn, you and Matthew stay back. Erk, you and Rath unleash some long-range attacks on him, Florina, take him out!"

The battle was short and decisive. Erk's blast of fire hit the guy, tearing off his armor. The next blow came from Rath's bow, and it hit the man's weapon hand precisely. He couldn't attack. Then Florina and Huey came plunging down, her lance going right through his heart.

"Another nameless man, dying for who knows what…" Will muttered, pulling his sword out of the archer.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Matthew muttered, spotting Serra among the others. "God forbid she does anything useful…" He then effectively hid behind Rath's horse, seeing as she hadn't spotted him yet.

Florina landed on the switch. "This is the last one, so…" She said, and suddenly the passageway opened.

"Here it is!" Lyn cried. "You can take it from here, right Rath?"

"Yes." He said, and motioned to his men. They rode inside, moving quickly.

* * *

A short time later, all of them, including Rath, were with the Marquess in his throne room. "Ah! Rath!" He said, giving the Nomad a look of slight praise. "Well done."

"If you have any thanks," Rath said bluntly, as he seemed to always speak. "It should be given to this group."

"And who are you?" The Marquess said, looking at all of us, especially, to Will's surprise, Lyn, with an icy stare.

"I am Lyndis." Said Lyn, unafraid of this treatment. "I'm pleased to see you well."

"Ah, Marquess Caelin's…" The Marquess trailed off. "Rath, leave us." He said suddenly, making everyone look at Rath in surprise. The nomad merely nodded, and left the hall.

As soon as Rath was gone, the Marquess rounded on us. "Do you know who is responsible for this uproar?"

Will stepped forward. "The work of Lord Lundgren, Lyndis's granduncle." He said, choosing to leave the Marquess in the dark about the Fang. It was dangerous enough as it was.

"Exactly." The Marquess said, as though this made his decision final. "Which means MY castle was damaged because of your family's petty inheritance disputes!"

Dorcas gave a gruff snort. He thought this guy was a stuck up prick. And what he did next just proved it further.

"When I heard Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to offer my aid, but I find that my mind has changed. I withdraw my offer."

This was so unfair that even Kent was driven to speak. "But my lord! You gave us your word!"

The Marquess flicked his eyes once at Kent, then back to Lyn. "You and the boy failed to mention the most important detail when you asked my aid."

"And what would that be?" Will said, through clenched teeth.

"She does resemble Madelyn, but I did not expect her to be so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?!?!" Lyn half-shouted, taking a step towards the Marquess.

"The Marquess of Caelin would be more troubled than delighted to meet a nomadic mongrel such as this!"

Sain took a step forward. "YOU…"

"Peace, Sain." Kent said, stepping quickly in front of him. "Lord Araphen, please grant us your aid!"

The Marquess turned. "I hear the Marquess is ill and abed. I question whether he'll live survive to meet this girl. If that is true, his brother will take the throne. I wish to avoid trouble with the upcoming Marquess."

"You evil son of a…" Wil began, but Lyn turned away.

"We're leaving, everyone." She said simply.

"But Lyn!" Serra said, surprised that Lyn would not assert herself in this situation, as she most certainly would.

"I am proud of the Sacaen blood that runs through my veins." She said, rather loudly, so everyone in the hall could hear, even those happening to be listening from the outside. "I need no aid from someone who disparages my heritage. Come on."

They left the hall. Outside, everyone suddenly smiled, and then laughed, because the look on the Marquess's face had been one of absolute stupidity.

"Well done milady!" Sain cheered. "The Marquess is a lout!"

"We're all here with you Lyn." Florina said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Lyn turned. Both Will and Kent were bowing. It was Will who had spoken.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked.

"We were… too concerned with your safety, and not enough about your feelings. We didn't…" Kent said, trying to speak, and for the first time, failing.

"Don't worry about it." Lyn said, waving it off. "You were putting me above everything else. I've seen that myself. So keep your chins up, okay?"

"Sure thing, milady." Will said, giving more of a mock bow this time, earning him a bop on the head.

"And why are you coming?" Will said, looking back at Matthew.

"Because I thought it would be fun!" Matthew said simply, and Will sighed.

* * *

"BAH!" The Marquess raged, obviously lost in his own world. "Arrogant child! If she had just shed a tear, I would have granted her request. We lords of Lycia will never understand those prideful savages."

Rath stepped out from behind the pillar. He had heard it all. "Is that how you truly feel, my lord?" He asked and the Marquess spun around. Rath caught the anger in his eyes before he covered it with a false smile. How often had he seen that look?

"Rath? I… I didn't see you there." He said, simply. He had obviously said something he hadn't meant to in front of the man. "My comments do not reflect upon you at all. I am proud of your service."

Rath felt a twinge of anger surge through him. He couldn't help himself. "Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you don't care where we come from. But when an equal comes from my lands?" He glanced at the entrance, where Lyn and her comrades were heading out. "What conceit."

"How can you speak to me like that when I've treated you so well?" The Marquess replied, his face turning red with rage. "I pay and treat you better than YOUR kind deserves!"

"You will never understand." Said Rath, turning, and walking to the exit. "My service ends here." And he was gone.

* * *

"He said my grandfather was ill…" Lyn said, sadly.

"The closer we get, the more dangerous it will become." Dorcas said, also seeming a little down.

"I'm counting on all of you." Lyn said, smiling. Everyone smiled back, despite the nagging that was occurring at the back of all their minds.

"We'll be fine. We've got something they don't. We've got the best damned team I've ever seen." Will said, and everyone laughed.

"Will… thank you." Lyn said, looking as though a burden had lifted from her shoulders. "When I'm with you… and everyone else… I know that we can't lose. We'll make it in time. I know it! They can't break our spirit!" Everyone gave a sort of group cheer.

Before the Legion headed out, however, they heard the sound of hooves. Suddenly, Rath rode up next to Will and Lyn, giving a silent nod.

"Rath! What are you doing here?" Will asked, approaching the nomadic bowman.

Rath shook his head. "I heard the Marquess talking to himself. Lyn of the Lorca, proud daughter of Sacae… I would add my strength to yours."

Once again, Will felt slightly annoyed. Were the rest of them invisible and useless? And why did Lyn have to respond like that?

"Really?" She said, gleefully.

He nodded. Then suddenly, Will was visible again, as Rath handed him a sack. "Take this as well."

Will jiggled it, hearing the sound of coins inside. "Gold? No, we couldn't take this from you."

Rath smiled slightly. "I have no use for it. And if it aids you…" He turned, looking towards Caelin, which he knew because of the maps he had seen. "I will not take back something once offered. So you'll just have to keep it."

Will sighed, and handed it to Lyn, who also looked amazed. "Thank you, Rath."

He nodded, and they were on their way.

* * *

Finally, somewhere to rest. Ninian flopped onto the bed, rather ungracefully for a dancer. Nils laughed.

"Sorry." Ninian mumbled, her eyes already closed. "It's just been so long since we've been able to sleep in a bed."

Nils nodded. "I heard Will is coming this way. If we're lucky, we can join up with him."

Ninian nearly jumped awake. "Really? That would be great! We haven't talked to him in ages!"

Nils gave her a look, one of his eyebrows raised. "Ninian…"

"I know." She said, rather aggressively. "Let's get some sleep. I bet we'll have a bunch to do in the morning."

"What, like fixing your hair?" Nils teased, and had a pillow thrown at him in return.

* * *

Lucius settled in, hearing the sounds of a little scuffle in the next room. From the sounds of things, two people were having a fight with their pillows. Most likely siblings.

He smiled slightly, lying back in his own bed. The life of a traveling monk was never easy. At least he had received good funding at his last job. He had been teaching the children of the blessings of St. Elimine for a school.

"Now I'll have some food for a while… but where should I head? Back to Caelin…?" He thought about this, unsure of what to do. "Perhaps."

* * *

Tatsu: Okay, I'm sorry that took so long. My computer ran out of battery, and it took forever for dad to get home so he'd unlock the door. Unfortunately, Matthew's too cool to stay mad at. So I settled for doing my homework.

Yep, school is keeping me so busy that it took forever to write this. I'm sorry! I promise to try harder! Once finals and the SAT are behind me the chapters will come much more quickly.

Ah yes, now he's bugging me about the pairings. Right, well before I left out one of the key pairing options, which was very bad for Will. So I decided to redo it. I know it seems useless, but once I get passed him they'll go much quicker.

Oh, and just to warn you, I do plan to have two more OC characters at the least. These two will be good guys though, but they don't come in until later. You will learn about them in time.

Now, on to Will's real pairing options. Maria's dead, so he's gotta move on, you know? Alright, then here they are. 1) New lording, Lyn. 2) Shy friend, Florina. 3) Ice Dragon, Ninian. 4) Old friend, Nino. 5) My OC character, name of Chaos.

Any of the other girls really are kind of game too, but those are really the main five. He is the tactician, so his options are pretty vast. Anyways, I hope you all are okay with this. So now I need to rap up the chapter.

Matthew says stay tuned for the next chapter: Spies and Nomads! I'll see you all again soon! Don't forget to RRRV!


	16. Spies and Nomads

Tatsu: Alrighty, I need to update this thing for all my readers, and I need to say sorry. I had finals and the SAT, so I was up to my ears in work. Hopefully I'll finish this quick and keep moving!

Alright, Will's pairings that have been kept are Lyn, Chaos, and Florina. I've received questions about my two OC characters… so I'll try and put a little about them now.

Chaos is, put lightly, a ditz. She is a Wyvern rider, whose name is Azreal. Take the scary lady Vaida, and Chaos is the exact opposite. She's a bright and bubbly girl, who can also say things that you think wouldn't come out of her mouth. Rated T things, you know?

The other OC is Mark. No, not the freak Mark, but a new one. Bit of a barrier to get over the name there for Will. Mark is a user of light magic, though he isn't quite a monk like Lucius. In that, I plan to pair him with someone. He is calm and collected, but can also be thrown off track rather easily. Very reliable in battle.

Let's see… that about covers the basics. I know my attempts at comedy are bad, but Rath does seem to ignore almost everyone else except for Lyn… just had to get that off my chest. Anyways, I'll start the chapter so I don't get off track here. I don't own anything except for Will, because Chaos and Mark are both created by others, and this fic. Thanks to One (Of the Three Amigos) for beta reading this. Here comes chapter 15: Spies and Nomads!

* * *

Chapter 15: Spies and Nomads

**PRESENT**

"Hey Jaffar?"

"…"

"Jaffar?"

"…"

"Jaffaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"… What?"

"When is Will coming back?"

"…"

"Do you think it'll be soon?"

"…"

"He promised to visit, so I'm sure he'll come by soon. Don't you think?"

Jaffar turned away from the cheerful girl, who was happily cooking something. Sonia never did anything for the girl. He looked out the window. He couldn't even bring himself to move his head. He couldn't bring himself to tell the girl that Will was probably dead.

"Well, what do you think?"

"…I promised." He said quietly.

"What do you mean, Jaffar?"

"…it's nothing. You're right, I'm sure he'll come again soon."

It was hard to lie. But he couldn't bear to see that cheerful face fall. Not yet.

* * *

"This sucks…" Will said, sitting at the fire. Rath, Lyn, and Matthew were with him. The others had turned in early. Rath was a better guy than he had been given credit for, once he got to know the people of the camp, he didn't ignore them. Of course, he didn't say much to them, either.

_Sort of like Jaffar,_ Will thought with a slight laugh to himself.

"What sucks?" Lyn asked, bluntly.

"Queen of subtlety, you are." Will responded, smiling slightly. "It's just that… I didn't get it back…"

"Get what?" Rath asked, with his amazing more than one word sentence.

"Umm… it's nothing." Will said, waving it off, but Lyn wouldn't have it.

"You're hiding something!" She accused, accurately of course.

"Obviously, otherwise he would have told you." Matthew said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Why would he hide it from me?" She asked.

"Doesn't want you to beat yourself up over it, I expect." Matthew said, waving the apple he was eating.

"I'm right here you know." Will said.

"Well, you wouldn't have told me, since you're all mannerisms and stuff. I swear, sometimes you're harder to read then Kent." Lyn said with a sigh.

"Kent is hard to read?" Will said, questioningly.

"Maybe not to you, but I've never learned much of all this fancy talk." Lyn said.

"Quite the Lady you'll make." Will mumbled, which Lyn couldn't catch. She guessed close enough, and Will fell silent at the glare he received.

"That necklace…" Rath said, suddenly. Lyn and Matthew turned to him, while Will made wild 'don't say it' gestures at him. "It was yours?"

Too late now. Lyn was looking at him with the 'if-you-don't-tell-me-I'll-force-you-to-train-with-me-until-you-drop' look, and he really didn't need that.

"Not quite… mine." He said, evading the question. "It was… is… was my mother's."

"Your… mother's?" Lyn asked. "Why did the Marquess have it? And your mother…"

"Dead, obviously." He said, so flatly she let out a little gasp. "Not a big surprise, is it? If I had a family, I wouldn't have been on the plains getting cut up, would I?" He said, simply. The three of them nodded slightly.

"I was wondering about that. The Marquess said something like 'this should pay for the supplies' but I had no idea had he meant at the time." Rath said. Wow, two whole sentences. Good ones at that.

Lyn was growing angry, although Will had no idea why. "You mean to tell me…" She said, voice shaking, "That you gave away one of your only possessions to… to…"

"To get the Marquess to aid us, yes." Will said darkly. "I knew it was a bad idea to ask him for aid, but Kent said we needed more people and supplies fast, because the nearer to Caelin we got, the harder it would be to get allies. It was the only way."

Lyn wanted to hit him. "You idiot! You threw away something that valuable for… for…" Again she had a hard time getting the words out.

"To keep us all alive." He said simply. "If you'll excuse me, I have some plans I need to draw up…" His voice sounded shaky, as though he were holding back things he preferred not to share. Then he was gone.

"Why did he do that? Why do something so… so…" Lyn didn't know what was wrong with her, she just couldn't put a sentence together.

"Noble? Selfless?" Matthew said, giving her some ideas. "To repent, my lady. To repent." He got up as well, and Went to Will's tent. Apparently, the thief wasn't done with him.

"Hasn't he done that already? Many times over?" Lyn asked the nomad next to her, though she stared into the fire instead.

"Some sins are forgiven by others, but some aren't forgiven by the people that committed them. He has yet to forgive himself."

"I think it has something to do with this Maria person as well." Lyn said, getting up. "Since you have first watch, I'm gonna go talk this over with Florina. We may come up with something."

"Maybe, but perhaps it is better to let a man have his problems. He is trying to deal with them. He has the heart of a warrior."

Lyn nodded, and left him. Rath simply went back to sharpening his arrows, which he had been doing before the conversation had begun.

* * *

"Not done with me yet?" Will said, bending over some plans. He didn't need to look. He could distinguish the members of their camp by the way they walked. Good ears were the second part of a good tactician.

"Nope!" Matthew replied cheerily, entering the tent.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to know what this necklace of yours looks like."

Will turned. "First of all, why? Second of all, you're forbidden to go and steal it."

Matthew grinned. "Wrong answer!" He pulled a silver necklace out of his pocket, the same small cross dangling at the end.

"What the- how the- where did you get that?" Will said, amazed.

"Duh, I was pissed at the Marquess for not helping us, so I nicked the things in his pockets. He had this, and…" Matthew held up a key. "Dunno what it's for though."

* * *

At that moment, back in Araphen, The Marquess was doing some kind of odd dance in front of a door. A soldier passed by, and stopped in horror. The Marquess looked around, but continued his little dance.

"Call a thief, damn you! Or a locksmith! I've lost the key to my… umm… chamber of relieving!"

The Soldier saluted, and got out of earshot before bursting into outright laughter. His boss didn't look intimidating at all. Besides, he was tired. It was midnight, after all. The Marquess could wait until morning.

* * *

Will raised an eyebrow. "You are cruel, you know that?" He said, taking the necklace never the less.

"Thank you." Mathew said, bowing.

"Not a compliment." Will said, turning back to his work, and pocketing the locket. He definitely looked cheerier than he had a few minutes earlier, and Matthew decided to save his real interrogation for later.

"One thing though…" Will said, as Matthew made to leave. "How did you know it was mine?"

"Maria was more observant than you think."

"You blasted spies are all the same." Will said, sighing.

"Thank you." Matthew said, bowing again.

"Not a compliment." Will said again, and Matthew left the tent. Will decided to tell everyone about it in the morning. As to how he got it back… Might as well tell the truth. Matthew would boast about it anyway.

* * *

Erk was sighing constantly. He couldn't sleep, not with Serra prattling about how she could make the angelic robe work with her outfit. He wished Will had never given her the blaster thing. Screw her health, let her get hurt so she'll stop being annoying and start paying attention.

"Erky, I think it looks good at this angle, don't you? Wait… no… That won't do. Speak up, will you? It's hard to decide when you mumble things!"

"I haven't said anything." He mumbled.

"Like that! You're so gloomy!"

"I wouldn't be if you'd leave me alone." Erk mumbled.

"You did it again! Erky, I told you to, ah-ha! Now that looks good!" She said, admiring herself in her reflection. She had dragged him out to the river in the middle of the night for this? He has going to demand a raise. Yes, a raise.

He looked at Serra, who was giggling and twirling about. He looked back at his book.

* * *

Dorcas and Wil were out hunting. Wil had become the most valuable in that area. Unfortunately, it meant that whoever went with him usually couldn't get anything because he always hit it first.

It didn't bother Dorcas though. He was slow and stoic, and was only there if something like a bear showed up.

"We'll have plenty of food for our journey through Caelin stocked up." Wil said, smiling as they collected the birds that Wil had shot down.

"Too true." Dorcas said. "All the better, of course."

"Yeah… we won't be able to risk going too far when we're there." He said, picking up the unbroken arrows.

"We're getting closer." He said, and Wil nodded, as the two headed back to camp. Time for some sleep.

* * *

Kent and Sain were sparring earlier, but now they were both sleeping. As these two were the scouts, it was almost imperative for them to be better rested than the others. Otherwise they might be caught unawares.

They were the only ones asleep at the time, but the others would join them soon. Most of them would, anyway.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought about it that way…" Florina said, thinking hard. "Rath said that, did he? And Will's mother…"

"Yes, it's just, I would rather… you know?" Lyn asked. They had talked it over for quite some time.

"Shouldn't we… ask him first?" Florina said, blushing slightly.

"I'd do it anyway." Lyn said fiercely. Florina sighed.

"But Lyn, we can't afford a big detour like that, and if Will doesn't…"

"He'll agree if I have to make him agree." Lyn said, and Florina drew back slightly.

"Look, let me go ask him first, please?" Florina asked, trying to make Lyn see reason in this.

"Fine… we'll do it." Lyn said, sighing. "Go ahead, I'll wait here."

"What? A-alone?" Florina said, blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Lyn asked, curiously.

"N-no, nothing." Florina said, and exited.

* * *

Wil and Dorcas entered camp just in time to see Florina entering Will's tent. They both glanced at each other, shrugged, and went to prepare their loads for the food bag.

With Rath along, they could now carry and extra couple of bags on his horse. Florina's Pegasus also took a couple. And they put things in their packs. They should manage to get to Caelin.

The only problem with it was what would happen when they got there.

* * *

"I'm popular tonight." Will said, smiling slightly as he heard the tent back pull pack. The timid steps and faltering outside of the tent had told him exactly who it was: Florina.

"Umm… what?" She asked, confused.

"First Matthew, now you. Next it'll be Erk or something." He said, smiling, and turning around. He saw her worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Lyn wants to go back… to get your mother's…" Florina said quietly.

"Come on Florina, I told you before, you gotta speak up. What is it you wanted to say?" Will said, smiling in spite of the slightly reproachful words he used.

"Lyn said…" Florina began, louder this time. "That we should go back."

Will thought about this for a moment. "Is this about the necklace again?" He said, She nodded.

"Lyn said it would make us bad friends to let you give up something so precious for us." She said.

"I gave it up for the help it would give to my friends. A worthy price." He said, standing up. "Look…" He said, sitting on the bed instead. He motioned to Wil's bed, and Florina sat, somewhat awkwardly.

He thought about it for a minute, trying to best word what had happened, but found no real alternative. Florina's curious stare was starting to make him nervous, so he made it simple.

He took a breath. "Matthew stole it back." He said, simply.

"He… Dwah? Matthew… Dweh? He stole the… Hwoh?" Florina said, very confused.

"I didn't know it when I was talking about it earlier, but Matthew had already stolen it back from the Marquess. Ask him for details, he didn't tell me much else." Will said, taking out the necklace.

"Is that it?" Florina asked, and Will nodded.

"Wanna… see it?" He asked, and she nodded. He came over, sitting next to her, and handed it to her. She held it up.

"Hey… there are initials engraved in it." She exclaimed, and Will looked at it.

"So there are! I've never looked at it properly before…" He said, squinting at the tiny markings. "I see… It's my mother's name."

"Was it a gift?" Florina asked.

"Yeah, if I remember, it was given by dad as a present. It was their engagement thing, I think. J.F.R…. Those are definitely her initials."

"What do they stand for?" Florina asked.

"Jessica Fina Ray." Will said, reciting the name he must've learned by heart, because he said it more mechanically. He must have forgotten her face long ago.

"There's also something on the back." Florina squinted. "She must've put it in later. Daughter of M.S. What does that mean?"

Will looked at it as well, but if he did recognize it, he didn't show it. He didn't say it either. "Not sure myself, but it can't be that important."

Florina nodded, unconvinced, and handed it back to him. He pocketed it. Apparently he didn't wear it himself. "Well… thanks for showing me." She said, smiling.

"Thanks for warning me of Lyn's plans. Now go put her right." Will said, patting her on the shoulder.

Florina blushed again, and nodded, hurrying out and to her tent again, to tell Lyn about it. Wil entered only a moment later. "What's up, Mr. Charmer?" Wil asked, smiling.

Will shook his head. "Just a chat. Showed her something, talked. No charming."

Wil shrugged, deciding not to mention the fact that her face was practically glowing as she raced back to her tent. "Well, what now?" Wil asked, smiling slightly.

"Sheesh, I would've thought that was obvious. We sleep, and start in the morning." Wil nodded, knowing full well that Will wasn't going to sleep. He didn't seem to do much of that.

* * *

Florina entered the tent to an agitated Lyn, who was pacing to and fro. "Well?" She asked, and Florina giggled. Despite what she said, Florina knew Lyn would follow Will's decision. Otherwise she wouldn't be pacing like that.

"He already got it back." Florina said, and Lyn looked at her.

"He did? How?" She asked, surprised.

They sat down, and Florina told her what Will had told her about how Matthew had apparently nicked it from the Marquess in revenge. Lyn nodded in triumph.

"He even let me look at it!" Florina said.

"Did he?" Lyn asked, surprised.

"Umm… yes." Florina said, blushing.

"Hey… why are you blushing? He didn't do anything to you, right?" Lyn asked dangerously.

"No no! He was really nice, like always…" Florina said, giggling again.

Lyn smiled, and then laughed as well. The two friends turned in shortly afterwards.

* * *

Erk was so glad that was over. Serra had finally been satisfied with her look with the Angelic robe, after staring at her reflection for… how long was it?

Ah yes. Two hours, 34 minutes, and 27 seconds. How he knew this? He counted. The whole time. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he did. What a waste of time. He hadn't even read a paragraph in his book. Only pretended to.

"Something is definitely wrong with me…" He sighed, lying down. At least he didn't have to deal with Serra in a tent. Dorcas was a companion he admired. Quiet and straight to the point. No girly stuff.

* * *

Rath was still sitting outside, sharpening his arrows. At least, he was until he felt someone sit next to him. He continued to sharpen at first.

The person didn't interrupt. Strange. He put down the arrow. It was Will.

"…" Will still hadn't said anything, just sat there. For some reason, Rath felt compelled to say something.

Finally, Will said something. "You know… most people get nervous."

Rath was confused, and looked at Will for clarification.

"Silence. Most people can't bear it." He clarified.

Rath looked at the stars as Will was doing. It was true. He had always found it…

"Strange, isn't it?" Will said, chuckling to himself.

Rath smiled slightly. "We think alike."

"Maybe." The young man responded. "But you know…"

"What?"

"There's nothing wrong with silence, occasionally."

"Yes…" The nomad said. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"That's good to know." Will said.

Rath picked up the next arrow, and began to sharpen it. Will and he sat there in silence for a couple more hours, until they both went to bed, Rath waking Kent and Sain for their watch before getting some sleep under a tree.

* * *

The bald old man continued to work in his fields. His armor and spear, however, had been dusted off. His body seemed much more roughed up than it had before.

He had been training for something. It had something to do with the fate of Caelin. His road seemed set out for him already. He didn't plan to run from his destiny.

"This aught to be quite an interesting chain of events." He said, watering some plants that had not been killed by the heat. The rain would be coming soon.

* * *

Mark twirled his tome in one hand. Why he did this, he wasn't sure. It was fun. Besides, things around the castle would be boring until Will arrived. Then things would be much more fun.

"I just hope my old partner doesn't die along the way…" he sighed. "The poison wasn't too strong, but if they don't hurry their pace along…" The man shrugged. "Maybe I'll have to go find them again."

* * *

The young man sighed. Though he wore the robes of a monk, he didn't really feel like one. Of course, after all… he wasn't one. He sighed again. Not only that, but his companion was…

"HEY MARK! Lookie what I found!" The young girl chirped, holding up a pack of vulneraries. She seemed extremely proud of herself. Mark glanced at The Wyvern nearby.

"It fell out." He said, pointing to a ripped bag on the Wyvern's side. The girl looked at it, then at the Wyvern.

"You could have told me Azreal!" She shouted at it. Mark raised an eyebrow. The Wyvern snorted back. "Don't you snap at me!" She said, advancing on the flying… lizard? "You know I can just as easily leave you for dead."

The Wyvern lifted its head, as though it would be happy to leave, or perhaps ignoring the girl. Mark just sighed. "Might as well set up camp…" He said simply, seeing as the girl's arguments with her mount could last for hours, always ending in the poor beast getting hit by something. It had surprised him at first, but now it was routine.

"Hmm… I think we'll head to Lycia." He said, looking at a map. "So next we'll need to go this way and…" He continued his work, hearing a dull 'thump' in the background. Apparently, the argument was over.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for now. Forgive the short chapter, but I wanted to recapture my readers there, and I couldn't think up much more without the additions that will be coming in shortly. I'm sure you know who I mean. If you don't, you haven't read the other chapters yet.

Now, onto the parings voting. I know I forgot to put this in the intro, but it works just as well right here. This week's pairings are for the ever popular Guy! Well, maybe not ever, but I like him. I know, not many options, but hey, I'll make it work.

Here are his pairings. 1) Unbearable Cleric, Serra. 2) Gentle healer, Priscilla. 3) Fellow Sacaen, Lyn. 4) Master's sister, Karla. 5) Ditzy Wyvern rider, Chaos.

Well, that's all of them, so you all have choices! Now that school is done, I have summer school! (Sigh) Well, I should still be able to update a little more frequently. I'll see you all again soon! RRRV Everyone!


	17. Siblings Abroad

Tatsu: Chaos certainly is popular already… I have a lot of ideas for her pairings. Glad you like the new characters so far. Yeah, I need to take health and some computer competency class because I suck at vocab, and Spreadsheet and other crud like that.

Moving on, I'd like to move off of me and onto the things important to this fic! Why? Because I feel like it, why else? I want to thank you all again for your nice reviews. I can't believe I can sort of actually write! And people like it! This is great!

Ahem… Back on track, last time you all voted for Guy's pairings. Here's what came up. He is to be put with Priscilla or Chaos.

For this week, I need to back pedal a bit, and put some pairings for Mark, who will appear before Raven does. I'll save him for next time, I suppose. Wait until after the fic to see your choices!

I forgot the Preview! OH NO! Well, it isn't all that bad, considering that you have all played through Lyn's story at least, probably Eliwood's (I hope) and Hector's (I haven't yet, because I started over to try and get 19xx…)

Anyways, I don't feel like putting the disclaimer, so here's my cousin's furby!

Furby: I wuv you! I wuv you!

Tatsu: The disclaimer, you blasted annoying thing!

Furby: Tatsu doesn't own Fire Emblem! Tatsu owns Will! Tatsu sort of owns Chaos and Mark! Tatsu doesn't own Lyn! Tatsu wishes he owned…

Tatsu: You get the point. Now on to Chapter 16: Siblings Abroad!

* * *

Chapter 16: Siblings Abroad

_Right… that fateful day. I never thought I would have to recount it to everyone. Of course, technically I never did recount it to them. You'll see what I mean._

_The day it would take place was a day me and Maria were set to guards the kids. We had warned them of the plan, of course, and told them what would happen. They agreed it was the best choice, and thanked us many times over._

_Maria was as cheerful as ever. We still talked. We still took walks at night. Some might say we were in love. I'm not to sure that was it._

_I think… I was jealous. I fell in love with the way she lived her life. It might have been dangerous to be a spy, but she was always happy. She knew she was serving for the better good._

_Then again, maybe it was love. I've never experienced such an emotion. After all, I'm still not all that old yet. I was sixteen when I left the Fang. Sixteen when I ended up on the plains. What a strange age to be thrust into an adventure._

_But I digress. You want to know what happened. I can't prattle on too long, or I'll forget to wake up, but I can give you the start…_

_It was easy to knock out the other guards. We weren't aiming for kills, and they knew us both. It didn't take her long to pick the lock either. Nergal was a fool to think all his servants were loyal hounds._

_After that, we trailed through the deserted path we had taken to get there. A tunnel. Yes, we had dug it. That's why it had taken so long to initiate the escape._

"_How are we going to get off the island?" Nils, the young boy asked._

"_A friend of mine has a ship prepared for us. We'll be able to escape on it, and head for Ostia." Maria replied._

"_Won't they give chase?" Ninian asked, worried._

"_The ship is fast enough to not be caught up by another, and if we hoof it, we should be able to get protection in Lycia." I replied, remembering the maps and plans me and Maria had drawn up._

* * *

"I was afraid of that." The cloaked thief Matthew said, looking at Will. "When Maria didn't send a report within a period of six weeks, we knew something had gone wrong."

"I blundered. My plan wasn't as full-proof as I thought it was." Will said, sighing and looking ahead.

Kent rode back to them. "There's an inn up ahead. Perhaps we should rest there for the night. It may be our last chance."

Sain nodded his approval. "I think it right be best. We all need a break from this endless marching."

"Sorry I can't magic you all there." Will muttered sarcastically, and Wil laughed.

"Did you write an update in your journal?" Lyn asked, walking next to Will as they headed towards the inn.

"Why so interested?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lyn looked away, hiding the ever so slight shade of pink on her face. "No reason."

Will looked at her another second, then shrugged. "Yeah, I did." He took it out, and handed it to her. Lyn looked at the newly written on page, and read:

**We took leave of Araphen, finding no aid from the pitiful excuse of a Marquess. Now our march toward Caelin begins again in earnest. Racing against time, hurried and impatient, Lyndis's legion presses onward.**

"That's it?" Lyn asked.

"Did you expect more? We haven't had another fight yet, and I didn't feel like writing about the necklace either." Will said, shrugging.

"It's fine." Lyn said, handing it back to him. After all, it wasn't her business what he wrote.

…Right?

* * *

Meanwhile, a young boy ran into the inn with a horrified expression on his face. _They took Ninian… what do I do?_ All other thoughts failing him, he called out "Please! Someone help!"

The innkeeper came from behind the counter, looking at the boy. "GET OUT!" He roared, making the boy jump. "I want no trouble here!"

"But sir… why?" The young boy asked, willing to get on his knees and beg. "You were so kind to us yesterday…"

"I thought you were just kids, travelers or performers! If THEY are after you, then you're obviously up to no good!" The innkeeper shouted, making the poor boy tremble. "Up and Out! You're a plague on decent folk!"

The boy left and the innkeeper wiped his sweaty brow, returning to the counter, muttering something like 'what a mess…' Lucius sighed, looking at his lodging, then to where the boy had gone. He sighed again, and followed the monk's path. He left after the boy.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Florina asked, her Pegasus walking next to Will, Lyn, and Wil. The others were scattered. Some were ahead, like Kent, Sain, Matthew, and Dorcas, while others were behind, like Erk, Serra, and Rath.

Oh wait, that was everyone.

"We're in Kathelet. South of here is where we pass into Caelin. By my reckoning, if we continue at this pace and aren't delayed, we'll be there in ten days." Will said.

"Ten days…" Lyn mused. Everyone knew she was thinking about her dying grandfather.

Suddenly, a young boy came right up to Will.

Will looked at the boy. "Yes, can I… NILS!" His shout caused everyone to jump. The boy called Nils jumped on Will, hugging him fiercely.

"I knew we'd find you again!" He cried. Literally. He was sobbing into Will's arm. Why did he get cried on in weird places?

"But… what's wrong?" Will asked, removing the boy.

Nils looked around at all the other people. "Are these people… mercenaries?"

Sain rode up. "And if we are?"

"I need your help!" Nils said, looking at Will pleadingly.

Kent was skeptical. They shouldn't lower their guard for a child. Then again, if Will knew this one… _could he possibly be the one that…?_ He shook the thought away. Now was not the time.

"We're in a hurry… sure you can't ask someone else?" Dorcas said. He knew that it wasn't so, but he had to give it a go. He fell silent after Will gave a close impression of Lyn's death glare.

"There isn't any time! Last night, while we were walking, Ninian… my sister was kidnapped!" He cried, again into Will's arm.

"Your sister?" Wil asked, looking at Nils, and also partially at Will, who must know something about it.

"The Black Fang…" Will said, just loud enough that everyone could hear. Their weapons were out in an instant.

"Then we have to help." Rath said, as though this decided it.

"Umm… aren't we supposed to hurry? If the Marquess is as ill as we have heard…" Erk said, before getting whacked on the head by Serra's staff.

"He's a child, Erk! Of course we help!" She preached at him, and he sighed. So much for no more fighting…

Will turned to Lyn. "Milady, what is your decision?" He asked.

She looked incredulous. Why did he even ask? "I am worried about grandfather, but I can't sit back and watch this happen. We're helping him."

Matthew shook his head. "Why are we still standing around talking? Let's do this already!"

"Let's go save Ninian, alright?" Will said, and Nils nodded happily. At least until…

"Behind me!" Dorcas cried, as he and Lyn stepped in front of the two. Three men had appeared before them.

"Well well… here's our little bird… ah…" The man was looking at Nils, and now at Will. "And an old friend… Well, it's back to Nergal with both of you! Come quietly…"

"No!" Nils yelled. "Let Ninian go!"

"Well… we aren't allowed to kill you, but we are allowed to rough you up a bit… uh?"

The man stopped when Lyn's sword was at his neck. "Let the boy's sister go." She said, her voice level, but the trace of malice behind it was picked up easily all the same.

"So, you are helping these traitors? That's a shame. You'll die for something that doesn't concern you."

Will had stood up, and his sword was drawn as well, though he used his left hand, as his right hand was now continuously hurting him. "Do we look that easy to you? Then by all means, underestimate us. But you're in for a rather rude awakening."

The man grew angry, and then vanished. "Damn, we should've killed him before he got the chance to…" Dorcas said, until a loud battle cry erupted from somewhere nearby.

"That?" Wil said, smiling. Sain and Kent both sighed. Another delay. Why couldn't the bad guys ever give up without calling reinforcements and turning it into a long drawn out battle?

Will looked at the field as best he could. Even his and Lyn's eyes couldn't see over mountains though. "There are some shamans among our enemy." Will said, thinking hard. "They practice the dark side of magic, and are very dangerous. We need to be careful."

Suddenly, he jumped. And turned. Someone had tapped him on the shoulder. Will took two moments to assess. He felt bad for this guy. He looked a lot like a girl. He could even pass as one if he tried. Question was, was he trying to?

"Who are you?" Will asked, leaving off a 'sir' or 'madam' in case it pissed this monk off.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you…" He said, in a clearly male voice. Good.

"You're an Elimine bishop." Will stated, as a fact that he had taken in his garb.

"Not really. I am only an Acolyte, a monk to be specific. My name is Lucius." The monk replied. It was Lyn's turn to speak.

"Do you have business with us?" She asked. The man shook his head slightly.

"I was at the inn when this boy came seeking aid. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was… unpleasant." Lucius said, delicately.

"I wasn't scared of him! I'm used to that kind of treatment!" Nils piped up, making the whole group smile slightly.

"I would like to lend my services. I wish to help the boy, if only a little." The shaman was approaching. Will nodded.

"May the Blessed light of St. Elimine cleanse your defiled soul!" Lucius cried, raising his arm, particles of light seeming to sprinkle from it. The next moment, he flung the arm towards the man, who was blasted by a strong light.

The man didn't give up, and sent his own wave of dark magic through the ground, but Lucius nimbly dodged it, as the dark couldn't truly harm a servant of the light. Lucius launched a counter blow, but the man still was on his feet.

"Let me help too!" Nils called, rushing forward with his flute. Lyn looked at Will.

"He can fight?" She asked, curiously.

"No, he's a bard." Will said, as though this explained everything. She was still at a loss though.

"A minstrel? This is no place for Ballads and Saltarellos." She said, slightly angry at her friend for remaining so calm.

"Trust me." He said, and nodded towards Lucius. Lyn turned just in time to hear an amazing melody play back to her, and see Lucius finish off the shaman as though new life had sprung into him.

Nils came running back. "How was it?" He asked. Will smiled, patting the smaller ones head.

"Amazing…" Lyn said, stunned. "Invigorating! Would you play for me sometime?"

Nils grinned, which she took as a yes.

* * *

The battle began in earnest. Will continually shouted out orders, but since the path was so narrow, no one got separated at the start. The amount of enemies was also quite… pathetic.

"This is too easy." Sain said to his companions, Kent and Rath, as they rode around the mountains that the others crossed on foot. Their horses refused to, which was too bad. They met no resistance.

Lyn and Matthew had crossed the water, and were holding off a fire mage, a dark mage, an archer, and a sword wielder. Will was sending over Erk and Serra, followed by Nils, who was playing for Dorcas and Lucius. Wil was firing arrows over the water, somehow still hitting his mark, or at least distracting them for a moment.

How was Will giving orders to everyone? Much to her embarrassment, Florina was riding on her Pegasus with him behind. He would point out a group, and they would soar down to give a few orders.

Once again, the path was narrow, and there were almost no enemies. "I have a really bad feeling about this…" Will muttered, getting off Florina's mount onto solid ground. Only the boss remained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sain had exited a house where he had heard someone complaining about how this man named 'Eliwood' was late. He shrugged it off. They had more important things to do.

Serra, completely ignoring what Erk told her about 'not checking the same place twice,' went inside the house. She came out a minute later, saying something about 'no one home.'

Matthew heard both accounts, and decided he better check for himself. When he got inside, a young blue-haired lord met him, sitting in a chair, an axe by his feet.

"Huh? Milord!" The man looked around quickly. "What brings you hear?"

"Hmm? Oh, Matthew. I'm here for me and Eliwood's monthly spar." The man replied.

"Still testing each other's fighting prowess, eh? A solid friendship that is, since you practice so faithfully." Matthew said, in a bunch of fancy words that only a vassal of a lord would use.

"If you don't sharpen your skills, you lose them." The lord replied bluntly, not caring for the formalities it seemed. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Lord Uther was curious about the succession issue." Matthew replied, as simply as the lord had.

"Oh, the long-lost-granddaughter thing, right? Which way does brother lean?" The lord asked, although he seemed completely uninterested either way.

"My assessment: He'll back the princess. Lundgren is far too ambitious. We might find him at Ostia's door before long if we leave him alone." Matthew said, smiling slightly.

"I see… and the guy mentioned in Maria's reports?" Hector asked, now actually looking at the thief.

"Also true, he's alive and well, traveling with the granddaughter to see her in her place. Apparently, he's paying a debt." Matthew said.

"Will he come to Ostia afterwards, do you think?" The young lord asked, going back to making sure his axe was well sharpened.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out soon enough. Also, my return to Ostia is going to be a tad bit delayed. Mind telling Lord Uther for me?" Matthew said, already making for the exit.

The young lord sprung up in a quick temper. "Am I your messenger?"

Matthew bowed sarcastically. "You have such a good sense of humor, milord." Then he was out the door, but not before saying "Don't forget my message!"

The young lord considered chasing the man, but knowing he had little chance of catching him, sat down with a sigh. "What impudence…"

* * *

Will had decided the strategy they would use against the leader, who held his position on the gate. He was also a shaman.

"Here we go then, Erk, you and Lucius hammer at him with your magic, Serra, make sure to heal them, and Nils, keep playing for Lucius. His magic should work better. No offense Erk."

The man in question shook his head, obviously not taking the comment as a bad thing. Dark users were usually resilient to Anima magic anyway.

"Florina, get above and when he looks weakened, deliver the final blow. The rest of you, scout around to make sure there aren't any reinforcements coming."

Everyone nodded to this, and the last part of the battle began. Lucius nimbly dodged the attacks the black robed man sent his way, hammering away with his light magic. Nils continued to play for him with enthusiasm, and he smiled at the simplicity of the plan.

Erk also has hitting the man, though with less effect. The magic that hit him didn't do much damage, and Serra usually healed him right away. He was surprised to see her so focused.

The scouts returned. Kent, Sain, and Rath had circled around, Kent with Lyn, Sain with Dorcas, and Rath with Wil. There was nothing. For some reason, this made Will uneasy.

Florina plunged down, catching the man off guard, as her spear sunk into him. "You were only… striking at air… you are too late… the girl is already…" He whispered, and died.

When Florina conveyed this message, Will slapped himself on the head. "I should've realized it sooner!" He then rushed into the fort, with the others in tow. Despite what the man said, they had to make sure themselves before they went after the men. Will sent the scouts off again to look for the possible escape routes.

"Ninian!" Nils called, desperate to find his sister. "Ninian! She's not here… then that must mean…"

Wil appeared. Apparently Rath had returned. "A villager spotted a group of men riding south." He reported.

"Damn." Will said, clenching his fist.

"We should give chase, right?" Erk said, voicing aloud the thought everyone had.

"We won't make it in time. She must already be…" Will said, his voice low, and saddened.

"Are you looking for this girl here?" A voice suddenly called. Everyone turned to see a young man with red hair standing at the entrance, holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

Nils ran to her immediately. "Ninian!" He called, but she didn't respond.

Will looked at the man curiously. "She's fine. Only unconscious." He said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked, entering. Behind her were Rath, Kent, Sain, and Dorcas. Everyone had returned.

"My name is Eliwood, of Pharae. I am the son of the Marquess." He said, bowing politely.

_His son?_ Will thought, though everyone else seemed either uninterested, or simply impervious to his title.

"She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset and in need of rescue, so I…" He said, scratching the back of his head, as though he was afraid he did something wrong. "Was I wrong to get involved?"

So he was scared to get involved… Will sighed. He was going to have to explain everything, wasn't he…?

"You saved her life!" Lyn said, stepping forward, and shaking the man's hand vigorously. Really, she could be so odd at times. "I am Lyn of Sacae. I am also Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

This caught the man's interest. "Really? You must tell me about it."

Lyn gave Will a look, and he sighed. "Me, huh? Alright, I'll explain…"

* * *

The story took only a couple of hours to tell, as Will simplified it as much as he could. Of course, Eliwood had many questions, so it took a little longer than expected. Most of the rest went about collecting spare arrows for the archers, or sitting down for a break. It was close to noon, so they knew they would head out soon.

Lucius had also decided to stay, and accompany them to Caelin. This was considered good by all. He had been very helpful in the last battle, after all.

"That's about it. Not easy to believe, I know, but…" Will said, his voice slightly hoarse from all the talking and order giving he had already done.

"No, I do believe you." Eliwood said simply, which was a nice surprise. "The Marquess's brother has been acting oddly, and now that I have seen Lyn, I can tell she is no mere Plainswoman. She has her grandfather's eyes."

"You know my grandfather?" Lyn asked, curiously.

"Lord Hausen is my Father's good friend. I have also heard that the people of Sacae tell no lies. Isn't that true?" Eliwood said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is. I must thank you. I did not expect a Lycian noble to treat a Sacaen nomad so courteously." Lyn said, inclining her head. The three had sat down so that the story could be told easier.

"It's what any reasonable person would do, I'm sure." He said, waving it off.

_Yes well, at least you are reasonable, unlike…_ Will thought, putting a hand to his head.

* * *

Miles away, the Marquess of Araphen sneezed rather loudly. He had been dancing outside his 'Chamber of Relieving' as he called it, all night, and when finally the locksmith came, he pointed out there was another Chamber just down the hall.

The guards had all laughed their heads off, and the Marquess was too embarrassed to fire them, because then he knew the story would be all over Lycia in no time.

Now, that sneeze. Had he caught a cold?

* * *

_I don't even want to think about it._ Will finished his thought, and looked back up. The two seemed deep in conversation, so he got up, excusing himself. Lyn looked at him for a moment.

"I'm going to see how Nils and Ninian are doing." He explained, and she nodded. Then he left.

Eliwood watched the man leave. "Hard to believe he's a former Black Fang member."

"Have you heard of them?" Lyn asked.

"Not really, just rumors. Apparently they used to only take out nobles that abused their power." Eliwood said, smiling slightly.

"But that doesn't seem bad at all!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Used to." Eliwood repeated. "They've begun to change over the years. Slowly they've begun taking more jobs, not just ones that involve abusing power. They're in it for the money now."

Lyn hung her head. "I can see why Will wouldn't like that."

"Have you known him for long?" The young lord asked.

"Well enough to see that he doesn't hold on to much. He doesn't keep much money on him, and very few possessions. He doesn't have anything else. He didn't even have a tent." Lyn laughed at the memory.

"Well, if you can deem him worthy of trust, then it's not my place to ask any more." Eliwood said, once again surprising by his willingness to accept things. "You seem to be in trouble as far as this inheritance dispute goes. Would you like my assistance?" He asked.

"No." Lyn said, smiling. "This is my problem. I think I'd like to deal with it."

Eliwood nodded. Apparently he understood. "Well alright. I'll be in the area for a while. If you need anything, let me know, alright? I'm on your side, Lyndis."

Lyn nodded. "Thank you."

Matthew decided to accompany Eliwood to the house where a certain blue haired noble waited for him.

* * *

Nils looked up as Will entered, and then looked down at his sister. She had been asleep for quite some time.

"You okay there?" Will asked, sitting down.

"…" Nils was about to respond, when the girl gave a small groan. It was clear she was waking up. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and looked at the two in front of her groggily.

"Ninian! You awake?" Nils asked, which brought her to life.

"Nils! You're okay! Oh thank…" She trailed of, gazing at the other sitting next to her brother.

"Hey." He said, raising a hand. It was as though they were never apart. As though only a few days had passed after they last met. That's how he acted like.

Lyn entered just in time to see the Girl called Ninian hurl herself into Will's arms, crying his name. Her eye visibly twitched. Not that she cared. No, her eye wasn't twitching that much…

"Umm… who's the girl with the twitchy eye?" Ninian asked, peering at Lyn from her head's spot on Will's shoulder. He still seemed too confused and embarrassed at what had just happened to actually react to it.

"They're the ones who helped me!" Nils chimed. Lyn took the chance to take a breath. She was Sacaen. Some girl hugging her… their tactician was not her affair.

"My name is Lyn." She said. "I'm glad you're both feeling better."

Will finally came around, and gently removed Ninian off him. They'd have time for story telling later. _That was weird…_ He glanced at Lyn. Her eye wasn't twitching at all. Then again, she wasn't looking at him either. Her gaze seemed fixed on Nils.

"I am Ninian. Nils and I are… traveling performers."

This caused Lyn to look at her. "Both of you? I know Nils is a bard, but…"

Ninian seemed embarrassed for some reason, and replied in a somewhat quiet voice. "I… dance…"

Of course it was as she said this that Sain and Kent happened to walk in. "Oh my, a dancer!" He exclaimed.

"Later, Sain." Kent said brusquely.

"Ah… yes, of course. My apologies." Sain said.

"Your clothes aren't those of a dancer." Wil said, popping his head out from behind Sain. They must not have noticed him, with Kent and Sain's armor in the way.

"Ninian's dances are sacred. She uses them to honor life." Nils said, making everyone silent for a moment, out of sheer respect.

"Sacred dance?" Erk suddenly asked. Apparently, everyone was here. So much for privacy. Then again, there weren't too many in the first place. Sure felt like a lot though.

"Well, the dance I do when we're traveling is a normal one, but I cannot perform either. I twisted my ankle when those men caught me. I won't be able to aid you… I'm sorry." Ninian said, apparently leaving out the part about what the sacred dance did. Oh well.

"Don't worry about it." Dorcas said, sympathetic. The ankle must've reminded him about Natalie.

"That's right. You being out of harm's way was our aim from the start." Will said, smiling.

Serra, who had been examining Ninian's ankle, sighed. "I'm worried. I doubt she'll be able to travel far on this."

"Then we bring them." Rath said, his simplicity making everyone turn to him. A moment later, they turned back. What a strange group.

"That's far too dangerous." Kent said, still looking at the nomad. "The Lady is already being hunted."

Nils looked excited though. "Please let us come too! We can help, honest! Please?"

Ninian nodded. "We can aid you with our talents. We can sense danger coming."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Amazing!"

Nils sighed. "But we're not fighters. We can sense the danger coming, but we can't do anything about it. If you warriors can take them…"

Lyn finally looked at Will. There was something cold in it. He didn't like it, and somehow he felt like it was his fault.

"What do you think, Will?" She asked. Her gaze was cold, but her voice seemed to want his opinion. It also shook slightly.

Will smiled. "I think leaving them would cause the lady more worry then if we took them with us."

Lyn smiled. Despite what had happened he was still her… their tactician. He wasn't letting feelings get in the way. "Kent?" She asked, turning to the knight.

"I must agree with Will on this one." He said, also giving her a slight smile.

"Sain?" She said, starting to turn towards the knight. "Oh never mind, I know what your answer would be."

Sain stood there, silently sobbing. Why did everyone think he'd say such a thing! Well, of course, he would have, but that was no reason for them to assume…

"You sure you want to… travel with us?" Florina asked, timidly. She was also shocked to see this new girl hugging Will, but she had done a better job hiding it. Maybe it was just her natural shyness.

"Of course!" Nils called happily.

* * *

Everyone had gone to pack up what little they needed to before the march continued. Nils was eyeing his sister, who was searching the ground for something. He decided to ask when she straitened up and sighed.

"What's wrong, Ninian?" Obvious question to ask, of course.

"My ring… I've lost it…" She said, dejectedly.

"Your ring?" Lyn asked, Will at her side. In the short ten minutes they had been gone, Lyn had beat Will in three consecutive fights to make herself feel better. Luckily, he got away with only a few scrapes that were easily hid.

"Not Ninis's grace?" Nils asked, horrified.

"The very same." Ninian said, falling deeper into gloom.

"Hmm… I bet the Black Fang stole it." Will said, thinking hard. "Was it valuable?" He had never asked about the ring in the first place, so he wasn't sure.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother, blessed by Ninis's spirit. It's one of a kind." Ninian responded, becoming more silent with each word.

"And now we've lost it to those villains… there's nothing to be done." Nils said quickly, and only Will knew why.

"Yes… of course." Ninian said, making her voice stronger again.

"Will… can I talk to you?" Lyn asked. Will nodded, and she pulled him aside. "What do you think? I'd like to retrieve the ring for them, but those thieves might prove too much for us. What do you think?"

Will smiled. "Lyn, I'm your tactician. I follow your orders. If you want to get the ring back, then let's go."

Lyn smiled, and nodded, ignoring the warm feeling from when he said 'I'm your tactician.' "I was hoping you'd say that."

Will nodded, and then turned to everyone else, who had gathered. "Everyone! Those bandits headed south. We're going to give chase!"

"Very Well!" Sain cried, punching his fist into the air, followed by a few of the others.

"Lyndis's legion… move out!" Kent called a few minutes later, and the group set off after the Black Fang.

* * *

"Oh dear… he's gone off course." Said the man idly, checking the latest report. "All for a ring… when he might die?"

Mark laughed. Once again, the hall was empty of all the soldiers that had been there seconds before. "Well, I better make sure he's still kicking then." Mark picked up his book of dangerous tomes, and headed for the door.

"Will… I still have a use for you… you can't die on me just yet."

* * *

Tatsu: Whew! That's that! Looks like next chapter will have another appearance by the evil Mark! I honestly didn't think I would have him make another personal appearance for a while… well, that's how stories go, I suppose.

Yeah, I know I kind of laid on some heavy Lyn/Will here, but it just worked out that way. Besides, if you played through you know there were heavy hints of Lyn/Eliwood until like chapter 17 or so, so yeah.

I know I changed the lines a bit and put in more talking from other characters, but I didn't want them to just vanish, you know? Yeah, you know.

Well, other than that, I have to basic ideas for the three main heroes, possibly three. There's the Pegasus sister one (Florina/Will, Fiora/Eliwood, Farina/Hector). And there's the main one (Eliwood/Ninian, Hector/Lyn or Will/Lyn, the other paired with someone else). I haven't really decided for which would work better, or if I even want to do that, but I'll leave that to you all when the time comes.

Alright, now I promised you all the good guy Mark's Pairings, the one that uses light magic. ((Check last chapter)) Anyways, here are my pairing Ideas for him.

First- the obvious choice, Chaos. Second- Chaos's close to double Serra. Third, Fourth, and Fifth- Florina, Fiora, or Farina. I have pretty solid ideas for all these. ((Check last chapter for a semi description of good Mark as well.

Alrighty. Well, sorry that there won't be a filler this time. They're chasing after the Fang and don't really take much of a break before they catch them, so I figure it's better to move right on through. I'll put a new filler afterwards.

Stay tuned for next time! Chapter 17: The Black Shadow! RRRV everybody!


	18. The Black Shadow

Tatsu: Well, I've taken far too long to update! I better get this chapter out quick, less I lose all my readers! NO!

Sheesh, I didn't know you'd review… fine fine, I don't any part of Mark or Chaos, but their in the story to do my bidding. --' On that note, I don't own any part of FE. Too bad, because I really wish I did. Oh well.

Now, for Mark's pairings… we got Farina, Serra, and half Florina-Chaos. Well, he is popular already… or maybe that's just cause no one knows what he really is… oh well.

Moving on, this week will be the ever popular Raven! I like him, and I'm sure many of you do! If you don't, too bad!

Yes! I've made it to chapter 28: The Battle before Dawn, on Hector's story! I feel joyous! But now I've hit the "I've played too much" block. Well, I'll get on with the chapter.

So, finally here for all you readers! Chapter 17!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Black Sword

_We were hidden out in a cave. It may have seemed stupid, but in truth it was the best thing we could come up with. After all, we couldn't just waltz into the shipyard after Mark had raised the alarm. I really should have been more careful._

"_Well, I'll scout ahead, you guys come behind." Maria said, smiling that smile she always reserved for making people feel better. It didn't help me much this time, but I heard Ninian and Nils let out a soft breath of relief behind me._

"_Maria, you be careful." I said. What else could I say? You expected me to stop her? Well, I'll tell you something, I never would've guessed that anything would happen. I am ashamed to admit it, but I had too much confidence in her abilities._

"_I'm only scouting, not killing." She said, simply._

"_But… what if they find you?" Nils asked, in a small voice._

"_Then I head for the hills!" She declared._

"_We're going to have to fight them eventually." I said, angrily._

"_No we don't." She replied._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Just because you have a weapon, doesn't mean you have to use it." She said, smiling again. "The weapon follows our lead. If you don't want to fight, then you don't have to." Then she was gone. I didn't know that I'd only see her once more. One more time. One last agonizing time, as she lay dying in my arms._

* * *

Well, that wasn't entirely true today. Will opened his eyes and quickly got up, groggy from the few hours of sleep he got. Now they needed haste.

"Everyone get up, come on!" Will called, going to each tent in turn, and waking its inhabitants, many of which hated the idea of moving again after only a five hour respite. Nevertheless, they got themselves up and ready for battle, as today would be the day they fought the Black Fang.

Florina glanced at Will's notebook briefly while he was helping the others load the spare baggage equally onto the horses, and giving a light load to Huey.

There wasn't much inside. Only a couple of bullet-point notes about the battle, the conversation, and the chase they were now giving. Apparently he hadn't been able to write much before doing whatever else he did.

"You could just ask, you know." Will said, appearing almost as suddenly as Matthew usually did, like he had an hour after vanishing. Will had only spared a brief conversation to explain what was going on, and Matthew had hopped into gear without question. It was still a mystery where the man had gone.

"Umm… I… Well…" Florina said, flustered. Her shoulders drooped, and she quickly handed the notebook back to Will, then scurried away.

"I wonder what she was looking for…" Will said thoughtfully, flicking through the pages idly, before returning to work. They still had a ways to go.

* * *

Mark sighed softly. They were completely lost. And what's worse, they were running out of food. And what was even worse than that, was that the girl had started up another argument with her oh-so-chatty Wyvern. And he meant that with the most utter sarcasm.

"Just shut-up, you-you-you…" The girl seemed to find the right word for it. "You Wyvern you!" She quickly followed this with a whack from her paper fan. How utterly devastating. She must not get out enough.

Then, something caught his eye. It was faint, but there was definitely something in the distance. A fortress! And it looked like there were people there to, as it wasn't a ruin. "Well, here's hoping…" He said, dragging the girl along with him.

Of course, he had yet to notice the other group heading straight for the fortress as well…

* * *

Will opened his notebook. He was still curious as to why the Pegasus knight had wanted to look at it. Could it be she wanted to know about the connection between him and the siblings? He shook his head. He had no idea at all. He opened it to the page after, and began to write; unaware that Florina was flying quite lower than usual.

**A mysterious group is hell-bent on capturing the siblings. Having failed, the Black Fang flees. If the reports are true, they've gone southwest to their stronghold. We're following them in an attempt to recover Ninian's lost ring, Ninis's Grace. Their stronghold appears to be an abandoned castle in Kathelet, though it's obvious the fixed it up. Honestly, who wants to live in a moldy old castle? Anyways, I'd bet anything there are quite a few surprises in store for us…**

"You really think so?" Florina asked nervously, unable to contain herself. She flew a little lower. She had learned it was best if she wasn't scouting to stay lower, as archers love to zone in on flying targets. It was on of the many things she had learned from Will. In fact, he even joked about how she'd take over as tactician at this rate. Of course, she denied it fiercely.

"Well, the Black Fang are better than the Taliver, to put it lightly. Strong, quick, well organized, and hard to kill. It's not going to be easy, but we'll manage just fine." Will said this smiling, so she took it well. Everyone else also took heart at this, though Will didn't know it.

* * *

"So we lost both of them? Is that what you're saying?" An evil looking woman with… assets, and quite… tight-fitting, revealing clothing, said to a dirty looking, but much looser cloth wearing, man.

"Well…" The man said, trying desperately to think of an answer that wouldn't get him killed. "You see, they ambushed us, and…"

"No excuses." She said, and he flinched. It was obvious who was the most powerful around here. "Only the end results matter."

"…Yes, ma'am."

"Now…' She said, in a clear 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-answer-this-right' voice, "How do you plan to recover them?"

The man straightened. He was in his element now, it seemed. Maybe he should've been an errand boy instead? "They are headed this way as we speak, with the brats in tow.

The woman actually raised an eyebrow in interest this time. "Really? Why would they come all the way here?" She asked.

The man held up a ring, one that emanated a strange power, and was also very shiny. Of course, most only cared about the shiny part. Who needs weird energy thingies? "This ring is a rare piece." He said, smiling slightly. "I suspect they have come to claim it. I took it from that girl. Turns out that Luck and Fate are on our side, if it is bringing them to us now. I'll kill the whole lot of them with this trap!"

"Fine." The woman said in a decisive tone. "You get another chance. But just one. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it is finished. If you have not killed them all by sunrise tomorrow and recaptured the siblings, my hand will deal you the Fang's punishment!" Her voice never raised, and she placed a hand on the man's cheek as she said the last part, sending cold shivers down his spine. He didn't like this at all. "Remember, and keep it closely in mind." She said, and then left down the stairs. He stood stock still, still numb from the icy hand of death that had brushed his cheek.

"Failure… is not an option." He said, his voice shaky.

* * *

"We're here." Will said. His voice had lost the joyful quality it usually had nowadays. It was cold and distant, like he didn't like it.

"You truly plan on going through with this madness?" Nils said, looking from one determined face to the next.

"It is not madness, and yes, we do." Lyn said, fiercely.

"If this is their stronghold…" Erk said pensively. "It must be well defended. Armed guards everywhere, I'd bet." He didn't sound too happy. But honestly, who would? Besides a battle maniac.

"Just forget about the ring!" Ninian said, looking from Will to Lyn pleadingly. "Please, it's fine. I honestly don't need it back…" She was putting on a brave face.

Lyn smiled. "Will's agreed to this… recovery. I wouldn't be here if not for that."

_Lyn…_ Will thought, a slight smile crossing his face.

"And if Will thinks we are able to do it, then it must mean we can." Rath said, surprising everyone with his sudden… sentence.

"With Will at my side, I'm confident. We will win!" Lyn said. No one could help it.

"Aww…" Kent, Sain, Matthew, Dorcas, and Wil all cooed at the same time.

Lyn immediately realized what she had said, and blushed. "Oh shut up! That's not what I meant!"

"I'm so sorry to break up the happy moment… but I need to speak to my friend."

Everyone could swear they heard a creepy song start in the background, and that the voice sent shivers down their spines. Dorcas and Florina let out a "No" through gritted teeth.

"Get lost, unless you want to die." Will said, not turning.

"Oh, how could you be so cruel? I only wanted to see you again!" Mark said, clutching his heart. Everyone sighed in spite of themselves. "Is that so wrong? I wanted to make sure you hadn't died on me yet."

"Still alive, now go away." Will responded, still not turning.

"No can do… you see, I need to bring you back with me. And those kids would be a bonus." Mark said, as a tome appeared in his hands.

"Damn…" Will cursed. "Everyone, go!" They all looked at him, surprised. "If they hear the battle, they'll come out! You need to fight them in the building! The narrow corridors can work to your advantage!"

Everyone began moving, but Nils, Ninian, Lyn, and Florina all stayed. Will turned to them. "Trust me…" They all looked down. "This way, he can't get Nils and Ninian. Please… let me do this."

Nils and Ninian nodded. They turned, and left.

"Florina, I've taught you enough that you can make up a strategy to beat these goons. Just take your time and do things right."

Florina looked hesitant, but when Will smiled at her, she gave in.

"Will…" Lyn said, trying to find the words.

"Lyn, I'm sorry. This time, I can't be by your side." He started walking away from her, towards the man on the hill. "The angel of despair still hasn't finished his last job."

Lyn looked at him a moment longer, then turned, running after the others. _You better survive this… or I'll never forgive you!_

"Well… looks like I get the honor of showing you my superior skills again. Why won't you just give up?" Mark said, his tome open in front of him.

"Because I hate you." Will answered simply. The two squared off, Will's sword at the ready.

* * *

"Let's get your ring back, Ninian." Kent said, gallant man that he was, as everyone prepared for battle.

"Rath." Lyn said, calling the nomad over. He obliged. "Go help Will. He can't do it alone. I'm needed here. Please?"

Rath smiled slightly. "As you wish." He said, and rode back outside, stopping to only keep an eye on the battle. His bow was fitted, and he was ready to step in if he was needed.

"There are more of the foe than I expected!" Sain said, looking out upon the force of men facing them. It was a solid dozen, and it looked like there would be reinforcements. It wouldn't be easy, just like Will had said.

"This is their stronghold…" Florina said, everyone turned to her. She blushed. Lyn had told them how Will had entrusted tactician duty to her. Oh, she was so going to… get mad at him later! "It's imperative to move carefully. If you use these corridors wisely, we can draw the enemy into them and take them one by one."

"And if we're in a hurry?" Dorcas said, obviously thinking, as everyone else was, on the man fighting outside.

"We could rush, but it should only be in dire circumstances. Now let's take them out!" She said. It took a second or two for it to sink in, then everyone gave a resounding "Yeah!" And charged into battle.

"Looks like Will's rubbing off on you." Lyn said, rushing past her. Florina blushed.

* * *

"What's that?" Mark said, squinting at the fortress. He hadn't made much progress, mainly thanks to the girl he was still dragging. Her Wyvern seemed to enjoy this fact. "Are there… people fighting up there?" He looked shocked, but then Chaos hopped up, and rushed to Azreal.

"Well, let's go then!" She chirped happily, and took off, lance in hand.

"Hey, wait a…" Mark called, and then sighed. "At the first signs of trouble, she jumps right in… I wonder why I became friends with her in the first place." Shaking it off, he grabbed a light tome and took off after her.

* * *

"Elfire!" Mark cried, releasing the blast of fire at almost point blank range. Will was surrounded by a wall of fire, but no cry of pain escaped him. He made no sound at all. He didn't even beg for mercy!

Suddenly, an arrow landed inches from him. Lucky he had been moving, or it would have gone through his head! "So… not everyone went inside then." He said, turning to the nomad. But he never got the chance to attack, as Will came leaping at him, burned but not beaten by the spell.

"Triple strike!" Will yelled, as the sword slashed in three different ways in less than a few seconds. A resounding clang echoed three times through the field. "What?" Will said, landing.

"Surprised?" Mark said, knocking his fist on the cover of his book. "I couldn't let my book get damaged, so I covered it in silver. Not even a silver weapon can cut through it now."

"Damn it…" Will knew he was running out of strategies fast, he just hadn't expected Mark to be so overly prepared for anything and everything that Will could throw at him.

* * *

They were putting up a good fight. Well, that wasn't the right way to say it. They were kicking the crap out of these Black Fang guys. Dorcas was currently slamming through some Dark mages, with Lucius's light magic and Nils's flute to back him up.

Florina was hanging back, going as best she could to each group in turn to help them, Serra riding with her as the healer. That girl sure loved to talk.

Kent and Sain were easily cutting their way to the leader, their sword and lance making them a dynamic duo on the field. Florina could she why Will respected them so much.

Erk, Wil, and Ninian were knocking out any reinforcements that had the misfortune of appearing, though in truth it was only Wil and Erk that did the fighting. Ninian just kept close to them for safety.

* * *

"Take this!" Rath yelled, firing off three arrows in succession, foiled by a strong blast of Elfire. Will's attack also missed, Mark leaping nimbly out of the way. Suddenly, he switched tomes.

"Oh no…" Will said, horrified. "Rath! Move!" He yelled.

"What?" The nomad said, thought too late. The eclipse hit him hard, and he hit the ground in a dead faint.

"I didn't kill him, only wanted him to stop interfering with our reunion!" Mark said, obviously out of his mind.

"I don't ever want to see your face again." Will said, and his next attack got Mark's left arm, cutting a nice gash along it. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"You hurt me… even though we're friends…? I… will… get you back! Eclipse!"

The attack hit, sending Will rolling across the grass, a bit of blood coming from his mouth. _Damn it… the poison is starting to take effect… not sure if I can keep this up… Lyn… Florina... I'm sorry…_

Mark was standing over him. "Oh no, don't tell you're going to die on me. I can't have that, now can—what the hell?" Will looked up in time to see a Wyvern tackle the man to the ground.

_Well… didn't see that one coming…_ He said, smiling slightly. "Hey, you okay?" A girl's voice asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Worry… about yourself." He replied, and the girl turned in time to see the man, now literally bursting with fury, get to his feet.

"No one… interrupts… our reunion… and gets away with it!" He yelled, his Elfire tome out and fluttering as though caught in a high wind.

"Spirits of Elimine hear my prayer. It's time to cleanse a soul! Shine!" Came a yell, and Mark was hit by four blasts of light magic.

_That wasn't Lucius…_ Will thought, trying to move, and finding that he couldn't. _So the girl wasn't alone… I should've guessed as much._

Mark got up, the gash on his arm, and a new blood patch appearing on his stomach, were quite visible. "Damn it… I didn't think anyone would interfere… I guess our reunion will have to wait." He said, and then vanished with a swish of his cloak.

"You okay?" Said the man, crouching down next to Will. Will sighed, managing to turn himself over, though it was a slow process.

"Rath… he's over there…" Will said, pointing to the nomad. The man nodded, and went over, to tend to his wounds. The girl now took what had been the boy's place.

"You know, you're lucky we got here." She said, in a voice that reminded him irritably of someone… "If you had died, that wouldn't have been any fun at all!"

_Fun…? She thinks this is fun…?_ Will thought, totally at a loss at how to respond.

"Chaos, he's injured. How about you tend to him instead on lecturing him? You don't even know his name!" The young man called.

"Oh right! I'm Chaos, and he's Mark! Nice to meet you!" She chirped, as though this was a trivial detail.

"M…Mark…?" He said, slightly surprised. "And Chaos… I'm Will." He said, breathing in and out, trying to steady himself. The poison must've spread during the fight. He could feel that the dull pain wasn't leaving.

"Will huh? That's cool! Now we're friends, so now I can lecture you on staying alive!" She said, prancing merrily over to her Wyvern, grabbing a couple of vulneries, and coming back. Will watched all this with a raised eyebrow.

"She's just like that." Mark said, appearing at Will's side. "And don't worry, your Sacaen friend is fine. He's already gotten up." As if to prove this, Rath appeared as well.

"You okay?" He asked.

Will smiled. "Despite the poison slowly killing me, yeah, I'm good." This made Rath chuckle a little, but Mark looked curious. Chaos wasn't paying attention, as she had gotten into an argument about a fruit with Azreal.

"Umm…" Will said, looking at the girl again.

"Ignore it." Mark said, waving his hand.

"I suppose we should tell you the whole story. Listen good, alright?" Will said, finally sitting up.

Mark nodded; somehow he could tell this was something that would change his life.

* * *

"I mustn't fail. The consequences are too…" The man said, his sword raised above his head in desperation, attacking the two cavaliers with all his might. Kent and Sain merely took one blow each, and the fight was over. Kent disarmed him, and Sain plunged his lance into the man's leg, immobilizing him.

"No… I… I cannot…" The man said, trying and failing to move. Lyn's sword was now at his throat. The battle was over. They had won, just as Will had said they would. Dorcas had checked outside, and told them the fighting outside was over, and that everyone was still alive. Apparently, Will was engaged in telling the story over again to two strangers. They'd figure that out later.

"Give us the ring and swear an oath to never again hunt these two children or Will. Then we will spare your life." Lyn said, noticing the man's shaking. He looked up, a small, insane smile on his face.

"Failure… means… death…" He collapsed. Apparently, they hadn't watched him close enough when they were listening to Dorcas's report. A small bottle rolled out of the dead man's hand.

"Poison." Kent said, stating the obvious. "He took his own life. I also noticed the other people here were well trained, as Will said. Much better than ordinary brigands."

"There's a lot of questions that need answering." Florina said, making everyone look at her again. She blushed and hid behind Lyn. Her limit was reached.

"Like…?" Lucius asked, trying to be kind.

"Well… I can see why they were after Will, but Nils and Ninian?" Florina said, stating one thing that everyone now begun to ponder.

"Well, just stick with us." Lyn said, smiling. "You witnessed our victory, right? With Will's planning and our strength, there's nothing we can't accomplish. Whatever comes, we won't let you be taken."

"That's right." Will said, making everyone jump. No one had seen him, Rath, or the two strangers come in. "Here Ninian, your ring." He flicked it, and she caught it easily. "Ninis's Grace, right? Keep it safe this time."

Ninian smiled, and nodded. "I will! Thank you!"

Lyn was still looking at the other two. Mark quietly put himself in the center of the group, and bowed. "Hello, my name is Mark." Everyone jumped. "What, did I say something funny?"

Everyone had one hand on their weapons. What the hell was going on? "He's not THAT Mark." Will said, and they relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Said the man, thoroughly confused.

"The guy you hit with the Shine spell is an evil dude. Like a mid-boss. His name is Mark." Will said.

"…I hate it when evil people have my name…" He said, slumping slightly.

"Anyway, he wishes to join us on the journey. That cool with everyone?" Will said, and after a moment, they all nodded.

"My turn!" Said Chaos, hopping into the middle. "My name is Chaos and I'm a Wyvern Rider! I left Azreal outside, because he's annoying, but I came here to meet all of you! HI!"

Erk covered his ears in horror. _Oh please dear god you did not make two of them…_

Serra promptly hopped up and hugged the girl like there was no tomorrow. Will then realized who she was. _A clone… of Serra…?_ His eye was visibly twitching.

Everyone else was looking a little wary as well, but they agreed to it in the end. They didn't want to share a tent with Serra, anyway. The two promptly told Will they'd be sharing one, and he just shrugged.

"Well, this has certainly been an odd day." Dorcas said, as though that rapped things up. They decided to move away before making camp, in case any people came back to the fort. Will decided to ride with Florina, once again to her utter embarrassment.

"Told you you'd end up replacing me." He said, his voice breaking with silent laughter, and she blushed. "You may need to help more than you realize… the poison is starting to take effect now…"

"What?" Florina said, almost knocking them both off Huey, who snorted in anger. Chaos and Mark were riding close by, listening in. Will couldn't tell because his eyes were close. And yes, his arms had ended up around Florina's waist. How else could he stay on?

"Calm down. I still have time. Mark left something that I can use to slow the poison. The bastard really doesn't want me to die. I hate the thought of being indebted to him though." Will said, and Florina nodded.

"Then tonight I'll help you. You have to be in top form, if you're going to fight alongside Lyn." Florina said, determinedly.

"Not just her… you too." He said. Her heart jumped. "And everyone else. I want to help however I can."

He seemed to be putting all his energy into holding on now, and she sighed. She couldn't help but wonder why he helped her so much, why he cared for everyone they way he did. And why was she constantly worrying about him now? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it. Great, now I'm making it sound like both Lyn and Florina are falling for him! Not my plan! Sorry, I guess it just worked out that way.

Anyways, I forgot to say this, but thanks for the reviews! And yeah, I'm not the best writer, okay? My own opinion is that all this sucks, and that I'm going to burn in hell for my cruddy skills, but people tell me otherwise. I'm sorry you don't like my writing!!!!

Ahem… Yep, I brought them in a little earlier than I had thought I would, but it seemed to fit, and now I can build their characters! Chaos and Mark are in the house! Yay!

And now, I'll move on to Raven and his chances! Yup, I got a few ideas, so here they come! 1) Rebecca, because I heard the suggestion before. 2) Chaos, because her Serra-ness and his I hate everybody just seem to work. 3) Priscilla. OH GOD! PLEASE NO! I DESPISE INCEST!

Yeah, I have no real strong ideas for him, but I like his character. It develops a lot, I think. And no, number 3 isn't really an option. I don't do incest. Sorry pal.

So anyways, I'm going to do a bad filler chapter next, but I hope you'll all still like it! It's Chapter 18: They're clones! A bit more lighthearted and hopefully some comedy, but I'm not great at it so…

Everyone! I hope you still plan to RRRV!


	19. They're Clones!

Tatsu: Well, I want to first, apologize. I kind of screwed up something and that first chapter got erased, the one with the pairings and stuff. I'm actually planning on making a three part series. The first part is Lyn's and the demise of Mark, The second is Eliwood and Hector's, and the third is secret! So I've got to update sooner! So start reading and reviewing faster!

Alright, on to business! Raven got votes for… Rebecca! I guess I'll end up making that pairing official and move from there… but we aren't done yet! There are a few more guys to vote for!

I would say Legault, but he never struck me as a romantic, even though I like him. And I guess that means I'll do Heath next! Now, get ready for our chapter! Thanks to One and Kitsune for Beta reading!

I know this is going to be short, and I apologize, but please bear with me. I am just a poor writer, after all… Oh, and I renamed the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18: Double Trouble

_I haven't dreamt of nothing in a while… It's a nice feeling. I don't have all those memories coming up and consuming me._

_Oh, you want to hear the end of the story, don't you? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Some people just have no patience these days… Sheesh._

_Oh, I suppose I could tell you about a new plan I've been developing. With the addition of Mark and Chaos, I've come up with something I think will work quite well. Against Mark and Lundgren, I mean. Of course, I can only plan for the final battle._

_I never get much of a chance to plan out the rest. A lot of it is luck, I suppose. I'm glad no one has died._

_You probably think I'm amazing. I'll tell you something, I'm not. I've never had any talent. I'll even prove it to you._

_My father and mother were kind. They tried to find something suitable for me to use. They tried magic first. I proved to have no aptitude. I could manage dark spells, but I always felt even worse afterwards, and often fell sick for days. They decided against it. I proved useless with anima magic, which makes me appreciate Erk even more._

_You never realize how hard something you do is until you meet someone who can't do it. I was even worse at Light magic than anima. The villagers said it was because I was a depressed child. Truthfully, I was very happy. I just hated fighting._

_So the chief decided to try normal weapons. I proved that axes were more dangerous to me than anyone else quite quickly. Soon, they found I was horrid with a lance, though I could use it, I was a little better with the sword and bow, but it was clear I had no ability whatsoever._

_So they tried tactics with me. A tactician can come in handy, even when you're living…_

_Well, proved I sucked at that too. So, to get away from the pressures of the tribe, my family moved to Badon._

_Quite a long trek from the Plains of Sacae, eh?_

* * *

Will jerked awake, looking around with wide eyes. Florina jerked back, holding a bowl of something. "What… is that stuff?" Will said, still breathing rather hard.

"The ointment." Lyn answered curtly, who was also there. In fact, everyone was. They were outside, and it was dark.

"Ah… right…" Will said, slumping back down.

"Almost thought you had died on us." Sain laughed, half-jokingly. Kent knocked him upside the head.

"It wouldn't be funny if he had died!" The Cavalier said, making Sain look down, ashamed.

"Oh, but it's always better to laugh than cry!" Serra chirped happily, clinging to Erk, who looked very much like he wanted to cry. The reason? Chaos also happened to be clinging to his other side.

"Oh my! His hair really is purple! That's so cool!" Chaos said, ruffling it.

"Don't do that." Erk said simply, twitching slightly.

"I know, isn't it?" Serra said to Chaos, who had been expounding on who influential she was in the band for the past… three hours, twenty seven minutes and fifty three seconds precisely. Oh damn, he was counting again.

"It so is!" Chaos replied. Dorcas and Wil were silently breaking up into raucous laughter at Erk's expense. Rath was sitting near Will, and though he was merely sharpening arrows, Will felt better that the man was looking completely healed.

_And here I was thinking he only cared for Sacaens…_ Will thought, mentally kicking himself.

"You seemed like you were having a bad dream." Mark said, making Will try to look around, only to get his head put back in place by Lyn as Florina continued to apply the annoying ointment. It burned like hell, too.

"Well, it wasn't that… I remembered something." He pondered to himself. "It shocked me into waking. During my time before the Fang."

"What was it?" Lucius asked, interested. Will thought on that.

"…" He was still thinking. After about a minute, he finally responded. "Umm… what was it again?"

Matthew fell out the tree he was currently perched in. He wasn't eavesdropping, no. He wasn't planning on reporting anything about Will, no… well, okay, he was, but that wasn't anyone else's business.

"Why even bring it up then!" The slightly annoyed thief shouted, rubbing his arm. "Ow…"

"Well, I didn't know I'd forgotten it…" Will said, defensively.

"Because you forgot it?" Florina asked, slightly confused.

Will sighed. "Something like that…"

He tried to remember everyone that was now in their band of mercenaries. Lyn and he had been together from the start. Shortly afterwards Kent and Sain had joined and started them on this crazy quest.

With the addition of Wil and Florina, they had became Lyndis's Legion. After helping Dorcas's wife, Natalie, he had joined. They had run into Serra and Erk, and while Serra had proved to be a headache, they were both valuable assets. And then came Rath. The quiet nomad that was amazingly adept with a bow. Will had grown to like the man. Perhaps they could travel together after this was all over.

Shortly now came the additions of some old friends for Will. Meeting Nils and Ninian was a welcome surprise, and soon the acolyte Lucius had joined as well to help the two. And then in their last battle, this Mark, a sort of monk that wasn't quite even an acolyte of St. Elimine, and Chaos, The Wyvern Rider hanging off Erk, had come to aid him and Rath.

Their group wasn't an army, but it would do nicely for the demise of the oppressors of Caelin.

"We should let him rest." Rath said, and with a nod, Sain and Kent lifted him, bringing him into the tent. The others decided to sit around the campfire.

It was silent for a while, until Florina got up, and went to check on Will.

"She really worries about him, huh?" Serra said conspiratorially to Chaos, and it was loud enough that everyone else heard too.

"Just what exactly are you implying?" Kent said, raising an eyebrow. However, Sain seemed to be considering this.

"It must be nice, to have such a beautiful young girl falling--" he stopped abruptly when he spotted Lyn giving him a look that would've frozen anyone's blood.

"But Florina's scared of men." Wil chimed in, bringing the discussion to everyone, which Lyn didn't like at all.

"Ah, but she's always been less shy around Will, and since he's training her…" Dorcas said. Although not usually prone to gossip, he occasionally did at other's expense. It would be fun to see them deny it, anyway.

"He trains her?" Chaos asked, a glint in her eyes.

"Not that kind of training." Mark said with a sigh. Everyone looked at the two for a moment, before letting it drop. They realized the implications.

"Well, Florina has been taking unusually good care of him when he gets injured…" Erk said. Despite his desperation to stay out of the conversation, the two girls latched onto his arms wouldn't allow it.

"Not like I couldn't do it myself." Lyn muttered to herself darkly, glancing over at the tent. Really, she had done just fine taking care of him when she found him on the plains, so why was she letting Florina take care of him?

Well, it wasn't her business. She didn't care. Not one bit.

"Lyn, you've got a nice scowl going. I'd recommend not looking at anyone right now. You might scare them to death." Rath murmured to her, making Lyn glance around.

"Huh? I do?" She said, putting a hand to her face.

"Lyn, are you worried about Will?" Nils asked, somehow appearing on her left side, while Rath was on her right. How had she not noticed it? She took a quick mental note that Ninian was also looking at her.

"What?" She said, slightly confused. "No, of course not! He always seems to bounce back, so why should I care?"

"Because you look really angry that Florina's with him." Nils piped up. How had they noticed? She hadn't been staring over there that long. Wait… she had been staring?

"No, of course I'm not! Florina's my best friend!" She answered defensively.

Suddenly, Ninian was grasping her hand. "Lyn…" She said, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I realize how hard this is for you. I just want you to know, that I'm not chasing him."

"Why would I care?" Lyn responded, slightly louder than she had intended.

"In fact, I'll support you one hundred percent!" She practically yelled, ensuring everyone listening in, and making Lyn look at her directly.

"You… you mean it?" She quietly asked, and then shook her head vigorously. "Wait! I told you it's not like that! Go ahead and take him!"

Ninian just smiled knowingly, then skipped away to her tent, Nils at her heels.

"What was all that about?" Wil asked curiously, making Lyn jerk up and see everyone staring at her.

"Nothing. Just some stupid idea Ninian's got stuck in her head."

"Oh really?" Matthew said, popping out of the shadows behind her.

"Matthew!" She yelled, actually landing a few feet from her initial sitting position, an achievement as she was sitting when it happened.

"But when she said 'I support you all the way, Lyn' you said…" he began, before Lyn covered his mouth effectively.

"Look, I'll give you anything you want, just don't tell a soul about this." Lyn offered.

"Anything I want?" The thief said, smiling slightly.

"As long as it's reasonable. And if you tell a single soul…" She made a plunging gesture.

"Point taken, milady!" The thief answered cheerily, and vanished into the shadows again.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Thank you." He said from his concealed spot.

"That wasn't a compliment!" And she stormed off.

Rath looked slightly amused at it all. When it was done, he simply went back to sharpening the arrows. Perhaps he could plant one in those annoying girls. They were now arguing over who 'Erky' had to serve. Of course, Erk was looking horrified.

* * *

Florina was still sitting next to Will, who seemed to be having a continuation of his dream, or a bad one. His brow was furrowed. In fact, he was whispering something. Florina looked around, and then leaned in close to hear.

"Father… I thought you like them… I can become a good warrior… let's go back… I can be… a Lorca…" After that, he fell silent, sleeping soundly. Florina stood up. It took a full twenty seconds to register what she had heard.

"Lyn!" She yelled, dashing from the tent. When she noticed Lyn wasn't there, she looked confused.

"Over there." Mark said, jabbing his finger at their tent. Florina nodded and dashed over, entering without so much as a hello.

"Lyn, you've got to hear this! I just… I just…" She was breathing heavily, as she had ran a little too fast. It was just so shocking!

"Florina, calm down." Lyn calmly told her friend, looking up from her spot on the ground. "Now, what is it?"

"Lyn… I just heard Will talking in his sleep. You won't believe what I just heard!"

* * *

Everyone around the fire was staring at the two girls, now engaged in a fierce game of 'Jaken,' or rock-paper-scissors, to see who Erk would serve for the next battle. Erk was looking like he wanted St. Elimine to strike him down where he stood. Or better yet, them.

Both of them threw out their fists. That was rock, apparently. Next, both threw out their hands. That was paper. Again, they chanted something before throwing out two fingers. That must've been the… scissors? How did they invent these weird names?

The final one had Chaos with rock, and Serra with scissors, and she conceded defeat. Immediately, the poor mage was dragged off by Chaos to do some menial task she didn't want to do herself. Dorcas immediately felt bad for him.

"Hmm… now who do I get to boss around…?" Serra mused, putting a finger to her mouth. In a flash, everyone around the fire had gotten up and left on some excuse. Wil saying he'd check on Will. Dorcas saying he had to practice, with Rath joining him, and Kent and Sain going out to patrol. This left Serra alone, until she got up and approached the spot where Matthew had been.

"Matthew!" Serra called into the shadows, and the thief swore loudly. Then he realized he had given himself away, and was likewise dragged away by Serra to do something he was sure he didn't want to do.

* * *

_That's right… I think I can remember clearly enough now. No, not about what I was talking about before. But I remember my parents. Or at least, their heritage._

_I know mother came from Lycia. In fact, she hails from the Santaruz canton. At least, I'm quite sure that's where she's from. Actually, I'm positive. It's where I got the Tiger Eye, the sword I carry with me. Mother gave it to me after we arrived in Badon. She said as long as I practiced everyday, I could be great._

_My Father was Sacaen. I'm still fuzzy about the memories, but I know we lived with a tribe. And then we left for Badon. After a couple of years, my family decided to take a cruise. A storm hit the ship we were on._

_All hands went down with the ship. Except one._

* * *

Will awoke to the sound of his tent opening flapping. Lyn came in with Florina close behind. Both looked excited about something. He noticed Wil leaving at around the same time.

"What's up?" He asked, smiling slightly. He did feel better, though he doubted he could wield his sword well anymore. Luckily, he still had daggers that Matthew had given him. The thief had shrugged and said 'you'll probably need them before long, or you'll die'. Will had responded with tentative thanks, and the thief had left.

"Is it true?" Lyn asked.

"Is what true?" Will asked back, completely at a loss for yet another time since this journey had begun.

"Was you father one of the Lorca?" She asked pressingly, and moving closer.

"I don't know." Will answered with a shrug. "Although, I do remember he's from Sacae, or at least that we lived there for a while."

"That would explain why you act so much like one of us." Rath said, who had apparently been there the whole time.

Will shrugged again. "I have no clue what you're getting at, but if I remember, I'll tell you." He said, though he doubted very highly that he would happen to remember anything.

"Oh… there's one other little problem…" Will said, before they had a chance to leave.

"What is it?" Lyn asked.

"Tents." He said darkly, and pointed to the list of people, and the number of tents. They had currently five tents. A couple had been destroyed during the battle with the fang. They had fifteen people.

"What's the problem?" Lyn questioned, looking at the list. "Just put three per tent."

"Lyn. There are five girls and ten guys." He said.

"Oh…" She answered, though she had never found a problem with it.

"Then again, Nils is young so…" Will dropped into thought, pointing to imaginary lines and connecting them to others. Florina, Lyn, and Rath all looked at each other.

"Write this down." He was suddenly serious about something. Strange how this could cause more trouble than a battle.

Lyn had gathered everyone around the campfire. She looked down at Will's new list. It didn't look like there would be any problems. Just as long as no one else joined. Or as long as they brought tents with them.

"Ninian, Nils, and Chaos." The siblings looked slightly scared at the girl who was still playing with Erk's hair, who had given up long ago and was reading a tome. It looked suspisciously like an Elfire tome too...

"Myself, Florina, and Serra." She had to remember to whack Will once he got better for this. Suddenly she realized why there was a problem for him to assign things like this.

"Kent, Sain, and Dorcas." She said. The three men merely looked at each other and nodded. Why did the men seem much more civil?

"Erk, Lucius, and Mark." Again, the three nodded, having no problems with it. Lyn sighed. So there was no real trouble after all.

"Will, Rath, and Wil are in the last tent." She said.

"Which Wil am I?" Wil asked, making Lyn do a kind of double take.

"Does it matter?" She asked. "You are both in the same tent."

"Well, I just don't want to get us mixed up." He answered, and everyone shook their heads. Even Rath sighed.

"Just go to bed. We have a lot more ground to cover, so be ready!" She encouraged, thrusting her fist into the air. Everyone else nodded, and then did the same. "To Caelin!" The small band cried, and then everyone went to sleep.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it! I know, it was shorter than my other chapters, but what did you expect? I'm not really good at filler chapters. I wish I could write amazing 30 page master pieces for you readers, but I can't. Oh well.

Anyways, I'll get on to Heath's pairings, as of course there are more ideas than just Vaida. Of course, he's the only one that can really actually work with her. But I digress.

1) Battle scarred Wyvern Lord, Vaida. 2) Ditzy Wyvern Rider, Chaos. 3) Shy Troubadour, Priscilla. 4) Sword Demoness, Karla.

I know not all pairings voted for will be accepted, so I'll end up remaking some, and you'll have to deal! Oh, and I forgot that Raven can also be paired with Karla, idiot that I am. So I'll put her in with Rebecca as a finalist for Raven. I'm trying to narrow at least two down to two and go from there, so soon there'll be round two of voting, possibly leading into part two.

One other note I should out is that is you all have an idea for a pairing that has not been included because I skipped that guy ((Examples: Harken and Isadora, Jaffar and Nino)) The reason is because those guys seem to only have one real pairing. But next chapter I'll have an open ended thing for people to add pairings they think should be included. So keep your shirts on until then.

Well, that's about all I can say this time, except stay tuned for next time, Chapter 19: Vortex of Strategy! RRRV everyone!


	20. Vortex of Strategy

Tatsu: I know this is a totally weird goal, but I plan to get 100,000 words total on Lyn's story before moving on to part two of the story. I'm pretty sure I will get it too, with what's still left to cover. Then again, who knows? I think I'll have a little over 25 chapters. Maybe.

Anyways, on to business. For Heath we mainly got Vaida, with a semi-vote for Priscilla. That's cool, gives me two to work with. I finally got to the final chapter of Hector's story, but now I'm reluctant to finish because I can't say "I didn't write because I was trying to beat Hector's story."

Yeah, my update came quick, so I didn't give much time for reviews. I'm trying to move a bit faster because of my absence. Anyways, there's one last thing to take care of before the prelims of voting are done!

You wanna know what it is? Read last chapter, or wait until you're done with this one. Because here we go! Chapter 19: Vortex of Strategy! Begin!

Oh, and I don't own Fire Emblem except for the extras and changes I make to them, and even those are mostly borrowed. I have no imagination.

* * *

Chapter 19: Vortex of Strategy

_I was found on the Shores of Valor. I don't know how I survived. Instinct must have taken over a shortly after I arrived. I don't want to remember that crap. It was truly a living hell._

_Oh, you wanted to know what happened with Maria. Well, I still don't feel much like telling any of you that are reading my dreams that yet. Sheesh, a guy is entitled to his privacy, you know._

_Well, I guess it's not private once I tell you, but still give me this one more day. One more chance to forgive… but forgive who?_

_Who found me and brought me to Nergal, you ask? It's the same one that I've been trying to kill. I guess he assumed that we were partners simply because he once saved my life._

_I know that on the island I had become much better with the sword. I could now kill beasts used as food in one or two blows, which for me was enough._

_But Mark found me. That fight was brief, and he exhausted me quickly, despite the fact that we must've been near the same age. I ignored that fact._

_He brought me to the Dragon's Gate, where I met Nergal. Even then he was stretching his power; even then he was stronger than anyone I knew. I bowed to him because I didn't want to die. I still had faint hope that my mother and father were still alive. I wanted to live to see a smiling face look down upon me again. But Nergal's smile made me hate the emotion of pleasure. He enjoyed having puppets under his control._

* * *

Lyn couldn't help but watch him. Why was he up this early? Why was he pushing himself? Sure, he had reassured them that the ointment had worked well enough that he would survive until they got to Caelin, and probably through the final battle as well without the poison's effect resettling, but they couldn't tell if he was lying or not. His face was impassible.

Now he was out here, kicking and punching a tree. It looked like it hurt, too. But he didn't seem to care. He would sigh every so often and look at his sword, and then go back to what he was doing. The realization came to her in a sudden feeling of overwhelming sadness: He didn't have the grip to hold his sword anymore. His hands were shaking whenever he wasn't moving them.

Despite what he said, she knew they didn't have much time.

* * *

"Why the sudden desire to march, milady?" Sain asked, H\happy that Serra was not paying attention to him, as she was lecturing Matthew on something he ignored easily now that he wasn't the one being spoken to. Erk, luckily, had escaped Chaos by saying he preferred the ground, and Mark took the air with her instead as a scouting troop.

"Just a feeling that we need to get there sooner rather than later. The sooner we get to my grandfather, the better." Lyn answered curtly, refusing to tell anyone the real reason she wanted to hurry. _No one_ was going to die if she could help it.

Will was up in the air with Florina again. She stayed quiet, but she could still feel Will trembling slightly. "What's wrong?" She finally asked, unable to keep the silence any longer.

Will smiled slightly. "Just a side effect the poison got before the ointment started to work." He joked, though there was nothing funny about it. "Can't hold a sword anymore."

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

He shrugged in response. Shortly afterwards, they took a small break, and Will took out his notebook to write. He could still hold a pen, luckily enough.

**We've passed through Araphen and Kathelet, and now are finally in Caelin. But now, Caelin is under the rule of Lord Lundgren. His henchmen could be anywhere. Nevertheless, we press on to Castle Caelin.**

Everyone noticed the new state of their tactician, and decided that Lyn's choice had been the right one, and shortly after lunch they set off again quickly.

Despite herself, Lyn found herself walking next to Will, happily making conversation. "Look! The mountains are so far away now!" She cried, and Will smiled slightly.

Sain rode up. "Lady Lyndis! Will! The Castle can't be far now!" He said, smiling.

Will shook his head. "Two days, assuming we hurry and aren't held back by something." He smiled ruefully. Trouble seemed to follow them like there was no tomorrow.

"Grandfather… hang on a little longer." Lyn prayed, clasping her hands together.

"Cheer up Lyn!" Will told her, avoiding the disapproving glare of Kent for not using her title. "If you look downcast, the whole company might lose heart. We can't have that, now can we?"

"Yes, we must press onward." She said, looking straight ahead. Suddenly, Nils stopped.

"Danger approaches!" He said, halting the company most effectively.

"Are you certain?" Kent asked, looking around for a source to this sudden call.

"Yes… I can feel it too." Ninian said, though she couldn't pinpoint it.

Florina saw it. She was on the ground, luckily. There was a bolt headed right for… "Will! Get down!" She didn't hesitate, as there wasn't time for it. She ran and tackled him. Barely two seconds later, a bolt hit where he had been.

"An arrow?" Erk said, looking at the mountains, guessing what was across it.

"A ballista…" Rath said quietly, though everyone still heard him.

"Wow, this Lundgren guy is getting serious! Siege engines are no mean feet!" Chaos said, putting her hand on Azreal's neck unconsciously, as though that were protection. The Wyvern snorted indignantly.

"A Ballista?" Lyn asked, while pulling Will and Florina to their feet, both of whom hadn't been able to move as Florina had realized what she had done, and Will was stuck under her.

Mark took an educational pose, as though he had a whole class of students in front of him. "It's a weapon designed for long range combat. Archers can use it, and they can be quite devastating. Usually, it's good to have heavy defensive people like Knights and Generals take the hits, as Ballistae run out of ammunition quickly."

Will shook his head. "We don't have that option. Florina and Chaos, stay on the ground and close to everyone else until we can take the archer out. Wil, can you use the ballista?"

Wil shrugged. "No idea. But it's just a big bow, right? How hard could it be?"

"Harder than you think." Dorcas muttered darkly.

"Well, we're going to have to take them all out! Everybody ready?" He asked, and everyone nodded heir assent.

Matthew suddenly tapped Will on the shoulder. "What?" He asked, as he turned to the thief.

"I have some minor business to attend to, so I can't join in the battle. See you all soon!" And then he ran off, without so much as waiting for a "wait a minute,' or "be careful."

"Okay then…" Will shook his head, and quickly calculated the best strategy he could.

* * *

Will's strategy managed to work quite well. Lucius went with Erk, Serra, and Nils around the long way, taking out the mages and archers that were there. Truthfully, he did most of the work. Serra healed him, Nils played for him, and Erk was there as security. A couple times a bolt fell from the sky, but thanks to Nils, they dodged them easily.

"Lightning!" He cried, finishing off the last archer with a strong blow to the chest. He sighed softly. Erk came back from a village with something that looked like a weapon, and when asked, merely shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Will had spotted a couple of small fortresses to the south with his keen eyes, and sent Florina, Chaos, and Mark to deal with the lance men that came out. It was easy for Chaos, who had strength, and merely crushed them with Azreal if needed. The Wyvern seemed to enjoy this…

Mark and Florina tag teamed the others, Mark first hitting them with Shine, and Florina following up with a stab with her slim lance. It worked perfectly. Of course, neither seemed all that pleased with the fact that Chaos was giggling the whole time her Wyvern was stepping on the poor men.

Wow, they were actually feeling pity for the people trying to kill them. Maybe Chaos was just that scary…

* * *

The remaining warriors took care of the small wave of first fighters easily. Dorcas cut down two horseman without a thought, and Rath planted his arrows in three. Wil also claimed three with his quick work, saving both Kent and Sain once. They seemed too shocked to fight. Lyn cut through four fighters with her Mani Katti.

"Look, if you two aren't going to fight, then get back!" Will yelled, and the two retreated slightly. "Protect our supplies!" He yelled, and the two flinched at the harshness of Will's voice.

"I know we have to, but…" Sain's voice sounded strained, as the others advanced. Kent sighed.

"How can we fight those we have trained with? It's just too difficult." He said, looking at his hands.

"We should've known this would happen. I'm going back in." Sain said, grabbing his lance with renewed determination.

"Sain…" Kent sounded sad as he looked at his friends.

"They side with Lundgren. They are my enemies. I will protect Lady Lyndis." He said, and was gone.

Kent looked at his hands again. "Can I take the lives of former comrades just to protect Lady Lyndis?" He looked at the battlefield, eyes clouded over with memories.

--Flashback--

"_But my Lord, why? Why send us away?" Kent asked, as he and Sain were bowed at the throne of their Lord. He had been looking more unwell lately, for reasons they were not yet sure of._

"_Because…" The Marquess said, coughing lightly. "I would like to see my granddaughter… if only once."_

_Kent and Sain bowed their heads, and had gone off to the stables._

"_I bet she's a real beauty." Sain said, smiling slightly._

"_That's not something you should say about your soon to be lady." He said, and Sain laughed._

"_Not so, dear Kent. I didn't say I would hit on her, would I?"_

_Kent was taken aback. His comrade liked to hit on women, usually discarding such things like rank. "Sain, why go then?"_

_Sain looked out of the gates. "It'll be fun to travel. Besides…" He looked at his companion, and at that moment, their roles seemed reverse. Sain seemed the much wiser and more suitable to the title of knight than he._

"_To be granted the honor of finding the Granddaughter of our lord, and to protect her on her journey here… That is the highest honor I could ever imagine."_

_Those words… Kent could never forget._

--End Flashback--

Now he looked out on the battlefield, as Sain engaged the ballista user, taking him out quickly. Will directed Wil on how the Ballista worked while Ninian watched, as the others joined up with Mark, Chaos, and Florina across the bridge.

Lucius, Erk, Nils, and Serra came up to Will, and he directed them to follow the others as well, and quickly the five on the other side were outnumbered. But they didn't look outmatched. A couple of people had injuries. Will looked more strained than ever.

--Flashback--

"_Do you mind if I ask you something, Will?"_

"_Not at all. To keep something hidden would just lead to awkwardness as you would think more on it anyway, so speak your mind."_

"_Why do you truly want to help the Lady Lyndis? If it is about the debt, then don't bother. You have repaid it many times over, I am sure." Kent said, and Will looked the man in the eye._

"_Could I blame it on the poison?" Will said, half-jokingly._

"_No."_

"_How about Mark? I still want to kill him."_

"_I want the truth, Will."_

_Will let out an audible sigh. "I guess… It's because I've grown fond of this group."_

_Kent looked surprised at that. Will actually laughed at his expression._

"_Still didn't think I could change, eh? Well, you don't have to believe me. But if I left and someone died… I know I'd regret it."_

"_But you can barely move! The poison is spreading through your body!"_

"_But it can no longer touch my soul." He said, putting a hand to his heart. "I want to protect what has become precious to me."_

_Kent could never forget those words either._

--End Flashback--

"The greatest honor… and what is precious…" Kent said, as he took up his sword, and reared his horse.

* * *

The others were retreating across the bridge. Serra had used too much healing power. Wil and Rath were out of Arrows, and the ballista was useless as well. The knight advanced, with only Sain and Erk holding him at bay. Chaos and Florina were injured, and Mark and Lucius had used too much magic. This guy was impervious!

Suddenly, there came a battle cry. Dorcas hacked his axe into the man's arm. But he was knocked into the water by an elbow. He hadn't gotten to the bone, and only a lot of blood splattered on to the ground.

"You will die!" He yelled, twirling his lance.

"No, you will." Came a steady, stoic voice, before the man's vulnerable neck was severed from his shoulders, and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Took you long enough." Sain grimaced, clutching his weapon arm, which was shaking after all the glancing blows he had dealt to the man.

"Shut it." Kent snapped, smiling slightly.

"So… I see you've found something precious to you here after all." Will whispered, walking past the knight to examine the terrain ahead.

"Yes, I have." The knight replied, and dismounted.

"Looks like there are no more enemies in sight. We've won you guys." He let out a sigh of relief, and everyone relaxed, flopping onto the ground wherever they could. Dorcas clambered out of the water, and lay on his back, hoping to dry quickly.

Kent nodded. "Something bothers me though."

Lyn nodded. "I noticed you two hesitated. What was that all about?"

Sain shook his head sadly. "Our opponents were soldiers of Caelin. We even trained with many of them."

Serra huffed angrily. "And they attacked us like that! That makes me so mad!"

Chaos huffed with her, though no one was sure if she actually understood what was going on. She had just finished fighting with her Wyvern by hitting it rather hard with a paper fan. How that had appeared and disappeared was a mystery to them. Florina was trying to calm the poor thing down, as it looked ready to eat people.

…Okay, that was exaggerating things, but it looked mad.

"Well, it means there'll be less resistance at the castle, right?" Mark said reasonably, and no one could disagree with him.

"Well, I certainly hope that's all that will happen." Lucius said, and no one could disagree with that either. They knew it might get worse, but it never hurt anyone to be optimistic.

Will smiled slightly, looking at Nils, Ninian, and Florina, who had just joined them in their little circle. They had formed it unconsciously, but it worked well all the same. "I'm just glad you three were here. Otherwise…" he made a finger go across his throat, and his head flop to the side. "I wouldn't be here."

Ninian's smile brightened even more, if it were possible. _And she says she's going to 'cheer me on?' What a liar. Not that I care, of course._ Lyn thought, scowling slightly.

"I'm just glad to serve." Ninian said, and winked at Lyn, whose scowl deepened.

"I won't let you down!" Nils squealed happily, making everyone's spirits lift a little. Nils was strange that way.

Florina blushed and looked at the ground, as everyone was looking at her now. "I… I didn't do much…" She said quietly, and everyone sighed. She hadn't changed all that much.

Will hadn't heard her though, as he was congratulating Wil on his work with the ballista. _Dunderhead. _Lyn thought, though her scowl lessened significantly.

"Well, it was just a really big bow in the end, so it wasn't hard to figure out." Wil responded to the praise, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Wow, you guys are done already? That's some impressive work!" Matthew said, making everyone aware of his presence on top of Azreal's head. The Wyvern and Chaos didn't like that.

"Hey! I'm the only one that gets to do that!" Chaos yelled. The Wyvern gave an angry snort that seemed to say 'And that I only let her do when she hits me.'

"Is that so?" The girl argued, approaching her Wyvern, who looked like it was squaring off for a fight. Matthew leaped off its head and into the middle of the circle as the two began trading words and… noises.

"Idiots aside…" He said, making both the girl and Azreal start arguing over who was said 'idiot,' "I have some interesting new about Marquess Caelin's illness."

That got everyone's attention. _So, you decided to go and gather information. I guess that's a smart move a spy would think of… but it pisses me off that I didn't think of it first._ Will thought, and then zoned in to hear the news as well.

"He really is unwell. Abed for three months and counting. The rumor that's going around is that he's been poisoned."

Everyone gave a half-glance at Will when the word poison was mentioned, but quickly gave their attention back to Matthew. It was almost as though he were a story teller for children.

"I fed an innkeeper a coin, and he fed me a name. The one who has been poisoning the Marquess is none other than the Marquess's own brother."

Will sighed. He had guessed this. So had everyone else. But hearing the truth did not make them feel any better about it. So much for family love, eh? "Tell me, why don't people do anything about it?" Will asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

Kent spoke up. "The commoners fear him. They also lack proof of his guilt. Their whispers mean nothing without proof."

"Exactly." Matthew continued. "And of the Marquess's loyal retainers who might have leant the evidence needed to convict Lundgren, there is no sign."

Lyn grew angry. "You mean they've been silenced! Unbelievable!" She fumed, as a loud crack was heard in the background. The argument had apparently just ended.

Matthew shook his head. "The worst is yet to come." He raised a finger, as though signifying the importance of the next part. "'An imposter has appeared, claiming to be the Marquess's granddaughter.' That is the rumor that Lundgren would have people believe."

"What…What does that mean?" Lyn asked, horrified to hear the answer.

"It means," Will said, standing back up, "that Castle Caelin is waiting for a group of mercenaries, along with two traitorous knights and a base-born child to appear and claim the Castle as their own. Isn't that right, Matthew?" Everyone looked at the thief, who nodded solemnly.

"That can't be! Us? Traitors? A lie through and through!" Sain declared, getting to his feet. Lyn continued sitting, as though the words had stuck her in place.

"He says I'm… an imposter?" She said, in a sad, yet somewhat disbelieving tone.

Matthew shrugged. "Hey, that's what guys wanting power do. Don't you have anything that could prove your heritage?"

Lyn shook her head sadly. "When my mother came to the plains, she brought nothing of Lycia with her."

Florina seemed thoughtful. "But didn't Marquess Araphen remark on how you look so much like your mom? Shouldn't your face be proof enough?"

Kent shook his head sadly. Everyone seemed to be doing that or sighing, but it was a sad time for them. "They'll say we found a look alike somewhere."

Rath spoke, putting it in simple terms. "We are wanted men now. Not many will listen to our words."

"Our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself," Dorcas said determinedly, "and to do that we must hurry."

"But we need a plan!" Mark answered forcefully. Everyone looked around as he continued, "Even if we reach the castle, the troops around it will cause no end of problems for us! I mean, we are a branded group now, after all."

Will smiled, and looked around. "We're going to have to backtrack a bit."

"What do you mean?" Erk asked, though a few others seemed to understand.

"Eliwood. He seems to be on our side, and he can hopefully keep the other nations out of this conflict."

Lyn jumped up, a new vigor seeming to fill her. "That's right! And he's still in Kathelet! We can catch him if we hurry!" And without thinking, she grabbed Will's hand and pulled him off.

The others looked t each other with half-smiles. "Seems like a sound plan." Kent said, smiling. "Shall we go then?"

Serra and Chaos nodded, then thrust their fists into the air. "Charge!" They cried enthusiastically. Everyone looked at them confusedly.

"Oh come on! You guys can do it too! It's our battle cry!" Serra chirped.

"That's a battle cry?" Wil muttered, and the siblings giggled. Nevertheless, they nodded. Thrusting their own fists into the air, the cry of "Charge!" rang through the empty field.

* * *

The man sighed, donning his reinforced armor. "If I am going to die, I would rather not be rusty when I do so." He said, grabbing a small item and placing it on his chest plate, and picking up and Iron Lance and an Iron Axe.

"Time for some practice before the final battle begins!" He yelled enthusiastically, clanking out the door and off his estate, the fields barren as the harvest had come and gone. If he didn't die, there would be plenty of food waiting at home for him. That encouraged him a bit.

"I am the Crag of Caelin! It is time to meet my destiny!" He yelled, surprising anyone within a five mile radius, as he trust his spear into the air, and it glinted in the sun.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's about it for this installment. I'm so sorry! I thought this chapter would be longer! But I guess not. I must apologize about the no actual fighting, but I wanted to build Kent and Sain up a bit, as they are fighting former allies.

I thought that would be super hard for them, if you know what I mean. I apologize again for my horrible writing and short-sentence stuff, but like I said, I suck at writing. Look at that awesome guys fics Until the Dawn and Until the Dusk if you want true amazement. At least, I think they are amazing.

If only I was that good… who knows, maybe someday right? …Right?

Anyways, on to the final prelim part! This is an open vote for any parings that I didn't include! Put as many as you like in your review! ((Examples: Legault/Isadora, Jaffar/Nino)) WARNING: People that are married or already have families (Hawkeye, Pent/Louise, Canas) are not negotiable! I like for people to be faithful. Isadora is more flexible, because Harken can die or something later if I want him to.

That was totally evil for me. Anyways, I'll inform you of how voting will proceed for the next round in next chapter, so you'll just have to wait.

Oh, and in case I didn't mention this before, I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! YAY! I'm glad people bother to read this. It makes me want to write more, and hopefully I'll get better.

Well, that's it for this time, so stay tuned for my next filler, Chapter 20: Hurry to Kathelet! Read, Relax, Review, and Vote (RRRV) Everyone!


	21. Hurry to Kathelet!

Tatsu: Alrighty, I'm heading into the final few chapters before Lundgren dies out of his insanity. I dunno if Mark will get killed or if he'll get away, but we'll find out, eh? Yes, I pretty much write chapters off the top of my head, and only use the lines so I stick to the story a little better.

Well, moving on to the pairings, I got a vote for Legault/Isadora, and one for Nino/Jaffar. I'll have to remember to put those in.

Well, this chapter won't have a vote. That's because I'm going to put in a bonus chapter to show the finalists for the voting. Then we'll get started. How will those votes proceed? Wait until after the chapter to find out!

Well, I just have to remind you that I don't own Fire Emblem, and I've only made moderations to it for my fic. The added characters are based off of other people or things I've seen before. Like I said, I have no imagination.

Anyways, here comes chapter 20!

* * *

Chapter 20: Hurry to Kathelet!

"_You… you killed them, didn't you." I remember saying that. There was no question it my words. To look at this man's face you would learn all you needed to know. The unpleasantness he had committed far exceeded anything else he had ever done. From the moment I met him I didn't like him, and yet… for some strange, unknown reason… I pitied him._

"_Yes… I did. Their quintessence was excellent." He responded, that merciless smile of his still in place. Jaffar nudged me from behind. I chanced a brief look at his face. He wasn't much older than me at all, yet even then he didn't show any emotion. I could feel him trembling._

_If even Jaffar was afraid of this man… the one that had killed a whole pack of beasts without showing an ounce of fear… I felt my small amount of courage give way. I was no warrior. I couldn't even pass as a tactician yet. My skills were so horrid that my quintessence must have looked like nothing to him. He didn't need it._

"_Boy." He said sharply, causing me to look up. It was as though an invisible hand had pulled my head up, and made my eyes lock onto his. I could tell I was now on the verge of fainting. "I will let you live on one condition. You will serve my every whim."_

_The force let go, and immediately my gaze dropped back to the floor. I wasn't sure what I wanted. At that moment, I probably would've let myself die, without worry or care. But Jaffar looked at me again. I could tell that despite his mask of calm, he didn't want the person he had just met to be killed so quickly._

"_Say it to me." The man in the black cloak said, sweeping down from his standpoint to loom over me like a cloud of depression._

_I got down on one knee, every ounce of my body was shaking. I couldn't stop the trembling, and I could tell that this evil man was enjoying every minute of my torture. "I…" I began, at my best attempt of a brave voice, "I, Will… Pledge my service to you. I will go wherever you send me, and do whatever you ask of me." It was words of defeat._

"_Good…" The evil one said, smiling. "You will get strong, boy. And I, Nergal, shall hold you to your words. If you ever betray us… it means death."_

"_Yes… Lord Nergal." I said, and stood up. Jaffar turned, and I followed him from the hall. Only then did I realize what I had just done. The foolishness of it hit me so hard, that I vomited. Jaffar merely smiled sadly, helping me to what was now my home._

"

* * *

"Why are you still up?" Came the cool voice of the soon to be Lady.

Will turned, seeing Lyn leaning against a tree nearby. It looked like she had been watching him for some time. He merely smiled lightly, and then continued what he was doing.

"You know, that'll only make the poison spread faster." She spoke up again, and this time she actually sounded a little worried.

"Not really. The poison's spread is gradual now. As all poisons are. Truth is, that bastard's medicine actually made it a little easier." He responded, kicking the tree again.

"What do you mean?" She asked, now next to him. He stopped his mechanical routine, and looked at Lyn.

"He's the Angel of Deceit. You can't trust him, and yet when it's come to me, he's never been quite as… deceitful." Will answered, shrugging slightly. "If that makes any sense."

"Not really." Lyn said, scratching her arm unconsciously. She looked at Will again. "You really should get some rest though…"

"For what?" Will laughed bitterly. "Every time I fall asleep now, I'm plagued by doubts of the coming battle. I fear I won't be there. I'm afraid… that I won't wake up again." He gripped his fists, and Lyn noticed that the grip was weaker than it had been before.

"I don't think you'll die." She said simply, making Will look up.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"Well, we have established that you are half-Sacaen just as I am. I happen to know that we are very stubborn when it comes to dying." She said this as though it were a fact, but Will shook his head. "Well… I know I am."

Will laughed again. It was a nice thing to hear. He hadn't lost everything yet, even if he still seemed strained, it was more because of the poison now, than of his worries about the others.

"And you are too. Mark's beaten you up twice, and you recovered both times. You are stubborn. So you won't die."

"If you say so, Princess." He said, shrugging slightly.

"What's that?" She asked, taken aback.

Will smiled a smile that would look more on place on Matthew. "Oh, well, once we save Caelin, you'll be a princess, won't you? I'm just getting a jump on everyone else."

"No way!" She shouted, turning red. "The most I'll be is 'Lady Lyndis' and I refuse to let you call me that!"

"Why is that? Afraid I'll besmirched the name?" He responded, cocking his head slightly. She found it cute and irritating at the same time. Some people were just so… clueless.

"No, but we're friends, right? And you don't serve under me. So, I'm still Lyn." She defended, and Will shook his head again.

"Sorry Milady, but you got that wrong. Who do you think is paying the bill for me when this is all done?" She thought about that for a minute, then stamped her foot in annoyance, as she could find no response to give to that.

"Well, fine. But…" She looked away, hiding the red that was slowly creeping onto her face. "If you have to call me milady in front of the others, I don't mind, but…" Now she could feel her whole face starting to burn. "When it's just the two of us… could you still call me Lyn?"

Will thought about this, staring at the tree he had been hitting. He almost felt like giving it an apology, but realized that even if it could talk, it wouldn't forgive him. And he was getting way off track from the question… was he afraid to answer?

The silence persisted for some time. Finally, Will broke it, his voice wavering with uncertainty. "Well… we are friends, right?"

Lyn immediately turned. How could he have not thought that after all this time? How long had it been? At least two turnings of the Moon Cycle since they had started out on this journey together. "Of course! You're the best friend I've got after Florina!" She cried, startling some sleeping birds out of the tree. She looked at them, and suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her. She froze, not knowing what to do.

He was hugging her. Did he… might he feel something to? She shivered as he whispered close to her ear. "Thank you… for believing in me… Lyn."

His hold released, and he walked off in the direction of camp. Lyn stood there for another two or three minutes, still unsure about what had just transpired between the two of them. Finally, a warm smile spread across her lips. He was truly… a good person at heart. She had already known but… sometimes, it never hurt to have reassurance. She headed back to camp.

The two spend the rest of the night, side-by-side as they received a lecture from Kent about the dangers of going off alone and without informing the others of their whereabouts. They simply smiled. It was his way of showing that he cared.

* * *

"Serra, for the last time, I will not be bossed around by two of you at once." Erk said, sighing sadly as the two girls tried to make him do different things.

Mark patted the mage on the shoulder, smiling. "You know, I never realized she could be this much of a handful."

Erk looked at him angrily. "Then you be their so called 'Slave'! I've already had to fix a pouch on that grumpy Wyvern, rescue both of them from dangerous snails, and wash their clothes. Do you know how freaking embarrassing that is?" He retorted angrily at the man, who simply continued to smile.

"Oh yes, I know all too well. And don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"That's not something I want to get used to." Erk muttered darkly.

"Well, good luck!" Mark said, and walked off to talk to Wil and Dorcas, who were engaged in tales about their lives before this. Erk let out a depressed sigh, before he was called in to save Serra from a scary looking tree branch. His nerves… would definitely not last.

* * *

"So, you don't have any family besides your wife?" Wil was saying, as Mark approached the two.

"Not really, my parents recently died." Dorcas said, nodding to Mark as he matched their pace. They were moving along fast, but not so fast as to not be able to enjoy a conversation or two with each other.

"Really?" Mark asked, bringing himself into the conversation.

"Yes, after that Natalie and I got married. We'd like to start a family, but with her illness…" Dorcas trailed off.

"Illness?" The curious light user probed, trying to figure out more about his new traveling companions.

"Ah yes, you weren't there. She's had problems with her legs since she was little." Dorcas said, smiling sadly. "In fact, I'm on this journey to earn money, in the hopes to buy her the medicine she needs to be cured."

"So, you two were childhood friends? Sounds a lot like me and Rebecca!" Wil chirped happily, making the other two look at him questioningly. It seems that it was his turn. "Well, there were actually three of us. Dan and I are the same age, and Rebecca is two years younger. She's also Dan's younger sister."

"Interesting." Mark said. "So what happened to you if you ended up here?"

"Well, our village is really poor, and neither of our families had much money. Even though Dan was the village Elder's son." Wil said, putting up a finger in explanation. It always seemed to make things more… educational. "So, me and Dan set out to make our fortunes. But after a month with no luck, Dan turned back."

"Seems like he gave up too easily." Dorcas grunted, and Wil shrugged.

"I'm glad he did. Hopefully he can take care of Rebecca. After that, I kind of… got robbed." Wil continued, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. "Then I met Will and Lyn, and they let me tag along." He made a sweeping gesture, as though to say 'And here I am.' Now both were looking at Mark.

"What, you want my story?" He looked slightly wary about giving it, but after both shrugged, as though to symbolize that they didn't care, he sighed. "Well… there isn't much to it."

Dorcas grunted, as though to say 'that's all our stories, kid,' but he stayed silent. Wil simply… stayed silent as well.

"I was brought to a monastery when I was young. They believed I would be a good priest or Monk, so they trained me. I never really… liked it much." He sighed, breaking off for a brief moment, before continuing. "I thought that everything they taught wasn't all true." They looked at him with interest.

"Despite my prayers to St. Elimine, I never heard a voice, or got what I needed. I left when I turned fourteen." He looked out at the miles they still had to cross, as though remembering something. "I ended up in Bern. How, I can't say for sure. I merely made my way wandering from place to place, using my magic to help people."

"So, sort of like what I did." Lucius said, making the other three jump. They hadn't realized he had joined them. "I did that as I was chasing after Lord Raymond. I know it was a sort of betrayal of our vows to not take lives, but it was for the better good."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, something like that. Anyways, that's where I met Chaos. Truthfully, I don't remember how. All I remember was that I thought her name was weird."

"All our names are weird." Dorcas interjected, to which everyone gave a small nod.

"Anyways, she seemed too… different to be on her own, so I ended up joining her. We've been traveling around ever since. I guess we're mercenaries."

Everyone smiled slightly. They had heard around the camp how they were considered 'an evil mercenary group bent on taking the throne of Caelin,' but everyone, even the knights, had ended up laughing in the end.

* * *

Matthew, Rath, Nils, and Ninian were all walking together, three silent as Nils happily expounded on their recent battles and how amazing everyone was.

"And then Lyn beat him! That was just so cool! I knew you guys were strong, but I didn't realize you were that strong! You're always surprising me!" Nils chirped, and the other three just shook their heads. He really was just a kid, after all.

"Nils… maybe we should talk about something else?" Ninian asked her brother politely. Nils changed tact at the speed of sound, suddenly seeming much more secretive.

"So, how far you think Lyn's gotten with him? Do you think she's done 'it'?" Nils whispered, and the three almost fell over, Rath actually grabbing the reins of his horse to steady himself.

"I didn't think a child like you would be interested in romance." Matthew said, somehow remaining composed even in his current state of tottering dangerously to the side.

"Nils always has been… rather observant." Ninian said sadly, as the other two looked at the boy, who had gone back to smiling happily.

"Should I ask Lyn about it?" Nils asked, preparing to walk over to her.

"No!" The other three shouted quickly, Ninian grabbing his arm to keep him there.

"Does he even know what 'it' entails?" Rath asked the Thief, and the man shrugged in response.

Nils looked at the nomad. Apparently, he had really good hearing. "Of course! It means hugging and holding hands, duh."

The three nearly fell over again, this time Rath actually ticked off his horse, and it knocked Matthew onto the ground as it started to gallop, Rath desperately trying to regain balance.

Nils blinked. "What, did I say something funny?"

* * *

Lyn was walking alongside Kent and Sain, who had dismounted to save their horses' energy in case of a fight. They weren't going to take many chances.

"Milady, we are only a few hours away from where Eliwood promised to meet us." Kent said, and Lyn nodded. Luckily, Chaos had a carrier pigeon that had arrived with a message for her. She had looked at it once, ripped it up, and then was about the send the bird away before Will stopped her.

The letter had been sent, and the bird had returned at nightfall, carrying the news that Eliwood was very close and would be willing to meet them as soon as possible.

"Will has decided we'll stay at the inn with the extra money Matthew stole from the Black Fang's previous hideout. It'll be a good rest for us before the final stretch." Sain said, adjusting a pouch containing Vulneries to his horse.

"Yes, we'll need everyone in top form." She said, glancing over at Will. He was currently engaged in a more one-sided conversation with Florina. She still had trouble talking to him, even though she could be in his presence without screaming for help.

"Milady?" Kent asked, and Lyn turned back around.

"It's nothing." Lyn said quickly, pushing out the memory of those arms wrapped around her. She hadn't felt a hug like that since… since her parents had…

Sain patted her on the shoulder. "Well, I would say I'm off girl hunting, but I think it's more like mage rescuing." He said, walking off towards Erk, who looked about ready to pull out his spell book and blast the two girls. It was a short time before Sain was looking just as annoyed, having Serra clinging around his neck and proclaiming how much he loved her.

"I can see why you'd need a break." He managed to mutter to Erk, who was attempting to read, though it was difficult as Chaos was playing with his hair again. Soon it'd end up permanently spiky.

"Thanks, I suppose I owe you one, but I want to kill Mark before that." Erk whispered back darkly.

"Yes, I'd like in on that action if you don't mind…" Sain answered, just as darkly as the mage had.

"Be my guest." The mage responded, smiling slightly.

* * *

Mark sneezed rather loudly. He also felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "You okay?" Lucius asked, and Mark looked around suspiciously.

"Someone's out for my blood…" He whispered, a slight edge of fear in his voice. He spotted Sain and Erk conversing. "Umm… Dorcas, can you protect me if they try to kill me?"

"No." He said, and continued walking.

"I'm not getting in the way of that." Wil added, and hurried after Dorcas. Lucius put a comforting hand of Mark's shoulder.

"…I'll see you in the afterlife." He said quickly, and hurried off after the other two.

"You jerks!" He shouted, and ran after them.

* * *

"We'll be there shortly." Will said, smiling slightly. "It'll be good to see Eliwood. I have a feeling thing will go rather well for us."

"Why?" Florina asked, saying one of the few words she had this whole time.

"Well, for one thing, he seems to have much influence in Lycia. For another, I'm sure no other nation really wants to get involved in this." Will explained.

"Maybe…" Florina responded.

"You know, you could try and say more than one word. Otherwise I just feel like it's me talking." Will said, sighing softly.

"But…" Florina started, trying to find an explanation.

"I was kind of hoping that all our training sessions would help you get over your fear of men, but…" Will trailed off, looking at her.

"Th-That's not true!" Florina responded quickly. "You've helped me so much! It's just hard to… say something." She said, then realized that she had said something.

"There, you see? Now if only you could talk that much when you aren't being defensive." Will smiled.

"I wasn't being defensive!" She actually shouted this back.

"You so were." Will retorted, smiling even border.

"I was not!"

* * *

Rath, Now back in control of his horse, Ninian, Nils, and Matthew, now back on his feet, though a little dusty, watched the exchange with interest. "They're arguing?" Rath said, confused.

"Florina is arguing?" Matthew asked, even more amazed.

"Hmm… Lyn might actually have some competition after all…" Ninian mused to herself.

Will and Florina's bickering eventually drew everyone's attention, and it lasted all the way to the city, before they realized that everyone was staring at them. Most of them had been surprised at the words and phrases that ended up shooting out. In the end, the two looked at each other, breathing heavily for a moment, before breaking up into fits of laughter. Everyone ended up laughing as well.

* * *

Shortly after that, Lyn and Will entered the pub, and spotted a familiar flash of red hair rather easily.

"Eliwood!" They cried in unison, and he waved. Shortly they both joined him at his table.

"So, you needed to talk to me, right? What was it about?" He asked.

"Will, explain." Lyn said, more as an order than a request.

"Me again?" He asked her in a put out tone, but a glare silenced him. Eliwood merely chuckled. "Fine… it's like this," Will began.

"I see…" Eliwood pondered, thinking hard as he placed his glass of water on the table. He was under age after all, and now wouldn't have been the time to drink anyway. "So, you want me to ask the other territories to stay out of the conflict?"

"Yes, please." Lyn said, speaking up as Will was exhausted from his explanation. "We can bring down my granduncle and save my grandfather, but only if he doesn't get any outside help."

Eliwood considered this. "Very well. I'll send word right away. It will take a few days for the replies to come at the least, so I recommend taking this time to rest and recover."

"That was our plan exactly." Will answered, and Eliwood smiled.

Eliwood departed immediately to send word, wondering how the responses would be. He certainly hoped for the best. The others entered shortly. It was evening now.

"Oh hell…" Will muttered.

"What is it?" Lyn asked.

"I forgot to assign rooms…" He groaned, as the others sat down and prepared for dinner.

Lyn actually laughed. "It'll work out on its own. Don't worry."

"I'll hope for that…" Will muttered. And in the end Lyn turned out to be right. Chaos and Serra shared a room, as did Lyn and Florina. Ninian stayed with Nils, and Rath ended up with Dorcas. Erk and Sain shared a room so they could plot Mark's death, while Mark slept in the same room as Kent for self-preservation. Lucius ended up with Wil, and Will ended up with Matthew.

As Matthew kept asking him questions about the Black Fang, Maria, and his possible relationship to Florina and/or Lyn, Will found it very hard to sleep. Eventually he ended up turning the tables, and pelted Matthew with questions about Ostia, Leila, and his motives for helping them. This argument was another long one.

Will could tell his vocal cords wouldn't work all that well tomorrow…

* * *

Tatsu: And that's it! I hope this chapter can meet your standards, I tried to think of a good way to do it and this just sort of… came together. I know it's boring for some, but I sort of liked it…

Oh, and I wanted to say, thanks for the nice reviews! I have no confidence, so it is nice when people like my work. Of course, I feel it's better if they just tell the truth. Sometimes I can just tell when people are lying, and it makes me feel worse. Oh well.

On the bright side, I'll be done with summer school soon! On the downside, that means I'll be back in High School before too long. Well, I'll just keep writing until then, and hopefully after!

Anyways, I guess I should wrap this up. Remember, the next chapter will just be the choices for the final votes, so look them over, and think it out, because once the chance to vote comes up, take it and vote for the one you want to win!

I'm still totally torn between Will/Florina and Will/Lyn… it's horrible. Anyways, I will update again shortly! Stay tuned for that! RRRV Everybody!


	22. Bonus!

Tatsu: Well, I told you already, but this is a bonus quickie Chapter. The reason is because I need to update everyone on the pairings that are going to be in the final rounds easily, rather than one at a time. That way they can refer back to this if they need to.

So, without further ado, here it comes. I've decided for the final votes instead of going with the guys, I'd go with the girls, just so that it would seem easier. That way people could see if a girl had many or few possibilities, and we can work from there up.

So I'll start this off, and bear with me.

Lyn/Will

Lyn/Hector

Lyn/Eliwood

Lyn/Wil

Wow, four for her… That isn't going to be easy… and Wil? Maybe I should just take that one out… but whatever, I think I can still work with it.

Ninian/Eliwood

Ninian/Rath

Hmm… not many there… and the Rath one will be really hard to handle… but I've decided I like Rath, so if it happens, I'll give it a go.

Fiora/Eliwood

Fiora/Kent

Fiora/Sain

All nice and easy to work with, I see no trouble coming up there.

Serra/Hector

Serra/Sain

Serra/Erk

Serra/Matthew

Serra/Mark

She sure is popular for being annoying… only Hector probably wouldn't work. He'd probably chop off her head. .

Farina/Hector

Farina/Kent

Farina/Matthew

Farina/Mark

I like Farina, she's an enjoyable character, and truthfully, I have almost no complaints. Matthew may be a little difficult to do… but heck, it was my idea.

Priscilla/Sain

Priscilla/Erk

Priscilla/Guy

Not that I don't like those support conversations, but Guy's and Heath's are just sad with the endings… too sad for my tastes. But I can make them work nonetheless. Heath isn't in it though, see below for details.

Isadora/Sain

Isadora/Legault

Poor Harken… shunned for the flat out better pairings… and yes, I can make Sain work for this one.

Rebecca/Wil

Rebecca/Matthew

Rebecca/Raven

…How the hell did I come up with Matthew and Rebecca? Oh well, I somehow doubt that'll be picked. Unless the readers decide to do crazy pairings…

Nino/Erk

Nino/Jaffar

I know Nino and Jaffar are a cute couple and all… but isn't Jaffar closer to Wallace's age than the heroes? I've never quite figured it out. Oh well, I have a feeling it'll win anyways…

Karla/Rath

Karla/Will

Karla/Raven

I switched the Chaos/Will to Karla/Will because I saw that working so much better. I just don't think Will could stand Chaos, not that she isn't awesome. But I have a feeling it'll be either Florina or Lyn for him anyways…

Florina/Will

Florina/Mark

Florina only has two options?!?! Well, if she doesn't get either, I'll find someone else to pair her up with anyways, because she's awesome. So there.

Chaos/Guy

Chaos/Mark

Since I took out Will, those were the only two options. One wants Chaos/Mark, but I've been getting the vibe that it'll be Chaos/Guy… poor Guy.

Vaida/Heath

This is pretty much the decided pairing, because otherwise Vaida gets left alone, and while that isn't so bad, I prefer having some more material to work with.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for the pairings, I would end it here, but I feel like putting in something more, just for fun. So here are some Out Takes!

Out Take 1

Lyn sighed, entering the camp. Things had taken a turn for the worse as they had found out that Will had been poisoned. Everyone seemed more down. She ended up walking in on a weird situation.

"Well, Erky got one hundred and one guys!" Serra exclaimed happily, hugging the grumpy mage.

"Shoot, I only got one hundred." Sain said, snapping his fingers.

"Ninety-eight for me." Kent said, shrugging.

"I got ninety-three." Wil said, also shrugging.

"What are you all talking about?" Lyn asked, confused.

"The battle and how many kills we got." Wil piped up happily.

"Umm… there were only like, ten guys at most." Lyn said, a huge sweatdrop appearing on her head.

Everyone stared at her for a few moments. Then, in unison, they yelled. "Really?"

End

Out Take 2

Chaos was stroking her Wyvern's neck lovingly, as the thing merely snorted angrily after every pet.

"Wh… what are you doing?" Florina asked, looking at the strange girl.

"Oh you know… a little of 'this,' and then a little of 'that.'" She replied, starting to pet the Wyvern a little more… umm…

"You know this Fanfiction is rated 'T,' don't you?" She asked, slightly frightened to hear the answer.

"Huh? It is?" She replied, though she didn't stop.

"Umm… I need to edit this out now." Florina said, and pulled out a huge Smiley face, putting it in front of the two.

End.

Out Take 3

Mark sighed. He had done so much work it was ridiculous. Who had made up that stupid rule about "Newcomer does all the hard labor?"

Oh, right. It was that Matthew fellow.

"Mark! Come here a minute!" Will called, and Mark obliged. At the same time, Mark popped out of the bushes.

"You finally decided to join me?" The evil Mark asked.

"Uh… no. And would you stop stalking me? It's creepy." Will responded, waving off the mage.

"But… but all I want is your sweet love…" He said, and started to cry.

"Ugh, I so did NOT need to hear that from you. Now, if Rath were to say that…" The tactician trailed off in though.

Mark quickly retreated to his tent, scared of staying. Will didn't have any other side tendencies… did he?

End

* * *

Tatsu: I like my characters; that's why I make them suffer. Hope this wasn't a total bore for you. Thanks again to One and Kitsune for Beta-ing my stories.

Anyways, the voting starts next chapter, so stay tuned for it. It'll be chapter 21: A Grim Reunion! RRRV everyone!


	23. A Grim Reunion

Tatsu: Well, I decided to start on the next chapter quickly. I'll leave the voting open to everyone, and thanks to Sandy, looks like I have no need to do individuals this time. So, vote for your favorites! A pairing won't be completely official unless it receives five votes, and if there is a tie I'll bring that up soon!

So, unfortunately for you people that already voted, you get normal reviewing now. I hope you still will, of course. I won't want to write otherwise.

Pairings that have the advantage: Eliwood/Ninian- 6 votes, Fiora/Kent- 5 votes, and Mark/Chaos- 5 votes. Others have less than five, and I don't feel like elaborating on them yet.

Three things came to me. One was, 'Why do they tell me to update soon when they aren't?' I looked at profiles and saw most haven't even written a story… I swear I fell out of my chair. The second was that I wanted a theme song.

Why? I have no clue. But for some reason I liked the thought of a theme song for each story. So for this first story, if I could have one, it'd be "Haruka Katana." At least, I'm pretty sure that's how that is spelled. It's from the Third Uncut English box set of Naruto, and I like it lots. I suppose I could save it for something else, but meh. I like it.

The third was that One-san started writing a fic! I was so happy! Because I get to beta, which is totally fun. And as you may have already noticed, our fics are going to have some similar, some different aspects to them. I guess you could call them opposite sides of the coin? Well anyways, read his fic too! It's really good. Now I feel pathetic again.

Well, to make myself feel better, I'll simply try and write even better in this chapter. So here comes Chapter 21!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Grim Reunion

_I suppose I've been doing a lot of memory hopping, haven't I? Bet you aren't too happy about that. You all are just interested in what happened to Maria. Fine, I guess I'll tell you._

_Well, I'll end up telling everyone, just wait and see. But not yet. Give me one more chapter. Or one more battle. Or at least one more day._

_Hmm… how can I make it up to you? I can't really remember many memories with my parents, and you've already heard most of my stories of the Fang. Besides the end of the escape, that is._

_Well, there is the necklace and the ring. I haven't properly explained those. I sort of told you about the Tiger eye, so I guess those would be next._

_The ring, right. I believe it's called Filia's Might. The chief of the tribe gave it to my father when we left the tribe, and he in turn gave it to me. The necklace, as you may have seen, was my mother's. She gave it to me as a gift. Strange how I treasure them so utterly now that I can't see them again._

_Perhaps the kid in my heart never wanted to believe in their deaths. Or perhaps I'm worried about Jaffar and Nino. Maybe I'm worried about the Black Fang chasing Nils, Ninian and I. Maybe I'm worried about how this battle in Caelin will turn out. Maybe I'm just worried about her…_

* * *

"Oh master tactician!" Matthew sand in an annoyingly high voice, waking Will from his obviously well earned sleep. "We must get ready to depart now!" 

Will sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, not seeming to really show any interest. "So Eliwood has gotten word?"

"Yes indeed." Matthew said, smiling slightly. "So now it is time for you to wake up!" He said, and suddenly a bucket of water was thrown on Will's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Will shouted, and for the next half-hour, the others amused themselves with the sight of a sopping wet Will chasing a Matthew that was still managing to laugh even while running away from the angry tactician.

* * *

"Well… I'm sure Eliwood will be happy of this response." Uther said, leaning back in the throne. At least in the chair the strain wasn't so great. But it was still getting progressively worse. He grimaced. Others might find out if he wasn't more careful. He didn't need all the needless worrying. 

---

"Well, I already told them I want nothing to do with this." The Marquess of Araphen said, angrily as one of his soldiers instructed the locksmith the the door to build a new lock for his… well. "Of course, I somehow think they're behind this little… incident." He sighed. He was just being suspicious. Maybe he oughtn't to have refused them aid after all…

---

Lord Elbert shook his head, smiling slightly. "Eliwood… as though you needed to ask." He said. "You are my son, after all. Did you think I would not trust your judgment?"

---

Lord Helman read over the letter a third time. He had already sent his approval of Eliwood's suggestion. "I can't believe he's there though… and I thought he was lost at sea… with them…" He shook his head. That was the past. He needed to look to the future.

---

The lord of Kathelet merely agreed so as he would not lose any soldiers to what seemed to him as a useless conflict. Eliwood couldn't help but smile. Those two would love this news.

---

The Ladies of both Tuscana and Tania did not wish to waste soldiers either, and merely sent their seal of approval as answer.

---

Lord Darin shook his head. "Always war with these people. They never take a break. Erik, learn well. Never get involved in a useless battle. It only brings misery to the people." He said, and his son smiled up at his father in admiration. At the same time, he felt a small twinge that they were not taking this chance to strengthen themselves. But his father was a wise ruler. He never acted rashly.

Unbeknownst to them, a black hooded figure was heading to Laus from the Dread Isle as they spoke. His golden eyes glittered with a malicious intent that would chill the blood of any normal man.

* * *

**As we have been branded as traitors, we could not charge the castle directly. Lundgren had asked the other territories for aid, warning them of the Legion's approach. He wants to end our lives. If the other Realms of Lycia do interfere, we'll never reach the castle in one piece. All we can do is place our faith in Eliwood, and wait.**

Will closed his notebook, and looked up as Eliwood entered, looking around for only a moment before approaching Lyn and himself, who were seated at the same table they had talked at last time.

Eliwood looked at both their faces for a long moment, a most serious expression on his face, before it broke out into a smile. The two instantly looked happier. "I've had word Caelin's neighbors, as well as Ostia and Pharae. They have all agreed to stay out of this conflict. Even Araphen agreed to my request."

Will looked impressed. _That means that Ostia, Pharae, Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz have all thrown their hidden support to us, without declaring it openly. Lundgren must really be horrible. 'Course, I have no idea about Marquess Araphen…_

"I don't know how we can ever thank you." Lyn said, the tone of her voice giving away her obvious sense of relief at the news.

Eliwood raised a hand. "I only convinced them to stay neutral in this conflict. This means I can't help you either." He now sounded concerned. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"You helped us a lot." Will said, putting a fist into his hand. Lyn had noticed that he had many strange habits like this, but hadn't really commented on it. "Now we'll take care of our end."

"We'll win. We have to." Lyn agreed aggressively. "There's no other option."

Eliwood nodded slightly. "Then… I will pray for your success."

"Don't worry. We don't plan to waste the opportunity you've given us." Lyn responded softly, and both of them bowed awkwardly, before moving outside to inform the rest of the troops.

"I really hope they survive this…" he muttered to no one in particular, and drained the rest of his glass.

* * *

Mark relaxed only when he had flopped back onto the bed of the room he had let the Brother of Hausen 'give' him. He hadn't expected two new people to show up out of the blue. And though Will grew weaker by the day, his allies grew stronger. 

His laugh died in his throat as he thought about how Will had stood fast against him, even when he had felled the boy's friend. "Has he truly betrayed me..? No, I will not give up on him. He is my Angel of Despair, after all."

His laugh broke through the sleepy silence, and the guards all snapped to attention, ready to attack whatever it was, before realizing that Mark was back. Why couldn't that creepy man just stay away?

* * *

"Damn, right when we move out, a fog has to roll in." Will muttered darkly, everyone also noticing the dark billowing cloud that was approaching for the direction they were going. It didn't look like a very pleasant cloud of fog. Then again, did fog ever look perky or happy? 

Sain also seemed displeased at this. "We may have been trained, but fighting in the fog will still be difficult! It makes it much harder to see the enemy!"

"We can't allow that to slow us down." Kent replied, looking determinedly into the fog, as though looks alone could pierce it.

"Hmm… Will, what the best route to the castle from here?" Lyn asked, looking at the tactician.

"Well… I'd say it'd be strait south. But that runs through a private estate." Will shrugged.

"General Eagler's." Sain and Kent said in unison.

"You know him?" Erk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… it seems we have one more obstacle to pass." The red clad knight responded sadly.

Matthew gave a mock salute to Will, who simply growled at the thief in return. Lyn decided to speak first, before hostilities were thrown. "What is it?"

"Allow me to take the front, milady! Surely you know that we… thieves, if you must, can see far in the fog. I could prove useful for this fight."

"Oh man… and here comes the bad guys…" Chaos said, looking like she was about to throw a tantrum, but instead turning to her Wyvern. Weapons were readied as the enemy took up their position, but then another man appeared out of a fortress to the north. Moving quickly despite his clanking armor, he stopped before the company, blocking their path forward.

"And here you are." He said, his voice strong and true, making it obvious he had been a knight for many years. In one hand he held a lance, and he hand an axe strapped to his back. Was he a general? Will quickly calculated their chance against such an enemy. He hadn't counted another general-like enemy until they would face off against Lundgren. This was going to be quite hard, and judging from what Kent and Sain had told Will in their stories about Eagler, he was also a fearsome opponent.

"General Wallace…" Kent said, stepping forward, sword drawn. Due to the last battle, his regret at killing former comrades, or incapacitating them, had lessened significantly. It looked like he was even ready to fight the older general/knight if needed.

"Who is he?" Lyn whispered to Will, and since Sain was right next to them and heard it as well, and as Will truthfully didn't know all that much about it, he decided to respond instead.

"He used to be the commander of the Knights of Caelin, but I heard that he retired and was now sowing fields." Sain answered back, though he talked in a normal voice, and the General smiled.

"I am and I was." He said it that naturally booming voice of his. It made quite an impression on them. "Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren to capture a pair of rogue knights and a girl claiming to be Madelyn's daughter, an imposter."

"But Lord Wallace! Surely you don't believe him!" Kent cried, almost in disbelief. It seemed that this older man held sway over the knights even now, after he had retired. Will could guess why Lundgren brought him out of retirement.

Wallace pondered this over, finally opening his mouth to speak after what had to have been at least two minutes of intense silence. "Let me see the girl who claims to be Madelyn's heir."

"What is it that you plan to do?" Dorcas said, his axe's blunt side resting on his shoulder. Will was finally able to tell who this general was. A knight that was very powerful, and could become a general by using an item known as a knight's crest. Will had never understood those things much. But he had been forced to believe it as Jaffar and Mark had both used items similar to these to up their classes, making them even more formidable than before.

And this man had a crest glinting on his chest. If he used it… "If I don't like what I see, I will take her." The general responded, eyeing the axeman. This man knew his advantages and disadvantages. He must've worked with many other strategists in his day.

"We won't let you!" Florina yelled, though she stood behind Will, who was behind all the others. Brave talk, but it was obvious she was deathly afraid of this giant. She wouldn't be any use at all. Her lance had no chance of penetrating the man's armor. Not Even Lyn would be able to…

"You think you can prevent me? You must be--" the man started, as his lance began to move into an attack position. Quickly, Lyn moved to the front, and pushed Kent and Sain aside.

"Enough! Here I am! I am Lyndis." She was declaring this with more force and pride than anyone had heard before, obviously taking offense at the 'if I don't like what I see' part. "I understand if you don't believe me, but I've had enough of this foolish posturing!"

The whole time the old general was looking into Lyn's eyes, calculating the truth simply because of that. A small smile spread over his lips. "Such beautiful eyes…"

Lyn looked insanely confused. One minute he was prepared for attack, and now he had stuck his lance into the ground. He even started laughing. "What?" She asked, unable to contain her confusion. It wouldn't have mattered. It was written all over her face.

"I've been a knight for over thirty years, my girl, and I know when people are lying. You can see it in their eyes. One with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver. Yes!" He banged his covered chest, a resounding clunk spreading through the area, "I like you! Why, I think I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

Now everyone was confused. "Are you serious?" Mark queried, completely mystified by such behavior. Everyone was, truth be told, some just did a better job hiding it than others.

Wallace laughed his booming laugh again. Will wasn't sure how many more of those he could take. He certainly had a presence, that much was certain. "This old bull has pledged his service to Caelin. I'd never allow an usurper on the throne! Now let's march!" He said, and fell into formation, Nils marching faithfully behind him. He was a cute kid.

Kent shook his head, a smile obvious on his normally serious face. "Lord Wallace… He hasn't changed a bit."

Lyn was also smiling, though hers was more pensive. "I like him. He's… honest."

Sain nodded his approval. "He always commanded the respect of his troops. We'd still feel that way even if he was an enemy. At least, that's always the impression of him I've gotten."

"How very brave of you…" Serra cooed, Sain turning pale at the voice. Not that he didn't like women, but if she was stuck with him during the battle… He'd find it extremely hard to fight. She was too… distracting.

"Thank you." Will said, and the general knocked his armor again with a fist.

"So, you're the leader of this group?" He asked, his voice still quite loud, but more bearable now that it had been heard before.

"No, the tactician. Lady Lyndis is the leader." Will corrected, and Wallace shrugged as if to say 'same difference.'

"Well, I'll follow your orders all the same." The knight replied.

"Thank you. By the way, I've noticed the Knight's Crest you bear…" Will pointed to the decorative symbol. Wallace laughed.

"Right you are my boy! I think it's about time I used it!" He plucked it off, and held it to the sky.

"Stand back!" Will said, and everyone around Lord Wallace took two steps back. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck in front of him. It was followed by one behind, one to the left, and one to the right. Finally, a beam of light came down, swallowing the man whole. The light faded, and Wallace stood taller than ever, giant and even stronger armor covered his whole body, and a chain was wrapped around both his arms, the right of which was also connected to the lance he still held fast in his hand.

"Wa ha ha!" Wallace's booming laugh rang out, his free hand banging his chest yet another time. He was certainly the most interesting character they had met in a while. "A giant now walks among you! My defense is unrivaled! Come! Break your weapons upon me!" This last statement was so loud, Will was almost certain that all enemies from here to Caelin could hear them, but at the moment, it looked like Wallace's words had put heart into everyone else, so he smiled.

"Everyone ready? Then here we go!" He shouted, which was met with a resounding "Yeah!"

* * *

"Right then, here's the plan." Will said, looking around at everyone. "Rath, I'm asking you to Guard the supplies. Dorcas, protect the village." Both of them nodded, taking up their positions right away. "My guess is, they'll have reinforcements. Lucius, you and Nils will be going up and down this stretch before the mountain to take any of them out." The Monk and Bard looked at each other, and nodded. 

"Florina, you and Erk take care of the reinforcements to the northwest and northeast. Erk, you're the closer one." Both nodded. Things were going smoothly. "Ninian, you're riding with Kent, Serra with Sain," Sain groaned at this, "you are going around the mountains the long way." They nodded.

"Lady Lyndis, Mark, Chaos, and Lord Wallace will head straight that way. I'll follow you up to give advice." The four nodded in response, and began heading out as well.

---

Rath had immediately noticed the bandit camp to the south. He gave the supplies to Dorcas, who guarded it as well as the village, one brave villager holding a torch to see any incoming enemies. None would come. A good thing, he supposed, but it did make him dreadfully bored.

---

Rath reached a good spot, where the bandits would spot him. They immediately started charging at him. "Bad mistake." He said, pulling out an arrow. The disadvantage to the mountains was that once they were on the slopes, they couldn't stop to defend themselves. An arrow flew straight into the first three that came out of the fortress, and the remainder retreated back into their little hole. "Cowards." The nomad kept his position, just in case they tried anything else.

---

Lucius was quickly met by another small fortress of bandits coming down from the mountains. His light magic, due no doubt to the terrain of the mountain, made it harder to hit them, as the lightning often stayed in one spot while the bandits moved. Lucius was concerned at first, but the sound of Nils flute put new heart into him, and he attacked again, usually finishing off the bandits he had missed with the first blast. "Thank you." He said to the young boy. The boy simply smiled in return.

---

Erk sighed, moving his hand from left to right and left again. These soldiers all wielded lances and none of them seemed to have any aptitude for surviving a blast of his fire tome. Muttering the incantation, he spun, moving back a bit and at the same time dodging a stab from an enemy spear. Then he blasted the man's face with his fire. He was aiming for the chest, but the man had been too close for his own good. Seeing another foe approach, Erk shook his head, and began to mutter the incantation once again. Didn't the bad guys ever learn?

---

Florina reached a spot that was over a crevice, hovering her Pegasus there as the horsemen from the last fort Will had pointed out on the map he had shown them briefly before Lord Eliwood had come. It was almost as if he had predicted this turn of events. Of course, she realized that he was just being cautious. Now that cautiousness had paid off. Will had done the smart thing at sending her there. It was quite easy for her to attack with her lance, and then quickly retreat to the crevice to dodge their retaliation strikes. Some of them had even ridden into the crevice. She winced at their screams. She wasn't one for blood baths.

---

Kent, Sain, Ninian (Who did nothing) and Serra (Who complained more than she healed), made it safely around the mountains, both of which only having to engage two enemies, the first of which were foot soldiers and easily defeated, and the second of which were cavaliers like themselves. It had taken a few more tries than anticipated, due to the cover of the trees both parties possessed, but in the end they beat them as well, and continued on towards the castle.

---

Right after crossing the bridge, Will had spotted another fortress, and Matthew said he had seen one near where Kent and Sain were. He sighed, guessing that things had changed since he had bought those maps a year ago. Matthew told him that of course they would. Will shrugged. "Mark, you take this fortress. Chaos, you get the one near Kent and Sain." He said, and both nodded, while Lyn finished of a lance wielder (Proving her efficiency in the dodging department), and Wallace merely letting a cavalier's attack uselessly whack his armor, before throwing his axe into the man, killing him instantly. Matthew said he'd check on 'Erky' and 'Flora', why he called them that Will had no idea, and vanished. Now only the castle remained in their way.

---

What Matthew had really done (knowing that those two would be fine, they were fighters after all) was go to a house nearby. Inside was a woman who looked rather glum. She spotted Matthew, and sighed. "Caelin's forces are lead by Eagler. He's honest, and he treats us well. He's a great general. I'm sure he's aware of Lundgren's plans." Matthew looked at her quizzically, but she continued. "I'd bet Lundgren is holding someone dear to him hostage. It's so sad, but there's nothing we can do about it. Innocents are always being caught up in these nobles' foolish games!" Matthew pulled what usefulness out of this statement he could, and decided to report it back to Will. It might not be too late.

* * *

"Bring forth this woman called Lyndis! She is an imposter, and she will not pass here!" Eagler yelled, raising his spear. Lyn stepped forward, her heart and mind seemingly set on the battle, if it truly came to that. 

"I am no pretender." She said, her voice level. "I would ask that you believe me, but it seems that your heart and mind are both set against me." Her Mani Katti flashed dangerously in the sun.

"Enough talk! We fight!" He yelled, charging strait at Lyndis without any wasted movement. The first pass she dodged with a nice little dodge roll, but as she got up to attack, Kent and Sain stopped her.

"Save your strength milady. This is one fight us knights must handle." Kent said, as he and Sain readied their lances. Lyn looked like she was about to object, but Will put a swift hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. Matthew stood behind him. Both looked like they were intensely sad about something.

Will wanted to stop the fight, but deep down he knew that Eagler could not be allowed to. There must've been a messenger of some kind that had a good vintage point to get away and inform Caelin if Eagler surrendered. He would rather die than do that. It was unfortunate, but a soldier's death awaited the brave man.

Eagler was now eyeing his competition. "Kent… is that really you?" He asked, a slight smile of recognition crossing his features. His grip on the spear never weakened.

"General Eagler." Kent said slowly, who likewise had a tight grip on his spear. "You know that we found Lady Lyndis on Marquess Caelin's orders. We've been working so hard to see peace return to Caelin." Now, it was almost a pleading tone, which made it obvious that if a fight ensued, it could break the man's heart.

"But you have no proof of her identity, isn't that so?" The general responded, though his voice wavered only just. Will could now tell that none of these former comrades wished to fight each other. "Then our talk is finished. I never imagined that you would turn traitor."

Sain's anger was apparent, and he seemed more willing to fight than the other two. At the same time, it was obvious he didn't wish it to come to this either. "Who's the traitor here? I follow the orders of my sword lord! Not Lundgren, but the true Marquess of Caelin!"

Eagler smiled again, and so did the knights. Their weapons were all raised into attack positions. They were actually going to fight. "You speak with conviction. I will test those bonds. Come!" And with those words, he charged.

The horses were galloping, never taking a moment to pause. Kent took the right, and Sain the left, both attacking. But in his other hand Eagler held a sword, and he blocked both sides, and then spun his horse quickly, swinging at the two. They quickly put up a defense, and their horses retreated a few paces. They were now measuring each other up. "Hi-low?" Kent asked his companion, who nodded. They followed the same tactic as before, only this time Sain aimed for the General's leg while Kent aimed for his arm. The general countered Kent, blocking and knocking him from the horse. However, he yelled in pain as a spurt of blood came from his leg. Sain reared, facing the general a third time.

Serra rushed over, healing Kent. His wound wasn't serious, but the man looked like he had been knocked out. "You're as good as ever, General Eagler!" Sain yelled, his lance and Sword now both drawn, his legs gripping the sides of his horse tightly. The general allowed himself another smile. Then they charged at each other, lances whacking together, and the sounds of swords bashing against each other. Sain quickly realized he wasn't going to be strong enough to beat the man, and pulled back. As he readied for another attack, Wallace stepped in front of him.

"You've done your part, laddie, but now it's my turn." He said in a gruff, serious voice. Sain looked at the general, then at Wallace, and slowly nodded. Wallace clanked up to the general, as they stared each other down, as though the first to blink would lose their head. "Eagler."

"Wallace." The general gave a small nod of acknowledgement, which Wallace did not return. "So… you've sided with the girl as well, have you?"

Wallace gave a small laugh in return. His voice was no longer booming. "I fight for Caelin's honor, not Lundgren's lies." He responded, as their contest of staring began anew. Eagler broke it again, this time by closing his eyes as he laughed.

"Is that so?" The general said, obviously losing himself in some distant memory that none other than the two shared. "You are--" But realization hit him of the positions they were in, and his weapons, which had been lax, became taught once again. "Enough! I deem you traitors all! There is nothing more we can say, so come and do your worst!"

"Fool." Wallace muttered under his breath. Then, his voice rang out once again as loud and clear as it had before. "The least I can do for you is make my blow the one to finish you!" He cried, as both his weapons prepared on their chains. Eagler's weapons were prepared in his hands as well.

The general charged, and Wallace stood his ground, taking the lance to his chest, giving a small grunt as it made a dent in his armor. But at the same time his axe flew into the man's hand, cutting it clean off. The general cried in pain, and fell off his horse. Wallace approached the man, his lance raised for the final blow. "I never was good enough to beat you." Eagler lamented, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Wallace said, his voice once again losing its booming quality. His lance quivered over the fallen form of the general for one last moment, before it fell, and the man known as general Eagler… was gone.

* * *

An hour later, everyone had gathered. Dealing with Serra's complaints, Will lead her around to check everyone's injuries in turn. Erk also accompanied them. Will spent a little more time with Florina, who had managed to get a sizable cut on her arm from one of the Cavaliers. Nils, Ninian, Rath, and Dorcas all sat together, none of which had any visible injuries. Lucius sat with Mark and Chaos, again, none seemed to have any injuries. Matthew, Lyn, Kent, and Sain sat with Wallace, and as all had minor injuries, which was where they tended to the most, and heard the ensuing conversation. 

Lyn seemed a bit nervous to ask about it, but in the end her curiosity took over, and she asked, "What sort of man was General Eagler?" The question was not unexpected, but still, the three that knew him seemed to be thinking about what to say.

Kent finally spoke. His voice was back to its normal, stoic tone, but under it there was an undertone of sadness in it. "He was the man who taught Sain and I back when we first joined the knights. He was our captain." His lowered his head in respect at the fresh grave that marked the spot where the general had fallen.

"But he knew we were telling the truth." Sain continued this train of thought sadly, and out loud, "Why did he force the fight?"

Matthew sighed, as did Will. When looked at, the thief decided to answer the question. "I got some information out of someone that lived nearby. It's most likely that the general had a family member held hostage. If he didn't cooperate…" There was no need to finish the statement. They knew what fate would've met the poor person.

"May those men never feel the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth!" Lyn declared angrily, hitting the ground with her fist. Once again, everyone knew what she was talking about. And they also felt that they agreed with her, no matter how merciful each of them happened to be. "We WILL stop those men!"

Wallace laughed loudly, obviously agreeing with this, as he banged his chest again. Everyone else did their own versions of agreeing, and Will smiled slightly.

* * *

In that selfsame Caelin, Mark sighed as he watched the rest of the dead general's family leave the castle. It was too bad, he supposed, but it wouldn't do to have the soldiers rise up against him and the Lord before the plan was completed. Of course, from the look of things Lord Nergal had gotten quite a lot of it already. "Soon I must take my leave… so Will will follow…" He muttered to himself, as he and Lundgren entered the ill Marquess's bed chamber. 

"How are you today, my dearest brother?" The Cynical Lord asked, actually being so bold as to take the man's hand and fake a look of worry. In return, he received a solid scowl of anger.

"You fiend…" The Marquess coughed out, obviously weak. He could not talk properly, and his breathing was shallower than that of a normal person. He was starting to give out. Apparently, he still had some defiance left in him. But with the plan they had, perhaps the man would finally give in to Elimine's embrace.

"Your precious granddaughter is dead by now. Oh, but you needn't worry," the Brother assured, laughing rather evilly, "you will be joining her shortly." With that was released the man's hand and all pretense of concern.

Once again, the Marquess attempted a scowl, but this sadness seemed to win over. "No… why did this happen? I only… wanted to see her… at least once." His eyes were too dry from all the poison to cry, and it only made the soon to be Marquess laugh even harder.

"Have you lost your hope at last? Lost the purpose of living your life?" The Man scoffed, then suddenly slapped his brother hard across the face, and then quickly grabbed him, dragging their faces to eye level, before spitting on him. "Then hurry up and die, you miserable old dotard. You and your precious granddaughter are in my way! I curse you! I despise you! You worthless wretch of a brother!" And with that he flung the weakened man back into the bed, and exited the room.

Mark followed seconds after, a pleased smile at the sound of the Marquess' dry, wracking sobs.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it. Wow, that's a little longer than my other chapters, isn't it! It took me a lot longer to write! The paragraphs were a bit longer, and I hope my battle was a little better than they have been. Sad ending for Eagler, eh? 

I had thoughts about keeping him alive, when Matthew went to Will, but I figured part of the beauty was in the sadness of his end. So I kept it the way it was meant to be. Hmm… I wonder if his family will make another appearance in the future?

I also thought about an ending them... if I was to choose one, I'd say... 'Caged Bird' which is in the Series D.N.Angel by that really good singer. I can't remember his name though... I'll have to look it up and let you know next chapter.

Well, my notes seem a bit boring without the excitement of pairings, but all I can tell you is that it'll be open for a few more chapters, and to please please please please please please vote! Oh, and in case you don't know, I don't really own any of this. Just a story, some borrowed characters, and some characters of my own design.

Stay tuned for next chapter, Chapter 22: Before Caelin! So, I'll end it with my phrase RRRV, though for most now it's just RRR. RRR(V), everyone!


	24. Before Caelin

Tatsu: Alrighty, it's about time I started this ext chapter. But with all the spelling mistakes I've been making lately, I wonder if it's wise…

Well, I can't keep my readers waiting! So, first, since this chapter is going to be shorter, I'll give you and update on the votes for pairings! I did receive votes from a friend of mine who also likes Fire Emblem as well as a message saying a change in someone's vote, so just looking at the reviews won't help you know who is winning!

This time, from four and above: Lyn/Will- 4 votes, Ninian/Eliwood- 9 votes, Kent/Fiora- 8 votes, Priscilla/Erk- 4 votes, Isadora/Legault- 5 votes, Nino/Jaffar- 6 votes, Vaida/Heath- 4 votes ((Obvious…)), Chaos/Guy- 4 votes, Chaos/Mark- 6 votes, and Florina/Will- 6 votes.

The others have fewer votes, but that doesn't mean they are out. 'Course, Eliwood/Ninian and Kent/Fiora have kind of swept there… but never mind that.

Anyways, you may wonder why I thought about an opening and ending theme? Because I want people that have too much time on their hands to play them before each chapter! Then it becomes an almost Anime!

Well, not really. And now my readers think I'm insane. Well, I am sane enough to tell you I don't own any of the fire emblem characters, and my OC's are borrowed, except for Will ((Who is technically their property too, as he's the tactician)), and Mark, who is probably going to die soon. Such is life. At least I have this story!

Here comes chapter 22! Enjoy everybody!

* * *

Chapter 22: Before Caelin

_I heard the sounds of battle up ahead. It sounded like Maria had met resistance after all. It was wise of us not to wait there._

_We peeked through the trees, that is to say Ninian, Nils, and I did. I hope you haven't forgotten where I was already. I haven't. Maybe it's because the memories are just so much more vivid to me than anyone else. After all…_

_Maria's dagger slashed at Mark's cape, but he nimbly sidestepped. Before there was any chance of a reaction, his hands had released a spell. It was a Luna spell. The six balls of darkness surrounded her, and before nay of us could move, before she could even call for help, they blasted into her. Blood splattered across the ground, as I dashed, and caught her failing figure._

"_Maria!"_

_She looked up, a small, sad smile lighting her face. "You came…" She said, raising a hand, which I gripped in my free one. "I wanted… to take you… to Ostia."_

"_You still can. You're okay. We can get out of here." My voice was distraught. I didn't want to believe it, and I couldn't bring myself to. She was still smiling that small, sad smile._

"_Can I ask you… for one last favor?" She coughed, a little blood coming out onto her chest. My heart throbbed, as I realized… that she truly was…_

_And Mark. He just stood there and watched, each moment of her death seeming to bring him greater pleasure, as though he had always wanted this. Perhaps he had. I never have bothered to find out._

"_Could you… bury me… with the flowers?" She asked, her voice becoming quieter by the second. I remember them. She had told me about them many times before. I'll have to share that memory with you… another time._

_I couldn't cry. My face was actually contorted. I felt like crying. My heart was hurting more than I never knew it could. Perhaps I truly had fallen for this mysterious spy from Ostia. Maybe I just want to deny it now. "Stop it." I muttered, so quietly that even she had a hard time hearing. "This isn't the end, so don't act like it is!" I ended up shouting the last part, unaware of my wavering voice. It didn't matter anymore._

"_I'm just glad…" She said, as my hand had fallen from hers, she reached it up, putting it on my face. "So glad… you're alive." And it fell. It must've taken a second, and yet it looked like an eternity. The hand fell onto her chest, which stopped rising and falling, as though that little jolt had ended her life._

"_Maria…" I couldn't even find my voice. I simply held her, limp in my hands. Nils and Ninian could be heard crying from the bushes as well._

"_The witch is dead, Will." Mark's cool, impassible voice broke through the mourning of us three. "Now… let's leave this place."_

_I wasn't aware of my hitting him. All I knew was that one second he was standing over us, and the next, I had hit him so hard, that he flew five feet, and crumpled to the ground. I could hear the sounds of reinforcements. They were coming for use, Mark must've alerted them. I saw the captain waving at us._

_Lifting Maria's body, I ran behind Nils and Ninian, and as soon as we were on, the man raised the plank and set sail. He moved so quickly, despite his small crew. I didn't know these men at all._

"_May I… ask your name, sir?" I asked the captain, politely. For some very strange reason, these men didn't strike me as normal ones. The man smiled and turned, and I realized that all of them had axes, at the very least._

"_The name's Fargus, kid. We're pirates." The gruff captain laughed, and turned to his mates, who in turn introduced themselves. Their names were harder to remember. Although I do remember a bloke called Jake… he was different from the rest._

* * *

Will let out an audible sigh as he unleashed another punch on the tree. The memory was still fresh. And yet, for some reason, it wasn't as painful anymore. Perhaps he had finally learned to live with his mistakes. Perhaps, like other things, he had simply run away from it.

"What are you doing out here this late, laddie?" Came the voice of their newest and oldest member of the group. Lord Wallace had quickly commanded their respect; his mere presence seemed to ease the hearts of Kent and Sain, which naturally lead into everyone else feeling just as secure.

"Practice." Will said in a quiet voice, as he hit the tree with his open palm. He knew the poison would be out of him in a few days. Lundgren had gathered all his forces at the castle to fortify its defenses against them. He didn't know if Mark would be there or not. Would he run? If so, Will knew he'd have to follow.

"You're a tactician, boy. You don't fight unless you have to." The gruff old man said, slamming the lance Will hadn't noticed he had into the ground, and approaching the boy. Something was in his hands.

"I know that, but still…" He hit the tree again. He knew this, as it had been told to him by the others many times. Florina had become especially insistent on it lately. She claimed that she didn't want him dying, as he was the first boy she had been able to talk to since forever.

"What is it, laddie?" Wallace said. Will would've taken offense, but Wallace called most of them that, or lassie or missy depending on the gender of said person. The man actually seemed to want to have a conversation. Will stopped hitting the tree, and turned to him.

"It's just… I can't stand watching others fight while I direct them from the background. It's so hard to not want to get in there and help them myself. After what happened with Maria…" He trailed off, looking away. It was hard for him to continue. Saying the name caused many memories to resurface. Ones he had relived over the past months during their travels to Caelin.

Wallace sat down, and Will sat down next to him. Wallace put down whatever it was that he was carrying. "Tell me, lad." And with those words, Will found himself expounding the whole tale. His parents leaving their tribe, the storm, how he had been found. He even told a few stories of the missions he had been on.

Then he moved into the story of him and Maria, and everything that had happened. Wallace listened to him without stopping him once for questions. When Will had finally finished, he let out a sigh. "Lord Wallace… have you ever wanted forgiveness?"

The man smiled and nodded sadly. "Everyone wants forgiveness, laddie. The question is, who do you need it from?" He let Will sink this in. It took him a long time, but finally the boy shook his head. A smile spread across his face. "You see, you want to blame yourself. You almost feel better that way. But none of it was your fault. A storm cannot be predicted. The outcome of a battle is the same."

Will sighed again. He didn't feel like talking. Wallace sat with him in silence for a while. "I got a present for you, Will the tactician." Will gave him a confused look, and Wallace put what he had been carrying onto the boy's lap. Immediately he winced.

"Heavy…" He said without thinking, picking them up, and setting them aside. Wallace was smiling as Will looked back at him. His confusion grew. "What are they?" He asked, not sure what to expect.

"What do they look like, boy? Weights! You need to move fast, and these weights weigh you down. It'll make you faster in the long run, boy, so you'd better start using them on your arms and legs. There are four there. All five pounders." He laughed again, and Will looked doubtfully at them.

"Why would I want to do this?" Will asked, but as the man looked back at him with a knight's glare that Kent often gave Sain on his loose personality, and Will quickly obliged. He wished he could've refused. It felt like he was even heavier now with weights and poison in him.

"Good. Now let's go! Twenty laps around the campsite!" Wallace roared, effectively waking up everyone. Will looked horrified. So did everyone else, as the general quickly made them join Will in his long jog. Of course, he was also the last to finish. This was going to be a long two more days…

* * *

At evening, they stopped, and immediately Wallace went to bed, having not slept the night before. However, many more were up. Mark, Lucius, Chaos, Matthew, Ninian, Nils, and Rath were all up. Will decided it was time for part one of prepare everyone for the final fight. What was it called again? 'Pep talk'?

First, he stopped by Chaos. She was talking to Azrael, or more like arguing. It took some time before they were finished, Chaos finishing it by whacking the Wyvern again with her paper fan. Will was almost sorry for the beast, until he remembered it stepping on people.

"Heya!" Chaos chirped, promptly tackling the tactician, who took another five minutes just to get her off of him.

"Well, you're awfully chipper." Will said darkly, brushing himself off. Chaos looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be? Oh! I bet you thought I was worried about the fight we're going into!" She said knowingly, and Will looked stunned. "Well, I'm not worried! Azrael will step on lots of people for me!"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Will muttered darkly, and Chaos twitched.

"What was that?" She asked dangerously, her lance in her hand this time. Will quickly retreated.

"Nothing! I just need to talk to Mark!" He called back, rushing over to the Light user, and sitting down. Lucius was also sitting at the fire. Apparently, the two got along rather well. Perhaps it had something to do with their similar classes?

"Hello." They both said, though at different times, as Will joined them.

"Yo." He said, wiping his brow in relief, only glancing back at Chaos. "Why is she like that, anyway?"

Mark shrugged, his smile apparent. "Chaos is Chaos. It's as simple as that."

"I suppose…" Will answered, though he seemed unconvinced. He looked at both of them. They didn't seem to need much 'pep talking' either. Lucius smiled knowingly.

"Ah… it is the tactician's job to keep up moral? Well, we're sticking this out either way, so there's nothing to be scared of." The monk said, smiling.

"I suppose when you put it that way, it's true." Will responded, a smile also forming on his own face. "Truthfully, I was afraid people would be scared for the finale."

Mark shrugged. "We are scared. But after going through so much together, we aren't going to ditch you all right before the end." It seemed a simple enough explanation, but it still made him feel a lot better.

Will decided to tell. It was no use keeping any secrets. So he told these two everything as well. From start to finish he regaled the tale, and they listened intently, changing Will from his faltering to a strong, firm tone as he began to wrap it up. They seemed to be considering it.

"That's a pretty scarred past. Not near as bad as mine." Mark said, retelling what he had told Lucius, Wil, and Dorcas earlier in their journey. A small smile appeared as Will showed as much attention to him as he had when Will had told his tale. So many he's in his thoughts made him slightly confused.

After he was done, Lucius told his tale. "I was also out of the orphanage for monks when I was young. I moved to Cornwall manor, where I met Lord Raven and Lady Priscilla."

Will couldn't help it, and interrupted. "The same one that burned to the ground ten years ago? I remember hearing about that!"

Lucius nodded. "I was away with Master Raven and Lady Priscilla. When we learned of it, Master Raven disappeared, and Lady Priscilla was adopted by an Etrurian noble. I moved back to the Monk's place of living, and completed the training." Lucius gestured at his robes, smiling sadly. "Then I set out in an attempt to find Lord Raven. That's how I met you all."

It was a short tale, but it explained things they had not known before. Both nodded solemnly. Will got up, intent on finishing his rounds of everyone still awake. Mark stopped him.

"I want to ask you something." Mark said seriously, and Will nodded. "What… do you believe in?"

Will took this in, thinking about it. As he mulled it over, he recalled what Maria had told him. "I sure don't know if St. Elimine wants a former killer like me, but I know that even if I am never accepted, I can change." Then he walked over to the siblings.

Mark looked back at the fire. "The power to change, huh?" He mused to himself, and Lucius, busy stoking the fire, didn't hear him.

---

Will smiled at Nils and Ninian, and they smiled back. He sat down facing them, and the look between them told all. Still, he had to say it, so there wouldn't be any chance of a misunderstanding. "Nils… Ninian?"

They looked at him, not speaking. He was finding this harder than he had imagined. He knew what they had been through together, but he also knew who was after them. It was safer this way. "At Caelin…"

They sighed, nodding sadly. It was Ninian who spoke up. "We split up?"

Will nodded. "It's risky enough that they're after both of us. If their forces are divided… it's harder to catch us, you know?"

Both nodded again. Nils took Will's right hand, and Ninian his left. He looked at them, confused, before both kissed him, on opposite cheeks. He obviously turned a bright shade of red, not expecting this. They smiled. "Family will always meet again."

Will's blush faded, and a smile the biggest and truest they had yet seen spread across the former assassin's face. He hugged them both tightly. "Of course… I know we'll meet again. Thank you." They could hear a small crack in his voice, as they hugged him back.

---

Shortly after that, Will sat down next to Matthew, who was simply staring out over the fields, perhaps imagining what Leila was doing right then. He knew of Matthew's obvious love for her. He sat down next to the thief, who took no notice for a little while, until Will spoke up.

"You wanted to hear about it, right?" He asked, and Matthew, still not looking at him, nodded slowly. So once again, Will told the story of himself, and Maria's entrance, and how it all came to the conclusion. Matthew sat in silence, listening intently.

"I figured it was something along those lines." He said, once Will had finished his sad tale. He wondered how many more times he'd retell it before they reached Caelin. Matthew, however, didn't seem to be up to asking questions. At least, almost. "Where… did you bury her?"

Will smiled sadly. "On the outskirts of Badon. There was a secret garden there that she showed me. We even named the unique flowers that are housed there. Someday… I'll show it to you and Leila." Matthew nodded.

"I have a feeling that day is long in coming." The thief replied. "You aren't coming to Ostia after this, are you." It was a statement, not a question. Will didn't shake or nod. Matthew had already guessed it.

"I'm not staying in Caelin either. I plan to travel. See new sites. Of course, that's after Mark goes down." Matthew nodded. Shortly afterwards, the thief went to his tent, and Will decided to head to the last person, Rath.

By this time, the others had retired. But as Rath had the first watch, he was up. Will decided to talk to him, if only for a little. Rath nodded in greeting. Will smiled softly back. Once again, they sat in silence for a while.

"Do you want to hear it as well?" Will finally asked, after the silence had persevered for quite some time. Rath shook his head.

"The past is always a part of you. But for me, it is your present that matters. It should matter to you, as well." The nomad looked at him. "You are a Sacaen; I have seen the look in your eyes. You do not and have not told me any lies."

Will smiled, and couldn't help but nod. Rath's assessment seemed to fit. He liked the man. "So, Rath, What are your plans after this?"

The nomad mulled this over for a bit before responding. "I think I will travel as a mercenary. I can make a living that way." Will nodded. He wasn't going to ask the nomad to come with him if he didn't have to. He didn't need to drag the man into his battle.

* * *

The next day went rather slowly. It also took a long time to get to their destination. By the time they reached the hill overlooking the final stretch of land to the castle, Will could already see the soldiers that were fortifying their positions around the castle and along various points of the field. Their camp was nervous, but many managed to get to sleep. Those still awake were Lyndis, Kent, Sain, Wil, Dorcas, Serra, Erk, and Florina.

Seems like it was time for part two. Will walked to Dorcas first, who seemed close to going to bed. "Hey." He greeted, and was met by a nod. "You are holding up alright?"

Dorcas nodded again. "Natalie told me to promise her I would return. So I did. I will not die so easily."

Will smiled, and nodded. "I didn't expect you to."

Dorcas checked his axe again. "Tomorrow's the day… Think everything will go alright?"

Will shrugged. "Nothing ever goes entirely according to plan. The best we can do is get in there and do it." He clenched his fist, which still felt rather heavy due to Wallace's weights, but not as much as before.

Dorcas nodded again. "Well, we'll need you tomorrow, so make sure you get some sleep yourself." Will smiled, and Dorcas disappeared inside the tent.

---

The next two he decided to tackle was Erk and Serra, as they also seemed about ready to go to bed. Erk was looking a little better, as Serra had eased up on the crazy behavior she usually did while they got closer to Caelin. "So, you two holding up?"

Erk was reading the same line over and over again, and closed the book after a minute of mot understanding a word of it. "No one's perfectly alright. Truthfully I'm quite nervous. I'm not sure my training has been enough."

"Of course it has been." Serra said, surprisingly alert for her. "If I am a perfectly good healer, and you were hired to escort me, then you can do this no trouble."

Erk and Will looked at her in confusion. This wasn't the same Serra they had come to know. She was serious, focused. "Are you alright?" Erk finally asked, regretting it almost instantly.

"Erky was worried about me!" She said, throwing her arms around him. A wrestling match ensued, but both looked much better than they had before. With a smile, Will left them to their usual antics.

---

The next one he walked to was Wil. The archer had quickly become his really good friend. They had done much together, like their Will-Wil combination. He laughed at the memory of the name, not to mention the name Wil had given Lyndis' Legion. Now the archer was restringing his bow, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You look a little worried." Will said, sitting down next to the archer. Wil stopped what he was doing, putting down the bow.

"That ain't the half of it. It's nerve-racking to know that tomorrow is the day that all of it ends." He looked at Will, who was looking at the Castle that seemed so close, and yet still so far away.

"Maybe it is…" Will said, before he asked Wil if he wanted to hear the story as well. They swapped their stories, smiling and frowning at the parts that seemed appropriate, Wil frowning more than Will did.

Wil looked at the castle once more. "Well, I do feel a bit better, now that we could talk… I was worried; you haven't seemed like yourself lately." Will tilted his head slightly in confusion. Wil shrugged. "Maybe it's just me. See you tomorrow." And he also disappeared inside the tent.

---

Now he approached the Knights. Sitting down as they stoked the fire, they greeted him normally, and he responded. "I'm glad I got to meet you both." He said suddenly, and they looked at him. "I think that to change, I needed the chance. But I also needed the right… friends." He continued.

Kent and Sain both smiled. Kent spoke. "You told me of protecting the things you care for. I care for this group, and Caelin. We will win tomorrow." He glanced at the castle, and they all took a moment to think.

Sain finally decided to ask the question he had been wondering for quite some time. "Will, you told us you had someone precious to protect. What did you mean by that?"

Will looked at them both. He could trust them, could tell them and know they would no longer hold it against him. "Well… first, I want to honor Maria's memory." They looked curious, and Will, realizing he had not yet told them, regaled the details of everything he had not told them before. The whole horrid escape and everything before and after it.

Afterwards, the knights were silent. They realized he wasn't finished. "The second part, is that I feel like I still owe Lady Lyndis for saving me." They looked about to interrupt, but he plunged on. "I know I shouldn't, but…" he shrugged.

"The third…" He looked around, his gaze resting on Lady Lyndis and Florina, as well of each of the tents in turn. "Is that… I want to make sure everyone here survives. They are… all precious to me."

Sain laughed. "You are a strange tactician. Not many attach themselves to their units." Kent nodded silently in his agreement, and Will shrugged again.

Kent looked around. "I suppose you have yet to talk to the Lady Lyndis and Florina." When Will nodded, he smiled. "Make sure to sleep afterwards, me and Sain shall alternate the watch, there is nothing to fear."

Will nodded, and headed off for the Sacaen woman, sitting alone and looking out at the castle.

"You know…" He said, as he sat beside Lyn, "The castle will not wither under just your gaze, Lady Lyndis."

She sighed. "I told you before…" She looked at him. "No titles with us."

Will shrugged. "You said that in front of others…"

Lyn interrupted him. "Well, I changed my mind. Hearing you call me Lady Lyndis is just… it doesn't fit." She said, looking back at the castle.

"You're the boss, Lyn." Will said with a shrug. "You really should get some sleep, you know… We'll need you tomorrow." She didn't look ready to move. "Lyn… please."

She looked at Will again. "It's just… being so close makes me wonder if my grandfather is still alive. If we'll make it in time. If Mark is there. If we can beat him as well as my granduncle. If the antidote is really there. If you…" She trailed off, again surprised at Will simply smiling at her.

"Lyn, I don't plan on dying. And if Mark is there, we'll beat him. Together, we can't fail. You said it yourself." The logic of it was so simple, yet so warming to hear, that Lyn nodded. She stood up.

"Well then, if we're going to win I'll need to be in top form. You get some sleep yourself, Will." She said, and marched determinedly to her tent. Will smiled after her. She entered the tent, and Will turned to the only member he had not talked to yet.

---

She was simply sitting there, not even looking at anything in particular, and stroking Huey. Will sat down next to her, provoking her usual reaction of drawing back for two seconds as she surveyed who had sat next to her, then relaxed back into her previous position.

"Nervous, are you?" He asked, though it came out more like a statement than a question. She smiled weakly. "Don't be."

"It's hard not to be." She said, quietly. "I mean… everyone is counting on everyone else. And then… there's…" She turned away from him.

"I'm not going to die just yet." He said, smiling at her. She blushed. "We're going to take Caelin back."

She looked at him, and at that moment, his concentration and determination seemed to rub off on her. She felt braver, stronger, willing to fight. "Yeah… we will." She said, and Will looked back, smiling again.

"Well then, let's get some sleep, shall we?" He said, standing up. Florina stood up as well, though she looked as though there was something else she wanted to say.

"Umm… Will?" He turned, and she found herself looking away again, this time at Huey, who was lying down to rest. "I… it's just… I wanted to… say thanks."

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him, blushing. Looking strait into his eyes, she felt herself lose the little confidence she had built up. But his next words brought it back. "I never did much… but I'll say you're welcome. And I thank you as well, Florina."

"Y…You're… welcome." She said, stammering it out. He nodded, and gave her a small bow. She blushed again, and headed for her tent. She quickly entered, not looking back, and collapsing onto her bunk in utter exhaustion.

Will nodded to Kent and Sain, the latter of which was lying down to take his turn at napping, and entered his tent to the sounds of Wil and Rath's light breathing as they slept. He sat down cross-legged, looking over the plans he had drawn out in full. Finally, the final battle was approaching.

Will folded up the map, and put it in his bag. "Tomorrow… we settle this." With that, he settled into his own bed-like area, and fell asleep.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for now. I know it was short, but it was hard to think of a good filler. I know the next chapter is going to be heck of long, as it is Lundgren's downfall, at the very least.

Fun fact: I write my chapters in one day if possible, and all off the top of my head.

Fun fact: Tatsu has never had a girlfriend or even kissed anyone.

You know, now I find it weird that I can actually write a romance fic… oh well, there action too, which will be hopefully really good.

As far as the pairings go, I'll really lay into them once I get to Eliwood's story. I also plan on some more OC's, but I figure I better warn and ask what you would think of them. A few more. The specific amount is 5 more planned. In the third part of my series, there are going to be tons more, but you'll understand once it gets to that point.

Perhaps I should wrap it up now, because there ain't much left to say… Oh, I think I'll start doing reader responses here on the bottom now! Thanks to everyone for voting!

Nightmare70: I still believe I suck at writing. Everyone tells me mine is good. Maybe the fact that I had a writing witch for an English teacher in 10th grade… Well, I'd say keep trying, for sucky writing can be overcome!

Sandy: You started off the 'just put all your votes in one review' and that just worked better. That's why I thank you. And I have writer's blocks too; I just force myself to keep writing. Then I get over it. And I guess I should thank One-san and Kitsune-chan for helping me get over them, as well as beta-ing. Try getting some of those kinds of people on your side. Easier to write with encouragement.

Frog: Naw, you didn't have to vote last chapter. Thanks for the votes! Cruel to Mark, you are… and yeah, I dunno how Rath'll talk to her…

Karla: Oh, are you Sacaen?

Rath: …

Karla: What tribe are you from?

Rath: ….

Karla: Are you deaf?

Rath: ...

Karla: YOU ARE INFURIATING!

Rath: …?

Will: Rath my friend… you have lots to learn.

Rath: …I do?

And I cold make Matthew/Farina work, so no worries. And OC for Karel I may consider for the third story… I want to keep the OC's down to a minimum until then… And Anna only appears in one chapter. A little too hard to work with, for now… but thanks for the ideas!

Knives91: I can't wait for it either! I have a feeling how it'll end, and there'll be at least three more chapters after the next one, and possibly more before the end of part one, unfortunately… but I'm glad you're sticking with it! And yes, I noticed that about the Pegasus sisters, but since I don't have Path of Radiance, I can't write a fic for that… Maybe I'll ask someone to write it including The Tactician's kid… or is he in it already? See, I'm clueless.

Kitsune: I don't even feel like responding to you, my friend.

And that ends the reader's reviews! So, I'll just let you all know that I'll write the next chapter ASAP, and that I'm glad you read it! Hmm… other than that…

Stay tuned for the next chapter, Chapter 23: The Distant Plains! RRR(V) Everybody!


	25. The Distant Plains

Tatsu: I'm going to start this by giving an update of the votes for all to see, as this is the last chapter of Lyn's story ((There is more, read it and see)), and I'm trying to make the fights better, it is going to be a very long chapter. I'm finally starting it, and I hope you forgive my long absence.

Ninian/Eliwood- 10 votes**  
**

Fiora/Kent- 9 votes**  
**

Serra/Sain- 1 vote

Serra/Erk- 5 votes

Serra/Matthew- 1 vote**  
**

Farina/Hector- 3 votes

Farina/Mark- 2 votes

Farina/Matthew- 3 votes**  
**

Priscilla/Erk- 4 votes

Priscilla/Guy- 3 votes

Priscilla/Sain- 2 votes

Isadora/Legault- 5 votes

Isadora/Sain- 1 vote**  
**

Rebecca/Raven- 2 votes

Rebecca/Matthew- 1 vote

Rebecca/Wil- 3 votes**  
**

Nino/Jaffar- 7 votes**  
**

Karla/Rath- 3 votes

Karla/Raven- 3 votes**  
**

Vaida/Heath- 4 votes

Florina/Mark- 2 votes

Florina/Will- 7 votes**  
**

Chaos/Mark- 6 votes

Chaos/Guy- 4 votes

**  
**Lyn/Will- 4 votes

Lyn/Wil- 1 vote

Lyn/Eliwood- 1 vote

Lyn/Hector- 2 votes

So, that's already taken up a page, and unfortunately I don't have much else to say. Truthfully, I doubt you care all that much, you just want the chapter. So, instead of wasting precious time on talking, I'll save it for after the chapter. Here comes chapter 23, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Distant Plains

_About at dawn, I dragged both Lyn and Florina out of bed. I had told everybody else everything. I couldn't not tell them. Otherwise it would have been… discourteous._

_Ha! Here I am, a murderer and a failure, talking about courtesy. Well either way, I decided to tell them. I wanted to. I still don't know whether my goal was to make them hate me or not._

_If I was aiming for that, it sure as hell didn't work. I told them everything from beginning to end, finishing it by trailing off at the end of the attack made on me by Jaffar, a mere three months ago. At least, I think it was about that long. Was it four? I doubted that very highly._

_Lyn simply looked at me, as though she understood everything I had been through. She didn't look at me with pity, either. It was a hard, blazing look. I'm not quite sure how to describe it other than that. When she did speak, it was two words. "Thank you." And with that, she up and left, to get everyone else up and ready for the battle to come._

_Florina, displaying once again her amazing personality of shyness that had been established by who-knows-what, was looking at a tree, not noticing that Lyn had left. She only looked up when I started to turn away as well. "Wait…"_

_I stopped, looking back at her over his shoulder at her. She seemed bothered by something. I waited. "It's okay… if you smile. If you have fun."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "I smile plenty."_

_Florina shook her head. "Those are always empty smiles. They never seem to reach your eyes… you're still blaming yourself. You shouldn't." And with that, she hurried after Lyn._

_I wondered about that. It… made sense, in a way. But… I could still feel as though Maria's spirit was around, watching me. I could almost hear her voice. Maybe I did hear it. I suppose I should recount that too._

_We began our march once the sun was in the sky. Clouds were also heavy, as though it were going to rain. I found myself lost in thought._

"_So… why are you here? Don't you have a battle to fight?"_

"_I think… I want to be forgiven."_

* * *

"Will!" 

"Huh? Kent? What's going on?" Will jerked out of his thoughts, looking at the knight that had just called his name.

"We near our destination." He replied. Will just nodded in response. He looked down at his notebook. He had been writing while lost in thought, and was surprised that he had put something that could not only be read, but pertained to what was occurring.

**General Eagler has been defeated. We made sure to bury the brave man's body. I can't help but feel a little sorry at what happened to him. He did tell us, before he died, about the poison. It is true that Lundgren, under the influence of Mark, has been poisoning his brother. Now Lyndis' Legion draws close to Castle Caelin. Within its walls, or perhaps without, our enemies await. A man that kills for pleasure and another who kills for power and status, even if it involves his own kin. They must be stopped, because they are the source of all our troubles.**

He snapped it closed, signaling to everyone else, and they stopped. Final preparations were underway. "Lyn, the Castle will be visible once we pass through these mountains, or go around them. Around is probably safer…"

Lyn nodded, clutching a fist to her chest, as though it could still her heart from beating. "Grandfather… I'll be there soon."

Kent's horse Wes, whose name Will had not asked until now, paced nervously, and Kent looked equally nervous. "It all rests on this next battle."

Sain's horse Harry, another which Will had not known until recently, was much calmer. Sain had a cocky grin on his face. "Lundgren won't be getting the reinforcements he wanted. He'll come at us with everything he's got!"

Lyn shook her head. "Let them come! We will not lose so easily! I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather! I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way!" She looked back at Will, and he understood. She also planned to get the antidote, and he was grateful for it.

Will then turned to the rest of them. "My friends… this may very well be our final test. I may not be a master tactician, and maybe we aren't all full of experience, but that doesn't mean we can't change the fate of this country. I ask you to lend me your ears, and your strength for this battle, and to give it everything you have. If we are to win, we must be willing to fight a long and hard battle of life and death! I ask you now, one last time: will you join us?"

Wes reared, and Kent's sword flashed. "I will protect the Lady Lyndis!"

Harry reared beside him. "As a knight, it is my duty to fight! Not to mention how I can impress the village girls…" Sain said, and everyone rolled their eyes.

Wil notched an arrow into his bow. "I've grown quite fond of this group of misfits. It'd be a shame if any of us backed out now."

Huey's wings began to flap lightly, taking Florina into the air, though not yet high. "I'll do whatever I can." She said determinedly.

Dorcas lugged his axe onto his shoulder. "I will fight. I will not die. I gave my word to Natalie."

Serra hopped up on one foot. "Just leave the healing to me!"

Erk sighed, but his fire tome was in his hand. "The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I get Serra to Ostia, and the sooner I'm rid of her." He said, which got him whacked over the head with her staff.

Rath, like Wil, notched his bow. "I will not abandon those of Sacae, or those I consider comrades." He said firmly, making Will smile.

Matthew's cloak swished about him, and he gave a mock bow. "I'm just a thief, but I guess even that can be of some use. I'll steal their clothes." He said sarcastically, making Kent raise his eyebrows rather high. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the sarcasm.

"I'm not leaving until the battle is won! My flute can invigorate everyone!" Nils cried, a magical wind spreading out from him and the flute. Will had never quite understood that power.

"I may not be of much use, but I do not plan to run away and leave Nils alone." Ninian said after him, and the younger boy smiled lovingly at his sister.

Lucius merely looked into the sky, his hands clasped together in silent prayer. Most likely hoping for their success in the battle to come. When he did speak, it was more quietly than the rest of them. "May St. Elimine portect us all."

Chaos did something similar to Serra, though she was already on Azrael, so it was more just a fist thrust into the air. "I already said, this seems like too much fun to miss out. Azrael gets grouchy if he doesn't get to step on people…" This made everyone else recoil slightly as the Wyvern gave a snort of delight.

Mark sighed, shaking his head. "I'll just need to keep an eye on her and make sure they don't step on the castle then…" Apparently, that was his way of saying he wasn't going anywhere.

Wallace slammed his lance into the ground again. "I am the Crag of Caelin! Their weapons will break upon me! Wahahaha!" His booming laugh echoed through the field.

Lyn smiled at them all. "Thank you all." And she looked at Will. They had been through it all together. From the beginning to what would now be the end. "And…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Lyn. Allow me to direct you one more time." Will answered.

"I'd be honored." She replied, and everyone gave out a loud cheer as the march began.

* * *

At the castle, Lundgren's troops were preparing for battle. Both he and his advisor, Mark, surveyed the soldiers now leaving the castle for the fight. He smiled. "That mongrel won't get anywhere near here, thanks to your plans." Lundgren said, patting his pocket, where undoubtedly the antidote for the poison still lay. 

"Yes. Despite that, you know I won't be staying, correct?" Mark said airily. Lundgren nodded.

"We can handle things from here. Go and give your report, or whatever. When you come back they will all be dead." Lundgren grinned in quite an evil way, and Mark left him there, his cloak swishing behind him.

"Fool." Mark muttered, as he strode through the castle. "I'm leaving because you stand no chance. I have no plans on dying here." He entered the courtyard. "Goyu! Slema! We're leaving!" He barked at two rather thuggish looking men, also in black. They nodded, and the three left the castle.

* * *

"It's going to rain, so move carefully!" Will called to everyone else, as they began to move. "Keep to the good areas so they have less chance of hitting you!" And he began to move.

Wallace clanked along a muddy area. The rain had started fifteen minutes ago, and already things had become much more difficult. For moving and fighting, rain was not fun. Especially for the horses. He glanced back. Rath was moving easier than the other two on horses, but still, they were lagging.

Now Will noticed what Lundgren had done. There were precisely thirteen groups of soldiers. One for each of them. Minus Ninian, Serra and Nils, who couldn't fight, and including him, that meant that everyone would have to split. It was a risky move, but it may be the only thing that would work. Immediately, he began to move, shouting instructions to each member as he passed them. The weights felt heavier than before, as he was forcing himself to run. He decided that Nils and Ninian would come with him, as he would be in most need of the flute player in the ensuing fight. Serra would go with Erk, who had the best chance of taking care of the enemies without them getting close. Also, he was her escort.

The rain stopped. The party split. The real fighting began. Until then all that had happened was a few reckless soldiers had decided to come too close, and had been killed by arrows or blasts of magic, effectively halting the others from coming at them again. They were on the offensive now.

Wallace laughed as he approached his group. They were all nervous upon seeing the general, but raised their weapons. "Fools…" the general sighed. Then, something only caught by the best warriors occurred. His weapons detached from the chains around his arms. Then, both the axe and the lance went flying into two enemies, killing them instantly. Heartened by the general's loss of weapons, the others charged. This was the trap, as Wallace's chains wrapped around a nearby tree. He pulled on them hard, and the tree gave a tremendous groan as it began to fall. The soldiers looked around, horrified, just in time to die. Then, the general's chains flew out, reattaching effortlessly to his weapons, and swinging them around, killing the three soldiers that had been left. After this feet of near super-human strength, he stumped off to check on the kids.

Mark had no need of anyone's worry. He merely glanced at the four enemies that had managed to surround him. A knight, a cavalier, a lance user, and a dark user were all getting ready to attack. He shook his head sadly, knowing that their fates were sealed. He dreaded ever enjoying slaughter like Azrael and Chaos seemed to. He felt it was his last tie to his magic and belief that he had somehow lost. Clasping his hands together, sixteen light energies surrounded him, each four in a diamond of their own, and forming one much larger diamond. As the enemies began to charge, he acted. Out his arms flung, and the four blasts spread out easily, and faster than the fools could dodge. Each and every one was blasted, and each and every one fell to the ground, their eyes glazed over with death. Turning to the nearest one, he couldn't help but put his hands together once more, this time praying for the dead man's soul. He looked no older than Mark was himself.

Chaos was in no need of assistance either. The bandits flitting about the mountains had no chance to avoid her or her Wyvern, and it made her smile to see their looks of horror. The evil guys had brought this on them; after all, of course they should feel horrible. Spinning her spear, they dived, and with her attack, a group of five was blasted off the mountain, falling down to their deaths. Rising up again, Azrael gave a roar, which made her giggle. "Fine, you're turn." She said, and with a snort of pleasure, he dived again, at a group of ten huddled next to a cliff. What idiots they were. With his own little signature move Chaos liked to call 'Dragon's claw' (Though naturally, he was a Wyvern and not a dragon, so therefore the name was not altogether appropriate, not that he could tell her off for it) he landed on them, catching four in his talons, crushing three beneath him, and knocking the other three off the cliff with screams of horror. He lifted the four up, all of which were howling with fear. This was reasonable, as when they had gone higher than normal, he dropped them. Their screams ended with a sickening crunch. Looking over the mountain, she let out a sigh. "No more of them, Azrael, we got them all." The Wyvern looked equally disappointed at that.

Lucius glanced around. Luckily, his opponents were all weak against his form of light magic. Two dark users, a cavalier, and a lance user. It was sad that the enemies did not seem to realize when they were outmatched. Perhaps they figured that numbers would win the battle. Will's tactics, however, would've won out even if there were only five of them. He let out a small chuckle, before he, in a similar gesture to Mark, clasped his hands together. However, his enemies were all charging from the same spot. And his specialty was quite different. "St. Elimine protects us!" His hand lashed out, and ten bolts of light energy blasted the warriors one after the other in such quick succession, that when they realized they were under attack by the monk, they had already fallen. Lucius shook his head, his hair swishing elegantly right and left, before he knelt before the bodies, offering a small pray for their misguided souls. Perhaps they would not end up where Lundgren was surely going.

Rath's horse, named Hailey for the mother of this foal, which died after birthing it, nervously moved its feet in place, ready to move. Rath smiled, and spared a moment to pat her magnificent mane and mutter a few words of encouragement. The horse, seemingly taking heart from this, became still again, and Rath straitened, to see more soldiers coming out of the small fortress hidden in the nearby forest. He allowed himself a small smile. He knew now why Will had sent him here. This way, they were safe from being surrounded on both sides. Three shots made their way easily through the trees, and each and every one hit its mark. He let himself relax, at least until he saw a knight coming out of the fortress next. "Damn." He said, firing three arrows at once, each of which bounced off his armor without dealing him the slightest amount of damage. Rath sighed, and pulled out an arrow. This one was different than the others. It had red attachments to the ends, instead of the usual blue he used. His eyes seemed to become even more concentrated, and his bow drew, carefully calculating the distance and exactly where he needed to hit. "Perfect aim." He muttered to himself, before the arrow flew strait into the knight's face, and the man fell back to the ground, dead. The rest retreated into the fortress, and raised a white flag. It was over… for now.

Matthew was angry. More than a little. He wasn't even given the annoying healer girl to help him if he got hurt. Not that he wanted her anywhere near him. But mister tactician could have at least given him the nomad… or the general… his thoughts were cut off as the armored knight, fire wielder, light wielder, and swordsman attacked him yet again. The rain gave him an advantage due to his speed, but not any help with his favorite strategy of hit and run. The swordsman attacked, and Matthew blocked with one of his daggers, and used the other to slash the man's throat. The fire and Light users send blasts of magic at him, which he dodged, and quickly downed those two as well with his quick strikes to the throat. Now for the knight. The armor would cause trouble. But there was one thing he could try… his daggers should be able to handle it. He attacked, barely grazing the chest of it. Dodging the next strike, he slashed again, scratching it. The knight was able to hit his leg, and Matthew retreated briefly, downing a vulnerary to heal. Then, he cloaked his arms, which held the daggers. Dodging the third attack the knight made, he unleashed his arms, and attacked. Once created a small hole in the armor, the second got through the armor, and the third stuck itself into the man's chest, right where his heart was. Without even a chance to utter a curse at the thief, the man fell to the ground. Matthew sheathed his daggers, swaying slightly on the spot. "Huh, guess I didn't need help after all. Still, I don't have to like it."

Erk was also, lightly put, pissed. Serra was still talking. She was talking about some stupid girly thing about who liked who in their camp. Why the hell did that matter now? They were all going their separate ways after this journey, after all. At least, he guessed as much. Why would this so called 'love triangle' matter then? And wasn't this the most important battle they would have in, also he assumed, forever? Couldn't she think about that? No she was talking, even while he dodged an enemy lance and fired the bastard in the face. Oh wait, now she was screaming. The reason was that five enemies had surrounded them. He smiled sardonically, knowing that this was going to drain him. "Serra, shut up and stay still." Surprisingly, she complied. He quickly did his favorite flourish of his hand, moving it right, then left, and then right again, before going to work. Without pause, he sent five fireballs to surround himself and Serra. He could hear her small gasp of surprise and admiration, and despite his less than friendly feelings towards her, he smiled. "I call it a ring of fire." He said, but only so that she could hear, as though trying to impress her. Of course, he wasn't. Not one bit. Then, the five charged forward stupidly, which immediately set the balls of fire into action. They blasted outward, each hitting one and setting him ablaze without giving the men a second chance. Within seconds, five ashen bodies surrounded them. Of course, he hated the squeal of delight and nearly suffocating hug he received afterwards. Girls were so easily impressed…

Dorcas approached the small fortress he was to take on his own. It was very similar to the one the bandits he had been hired by had been in. He guessed that the architects didn't have much variation in their designs. Nevertheless, he stayed hidden in the trees. Of course, he made a point to show himself whenever he needed to, to draw people out and knock them out or, if no alternative could be found, kill them with his trusty axe. Well, it was a reasonable plan, and it worked fairly well until eight soldiers appeared around him, all of which had apparently been moving into position for some time. He shrugged, and his hand axe seemed to materialize in his hand, though truthfully he just pulled it out so quickly most didn't notice, and then the axe went flying. The man dodged it with a grin, until he felt something against his skin. Looking down, he saw a strong yet thin wire. Then it was too late. Using the wire, Dorcas swung the axe around fast and hard, beheading each man before they had the chance to get close enough to strike him. Then he tugged, and caught it easily as though he did this everyday. Which, in truth, he almost had. Looping it back onto his belt, he saw the fortress raise a small white shirt in surrender. Didn't they even have a flag? Must've been some new recruits. Dorcas could almost say he felt sorry for them, if they weren't trying to kill him, of course.

Wil was quick, and the cavaliers couldn't catch him. Using the hilly areas he was stationed at, he felled three without trouble. Then, he saw five in a straight line heading straight for him. He smiled. They thought that with that, they could at least get the last one two him. They were wrong. Dead wrong. He spun the next arrow, and like Rath's red arrow, this one was white instead of his usual yellow. This was because this was one of the few arrows that could handle his special shot. He leapt up on the hill, so the horsemen could see him clearly. He shot the arrow strait and true. Through five heads it passed, before landing in the ground. For a moment, the five kept riding, as though nothing wrong had happened. And then, slowly, as though the realization had just hit him, each man slide from his mount, and fell to the ground. Their horses bolted into the plains, desperate to get away from the blood and gore of battle. Wil let them go. He had no reason to harm them. Lundgren was the only one they were truly after.

Florina was jittery. She couldn't help but worry about everyone else. As she flew off to the unit of Pegasus knights she was to dispatch of, she chanced one glance back at Will's sprinting figure, as he and the siblings ran towards a group of soldiers, and Lyn and she ran even faster towards her adversaries. To get to Lundgren they needed to clear the way. She only hoped that not all would want to die for the evil man that stood like a statue in front of the castle gates. Then she looked back. There were only four Pegasus riders. That should be no problem. The four split, planning to encircle her and attack, but she would not give them that chance. She dived, and the others dived with her. But her javelin lashed out, and a Pegasus whinnied in pain, and the knight freaked as the injured arm of the poor animal became useless. She retreated without thought, obviously preferring life to what would possibly come if they stayed. Two then attacked her, and she realized she had stayed still too long. Her lance blocked the blows, however, and she lashed out against the left one, dealing a hard blow to the rider's fighting arm. Again, the woman was forced to retreat, unable to continue. The captain then waved the third away, presumably deciding to take on the young girl herself. _Lyn and Will are counting on me… I'm not going to let them down!_ Her thoughts were much fiercer than she felt, but her grip tightened, and she assumed the stance. It was a basic move, yet it was the most effective she had at the time. She dived, and the captain shot up. Their lances crossed in a flash of metal, and both Pegasi passed each other. Slowly, Florina felt the wound to her leg. It was shallow. The captain, however, let out a guttural moan, looking at the spreading red across her stomach… and then fell. Florina felt sad, but did not allow herself time to dwell. She dove again, starting her search for the two she considered her best friends in the world.

Sain looked upon his group, and once again noticed that Kent was at his back, though he was facing the other group. "Oh, Kent my old friend, you think we can survive this?" His voice was joking once more, as he felt his old comrade at his back. They had been in many a situation together and always came through it together. He knew that it would happen again.

"Naturally." Kent's voice was as stoic and calm as always, but that gentle smile of his almost gave away that he knew the joke far too well and knew just how to respond. "Shall we stop talking and start doing? I think our other old friends are tired of waiting."

Sain nodded, more gravely. "Of course." And they separated. He charged at his group of four cavaliers, and Kent to his. Sain's lance and sword were wielded in one hand each, and he rode strait through the group of old allies, and using his sword, cut through the two on his right without effort. His lance, which he had trained so hard and long in, was just as effective. He blocked two strikes, and jabbed two times, then returned to his previous position. The four fell, as though a bolt from the skies had struck all four easily.

Kent was less strong, though his horse was better prepared. It rode around them, and the other horses followed, as if it were some odd form of follow the leader that many had played as children. But this was not a game. It was much more than that. Flashes of steel and wood with steel tips clashed against each other, as each cavalier rode up in turn, and was beaten by Kent. He slashed off one's arm, the second lost a leg. The third, refusing to give up, lost his head, and the final man lost both his legs, fell to the ground, and was, quite unfortunately, trampled by the others' horses. The battle of the knights was over, but Kent and Sain knew the true fight was yet to come. "Alright?" He asked Sain quickly, as the two took off the find the tactician.

"Naturally, did you ever doubt me?" The green knight smiled, his joking demeanor still unchanged by the battles they had been through. Part of Kent truly hoped it never would change. This was the Sain he was used to.

Lyn was, as many of their party were, in the trees. In her case, however, her enemies were there as well. This made it a little more interesting. It didn't help her opposition much though. She had trained in the sword much harder and longer, and thanks to Will, who was better at dodging than he let on, she could hit her targets without fail. Combining that with her Mani Katti, which made it almost too easy to unleash her special shadow copy move; she was able to take down three myrmidons at once. And when the fools of magic users tried to hit her, she hid behind the trees, or rolled out of the way. Living on the plains had given her some good dodging skills of her own, and with three quick draws of her legendary sword of Sacae, the magic users attacked no more. And when a cavalier grew bold enough to charge through the trees at her, another shadow copy move hit the woman, and she fell. Lyn shook her head. The way she needed to go was towards the castle, but she wasn't sure she could take Lundgren on by herself. She was also worried about Will. The poison wouldn't help his fighting skills. Without letting that train of thought continue, she set off.

Will, Nils, and Ninian arrived at their group of four enemies, and Ninian took refuge in a ruined house, while Nils began to play his flute without pausing for breath. He was just that good, and Will ran into the group, dodging the blows as though without effort. He did not draw his sword, instead delivering kicks and punches to the men. Unfortunately, it was not as effective as a weapon, and the men continued their assault. It forced him to almost land on two lances, kicking out at the wood parts as the men pushed it forward. It looked strangely impressive, at least until he put a hand to his mouth, and a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth. Ninian looked horrified, but Nils did not allow himself that time. Instead, he played faster and harder, giving new life to Will's limbs despite the pain he felt coursing through he whole body. He drew a small dagger, which he had hidden in the folds of his cloak. "Thanks for leaving this present, Jaffar." He muttered ruefully, as he blocked an axe that attacked him. Time was not going to be on his side, though. He saw others approaching. Dorcas, Rath, Chaos, and Mark were all securing fortresses and tending to those injured, obviously because those that were inside did not want to fight them, or hated Lundgren themselves. There was Lucius, Erk, and Serra, sweeping the plains for other enemies they may have missed.

Then he saw them. The team that would face Lundgren. Wallace, Kent, Sain, Wil, Florina, and Lyn were all running towards him. As he ducked and swung his feet, tripping the men around him, he yelled at them. "NO! The Castle! Take the Castle! Before Lundgren can muster more forces!" All of them hesitated, Lyn and Florina the most. "NOW!" And his voice rang so strong, and with the most force they had every heard, that they could not do anything but follow the command. As they ran away, Will coughed again. The four were scrambling to their feet, looks of pleasure at their easy kills on their faces. Until…

SNIKT!

Four people fell to the ground, each and every one of them with slit throats. Will fell to one knee, as Matthew gave a bow. "No need to thank me for saving your butt."

Will coughed again. "What took you so bloody long?" He said exasperatedly, as Nils and Ninian rushed to his side, supporting him. They could not help them fight Lundgren; all they could do was watch. "Thanks though." He added, at the slightly annoyed look on the thief's face.

Matthew shook his head, a smile spreading across your face. "You're starting to sound more like Maria every day, it's almost freaky." He actually allowed himself a chuckle.

Will joined in, though his was much shorter, and ended in a harsh cough. "Yes… perhaps I am." He glanced up in time to see three black cloaks disappearing beyond the horizon, and shook his head. Now was not the time. Soon enough he would be free to go.

* * *

Now the six stood in front of the General, and he faced them. Well, that wasn't quite true. More like they were dispersed, and all could see Lundgren, and they could tell that the battle would end with him. This was going to be their greatest challenge yet. 

"This is my realm, and you've entered without my permission. You will not leave here alive!" Lundgren yelled at Wil, as he fired three arrows, all of which bounced uselessly against the huge man's armor. Next came Florina diving down and stabbing at him with her lance. It broke against the armor, and Florina fell back as well, leaving four in the fight. Wallace clanked forward first.

"General Wallace. You have betrayed Caelin as well. I must admit, I thought the Crag would be much more loyal." And the lance flew; denting the old general's armor. Wallace smiled grimly.

"I told General Eagler this, but I'll say it again. I fight for Caelin's honor, not your lies! This girl is no deceiver!" And his axe flew out in retaliation, also creating a dent, though in the Lord's chest, where as his had been to the arm. Lundgren's next attack, however, got through the armor, and injured his arm. He stumbled back, angry at himself for his lack of attention. Kent quickly charged in to replace him.

Lundgren's smile was now tinged with a hint of insanity. He looked upon Kent as though he were a slug at his feet. "Ah yes… if it isn't Kent the traitor."

Kent didn't let the man's words faze him in the slightest. When he spoke, it was as though they were at a trail, and Kent was pronouncing the man's sentence. "Lundgren, your treachery precedes you. Speak none of your poisoned words, for I will not listen to them." And he raised his lance.

"Fool!" Lundgren bellowed. "You will regret those words!" And the two clashed. The first, Kent came out the victor, though all he did was score another scratch on the armor where the dent was. His second run came out much the same. Unfortunately, on the third run, the axe of his opponent met his leg and his horse's side. It was a fight he could not continue, and he also pulled back, quickly administering aid to his horse friend, as Sain stepped forward to take his place.

"Sain!" Lundgren called, and it was true that, despite his victories so far, he needed aid desperately if he was to continue. "You are not the fool that Kent is. You have a shred of reason. Leave this Lady Lyndis of yours, and stand by my side! You can go far in my service." He reached out a hand.

Sain's familiar smile played across his lips, and for a moment, Lyn grew worried. What if one of them did betray them? What if Sain, who they trusted so utterly, decided to join their mortal enemy? Her worry only grew when Sain said "That is a gracious offer, my lord."

Lundgren smiled, as though he had given a child a toy, and took pleasure in seeing the child experiment with it, find the extent of its uses. "Quite so."

Sain's smile was still playing across his lips. "However…" And everyone around let out a breath they had not realized they had been holding. "I am quite fond of my friend the fool. And, to be honest, given the choice, I would rather pledge my service to the lovely Lady Lyndis than Foul Lundgren. Regardless of the risk!" His lance flashed, as his horse spurred into action.

"You are a fool as well! I will make you regret those words!" And they clashed. It was almost a Kent story all over again. The first strike did no more than deepen the scratch. The second, however, broke through. Feeling a bit of pain, Lundgren howled in fury, and attacked Sain with his lance. It did not hit him. It hit Harry. The horse keeled over, it's eyes glazed, and Sain rolled away, horrified. Lyn stepped forward without giving Lundgren a chance to chase after Sain. Harry, the brave horse who had fought so long and hard along his companion Wes and their riders Kent and Sain, would be given a hero's burial. Lundgren's insanity became even more pronounced as he looked upon the grandniece he so rejected. "So you are the fool of a girl that claims kinship with my brother!"

Lyn's hand was on her Mani Katti, though she did not draw it yet. She looked upon the man that, though he might not know it, had caused hundreds of death, possibly thousands. He was responsible, if unintentionally, for the poison that could kill Will. That, perhaps even more than the damage done to her grandfather, made her blood boil. Nevertheless, she still felt that string of pity tug at her heart. She wanted to give him one more chance. "You will play this farce to the end, won't you Lundgren?"

Lundgren grew angry. A farce? Him? She was the farce! He was going to lose the throne to her! "The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen Mongrel! I will put an end to you here and now! Only I can rule Caelin!"

His strike missed. Lyn had sidestepped it easily. "To further your own black ambitions, you have harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve! I no longer have any pity for you!" _And you've harmed Will… something even more unforgivable._ "Prepare yourself!" And the Mani Katti gleamed in the newly uncovered sun, and Lyn split into three. She flew at him, and struck him in the hole in his armor once, twice, three times, then appeared at her previous position, sheathing the Sword of Sacae once again. Lundgren gasped in pain.

"No… not here…. The throne of Caelin… Mine… Not that… Sacaen… Mongrel's…" And the dictator of Caelin fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over with the plain fact of his defeat.

* * *

Tatsu: Cliffhanger! I'm leaving it here so that I can make the next filler a bit longer, because as you can guess Will has to drink the antidote, they have to have a party, and more will happen! I'd like to tell you more, but that would give things away! 

I must apologize for my lateness in this chapter, though I assume most of you still haven't started storied of your own… (Coughs)

Anyways, I'm ending it here, and I promise to start the next chapter ASAP, though now that I have School and Swimming, it'll be much harder… Wish me luck, I suppose.

RRR(V) Everyone, and see you again soon! Thanks to my betas again for reading this!


	26. The Aftermath

Tatsu: Well, it appears that my last chapter, while I thought it was good, was not very well liked. Sorry, I just figured to have a bit of fun.

Actually, that's a lie. I was impatient with myself because in three weeks I hadn't written more than the first couple of paragraphs, so I just sat down and did it. I'll try and make more realistic from now on…

Though it is a game, so that means it's not very realistic in the first place. And I think the critical hits should be put in, because I'm the author, and they're in the game, so I'll use them if I want to. Not to be mean or nothing.

And yes, reading through it, I realize a lot of it was rather stupid. "Diamond Shine"… What the hell was I thinking? Anyways, instead of chatting away about my horrible chapter and all, I'll just tell you I edited and reposted.

And lately, I've found myself drawn back to the Lyn/Will pairing… I'm so freaking fickle, and I'm not even a girl. Not that all of them are… oh never mind.

Anyways, here comes Chapter 24: The aftermath!

---

One: Yeah, the Beta is now talking. :P Don't expect this to be a recurring thing. I'd just liked to apologize for what happened last chapter as well. It was late, and I was tired when Tats decided to write his chapter, and I decided to Beta it after he was done. Looking back on it, I should have told him to try and do some things different... But, eh, as I said, I was tired, and we both just wanted to get things out. So I apologize for what happened last chapter... I'll try to take my job as a Beta Reader more seriously from now on.

NOW READ THE CHAPTER AND ENJOY IT. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Aftermath

"_What's up? It's not like you to be up so late."_

"_And it's just like you, always planning strategies and what not."_

"_What can I say? The life of a tactician will never be easy."_

"_At least you seem a lot happier now."_

"_Huh?"_

"_When I first met you, you acted like nothing was wrong, but something in your smile just didn't seem right. Now, when you smile, it feels like it's from the heart." She looked up. "It's very… handsome."_

_I offered her my hand, and she took it, letting me pull her to her feet. "Well, then I'd have to say it's all thanks to you… Princess."_

"_Oh stop it…" She actually turned away, embarrassed. It was cute, though quite unlike her usual behavior. "And I told you not to call me that."_

_A mock bow and a 'Matthew-ish' air came about me, and I responded in some cocky manner. I can't quite remember much else. Except for…_

"_If we win, I'll finally meet my grandfather."_

"_And you'll be stuck in a castle."_

"_I'm a woman of the plains, I can't be cooped up forever."_

"_You may find that life to your liking. Not having to fight."_

"_Well, we'll find out, right?"_

_A sad smile. I remember how I thought she'd react when I told her. I knew that, even if Mark was caught there, I could never stay. A killer will always be hunted._

* * *

"Will, come on, you have to wake up. Don't die on me."

A soft voice, a warm call. Will opened his eyes slowly. They were now inside the castle. He was on a bed. Over him was a familiar length of green hair tied into a ponytail. "Déjà vu." He muttered, without thinking.

"You're awake!" Lyn's cry alerted everyone in the room, which happened to be each and every member of Lyndis' Legion. Will couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Now it really sounds like the first time we met."

"Well, what else was I supposed to say?" She answered defensively, smiling in spite of herself.

Will raised himself onto his arms. "I'm guessing someone poured the antidote down my throat." He rubbed it. "No wonder it burns."

"At least you're alive." Rath said, leaning against the door frame.

"Can't really argue with that line of reasoning." Will replied.

With that, everyone began to file out, offering a word or two of gratitude that he hadn't died on them, leaving only himself, Lyn, and Rath in the room. Rath stayed for another minute or so, before dismissing himself in silence.

Lyn also stood, ready to depart. "You should visit with your grandfather."

She shook her head slowly, a smile on her face. "I already did."

Will snapped up. "Really? How long was I out of it?"

"Not very long, only a couple of hours, but a lot of things can happen in that period, want a recount?"

Will smiled. "Naturally."

"Then let me begin…"

* * *

_Flashback time!_

_Lundgren's armor had been removed. Quickly, Mark and Lucius searched the dead man, and found the bottle containing what was clearly the antidote to the poison. Kent and Sain were busy burying the brave horse that had served them for so long. Again, and just as quickly, Erk poured it down Will's throat, and Serra administered first aid just to make sure Will recovered. His breathing eased._

_Lyn let out a sigh of relief. "Rath, can you transport him to a room? I'll go in with you. Everyone else is going to clear up the field."_

_The nomad nodded, lifting the unconscious tactician as everyone else began to work, followed by multiple other soldiers from the castle that were now free to act as they would. Wil and Florina, surprisingly together, went with one man to the cells to release all the other prisoners. Rath followed another to a free room, and a rather important looking one approached Lyn._

"_You are the lady Lyndis, correct?" He looked respectable enough, he even had a official moustache. Not that they were official, it just looked official, or maybe that's how they all looked? It seemed like a lot of the servant types had these official looking moustaches…_

"_Who are you?" She answered, ignoring her whirling thoughts about mustached people and why they all looked the same._

"_My name is Reissman." The Mustached man responded. "I am the chancellor of Caelin's royal family. I received word from Kent and Sain when you all first met, but Lundgren saw it and imprisoned me. It is my pleasure to welcome you home."_

_She didn't mention that she still felt that the plains were her home, and merely nodded politely while glancing around the hall. "Thank you. Can I see my grandfather?"_

_The moustache drooped as the man frowned. Just how did they do it? "Of course. But you must not be shocked by what you see." This made Lyn tense. "Lundgren has been poisoning him for quite some time. His body is ravaged, and he has been bedridden for nigh on five months."_

_She made note of that being about a couple weeks after Sain and Kent set out, as well as her and Will, towards Bulgar. With all that time, she feared what she would see, but nevertheless, she entered the chamber, to see a tired, crumpled old man lying on the bed._

_The old man coughed, and spoke, hearing the creak as the door closed. "Who is there? No visitors I said! Not one! What are you doing? Leave this old man to die in peace!" His eyes had not even quite opened, but it sounded as though he had given up. Lyn gulped._

_She didn't go, but instead took a step closer to the bed. "Excuse me, but…" The old man's form seemed to stiffen at the girl's voice, and once again, she took a step towards him. "I'm Lyndis."_

_The old man's frame seemed to stiffen, and his head rose the tiniest inch from its place upon the pillow. "Lyndis…?" It was as though the name was foreign to him, and yet all the same like the name of an old friend._

_Lyn gave herself courage, and ventured to continue. "My father was Hassar, chief of the Lorca. My mother was… Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."_

_The old man's head seemed to raise a bit more from its resting place, and it turned ever so slightly to take in the sight of the young woman before him. "Could it be? Come… come here, child. Let me… see your face." Lyn obliged, and the old man looked hard, and not long, before a small, warm smile spread across his lips. "Yes… there is no doubt. You are… truly Madelyn's child."_

_Lyn couldn't help the tears that brimmed her eyes as the old man went back to his previous position, and she flung her arms around him, causing the man to sit up from the sheer shock of it. "Grandfather!"_

_The Marquess still had that smile on his face, as he embraced the young girl he had never known. "Lundgren… told me my daughter had died. My heir… and you as well. He told me you had died." A single tear fell from his half open eyes. "Thank you for living." Her embrace tightened, and he looked up at the ceiling. "I am truly blessed…."_

_Lyn couldn't help the tears that were now flowing freely down her face. "Mother and father were slain a little over a year ago by bandits. I was the only survivor. I lived on, but…"_

_Lord Hausen shook his head slowly. "Lyndis… forgive a prideful old man. If only I had accepted their love… There would have been no bandits. We could have all lived here together in perfect peace."_

_Lyn looked up at the sad Hausen, and a small smile, though filled with hints of sadness, spread across her face as well. "My parents… and my tribe… Our life was one full of love and peace. The end was tragic, I'll admit… but until the attack happened, we truly were happy."_

_Lord Hausen's features seemed to relax a little more and his smile spread ever so slightly. "Madelyn truly had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me such… immeasurable joy. Thank you so much, for now… now I may die in peace."_

_Lyn's head jerked up and her arms seemed to realize they were no longer holding the older man, who had sunk back onto his bed. "No! You mustn't say things like that!"_

_The Marquess gave a soft, weak chuckle. "It cannot be avoided, my child. I have taken far too much poison for far too long…"_

_Lyn didn't give up, instead, she stood erect and looked out the window, speaking with a fierce sort of pride only found in Sacaen warriors. "Be brave grandfather, and you shall recover! On the plains, it is said that illness fails in the face of a strong heart!" Now she looked down at her grandfather, the one they had been traveling to see since meeting Kent and Sain in Bulgar. If only Will were here with her, it would feel as though their journey was truly at an end. "I am here now! Don't give up! We still have so much to talk about and to do together! Walks to take, music to listen to. There is so much I want to do; we have so much lost time to make up for!"_

_Lord Hausen seemed to take heart at these words, and once again rose himself from his pillows. "That does sound… nice."_

_Lyn crouched near his bedside, and took his hand. "And once you are well, I'll take you there. I'll take you to the plains, to show you the endless sky and oceans of grass that my mother loved so much!"_

_Lord Hausen's hand squeezed hers. "Yes… The lands that Madelyn loved… It seems I still have much living to do. Lyndis…" The two embraced, and this time, he gripped her tightly. "Welcome home."_

End Flashback.

* * *

"Amazing." Will was now walking along the hallway, Lyn having just finished regaling the details of their meeting.

"Well, I haven't quite had time to check on him, because I came straight to you afterwards. Turns out you were already awake." She smiled. "I'm glad, now that you're awake, our journey together…" She trailed off. She didn't want to say the words 'has ended.' She didn't want him to leave.

"Let's say that the danger part is over." Will said, smiling. She nodded. When entering the hall, Will was immediately hailed by some castle guards, and went off with them. Lyn remained, and Sain, Kent, Florina, and Wil approached her.

Sain spoke first. "Lady Lyndis! Are you truly planning to remain? No lying to us now."

Lyn smiled. "Yes I do. At least until grandfather has recovered. I can't leave him now."

Kent had a true smile on his face as he spoke. "The physician says that the Marquess looks like a new man. It's as though he were never ill. And it is all thanks to you." He bowed, and Lyn smiled.

"He is the only family I've got left, and I want him to live a long and happy life."

Now Florina flung her arms around Lyn, beaming wildly. "Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn was shocked for a moment, and barely managed to respond, let alone keep on her feet. "What is it, Florina?"

Florina was so excited, that she spouted out what she wanted to say so fast, that it was hard for them to catch. "I've been taken into the service of House Caelin! From here on, Lyn… I mean, Lady Lyndis, we'll always be together!" Subtly, she meant that the six people that originally formed Lyndis' legion would stick together, though she didn't voice it.

Lyn was taken aback, though pleased all the same. "That's great Florina! Only… to you, I'm still Lyn. It's weird to have you call me Lady Lyndis."

Florina shook her head. "I'm a servant now, so there's a bunch of rules I need to follow. I'm happiest when I'm with you, so it doesn't matter what I call you, so please?"

The innocent look on her face was almost too cute to resist, and Lyn relented, against her better judgment. "I suppose I'll just have to get used to it then, won't I?"

Florina gave a small 'meep' of happiness, and squeezed Lyn again, and hard. "Oh, thank you so much! I do love you, Lyn!" It took her a moment to realize her mistake, and when she did, she leapt back in embarrassment. "Oops! I mean…"

But Lyn was laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed like this. Expect when she and Will spent time together… that was always fun. "Oh Florina…"

Now only Wil was left, and he gave her a rather odd sort of salute, which told her he had no idea what he was supposed to do, which only made her laugh harder. "Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay as well!"

Lyn stopped laughing, and gave him a critical eye. "Weren't you planning on returning home?"

Wil scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed sort of way. "Well, I was, but I've found that I've grown rather fond of Lyndis' Legion. I just can't find the heart in me to leave. Don't worry, I promise I'll send word to my family.

Lyn smiled. "Well then, I'm pleased to have you." Despite herself, she glanced again to the spot where Will had disappeared. Something inside her knew what was bound to come, and yet… and yet, she couldn't help but hope.

* * *

"I'm sorry. It's a very generous offer, but I can't. I have not fully mastered my skills yet." Will waved off the large mustached man and looked at the others assembled in the courtyard. Everyone was there expect for those inside, and Nils and Ninian, who stood off to the side. "So… I'm guessing you all are coming with me."

Wallace let out his booming laugh. "I've served Caelin a long time, and my blood of battle has been rekindled. I need a good fight worthy of my skills!" Then, he muttered "I'd probably get lost if I don't go with a group anyway…"

Rath and Matthew, the latter leaning on the former's horse, simply glanced at Will. When he looked at them, both nodded simply and slowly. Will nodded back. He was glad to have them.

Mark and Chaos were the ones he glanced at next, and both had set faces of determination, causing him to not even question them. They had seen Mark's power firsthand already. If they were still willing, he wasn't going to stop them.

Lucius smiled. "I have business in the direction Mark was seen leaving last, so I figure I can give you what little help I can along the way." Will smiled back, glad for the light user's help. Both he and Mark would be invaluable in the coming confrontation.

Dorcas also nodded silently, and Will knew that Dorcas would not be satisfied to leave things as they were and return to his wife. He also knew, though he wasn't sure how, that she wouldn't have liked him leaving before the job was done.

Serra beamed and nodded vigorously, while Erk just glowered at him. Will laughed. "Yes Erk, I remember our agreement. I'll go with you two to Ostia after this is done." That seemed to make Erk's darkness lift slightly, and Serra beamed even more broadly.

Will then looked at Nils and Ninian, who seemed to understand what he was trying to tell them without even speaking. He couldn't take them with him. It would be far too dangerous, and even with their uses, they couldn't be protected. The Black Fang was almost certain to be there, not to mention what was left of the Ganelon and possibly Taliver bandits. They nodded, and entered the hall. They would probably stay with Lyn for a while, and then head out. Will smiled at the thought that the two would be safe, if only for a little while.

"Well, we won't be leaving immediately. We need to stock up on supplies and I've got some other business to take care of, not even including the ceremonies and parties we have to attend. We're staying for a week." With that, the band gave a cheer, and everyone entered the hall, laughing and talking. Will smiled to himself, though a bit sadly, and climbed down the steps and out of the castle. The sooner he got himself ready, the less he'd be tempted to stay.

* * *

The following week, Lyn found herself thinking about Will constantly. It wasn't obvious to the others, but something was weighing heavily on his mind. He was smiling and chatting cheerily, but he seemed more distant from her and the others that were staying, even Nils and Ninian. The only conclusion she came to was that he was leaving them, and leaving her.

There were many parties. The first to celebrate the defeat of Lord Lundgren. The second was the recovery of Lord Hausen and arrival of the new 'princess,' as Will still called her for fun, of Caelin.

And there was a third party. This was for four people. Florina, the new leader of Caelin's Pegasus brigade, currently with one member. Wil, new leader of the archery division, which had ten under his command. And then Kent and Sain, which put the whole of the knight's under their command. Kent was the commander, and Sain the sub-commander.

The other part that made her suspect Will was up to something was the gifts. Will had given something to everyone, even those leaving Caelin. Except for her. She wasn't sure whether to feel honored, meaning Will had been thinking on it, or insulted, because he didn't want to give her anything. Whenever she did think this, she waved it away, making herself look like she was constantly beating off some invisible attacker, and eliciting many worried comments from others.

On those gifts, she thought on often. Wallace had received a silver lance, Mark a Divine Tome, and Chaos a javelin and some special food for Azrael. Lucius received a Shine Tome and Nils and Ninian she didn't know, because they didn't tell. But she suspected when she saw a new ring on Ninian's and Nils's fingers, each. Rath received a Long Bow, and Matthew some new lock picks, as he had used up the last of his during an earlier battle. Dorcas received a Steel Axe, and she suspected Will had bought himself an extra dagger to pair with the one he had hidden in his cloak.

As for those staying, for Kent Will presented him with a red shield at the ceremony, and Sain with a green lance. He said it "seemed fitting." Wil received a Steel bow, and as his iron one was wearing out, he was most grateful. Florina and he had a somewhat private conversation, as she was too embarrassed to even talk to him whenever anyone else was in the room, but he gave her a new Iron lance and Javelin, and gave her an affectionate hug. It pulled at her heart in a way she didn't know possible. It only hurt more when he conversed with Florina at dinner instead of her.

* * *

She still had one more surprise though. The night before their seventh day, which Will knew would be the last, Lyn called him and Florina out into the fields outside of the castle. She stood there, looking out over the fields, and looking out towards the plains. "I wanted you both… I'm glad you've come." She was finding this harder than she had imagined, but then again, battle was harder in practice than in theory as well.

Florina looked generally confused, but Will had that know-it-all smile on his face, but the fact that he hadn't refused her invite, gave her a little bit of courage. "I am the leader of the Lorca tribe. As such, I am fit to induct those I deem worthy." A look of dawning comprehension broke over Florina's face, and Will actually looked somewhat bewildered when she next said "I want you both to become members of the Lorca tribe."

Both looked at each other, then at her. The whole time they had suspected that the other, and not they themselves, would be asked by her as well. Will wasn't quite sure what to think, but something seemed to pull at his heart, and Florina, in a quite normal gesture for her, leaped at Lyn, and gave her the hardest hug either of them could remember.

A minute later, she brought out the clothing of the Lorca tribe, assembled herself. Some might call it surprising, but living on her own had taught her enough about taking care of herself, that it was easier than she had thought it would be. Florina took hers, tears still brimming her eyes. Will also stepped up, but hesitated. "The past doesn't matter. All we can think about is what we can do with the future."

With those words, Will looked at the woman who said the words, smiled, and nodded. Then he, too, took the clothes, and together the three of them headed back to the castle, as tribesmen. Lyn still had that feeling that it would end soon, and much sooner than she wanted.

* * *

One final feast, one final day. The members of his group were waiting. Will stood on the hill where Lyn had given him the clothes he now wore, though he refused to rid himself of his Coat/Cape accessory. It felt a part of him, and most likely always would. _As proof that I am a sinner._

A heard the approach of feet behind him. He didn't need to turn around. He knew who it was. "Hey, Princess."

She waited until they were standing side by side. "Will… you're leaving, aren't you." It wasn't so much a question, but a slight hint in her tone showed the hurt she must have been feeling.

"I have much training to do, and many things to see. I want to see what I've seen before, but this time…With my own eyes." He was still looking out at the field where Lyn could see the gathering of others. She felt something warm, as well as a cold piece of metal, take her hand. Without knowing, she blushed. "Did you want to stop me?"

His tone was light, but part of her knew that if she tried, he might give in. And part of her truly wanted that. But she knew he wouldn't be free of the ghosts of his past without this final battle. "No, I won't ask that. It's just… I'll miss you. When I found you unconscious on the plains, I never thought we'd be together for so long. You've helped me so much, and I'm sure you learned some things from us."

"Hmm…" Will pondered this. "You mean sarcasm from Matthew, seriousness from Kent, Womanizing from Sain, and Booming laughter from Lord Wallace?"

She laughed. "All that and more, I'm sure." She withdrew her hand, and Will left the piece of metal in her retreating fingers. "You'll do just fine on your own."

Will smiled. "Lyn, I'll miss you too." Her heart would've leaped from her chest, but it was confined by the skin. "I have learned a lot. More than you'll ever know, or maybe you will someday. I'm glad I met you, Lyn. And everyone else."

Lyn was now holding back tears, tears she refused to let fall. "I know you can become anything you set your mind to, Will. I should know, I've seen you work."

Will smiled again as he began his descent. "So… this is goodbye?"

She shook her head. "No, because in my heart I hope, no, I know I will see you again."

Will raised a hand. "Someday Lyn… I'm sure you will."

The tears began to fall, as she watched him leave, and gradually her gaze drifted to the necklace she now held in her hand. It was the same one he'd shown Florina. With the same words, _Daughter of M.S._ There was a small note, which she took as she placed the necklace around her neck, feeling a strange sense of nostalgia.

**I'll be back for this.**

She laughed, a joyous, wondrous thing, and as Will's band began to move, Will's smile refused to leave his lips, and they began the march towards what they hoped would be their final battle. He opened his notebook, and began to write

**Kent- Knight of Lycia**

**For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent is named Knight Commander of Caelin. It is a high honor for one so young, but no one denies his worth. "The Crimson Shield"**

**Sain- Knight of Lycia**

**Sain has earned the honor of being named sub-commander of the Caelin Knights. Despite his promotion, he stills scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry. "The Emerald Lance"**

**Florina- Pegasus Knight of Ilia**

**Florina has arranged to stay in Caelin. She spends her every waking hour in rigorous training, hoping to become invaluable to Lyn. Her fear of men has lessened, but...only slightly. And mostly around the men she knows.**

**Wil- Archer of Pharae**

**With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear to Marquess Caelin's household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin.**

**Nils- The Mysterious Musician**

**Nils and his sister, Ninian, take their leave of Castle Caelin after a few days. He may well be traveling the land mastering his musical skills somewhere. Or perhaps they have been recaptured, who can say. My family, we shall meet again.**

**Lyn- The Swordfighter of Sacae**

* * *

Tatsu: And that's that, so I'm sorry for another late update! And I still really hate school and the work that comes with it! Otherwise, I could write all day! Maybe I'm a writer at heart… whoa, weird thought.

I can't really say when the next chapter will be up, so I'll apologize in advance. I thank you all for sticking to it! There should be at least two more chapters on the way, perhaps three.

Anyways, instead of wasting space on more waffle, I'll give you a preview of Chapter 25: Allies!

_Matthew scratched his head. He had never seen anyone eat like this guy. He used a page in an empty notebook Will had given him as a book to keep track of… well, let's just say this guy wouldn't like it too much. "That's the third one, don't you get tired of eating?"_

"_No, I haven't eaten… five days…" The man replied, tearing a huge chunk out of the next piece of meat._

"_Fine, fine, keep wolfing it down, but at least tell me your name." The thief said with a casual shrug._

_The man put down the meat, and held up his sword, which he had placed on the ground to ensure his safety against the camp. "My name is Guy, and I'm the greatest swordsman in all Sacae!"_

Enjoy, and RRR (Read, Relax, and Review) everybody!


	27. Allies

Tatsu: Hey all! I know it's been a while once again, but here I am at last, going into the final few chapters of this part of the story. I know; it's been such a long time since I started this, though not really. My birthday has come and gone, making me an official old man. (Joke, of course. Now I've got college applications to worry about. Being 18 can suck, I dunno if I like it so much.))

Ninian/Eliwood- 11 votes

Fiora/Kent- 10 votes

Serra/Sain- 1 vote

Serra/Erk- 6 votes

Serra/Matthew- 1 vote

Farina/Hector- 4 votes

Farina/Mark- 2 votes

Farina/Matthew- 3 votes

Priscilla/Erk- 4 votes

Priscilla/Guy- 3 votes

Priscilla/Sain- 2 votes

Isadora/Legault- 5 votes

Isadora/Sain- 1 vote

Rebecca/Raven- 2 votes

Rebecca/Matthew- 1 vote

Rebecca/Wil- 4 votes

Nino/Jaffar- 8 votes

Karla/Rath- 3 votes

Karla/Raven- 4 votes

Vaida/Heath- 4 votes

Florina/Mark- 2 votes

Florina/Will- 7 votes

Chaos/Mark- 7 votes

Chaos/Guy- 4 votes

Lyn/Will- 7 votes

Lyn/Wil- 1 vote

Lyn/Eliwood- 1 vote

Lyn/Hector- 2 votes

And hey! I've even got another couple of readers! Awesome! Of course, I dunno if I'll still have them after I've taken so long to update. School and the swim team can do this to people. After this Saturday I should have a lot less trouble writing chapters, as it's the last meet!

But enough about life, because no one cares about that! I'm sure you're all on the edge of your seats waiting for this chapter, and aren't even going to bother reading my notes! So without any further delay here comes the chapter of 25: Allies!

* * *

Chapter 25: Allies

_She watched. She couldn't help it. The sun was setting as the familiar figure with his ripped up cloak turned from another figure on the hill, and went down, towards the group of people that flew a banner of a mercenary troop._

_She could feel tears, wet and hot, that fell down her face, as she looked at the note he had attached to the lance he had given her._

_**Florina,**_

_**I know that you would rather I stay, and in my heart I think I would if I were asked by any of our troop that were also saying. That's why I'm writing that I cannot stay.**_

_**Mark still lives and I feel it is my task to track him down. I have let this be for far too long, getting sidetracked by Lyn's own quest. I can't say I regret it; at least I met some great and honorable people along the way.**_

_**I will not ask for your aid either, for I know you would freely give it. But now your duty is to stay and protect The Lady Lyndis. One day, after this is all said and done, I will return and join the Lorca tribe.**_

_**I know this is not the norm, but I feel that I should at least tell you one last thing before I am gone. You are truly a wonderful person, and perhaps too caring for others around you. Perhaps once in a while, it would be alright if you acted selfish, or said what you wanted, or even cried, because no one is strong.**_

_**We are all born weak and selfish, and it is true that we learn to become strong and selfless through our actions. But that also builds walls around us.**_

_**You are strong, as are your walls. In all the time we spent together, I'm not sure I ever learned much about you as a person. Then again, I guess that's what we call equivalent exchange.**_

_**The man you think you love is no more than a shadow.**_

_**The Tactician**_

_She sighed, as she put the note away. He saw more than she ever thought he did. When he finally did return… they'd have to talk. Perhaps while taking a walk around the garden.

* * *

_

Will let out a breath, as the group continued their troop. He knew this was going to sound weird, after their rousing cheer and march, but it had to be done. He readied himself, counting down in his head. _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

"Everyone!" Immediately they halted. "I know this is going to sound weird, but I have to split the group."

Once again, there was an immediate reaction. This time, people muttered and looked at him. After a moment, they settled down. "I'm going to get a friend for reinforcements, one that has also left the Fang. Lucius has also mentioned picking up a friend of his."

Lucius nodded, and the camp seemed to settle down at that. Will decided to press his advantage. "We have ten members currently. This will bring us up to twelve. A much better chance."

Rath looked around at the group dubiously. "Who stays?" He asked, simply.

"Lord Wallace is coming with me. Lucius is going with Dorcas. The rest will stay here, and stock up on supplies at the nearby town. Once this assault on the Taliver fortress in the Bern Mountains begins, there won't be any chances to turn back or take a break."

Once again, everyone nodded. It took only two or three hours for camp to be set up, and only an hour more for the two groups to split from the main force and head off in their own directions.

* * *

Wil fired his arrow right into the middle of the target with the ease of a practiced man. "There, that's how it's done." He told the newest kid, who didn't seem to even understand how to hold a bow.

"I'm no archer, I'm a thief! How many times must I tell you I use daggers!" The young recruit, in truth a young woman, yelled at him.

"Be calm, fair lady!" And in came Sain with Kent, though Sain was cringing at a blow he had just received to his right temple. "Kent! There was no need—"

Kent just ignored him and turned to the girl. "I apologize; it seems Florina had a little trouble with assigning everyone into their correct divisions."

Florina, who appeared behind the pair, bowed an apology silently. The girl went right over to her, causing slight confusion.

"Okay then, you'll show me to the right spot this time, right?" She asked, smiling. Florina looked confused for only a moment longer, before smiling as well.

"Yes." They walked down the hall together, the girl talking animatedly.

"It's okay, you know. Last time I was confused with an axe woman, which was way worse." This made Florina smile slightly. "I'm Akira, by the way. Who are you?"

"Florina."

* * *

Will quickly set up their makeshift camp, and Wallace sat down. "So, who's this friend of yours?"

Will smiled wryly. "You may have heard of him. My escape was more secret, his was public. Mirage the Dark user."

Wallace gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "He's the one that took out a whole battalion of The Fang while protecting a village, and then escaping, is that right?"

Will smiled. "Almost. This part no one knew of, because he was the only one that ran. Me, Jaffar, and Mark also aided him."

"The same Mark we're fighting against now?"

"Mark once cared for others. It's what led him to save me. But just like with Nergal, power corrupts. And Power like theirs can corrupt almost to the point of no return. Now he's no longer right in his mind, and is even misguided in his ways. It's sad, but a reason as to why he must be stopped."

"What about this Nergal then?"

"I don't know. He's secluded himself to an island, and never seems to do anything. In truth, I'm not sure there is any need for me to fight him. I hope there will never be one. He is one I think even you would have trouble with, Lord Wallace."

The old general laughed. "Well, we'll be seeing this friend of yours tomorrow, right? Let's get some rest."

Will let out a sigh, then smiled. "Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

Dorcas and Lucius had reached the point, but as Lucius had told him, their 'ally' would not be there for quite some time to come, and therefore they had set up a camp, and Dorcas himself was out looking for food. He only hoped they could get back to the others before too much time had passed. Otherwise there would only be more time for Mark to prepare for their fight that was sure to come. "At least we'll have full stomachs…" He chuckled to himself, dragging back the rather large deer he had felled with a quick yet silent stroke of his axe. He could be silent when he wanted to; he just wasn't supposed to be. After all, axemen were all big and stupid, weren't they… He always loved their surprise when he showed them wrong.

Lucius, meanwhile, had gotten a good fire going for him and his companion, and Dorcas sat, warming his hands and feet in the chilly evening air. "It seems that things are about to pick up." Lucius muttered, as the wind blew slightly stronger than before.

* * *

Rath patted Hailey greatfully as the horse, along with their extra pack mule carried their restocked supplies of extra weapons and healing salves. It would be all they needed. He had made extra sure to buy extra bow materials (wood, string, and of course, the arrows) as he would most likely need them the most. Along with him had come Chaos, Mark, and the Wyvern. At least no one had tried to haggle with the prices he offered.

Erk had tended to their fire easily with his tome, although he grumbled that it was a waste of his skills to do so. Serra simply squealed with glee and glomped (That is, she tackle/hugged him) which only irritated him even more. "Get off me, you—"

"Erky is soooooo cool!"

Matthew simply shook his head as Erk continued to struggle, and let his mind wander. Right about now, Lord Hector would be arriving at the castle…

* * *

"Something just doesn't feel right." Lyn muttered to herself as she strolled around the garden. It was so strange, but she found herself constantly turning, as though about to ask for the advice of one she knew she could turn to. _I'm overreacting… Sheesh Lyn, get a grip on reality_. She shook her head, but nonetheless was feeling even more irritated, when she rounded the corner and almost ran right into… "Ninian!"

"Ah! Lady Lyndis!" She exclaimed, and Nils also appeared, they had also been strolling, it seemed. "You look rather angry…"

Lyn shook her head. "It's not your fault; don't worry about it, okay?"

Nils nodded sagely. "It's because she's so used to having Will around, that now she doesn't know how to continue without him."

There was a maniacal glint in Lyn's eye as her sword flashed form it's sheathed. "What was that?"

Nils began to sweat, and quickly backed away. "That is to say… I mean… I gotta go!" And he bolted, with Lyn running after him.

"Come back here you little brat!"

"AH! NINIAN HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!"

Ninian let out a long sigh. "She's only gotten worse, hasn't she…"

* * *

Lord Uther let out another soft cough, before grinning at the man in armor before him. "Is that so? Matthew said that, did he? Well, I suppose he has earned a bit of vacation time after tailing Lyndis and her band for me."

Hector merely shrugged. "I don't know… it's seems as though there is something more sinister in the works. I can't say for sure…" He stood up, and yawned. "Oh well, probably nothing." He started walking out of the hall. "Take care of yourself."

Uther chuckled. "You worry about your own hide. That way, I don't have to."

"Hey!"

* * *

Night fell, but Will and Wallace were now wide awake as they headed into the nearby town. Will felt a smile cross his lips as he headed strait for the inn. If he guessed right, then the one he was looking for would be…

Inside, many men were laughing and telling jokes as the poured each other drinks. Suddenly, in came the oddly dressed pair, and the Plainsman shouted "I'm looking for a blond shortie who knows how to use the dark arts."

A silence fell as a chair scraped. Slowly, the one who had stood lowered his hood, and began to turn. When he did… "Who are you calling short?!?!" And with that he vaulted over the flabbergasted men and hurled a punch at the young man, only to have him block it, his black cloak fluttering behind him.

Moments later, the two were laughing and hugging as though they were long lost brothers. It was almost kind of sweet. "Mirage! Still alive and kicking!"

"Naturally! And here I thought you'd been killed for leaving those bastards!"

"Don't worry; I was able to slip away, though not as easily as you."

"Are you implying something?!"

"It must be your imagination."

"Well then." Mirage plopped into a chair, putting his feet onto the table. "What are you and the old guy doing here?"

"Recruiting you for one final assassination." At this, Mirage winced. "Mark has been corrupted. I plan to stop him."

Mirage seemed to contemplate this. "I gave up killing when I left the fang." He said, and Will simply nodded, and turned to leave. "But… I suppose it isn't any better to run from trouble that I can fix either. Looks like we'll be working together again, then."

Will cocked a grin. "Sure you've got the stature for this?"

Mirage immediately attempted to hit him with the stool, but missed. Will was as fast as always, it seemed. Wallace merely smiled approvingly. "Then let's get going, WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Banging his chest, he dragged both from the inn and back onto the road. The men watched him go in disbelief. _Is he a kidnapper…?

* * *

_

Matthew scratched his head tiredly. He hadn't heard anything, and had eventually dozed off. It was lucky nobody else woke up or arrived to scold him before he himself reawake from his… temporary bout of… restfulness.

His lie instantly vanished as he spotted a prone figure on the ground, and immediately rushed over to the man. "Hey, you okay? Wake up!"

"Food…" The man growled, a rather insane look in his eyes.

With a slight sigh, Matthew hoisted the man up, and dragged him back to camp.

Matthew scratched his head. He had never seen anyone eat like this guy. He used a page in an empty notebook Will had given him as a book to keep track of… well, let's just say this guy wouldn't like it too much. It was lucky none of the others had awoken. Today was already starting to go his way. "That's the third one; don't you get tired of eating?"

"No, I haven't eaten… five days…" The man replied, tearing a huge chunk out of the next piece of meat.

"Fine, fine, keep wolfing it down, but at least tell me your name." The thief said with a casual shrug.

The man put down the meat, and held up his sword, which he had placed on the ground to ensure his safety against the camp, not that he felt he really needed it. "My name is Guy, and I'm the greatest swordsman in all Sacae!"

"Is that so…" Matthew said, apparently not listening now. "That makes five, by the way."

The newly named Guy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Matthew smirked horribly. "You ate five pieces of meat, so that's five favors. Besides, it's dishonorable not to help the person who saved your life."

Guy looked both angered and annoyed, though they were closely related already. "It is a Sacaen's honor. Very well, I will give you five favors, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Aww don't be like that. Besides, the first one may be the only one I need to use. Travel with us and help Will defeat Mark."

Guy knew the sound of battle from the phrase at once, but it raised the hairs on the back of his neck. "Could you explain more?"

Matthew smiled. "Very well then, listen carefully…"

* * *

Lucius was up at the crack of dawn, and was glad of his diligence, for upon the nearest hill was an approaching figure. A small smile appeared on his features, and he called out to the man before he reached them. "Lord Ray- I mean Raven! How good to see you!"

The red haired man had a sword slung across one shoulder, signifying he had been in some sort of fight fairly recently. His clothes were slightly splattered with dried blood, and they weren't exactly in the best condition. Dorcas, who had come out of his tent, couldn't help but wonder if this man was trustworthy.

"Lucius. Who is the other man?" The one called Raven said as he reached the pair, looking at the axemen.

"Ah, yes. I must request you come with us, Lord Raven. I will explain on the way."

"Is there going to be a fight?"

"Yes." Dorcas answered him. The man smiled.

"What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

A dark figure smiled. Within the darkened room, a pair of Golden eyes gleamed. "Finally… I have perfected how to make them… my precious Morphs." His smiled widened. Now he could move on to the second part of his plan, along with a little side experiment he had been dying to try…

* * *

Mark sighed and looked at the fortress. "This will never hold if Will has a capable force with him. I have a feeling he's planned out every move, too…" He put one hand to his head in thought. He needed a counter strategy. One he knew Will would never expect him to use. It came to him in a stroke of brilliance. "Goyu! Slema!" The two responded at once, coming to his side. "I have a plan… one that no one would be able to stand up to."

* * *

The three parties reconvened at the camp, where introductions were made by Raven, Guy, and Mirage. Every seemed very satisfied with the result of their work, as now they had a much better force, and closer to their original number. The only thing they wished, though none said so, was that the others were still there to fight with them. Even Will was beginning to reconsider his vow to not involve those unwilling to get involved, or that he was reluctant to bring in.

"Well, we've done well, and are as ready as we may ever be. The more time we take to prepare, the time our enemy has to prepare as well. We move out at daybreak. To battle… and to victory." A cry rose up, as all present showed their support of Will's words, making him smile once more, if only for a moment. For some reason, he had the worst feeling that this time, not all of them would come out alive.

* * *

Eliwood paced around his room. He couldn't stop thinking about the message he had received just a day earlier from Lyn. **I think Will may be in trouble, but now I'm stuck in Lycia. I really have a bad feeling about his going to fight Mark. DO you have any advice?** He stopped, the idea he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of finally coming to him.

**Hector,**

**I'd like to request you send Patrick to Pharae at once. There is a job I must do, and he would be most helpful.**

**Eliwood**

He put that letter aside, and picked up a new sheet of paper to write another, which he made quick work of.

**Lyndis,**

**I am concerned about this turn in events as well. I am taking a battalion of trusty troops and will join the battle as soon as I can. I only hope I will not be too late. DO what you think will be right, Lyndis.**

**Eliwood.**

With that, he sent off the letters and rushed to the knight's quarters. Immediately they stood at attention. "Marcus! Isadora! Harken!" The three responded at once, standing in front of him. "Patrick of Ostia will be joining us for a mission. We're going to defeat the last of the Taliver. Is that acceptable with you all?" They saluted as one, and he sighed in relief. "Good. We move out as soon as our fifth member arrives."

* * *

The march began, and all were nervous, but prepared for the fight. Nonetheless, weapons were checked more than necessary, as well as their packs to ensure their healing salves were still there.

* * *

The troops were in position, the formation complete. Now all they had to do was wait. Mark smiled and put his hands together. "Let's play 'who can stay alive the longest', eh Will? I'm sure you won't disappoint."

* * *

The message received, Hector immediately ordered Patrick to leave, and he did, arriving in half the time the bird did. After a quick farewell and a promise to return soon, Eliwood set out with his own cadre in tow. They had a lot of ground to cover. It was lucky most of them were mounted, and the others shared (Himself and Harken).

* * *

Lyn bowed to her grandfather. "Are you sure you should be going, my daughter?" They aged lord asked.

"Will needs me more than he thinks, and though we are far behind, I'm sure we can catch up in time to help." Lyn responded.

Ninian took her hands. "Good luck Lyn, I hope you succeed."

Nils did the same. "I know you'll help him. I hope we meet again."

Lyn nodded in return. "I'm sure we will. I wish you luck on your travels."

They wished her the same, before heading off in the opposite direction. She wondered why they had decided not to come as well, but thought it best not to question their motives. Quickly, she turned to those who were coming with her. "Are you sure?"

Kent and Sain responded that is was their duty to keep her safe. Florina simply nodded. Wil said he couldn't let the second Will die before he did, and Akira simply said she thought it would be fun to tag along. She was a strange girl, but Lyn couldn't argue. Her skills were impressive. "Then let's go! We've lot a lot of ground to cover!" Again, it was lucky that half of them were on horses, those she made sure Wil rode with Sain and herself with Florina. Some things didn't change much, even after all their time together.

* * *

Tatsu: Wow, that took me way too long to write. It's been like two weeks. But with college apps and school work to do and catch up on, I've been a very busy beaver. I'm sorry for the two month wait, and I promise the next one will be quicker. It will! Really! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. My beta wasn't availible at the time I finished this.

What, you don't believe me? Fine, I'll just give you a preview of the next chapter then.

_Nest time: Chapter 26: Better Tactics_

_Will looked around. By the looks of things, Mark was trying out a new strategy. One he had been sure Will wouldn't think to cover. It was true, he hadn't thought of it. "Everyone stay in close formation! They're coming in a triangle!"_

_It was done immediately, and each group of the triangle was spotted within a minute. "Looks like this isn't going to be easy…" Erk muttered, as the pages of his tomes fluttered in the wind._

"_Was it supposed to be?" Mirage answered, as he began to chant. "Eclipse!" And all at once, chaos erupted._

…

_Will couldn't believe this, Mark was even better than before. He struck out with his dagger, only to find thin air where Mark should have been. "I've gotten bored of your antics… I suppose I should just kill you now."_

_Will felt himself shiver involuntarily. Here it was, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had failed. At least, that's what he thought, but suddenly, a shout came. "Move!"_

_A rough push, himself falling to the ground, and Mark shouting "Flux!" And the unmistakable sound of the spell making contact._

You guessed it; next time there will be very little if any comedy. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to depress you. I suppose I shall do an Outtake to leave you all in a better mood.

* * *

Out Take 4

Will sighed and stretched as he rested by the fire, and Mirage looked at him.

"Hey, I was wondering something."

"Huh?"

"You've been on the run, right? How come your hair isn't super long?"

Will looked at him curiously. "I cut it."

Mirage raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

Will drew out a his dagger. "With this, obviously." At seeing the horribly frightened look on the other's face, he asked "Is there something wrong?"

Mirage shook his head. _Doesn't he realize how utterly freaky that is…?

* * *

_

And at the end of that bad joke, I must say I find myself out of things to say except that I hope you RRR!


	28. Better Tactics

Tatsu: Okay, this time I'm not going to leave my story alone for so long. The only problem is that I've lost readers! NO! Only two reviews and one from my beta. So this time, I promise it'll be a good, long chapter! I swear it will! oh? I have another reader, awesome! That brightens my day a bit

I think this one is going to be a long one, so I won't take too long with the author comments. Here comes chapter 26: Better Tactics!

Chapter 26: Better Tactics

* * *

_**Lyn, Swordswoman of Sacae**_

_Will paused here. He wasn't sure of what to put under her name. They had been through so much together in the short time since they had met on the plains of Sacae. It was something he felt he should think out a bit more than the others. While they were also dear to him, she was special._

_His first true friend outside of the Fang._

"_Boy, why are you hesitating?" Came the gruff voice that still made him smile every time he heard it._

"_Lord Wallace… I'm just not sure what to put under Lyn's name yet." The older man grunted, as if to say he understood perfectly._

"_Well, make sure it's good, because she and that Pegasus girl like to read it." He replied, making Will smile. It was true that Lyn and Florina were the ones who most often asked him to read what he had put, or read it themselves._

"_Right, I'll do that." He smiled._

"_How're those weights I gave you working?" Lord Wallace asked, changing the subject._

"_Pretty well, actually. It gives me something to do besides work on tactics. I run in the early morning so I can clear my thoughts for the day ahead. It helps me strategize." He answered, and the General nodded approvingly._

"_Very well then, from here on I will be your running partner!" He declared._

_Will winced. "What? No, I don't think that'll be necessary, Lord Wallace."_

"_Of course it is! The Princess can no longer run with you, so I shall! In fact, let's start now! Move your feet, youngling!" Wallace boomed. Will soon found himself running, with Wallace nearly charging him from behind. Of course, it turned into a total fiasco. Wallace decided it wasn't enough of a challenge, and soon the whole camp was doing laps while he yelled at them to go faster from the background._

_Will couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Despite the madness, the old general cared, and had their best interest at heart. It was hard to begrudge the guy for doing anything else but making sure they were in top form before the battle began.

* * *

_

Somehow, this had become their morning routine. Wallace would awaken the camp (No one was sure how he continued to get up before everyone else), and then run them for a while before their day's march began. Will couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. It brought him a sense of peace.

Of course today was different. There was no running. He had awakened before everyone else this time. He made his rounds again, making sure all the weapons were in place, all the animals were prepared for the ordeal to come; all the tomes were crisp and ready, the works. He had been doing this for the past two days, and this time he was even pickier about the details. There could be no mistakes. Mark was an expert tactician, learning much from every battle, and every strategy Will had. That is why he had devised a whole new strategy for this. Mark would be expecting a ton of different tactics, but Will had never used this one. He only hoped it worked.

He woke the camp, and immediately they were all alert. They knew that today was the day they would reach the Taliver stronghold. This meant that the battle would begin today, and possibly end. It could end with their victory… or defeat. And in truth, they could not expect any more aid then they already had. He tallied their chances. A dark mage Mirage, an anima mage Erk, a healer Serra, an axeman Dorcas, a thief Matthew, a nomad Rath, a light mage Lucius, Mark the light mage, Chaos the wyvern rider, Wallace the general, Raven the mercenary, Guy the swordsman and himself.

Of course, they were wrong. At that moment, two parties were also heading towards the Taliver stronghold as fast as they could. One comprised of a Pharaen Lord, two Paladins, a Hero, and a Wyvern Lord. The other comprised of a Caelin Princess, a Pegasus knight, a thief, two knights and an archer. That meant that eleven extra units were heading their way. But they had no idea of this, and neither Lord had thought to send a carrier pigeon with the news to Will. And now that the thought had occurred to them, it was too late to turn back to send word.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark sat on his throne in the stronghold, smiling simply to himself. Will would use a strategy that Mark had never seen. He knew this without needing to think about it. He knew all of Will's strategies. In fact, he knew Will head to foot. It was only natural. Will was his angel of despair, after all. Slema and Goyu were of great help to him, and now his three posts were set up once again. Will would attack during the day. He had many magic users and Archers with him, and their visibility was much better during the day. He simply put his fingers together, entwining them carefully and meaningfully. He would wait, just as he had at Caelin. This time, Will was his. He would break the spell of that witch and take him back, or would save him… by ending his life.

* * *

Eliwood wiped his sweaty brow. "Marcus, when will we arrive at the stronghold?" He asked, anxious to arrive as quickly as possible. The older Paladin simply shook his head.

"Not until tomorrow, my lord. I'm sorry, but if we are to be in top physical condition…" Eliwood waved him off. He knew too well what it would cost them to rush in tired and hungry. He only hoped that Will would not start the fight until the next day, but the man had no idea that they were coming to aid him.

"Be ready to fight tomorrow then, for we will have to head strait into the heart of combat." Eliwood said, and Marcus nodded. As he glanced around at the other experienced soldiers, he saw each of them nod as well. This was no drill, or training exercise… they might very well be going to their deaths.

* * *

Lyn couldn't help the rush she felt as the wind blew through her hair. It was almost as if she were back on the plains, gathering food and herbs, tending to Will in her tent… she shook her head. Somehow, a need to no longer be alone had brought her to Lycia, and then to Caelin, where now she had been reunited with her grandfather she never knew she had. And now the one who had helped her get there was in mortal danger.

"Kent, how much longer until we arrive?" She asked. Kent smiled at the sense of urgency clearly noticeably in her voice. It was too bad he had to reply with bad news.

"I'm afraid not until tomorrow, and if I'm right in my calculations Will should be there or reaching there today." He said, and the whole unit seemed to tense more than before. "If we are to maintain a level of skill enough to battle, that's the best we can do."

Lyn sighed. "You're right, of course, but it doesn't exactly make me feel any better, Kent." She said, as the wind continued to roar past them.

"I'm sorry, milady." He said, a sad smile crossing his face.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Kent. All we can do is ride… ride and hope that we make it in time." She said, as she looked at the sky.

* * *

He could see it now. Merely a mile away, the fortress loomed before them. It was a massive shape, that it was no wonder he could easily find it. The Taliver stronghold; where, undoubtedly, Mark waited for him. Everyone's weapons were out, including the new people. Mirage had his Dark tomes, Guy a long sword, obviously one from Sacae, and Raven his great sword. How he could lug around such a large blade was beyond Will, but then again, he had been wearing weights until that morning. He had been sure to take them off, and in truth he felt much lighter than he ever had. Now there was only the battle to focus on. They paused as Will took a look around.

By the looks of things, Mark was trying out a new strategy. One he had been sure Will wouldn't think to cover. It was true, he hadn't thought of it. "Everyone stay in close formation! They're coming in a triangle!" He glanced at each again. One was the group ahead, leading to the gates of the fort where Mark undoubtedly awaited him. The Second was lead by a Light mage, who Will knew from the Fang. It was Slema. The Third was a Fire Mage, name of Goyu. Will didn't like the looks of this.

His command was followed immediately, and each group of the triangle was spotted within a minute by the other members of the group. "Looks like this isn't going to be easy…" Erk muttered, as the pages of his tomes fluttered in the wind. A small smile spread across his lips. This was a true test of his training.

"Was it supposed to be?" Mirage answered, as he began to chant a spell. "Eclipse!" He shouted, as he blasted one from Goyu's group, and there was an immediate response. It was then when all hell broke loose. Will knew he needed a new strategy, and quick. "Alright everybody, listen up. I'm assigning groups, and we'll have to tackle each part of the triangle."

Everyone nodded, and waited. Will pointed at Mark. "Mark, you lead group one, and will take out Slema's group. In that group is Erk, Serra, Chaos, and Mark himself." They nodded, and faced their group. Four against at least twenty. Not very good odds. At least they had the Healer.

"Group two is lead by Rath. It with comprise of him, Lucius, Raven, and Mirage." They nodded, and turned to Goyu's group without a word. They knew that Will was saving Mark's group for himself. Rath couldn't help but think that he had been named leader in place of Mirage, despite Will's obvious trust in his old comrade. Perhaps he had not been thinking it out enough. After all, he was making this up on the fly.

"If you can't tell already, the final group is comprised of Matthew, Guy, Dorcas, Lord Wallace, and I. Our group is based on taking out the enemy fast and hard, think you can manage?" Again, all he received were nods, and he turned to face the last group. A tense silence followed, for what could've been five seconds, or five hours. "Go!"

The groups split, and the battle was joined.

* * *

Chaos and Azrael took the point, and surveyed their chances. Over two-hundred units, with more possibly on the way. This wasn't looking too good. "There's at least seventy-five to each of us!" She told Mark, as she landed next to him. He looked overjoyed at the news, what with his furrowed brow and his eyes looking like the end of the world had come.

It passed, however, and he shrugged. "I suppose there are worse ways to die. Let's see if they'll just try and wear us down. If we can hold out until nightfall, the attacks will pause. No one can fight in the dark all that well. Chaos, take the lead. Erk and I will support you with our magic. Serra, heal us whenever we need it." He group nodded, and the fight began.

Azrael didn't give the front lines a chance to counter, as he slammed down onto them, crushing many and slashing more down as they tried to escape him. Chaos herself didn't stay on him, but got down and cut down those on the left as her Wyvern handled the right. Her spear wasn't just for show, as some people had thought, she knew how to use it. Of course, she obviously didn't like the thought of blood getting splattered all over her clothing, due to the disgusted look on her face. Or maybe that was the smell.

Serra stayed near them both, as that was the safest position. It was the one time she was completely silent. Instead, she healed the Wyvern and his rider whenever they received a blow, and though it was crude, the method worked. The numbers slowly began to dwindle.

Erk and Mark weren't idle, as they took the far sides. On the right, swordsmen didn't get close to Erk, who was chanting so fast that fireballs were coming nearly one after the other, destroying one target followed quickly by another. "Thirty." Erk said to himself, as he readied his backup tome, noticing the slight break in the action. Will had been right to stock up. He'd probably go through three or four tomes before night arrived. Seeing his next victim approach, his chant began again.

Mark's light spells, while not as powerful, were useful to his experience as a mercenary. He was able to dodge attacks while chanting, and the axemen would fall. He still hadn't received a blow, but he began to be pushed back, and purposefully made it towards the others. It would do him no good to get separated from them, as he knew his stamina was no where near infinite. He blasted away one more axeman, and whipped out the next light tome as his previous one fell to the ground, useless.

Soon, they all found themselves together again, fighting the hoards of enemies. Mark's guess had been right, more units were arriving. "We need to take out the leader! Let's cut a path!" He shouted, and the others nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rath had already surveyed the group the needed to defeat, having to shoot two archers who were aiming for him at the time. He rode back to the other three, looking at each in turn. "Raven, point." He said, and the mercenary nodded. "We three support from behind. Don't get separated." Lucius and Mirage immediately began chanting, Mirage having switched out his eclipse (Having used it five times already, taking out three swordsman and one more archer, including the first person he had killed) for a flux tome, as it tended to do more damage than his Luna tomes.

Raven didn't waste a moment. As the group charged, the minute the front line was reached, his sword began flashing. He had two more strapped to his sides, and Rath had extra weapons in pouches on Hailey for each of them. Will had planned this out more than he had lead on. He cut through his fifth axemen without a worry. None of them had been able to touch him.

Lucius focused his light magic on the swordsman and the lance users, as did Mirage. Raven had no trouble with axes, as his speed and sword worked well against them, but against other swords the possibility to survive lessened, and against a lanceman the chances became even less. Lucius's new shine spell did more damage than lightning, but he still had a couple of those in reserve. He blasted away his sixth unit, and took a moment to wipe the bead of sweat from his brow.

Mirage didn't take that moment. His chants took more time, and therefore he had to be continually doing it. He blasted away another swordsman with a flux spell, and immediately went into the next. In his mind, he was smiling. Will had made the right choice in leaders. Mark's light spells took the least time to chant, and his experience as a mercenary was sure to come in handy. Rath was an archer, and therefore could shout orders even while firing arrows into the enemy ranks. As he blasted away his tenth unit, he glanced at Rath.

Rath had his bow moving at speeds unknown. He had so many arrows in reserve, he had almost no need to conserve them, and as his aim was so good, he killed one person per shot. Of course, it didn't make a difference, as the numbers weren't thinning. They must've been getting reinforcements from somewhere, but he had no idea where. However, Will's advice and tactics surfaced in his mind. _The commander is the most important. Kill him, and the soldiers lose their will to fight. Some surrender, and others run. Either way, it makes your chances better._

"Raven! Lucius! Mirage! Cut a path to the leader! I'm taking him out!" Rath called, shooting another archer as it aimed at Raven. The red head's only acknowledgement was the continuous swing of his sword, now cutting a path to Goyu, who stood higher on the ridge.

* * *

"_One Day… I'll be famous. Everyone will know my name. And when I advocate for world peace, no one will deny it will be for the best." Will said, clenching his fist._

"_Well now, that's an interesting goal. I think I'll help you." The man replied, smiling._

"Alright you four, let's do this." Will said, as they met the front line. They were all fighters, and therefore they simply cut through whatever came their way. Nothing could penetrate Wallace's armor in the weapons department, and Will and Matthew cut up the mages and archers before they had a chance to try.

Wallace's booming laugh gave heart to everyone, as he clanked around, slamming his lance into swordsmen and lancemen, and his axe into anything else. One hit was all it took to make them fall.

Guy was also a deadly force, with his Sacaen skills. He and Will also teamed together a couple of times to cut through multiple enemies at once. "You're quite good." He commented to the tactician.

"I've had good teachers." He replied, trying not to think about how much this reminded him of fighting with Lyn. The styles were different, but also similar. No movement was wasted as they fought through the hoards. He was glad Matthew had found this talent.

Matthew was also glad. Now he was able to go around and pick the pockets of his enemies, then cut their throats or stab their hearts or whatever suited him best to hit at the time. He had gotten quite a few healing salves for them to use on injuries, which Will was glad for. When one fell back, the others attacked to allow him time to recover, and then continue the fight.

Dorcas was also holding his own, his dodging skills surprising several opponents, and causing their deaths. "You should not have walked this road." He said sadly, and cut down a lanceman in one stroke. His hand axe flew out, killing a near anima mage, and continued his offense.

"Mark's somewhere here! We have to find him… and end him." Will said, and they began to attack methodically, searching for their target.

* * *

Slema's smile was oddly creepy. Maybe that was merely because he had several teeth missing. Mark stood squarely opposite him. He noticed the man was also a light user. "Everyone, take care of the others. He's mine. Chaos, you lead."

She nodded, and her Wyvern immediately rammed into the oncoming enemies, scattering several of them, and Chaos finished off those that didn't die from the initial attack. Serra followed Erk, as he began to blast away enemies once again with his fire tome. He could feel the fatigue creeping up on them. The day was getting older now.

Mark and Slema began chanting at the same time and, again in unison, they trust out their arms and cried "Shine!" The blasts met in midair, and both got thrown back in the resulting explosion. However, neither one was idle for long, and they both got back on their feet, chanting again wihtout pause.

Another blast followed, the spells clashing against each other. "You think you can beat me, boy?" Slema laughed. "You, who don't even believe in Saint Elimine?" Mark hesitated, and it cost him. The next blast hit him hard, and he toppled backwards. "You should die, and you will, for being unfaithful as you are."

Mark couldn't help but scoff a little. _Who's unfaithful here?_ He countered with a Shine spell, but Slema barely staggered, and the next spell again sent him sprawling.

"_Will, what do you fight for?" Mark asked, looking into the fire._

"_You really want to know? There's two reasons. One is simpler than you think." The tactician replied, smiling slightly._

"_If you want to tell me, I'd like to listen." Mark said, trying to not show his obvious curiousity. Will shook his head, and replied in a quiet voice._

"_I don't want to die. And I don't want to see anyone close to me die either. Not again."_

Mark stood up again, stubbornly, slipping out his hidden divine tome. "I don't want to die… and more importantly, I don't want Chaos to die because of my mistakes, or anyone else I've come to know." He began chanting, as did Slema. "If I die, I'm taking you with me!"

"Hah! As if you could kill anyone! Now you will die!" Slema yelled, as he thrust out his arm. Mark didn't, however. "Shine!"

The spell began to leave, but was stopped by a column of light that shot up from in front of Mark. "Divine." He said quietly, and the light hit Slema dead on. The scream was loud and long, but after the light faded, a corpse fell to the ground. Slema, one of the three leaders, was dead. Without a word, he turned to his companions, and began chanting again. Their battle was not yet done. He wasn't worried. Saint Elimine would protect them.

* * *

Rath had now reached Goyu. The other three had turned back to the enemies, after a quick round of healing slave application, and continued their assault. Raven and Lucius made a deadly combination, and Mirage would be a one-man army if not for his weaker defenses and speed. They kept the others at bay, while Rath notched an arrow into his bow, facing off with Goyu.

The Fire mage began chanting, and they both acted at once. Rath's arrow missed by an inch, but Hailey was moving fast enough that the fire spell missed him. Again the enemy chanted and he readied his bow, but this time his arrow was incinerated b the fireball, and it passed over Rath's shoulder. He felt the top of his shirt singe from it.

"_That's nice of you to say, Rath." Will said, smiling._

"_I don't say things unless they are true. You are strong." Rath responded, shrugging. Will waved it off as though it were nothing._

"_No where near as strong as you." Rath. Sighed, his face falling slightly._

"_I only appear that way." Will looked at him, and for a long moment there was silence between the two. Then Will stood up, and began walking away. He paused, and turned back to Rath._

"_I don't think so." Then he continued on his way. Rath couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face._

"I had someone put their faith in me, and so I will not lose to someone such as you." Rath dodged the fire spell, and this time, his arrow flew true. It struck strait into the heart of Goyu, and without even a chance to utter a dying curse, he fell to the ground. Rath didn't pause, but readied another arrow as Hailey reared and turned around; facing the waves of enemies that still remained. Will had been right though. At the sight of their commander's defeat, several had fled, or killed themselves rather than surrender. The rest, however, still remained.

* * *

"_What are you talking about?" Will asked, glancing at the man._

"_You can't do this alone. You'll need power behind you. And who better than me to provide?" The man laughed, making Will smile. This was true._

Will had found him. That smirk, the flowing black cloak, and the dark tome that was open, prepared for a fight. "Mark…" he muttered, as the man smiled.

"Lord Wallace, You take command." Will said, as he drew the Tiger eye.

"Be careful lad." He responded, and he turned to the incoming enemies. Guy, Matthew, and Dorcas were already engaging them, and he followed, cutting through them with the same ease he had before.

"The Tiger eye…" Mark said, grinning evilly. "One of the three Emblem weapons, made long ago by the same smith who made the Fire Emblem."

"That's right." Will said, as he readied for combat. "Be glad it will cut you down."

Mark laughed. "It is sad… It seems that the witch's poison goes deeper than I thought. To save you from it, it seems that I'll have to kill you." He said. "Now… die!" And the battle began.

Will charged, his sword lashing out even as Mark was already dodging back, his chanting speed amazing. Almost as soon as Will realized he had missed the flux spell was fired, and Will rolled out of the way, then charged again, this time blocked by the silver cover of Mark's tome. "Luna!" Will found himself sent sprawling, the force of the spell amazing, despite it being weaker. He attacked again, this time cutting part of Mark's cloak from him.

"You've gotten faster." Mark said, as Will dodged the next flux spell. "Too bad it won't be enough. If you should happen to win, however…" He jerked his thumb behind him. "The emblem lance is somewhere in this stronghold. It was stolen by the Taliver bandits from some hack tribe that used to live on the plains.

"The Lorca." Will answered him, and Mark shrugged. His anger was growing, and he charged with renewed vigor, slashing several times in an attempt to hit the mark. Mark dodged every one, that smile still playing across his face and he hit Will with another Luna spell. He was now reeling, and could feel the damage that had been caused to his body by the spells. Several cuts were bleeding freely on his body, and he could feel the toll. However, he wasn't about to give in. He continued his assault, gaining gashes on Mark's left arm and right leg as the man dodged, and the hiss that escaped his adversary's lips made it quite plain that it hurt.

"You'll pay for that." Mark muttered darkly as he blocked Will's sword with his tome.

"Will I?" Will responded, smiling slightly. His smile faltered, however, as Mark blasted him with a third Luna spell. Will had barely gotten to his feet, when Mark fired an eclipse spell. It hit him full force, and he again sprawled on the ground, this time struggling to get to his feet, as Mark laughed maniacally.

* * *

Dark had fallen and all the other fighting had stopped. The two groups were wiped out, and the others had joined Wallace's group in staring down the great numbers at the castle entrance. That action had stopped. A few broke off to go to Will, realizing that if he wasn't helped soon, he would die.

Will wasn't about to give up, however. Despite Mark Being better than ever, and growing stronger all the time, he had to win. He struck out with his sword, only to find thin air where Mark should have been. He felt the cold grip of death approaching.

"I've grown rather bored of your antics, Will." The Dark mage said, from right behind him. "I suppose I should end this." Will struck out, but Mark wasn't there. He turned to see Mark too far for him to reach before the spell was complete, as it was headed right for him. Will felt himself shiver involuntarily. Here it was, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had failed. At least, that's what he thought, but suddenly, a shout came. "Move!"

A rough push, himself falling to the ground, and Mark shouting "Flux!" And the unmistakable sound of the spell making contact. Will hit the ground, and didn't want to turn. He didn't want to see what he knew he must see. He didn't want to admit the truth to himself. Despite that, he turned, looking in horror and what Mark had hit, at what he had just killed.

His weapon was stuck in the ground, the body still standing valiantly after saving Will from the spell. The head of his savior, however, was gone, blasted away by Mark's spell. Will couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped him.

"_Alright then, I accept. I think we'll make quite the team." Will said, smiling at his fellow member of the group._

"_That we will. I promise your dream will be fulfilled, upon my honor, as Wallace, the Crag of Caelin." The old general laughed, and banged his chest with his hand, making a loud clang against the armor._

Will looked at Wallace, the Crag of Caelin. Looked at his body, still strong. Looked at the Silver lance Will had given him, stuck into the ground, as though trying to bind himself to the earth. Looked at the bloodied remains of the head that had once been there, the smiling face, bald head, and booming laughter he would never hear again. Lord Wallace was gone, and all he could see was that and Mark. Mark who simply shrugged, as if to say 'Oops.'

"I'll kill you!" Will shouted, his sword raised, and charged. Not caring that the man was stronger. Not caring that he, Will, had never been strong. Not caring that Serra and Erk both shouted at him to stop before he killed himself, or that Mark and Chaos were horrified by the sight of not only Wallace's, but his own bloodied body. He only cared about killing Mark. The Angel of deceit had killed one too many before, and this time he had done it again.

Will fought him hard, and Mark couldn't have the time to cast. He was hit from far too many directions. The blood of the Sacae was truly nothing to be trifled with once aroused, as he knew from his spars with Uhai. Will pushed him back, and he found himself on the cliff of that range, where he had planned to throw their useless corpses into the river, and then bring each back through Nergal's power. The Morph of his Angel of Despair would be perfect, and not feel anything for his enemies.

But he felt it now. He felt that one emotion he had never known. The one he had thought that he, the unbeatable leader of the angel squad, could never feel. He slipped, and fell, catching a rock a ways down, and looked up into the face of his conqueror, and showed it… his despair.

"I'm not going to kill you." the Angel of Despair said, despite the anger raging in him, the desire to kill the man who now hung meters below. "But I'm not going to save you." He turned, And began walking back to the others, all of whom were still prepared for sunrise, when the last of the Taliver would be taken on in a last bloody battle.

Serra healed Will's wounds carefully, and Will looked up, a sad smile appearing on his face. "Our fight is done." He said.

As Mark screamed curses and lost his grip, falling to inevitable doom, the sun rose, and Eliwood's company rode down, along with Lyndis and her cadre. The last of the Taliver were slain quickly, and the battle which had raged for so long, came to an end.

* * *

Tatsu: Whew! That was long, and quite depressing. I'm saving the rest of it for one final chapter, and then I can move on to Eliwood's story, which I'll make as a new Fanfiction, so I can close this one. Like I said, I'm going to do it in parts.

I know you all may hate me for it, but I figured it wasn't any good if everyone survived, and I think this is a nicer, if sadder, way to do things. Of course, I'm still crying, but that's because I'm sentimental. Shut it! At least now I don't have to write about his booming laughter… or clanging armor anymore… (Breaks down crying)

Anyways, I can't talk right now, so here's the preview.

Next time: Chapter 27: An End, and a Beginning

"_I thought that this would be best. His body may fall eventually, but I wanted it to stand while it could. A testament to the crag of Caelin, dying while standing up."_

_---_

"_Well, I'm just glad we made it in time. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, Will."_

"_As will I, Lord Eliwood."_

_---_

"_Will, I know you still want to travel, but when it's done, would you come and be with me in Caelin? I do better when your around then when you aren't."_

"_I'll strike a deal with you. In a year, unless I get dragged into some huge quest, I will come back, does that sound alright?"_

_---_

_Will smiled slightly, and opened his book. He knew now what to put under Lyn's name._

(Sniffs) Well, I hope you'll stay tuned, and RRR everyone please! See you next time!

P.S.: Don't worry. I will have a bit more fighting in the flashback of next chapter. Lyn and Eliwood will kill off the rest of the other bandits while Will's group gets to rest, then I'll go into the rest of the chapter. See you all soon!


	29. An End, and a Beginning

Tatsu: Alright, I'm trying to finish up Lyndis's story now; and this will most likely be the last chapter! Afterwards, I'll do all the talking and author comments I feel like, and hope that you all will read them, but of course most of you will probably skip over this section and get strait to the fic. Not that I blame you, I do that a lot too. I need to fix that. Well, let's finish this! Will, do your deed!

Will: Tatsu apologizes to all the authors for not reading their comments. He promises to do it in future to hope that he will receive the same. He also wants to say that he does not own this storyline, only the additions he has made to it. He also does not own the characters, except for me (In a way) and all the extras he has brought and plans to bring in. And now, the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 27: An End, and a Beginning

_Have you ever taken a risk? One that, despite what may come, you knew you had to take? With those steps, began a journey. A journey of anger, of love, of faith. A journey of trust, and friendship, and loyalty. A journey of fear, of hatred, and of death. This journey could span for days, or for years, and no one, once tangled, can truly escape it. My journey had come to an end, and yet from it came a new journey for me to pursue._

_I watched the talents of Eliwood's Elite (The name was created by Matthew) and Lyndis's Legion as they wiped out the last of the enemy forces. Our troops being tired were allowed to fall back and rest, which I was grateful for. I wasn't sure I could lead properly after the loss of Lord Wallace. I had already done the foolish thing in fighting Mark alone. It caused his death… as it had caused Maria's… it was my fault._

_Eliwood was not just good at being a proper noble. His fighting skills had obviously been trained and refined, most likely at an academy of some sort. He used a rapier, slimmer, and faster, but more powerful than many swords. It was also good for getting through armor. He only used it to cut up axeman, though._

_Marcus, Eliwood's guard of some sort, rode near his lord and cut down twice as many. He wielded a lance and sword, and my assumption is that he is an advanced version of what Sain and Kent are today. Not that they aren't still good, he's just that much better. Pity he isn't all that young._

_The Old man on the Wyvern isn't bad either. I've seen few handle them with such skill. Of course, he does appear to be an Old Man, but then again, Nergal is over one hundred years old or something, so I'm not going to try an judge too much. His Wyvern made me think of a more docile yet violent form of Azrael, like that makes any sense, and he himself is rather intimidating._

_Harken and Isadora made quite a good combination. It's quite obvious that they are lovers or at some stage of said love, as their moves flowed together and they covered each other's backs perfectly. There's always something in a lover's eyes that catch danger better than when you are merely with a battle partner. I guess that's why so many find love in the midst of war. They cut through man after man with one or two attacks each. I no longer doubt the forces of Lycia, though I had little reason to doubt them before._

_After all, the Princess is now a Lady of Lycia is she not? And with those soldiers under her command, I wouldn't be able to not respect her if I bothered to try. I'm not making much sense, but I really don't care. After all… Lord Wallace is still dead._

_Florina has made great improvements, though. Her aim is much better, and she hits the vital points much more effectively. I couldn't tell them while they fought… their lives would be at risk. None of them seemed to notice the standing corpse. Kent and Sain were amazing as usual, cutting through several enemies and covering each other as well as Lyndis and another girl._

_The Princess was more determined and awe-inspiring than ever before, barely pausing for breath as she slaughtered their forces. Revenge is what she had been waiting for, and now she was finally able to obtain it. It won't make the pain go away. Revenge can never make the pain of loss go away._

_This new girl… she appeared to be a thief. She simply followed in Lyn's wake and ransacked the corpses for items and other trinkets. It was really quite sad; I was unable to see any of her skills. She seemed overly fascinated with the Wyvern Lord, though. He was amazing, but still, something seems odd._

_The battle was done, as I said, quicker than the bandits could resist. All were slain or captured, to be brought to Pharae for trial followed by imprisonment. At last all eyes were on me, as both Eliwood and the Princess wanted to know how things had gone. I couldn't speak, though I felt their eyes on me now, for I could not look away from Wallace. Another friend dead, another mistake had cost another life. Tactics is such a sucky business sometimes. No matter how hard you try, not all the pieces can make it through the match. They never did.

* * *

_

"Will… whose body is that?" Eliwood asked, approaching the man. He didn't speak, merely shook his head. His throat was constricted, he didn't want to speak. He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and cry like a child. He had never been allowed that. He didn't allow it.

Kent, sadly, had put the pieces together. He let out a strangled cry of grief that none could mistake for anything else. "Serra! Lord Wallace! Heal Lord Wallace, please! Save him!"

Sain seemed unable to speak as well, and Kent continued like this for another minute. "We can still save him! Heal him!" Even Serra's head was downcast, her usual cheery expression no where to be found. Finally, someone spoke. It was Will.

His voice felt and sounded very hoarse, and the words were said as though by heart, as though he himself did not like that they were true. He didn't like it at all. "Kent… He's gone."

"He hasn't gone! He was just here! Days ago he was training me! He was traveling with you! He's not gone!" Kent yelled.

"He's dead!" Will suddenly shouted, making everyone jump, and Kent stop. "Nothing good ever comes from trying to bring the dead back to life Kent, how do you think I ended up here?"

Kent's mind went back, as though in slow motion, to the chats they had by the fire on long nights during the watch. Will smiled, but always had that undertone of seriousness. In every battle he braced himself, knowing it could very well be the last they ever fought. And he had been caught on the plains because he wanted to bring someone back from the dead.

"_Nothing can replace what's lost, and even if I could bring her back, I would only miss her more. The thing would only be a shadow, not human at all. That's no life. That's just an abomination."_

Kent collapsed to the ground, and wept. Will crouched down next to him, and hugged the man. There was nothing else to be done. "Thank you for shedding the tears I could not." Will whispered into The Crimson Shield's ear, and the man nodded slightly.

* * *

They did not rest right away. As no more battles were to come they set about making the Great General's grave, finding stone slabs, and building the mound around his standing body, while it still stood. The work was long, but also short, and it was completed before afternoon. Will silently began working on a marker for the grave, not speaking. NO one was speaking.

Mark looked up at the sky. He had not known the General for long, but just as the others, he felt a great attachment to the man. Chaos slowly came up to him, bending over cutely, and giving him a small smile. "On the road again?" He asked her, and she nodded. They waved to everyone, as Mark clambered onto the Wyvern behind Chaos. Even Will looked up from his work, smiled, and waved at the two.

"See you two again." He said, surprising everyone. Mark just smiled and nodded. Fate wasn't done with them. With that, the two took off, flying into the afternoon light, to their next job, and their next meal. (Hey, it's harder than it looks!)

The marker was done, and Will placed it right in front of the grave. Eliwood and Lyn stood on either side of him. "I wanted this. He died standing up, so it seemed only right that the earth be raised up to him, and he not brought down into it. A testament to the Crag of Caelin." Both smiled at him, and nodded. It did seem right for the Old General, though it was a sad end all the same.

Eliwood had gathered his company. It was about time he was getting back as well. He turned to Lyn first, offering his hand. "Lady Lyndis, it was a honor to meet you and aid you. I hope our paths will cross again."

Lyn smiled, and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm sure they will. The wind does not always blow us apart. Sometimes it brings us back together." It was a saying from the plains, bought the Lord understood it well enough. Then he turned to Will, offering the same hand.

"I'm just the tactician." Will said, smiling slightly. Eliwood laughed, and put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Nevertheless, I am glad to have met you. I am also glad we made it in time to prevent more tragedies."

"As am I, my Lord." Will replied, and smiled. "So, until our next meeting?"

Eliwood nodded. "Until our next meeting." With that, he turned to his troops, all of whom seemed glad that the worst was over, and ready to head back to Pharae to report. Matthew stepped up to Will, dragging Guy along with him.

Will smiled slightly. "So you two are leaving as well?"

Guy didn't seem to want to, but apparently Matthew had saved Guy's life twice in the fight, making the poor man owe him two more favors. Will made a mental note to never position himself near Matthew in a battle, assuming they fought together again. With a cheery farewell, the Thief joined Eliwood's company, dragging his nomad bodyguard along.

The Old Man on the Wyvern was talking to the Thief Girl from Lyn's group, but soon they separated, as Eliwood's company took their leave, heading in the same direction Mark and Chaos had, riding for home.

Rath then approached Will and Lyn. "It has been an honor to meet you both. I pray to Mother Earth and Father Sky that we meet again." Lyn responded with a bow and an 'as do I.'

Will looked curious. "Where will you go?"

Rath shrugged. "I will travel, and perhaps be a mercenary. I should be able to find good work and refine my skills so that someday, I can surpass my father."

Will nodded. "I wish you luck. I know we'll meet again, so I'll see you when that time comes, Rath."

He nodded, and jumped onto Hailey, who reared, and off they galloped at an amazing pace, in what seemed to be a randomly chosen direction. Will really did wish the nomad the best of luck.

Lucius and Raven were next to say they were heading out. Apparently Raven had a mission, and had wasted far too much time already on this stupid detour. "Nevertheless, thanks you for you aid, Raven. We couldn't have won the battle without you. I wish you both the best." Raven blushed a little and said "Stop being stupid." Before turning and walking off, Lucius hurrying to keep up behind.

And then there was Dorcas. Apart from Lyndis's original Legion, he had been with Will for the longest. It was a sad sight therefore to see the pack on the man's back. Will had to remind himself that Dorcas had a wife waiting for him at home. "So you're leaving too, Dorcas?"

"Yes." He said, holding out his hand. Will shook it gratefully, and then he offered it to Lyn, who shook it as well. "I wanted to thank you both, for now I can pay for my wife's operation, and…"

Will put up a finger to silence him. "Dorcas, we're all here for our own reasons. I think you've left her waiting for too long, she probably is more worried for you than the money."

Dorcas laughed. It was a nice thing, if rare. "That's true. Then I'll be getting home before I cause her more worry. I'll see you two around, alright?" He waved, and they waved back. Slowly, his back also retreated across the horizon, in the direction of his home. He did miss Natalie very much.

* * *

Finally, Will and Lyn looked at each other. It was long, and no words were spoken. Of course, this may have been simply because neither had any idea where to begin. But it sounds so much better to say their gazes spoke more than any words. At least until they spoke.

"Well, Princess…" Will said, making her smile slightly. "Thanks."

She shook her head. "I think we can say we're even now."

Will smiled. "Fair enough."

"Will…" She was having a much harder time of this than she though she would, considering that all it was was a simple question. "Are you sure?"

Will nodded. "I told Erk I'd help him escort Serra to Ostia as payment for his help, and I still want to travel and see new things. I fell much freer than I ever have, and I want to see a bit more of the world before I coop myself up."

"Nothing can beat the plains." Lyn said simply, and Will nodded. "Just…" She stood in front of her group, and spread her arms slightly. "We're better with you than without Will… I'm better with you than without you." The second part was much softer, but Will still heard it, and smiled.

"Alright then, how about we strike a deal?" Mirage didn't like this. Will's deals never went according to plan. He always managed to find the loop hole, or screw something up along the way. It didn't look good. Will still plunged on, though. "In a year's time, unless I get dragged into another big quest like yours was, I'll return to Caelin, how does that sound?"

Lyn thought about it, and nodded. "Try and send word, won't you? I know it might be hard since you will be traveling, but…"

Will approached her, and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "The winds always deliver messages. They don't convey words, but they convey feelings." Lyn smiled again, the though of the Sacae plains coming into her mind, where she had felt the change in the wind, and then found Will. Everything had started then.

"Alright, I'll see you in a year then. Kent, Sain, Let's go!" The knights nodded, and after their party arranged itself once again, rode off towards Caelin at a brisk pace. Lyn continued to look back at Will's diminishing figure, and saw him raise one hand in farewell. She did the same. The wind conveyed her message. She couldn't help but wonder if he recieved it.

Will turned to the only three left. Serra, Erk, and Mirage all stood next to him. "So Mirage, what are you going to do now?"

Mirage shrugged. "I'm feeling adventurous, so I think I'll tag along with you for awhile."

Erk glanced at him. "Is this midget any good?"

**SNAP!**

"Who are you calling a smurf so tiny that even an ant looks huge in comparison!" Mirage shouted, swinging at Erk, who dodged, his cape fluttering.

"I never said that." Erk said doubtfully, dodging another punch that the man threw at him.

"I feel like a princess! I have three excellent guards! Albeit not the most talented or handsome, but they aren't too bad, if I do say so myself?" Serra said, laughing.

"You sure we can't shut her mouth with magic?" Will asked Erk darkly as they began to walk.

"I wouldn't get paid if I burned her mouth off, though I'm still sorely tempted." Erk replied just as darkly.

"You guys are so gloomy! Come on Come on, chop chop!" Serra chirped, and began prancing. This was going to be a long journey Will realized… but at least he had company. Well, Erk and Mirage. Serra could almost be counted as company. When she felt like acting semi-normal.

He opened his notebook one last time, deciding to finish his notes and buy a new one in the next town. This way he brought Lyn's story to an eventful end. That and he really didn't get the vibe that his escorting Serra would be any fun to write about. At least now he knew what to put under Lyn's name.

* * *

**Kent- Knight of Lycia**

**For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent is named Knight Commander of Caelin. It is a high honor for one so young, but no one denies his worth. "The Crimson Shield" I name him.**

**Sain- Knight of Lycia**

**Sain has earned the honor of being named sub-commander of the Caelin Knights. Despite his promotion, he stills scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry. "The Emerald Lance" I dub him.**

**Florina- Pegasus Knight of Ilia**

**Florina has arranged to stay in Caelin. She spends her every waking hour in rigorous training, hoping to become invaluable to Lyn. Her fear of men has lessened, but...only slightly. And mostly around the men she knows. "The Shy Warrior" seems to fit.**

**Wil- Archer of Pharae**

**With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear to Marquess Caelin's household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin. "True Aim" is his bow.**

**Nils- The Mysterious Musician**

**Nils and his sister, Ninian, take their leave of Castle Caelin after a few days. He may well be traveling the land mastering his musical skills somewhere. Or perhaps they have been recaptured, who can say. My family, we shall meet again.**

**Mark and Chaos- Mercenaries**

**The two left to continue their work, and we all wished them well. I have not heard from them, but a rumor is circulating that they fell into service with house Ostia by a series of odd events. Good for them, in a way.**

**Dorcas- Fighter of Bern**

**Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There, he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits. I hear he plans to move to Pharae in the near future.**

**Serra- Cleric of Ostia**

**Ultimately, Erk succeeds in seeing Serra safely to Ostia. While her behavior is irritating at best, she is sorely missed. Her ascerberic tongue has become legendary. "The Devil Cleric" will never rest, it seems.**

**Erk- The Wandering Mage**

**His contract with Serra complete, Erk sets off for Etruria. His time as a mercenary is just part of his training, and he is glad to see it end. He has since returned to his mentor, after traveling with me and Mirage for a short amount of time. He is improving at alarming rates.**

**Rath- The Sacaen Nomad**

**Rath's job to aid me and Lyn complete, he sets off on his own, for parts unknown, to work on his bow skills as a mercenary. The fates are on his side, and he shall not meet his end before we meet again.**

**Matthew- The Enigmatic Thief**

**Guy- The Sacaen Swordsman**

**Matthew returns to Ostia, to report to Lord Uther about the mission, having now been completed. Guy, upon reaching Ostia, immediately departed to find new work, desperate to not fall into another situation where he would end up owing a thief like Matthew more favors.**

**Lucius- The Traveling Monk**

**Raven- The silent Swordweilder**

**The two continue their journey together, for reasons unknown. There are many rumors circulating them. The first being that they joined up with two more mercenaries and complete jobs with apparent ease. They were last seen in Caelin, having been saved by Lyn and her company, and now owe them a debt. Perhaps they are even now paying it back.**

**Wallace- The Crag of Caelin**

**He fell in the final battle. And honorable death recorded in three ways, this notebook, and the record books of both Caelin and Pharae, and perhaps even Ostia. His grave still stands to this day, a point of safety in the mountains of Hell. Apparently, people have begun to use the path over the mountains more, claiming the spirit of Lord Wallace protects them. Whether this is true or not, I have yet to confirm.**

**Mirage- Old Friend**

**He continues to travel with me to this day, his dark spells and pleasant demeanor does me great good. I am truly blessed to have him as a companion. However, he still can't deal with any word relating to short. The poor Pegasus brigade on patrol in Ilia found that out the hard way.**

**Will- Tactician **

**I left Lyn and Caelin to continue my journey to better my strategies, as well as see the world as a free man. I still plan to keep to my promise, and return in a year's time. Mirage says that next big quest is bound to find us first, and perhaps he is right. I should learn how to write better letters.**

**Lyn- The Swordfighter of Sacae**

**Lyn now lives with her grandfather as Lady Lyndis of Castle Caelin. Under her loving care, Lord Hausen recovers, and now the two of them go for many walks in the Caelin gardens. On clear, dry nights, Lyn can be seen high atop a hill near the castle. Perhaps she is remembering the home of her youth, the plains of Sacae... Or perhaps she is listening to the wind, and the messages it brings.

* * *

**

Mirage shook his head. "You know, you really shouldn't write stuff if you don't know if it's true or not. It'll get you into trouble someday."

Will ignored this. "It's more fun this way than just writing stuff I know. Besides, not many people actually read this thing. I have a new one now, remember?" He said, waving the one he had recently obtained, with no writing in it as of yet.

Mirage laughed. "You know, it's already been three fourths of a year. You'll have to start preparing for a journey to Caelin."

Will shrugged. "We still have time. I'll go when the time is right." He stopped, and so did Mirage. They both had spotted something that made them almost leap for joy. "A village! We can rest in a proper bed and eat real food! Yes!"

They hurried towards it, not knowing that they would be in that village for the next couple of months, or that when they left, it would not be in the manner they expected at all. At this moment, all that mattered to them was getting a bit of food in their stomachs, and a nice quiet place to rest.

* * *

Tatsu: I lied! I only have this last chapter, and it's short! I'm sorry! But now I get to start on Eliwood's story right away! I hope you all have read this and like it, and will stay tuned for the next installment! Part one complete! I'm not going to post the official pairings to leave those who can't read the author's comments to guess, and because I may change some, and there are OC character's that will appear, and they'll have pairings, and more people might die, and randomness and other things will happen! After all, it is a story.

I really hope you all liked the first part, I gotta say it twice, and look out for Live, Love, and Perish the second part to this story. See you all really soon, and please RRR! That's Read, Relax, and Review this fic one last time! Boost my morale! It helps me write more!


End file.
